How I Can Love You
by dafguerrero
Summary: La vida de Saori en el santuario y como esta ama a sus dos caballeros a la vez Milo de Escorpión y Seiya de Pegaso. Milo no deja de ver a su diosa como es una mujer. Saori lo ama pero la llegada de Euphie a sus vidas los unirá mas a Milo y a Saori.
1. Chapter 1

**How I can love you?**

Prologo

Santuario De Athenas 20 de Noviembre del 1991

Han pasado tres largos años contra la ultima temible batalla con el dios de los infiernos la diosa de la guerra habia logrado restuarar la paz en la amada tierra. Las cosas cambiaron bastante en el santuario Athena dolida por haber perdido a sus santos dorados decidio revivirlos a todos pues ellos habian dado de todo por ella no le parecia justo que ellos no tuvieran uan segunda oportunidad de vida como sus caballeros de bronce. Al revivirlos los combocos a todos e incluyendo a Aioros para agradecerle todo lo que habian hecho por ella que merecian una segunda oportunidad de ser felices.

Sus caballeros de bronces agradecidos decidieron empezar una vida lejos del santuario todos expcetuando Shun que se quedo con Saori en el santuario, para poder estar cerca de ella y brindarle todo su apoyo cuando ella lo necesitara. Ahora que el santuario se habia levantado teniendo como Patriarca a Aioros de Sagitario las cosas volvieron a la normalidad los 88 caballeros residian por fin en el santuario todo iba a la normalidad. Saori se habia decidido vivir en el santuario para tomar riendas de su responsabilidad como diosa habia formado un vinculo especial con Aioros durantes estos tres años a veces ocasionalmente la acompañaba a oriente para ver como andabna las cosas pues como nieta de Mitsumasa Kido ella no podia dejar sus negocios en el abandono tenia obligaciones una vez al mes ella viajaba a oriente para ver como iba todo.

Era una mañana fria en el santuario para los meses de Noviembre en el santuario todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve, en todos lados parecia una imagen irreal que se podia admirar desde la ventana era uno de los tantos pasatiempos favoritos de Saori en el santuario admirar la nieve desde su ventana oh martes por la mañana no era una expecion ella observaba con cierta aire de tristeza la nieve e admiraba como algunos de los santos de las casas de abajo bajaban entre ellos se encontraban Milo, Aioria y Shura que bajaban del recinto de la camara del patriarca Saori alzo su cuello disimuladamenta para admirarlos mejor a sus caballeros. Cada uno lucia radiante habian madurado e pronto alcanzando la adultez Aioria y Milo ya tenian 23 años de edad e Shura habia cumplido 26 años de edad todos se veian guapos e sensuales especialmente uno en particular... Milo ella no dejaba de admirar al santo de Escorpio hace unas semanas atras desde aquel incidente en su balcon.

Saori suspiro recordaba ese dia bastante bien. Habia decidio saltar desde el balcon con una capucha puesta para ir al pueblo, pues tenia ganas de ir a Atenas a pasear sola sin que nadie reconociese que ella era la Diosa Athena. Agarro un juego de sabanas las amarro todas formando una soga con ella la habia amarrado al balcon se acomodo la capucha se levanto se monto con sumo cuidado tiro la soga abajo planeaba bajar con delicadeza y se agarro comenzo a bajar pero no habia calculado bien la soga se rompio en jirones preocupandola ya que el vacio del balcon al piso era muy alto rezaba por que la soga no se rompiera pero muy tarde lamentablemente la soga se rompio y ella cayo. Para su suerte Milo de escorpio rondaba la zona con su armadura dorada de Escorpio puesta habia sido encomendado la orden de vigilar los aldededores estaba cauteloso a cualquier movimiento pero algo lo habia distraido el grito de una mujer alzo su vista se helo al ver a su Diosa agarrarse de las faldas para evitar caer. Milo corrio a la velocidad de la luz y logro apañar a su diosa que cayo en sus brazos obligandolo a agacharse para que ella cayera en sus piernas. Milo habia quedado estupefacto no entendia ¿Que hacia su diosa tirandose del balcon? No algo no estaba bien vio que ella se quitaba la capucha para virar su rostro que estaba ruborizado del susto y sonrio calidamente.

- Gracias Milo, por evitar que me cayera. No habia calculado bien la caida del balcon hasta el piso. (Sonrie calidamente en muestra de agradecimiento)

- No se preocupue mi Lady, pero me tiene desconcertado. ¿Que hacia usted bajandose del balcon?. (Pregunto Milo pestañeando)

- Es que queria salir un rato del santuario, pero si me salia por los pasillos los guardias me hubiesen reconocido no me hubiesen permitido salir por eso opte por salir por el balcon y bueno veo que no me resulto pero gracias otra vez Milo. (Se da cuenta que aun sigue en los brazos de Milo)

- No creo que sea una buena idea que usted vaya por esos lados sola mi lady me permite acompañarla. No quiero que nada le suceda. (Con voz fria e inflexible)

- Bueno si es por mi seguridad accedere pero Milo no quiero que me trates con tanta formalidad puedes tutearme. Solo dime Saori no me gusta tanta formalidad entre ustedes me hacen sentir que soy demasiado importante. (Pidio Saori levantandose con una bella e delicada sonrisa en su rostro)

- No puedo llamarla por su nombre seria una falta total de respeto hacia su persona, no podria jamas le ruego que no me pida que la llame por su nombre. (Reprendio el escorpio deslumbrado al ver por primera vez la belleza e inocencia de su diosa)

- Bueno esta bien pero la proxima vez te convencere Milo. Pero antes debo ir a ver Aioros para que sepa donde ire y que no ire sola no quiero que se preocupe por mi. (Se acomoda la capucha)

- Vale asi sera mi lady. (Hace una reverencia)

Saori sonrio le permitio al escorpio que la escoltara. Ella suspiro desde ese dia no habia dejado de pesanr en Milo, en su frialdad e inflexibidad con ella si bien era uno de los santos dorados mas respetuosos de la orden con sus superiores ese dia se veia asombrado quizas no estaba acostumbrado a tenerla de cerca eso lo entendia pero no podia evitar perderse en esos sensuales e arrogantes ojos azul cielo tan azul como el cielo mismo y sonrio le gustaban esos ojos la puerta de su habitacion se abrio dejando ver al Patriarca Aioros quien venia a visitar a su diosa se quito el casco y la mascara sonrio al ver la expresion de Saori aclaro su garganta diciendo.

- Saori disculpa que te moleste. (Habla el joven)

- ¡Aioros! ¡Oh dios no te habia visto!. Lo lamento es que me quede viendo el paisaje esta muy hermoso. (Sonrio ruborizada)

- No te preocupes se que estas aburrida de estar todo el dia en el templo cumpliendo con tus deberes, poreso decidio hacer un dia de campo con los caballeros dorados mañana con el clima invernal para asi relajarnos de las obligaciones.

- Eso es maravilloso Aioros no sabes la feliz noticia que me ha dado. No sabes lo aburrido que es estar encerrada aqui ademas una pregunta ¿Has sabido de los caballeros de bronce?. (Pregunto la muchacha)

- Segun lo que me conto andromeda los bronce estan bien Seiya esta con Seika en el orfanato aya en Japon, Hyoga en Siberia pero proximamente estara de visita, Shiyru en los 5 picos pero me dijo que de su hermano no sabia nada. (Termino de decir)

- Entiendo es bueno saber que Hyoga viene de visitas al santuario hace tiempo que no se de ellos, estoy tan feliz por estas noticias. Si me disculpas saldre a dar un paseo un paseo un rato. (Dice ella sonriente)

- Vale pero cuidate, no andes muy lejos. Por que haiga paz no nos podemos descuidar. (Le sonrio a la joven de 17 años)

- Claro nos vemos en la cena Aioros. (Agarra una capucha se la pone encima)

Aioros se nego evidentemente divertido por la actitud tan infantil de Saori si bien la joven habia madurado con los años, ya no era la joven caprichosa que era ahora se habia convertido en una joven dulce, tierna e inteligente pero no dejaba a un lado su actitud infantil pero le hacia quererla como una hija nunca se arrepentia de haber arriesgado su vida por ella suspiro se estaba distrayendo tenia demasiado trabajo. Saori salio emocionada del templo del patriarca estaba aburrida de estar encerrada bajo las escaleras que conducian al templo de Piscis daria un paseo por los alrededores e iria a visitar a Shun para conversar con el un rato bajo los escalones hasta llegar al templo de Piscis llego vio el hermoso jardin de rosas a su alrededor que obligo a detenerse a deleitarse con el rico aroma de las rosas y sonrio se agacho para admirarlas mejor sin darse cuenta atras que Afrodita estaba observandola sonrio su diosa adoraba sus rosas y siempre se detiene para olerlas.

- Saori. (Llamo afrodita el si la llamaba por su nombre)

- Oh hola Afrodita ¿Como estas? Las rosas estan preciosas el dia de hoy.(Sonrie)

- Lo se hoy las rosas amanecieron preciosas y dime ¿A donde ibas?. (Pregunto este)

- Iba a dar un paseo por los alrededores e iba a visitar a Shun, es que estoy aburrida de estar encerrada todo el dia ya habia terminado mis deberes de hoy y queria relajarme un rato. Espero que me des el permiso para salir de tu casa. (Se para Saori)

- Claro otra cosa Saori te iba a preguntar si me podias acompañar hasta Virgo es que necesito conversar con Shaka un momento unos asuntos pendientes con respecto, a las proximas festividades navideñas e escuche que pasaria a ver como van las cosas alla como siempre ¿Cierto?. (Pregunto)

- Asi es tengo que ver como van los negocios aunque siempre todos los dias recibo los archivos de auditoria de todas las empresas de mi difunto abuelo aun asi, no debo descuidarme e claro con gusto ademas se acerca navidad estoy ansiosa de que el santuario este adornado. (Sonrio con ternura)

Afrodita asintio ante las palabras de Saori se ico un lado diciendo "Despues de usted" A lo que ella simplememte le respondio con un delicado movimiento de cabeza siguio su camino. Afrodita era uno de los caballeros dorados mas cercanos a su diosa el siempre estaba pendiente de sus necesidad y tambien para brindarle su amistad todos los secretos de su Diosa. En el camino despues de salir de Piscis conversaron temas ligeros sin darse cuenta que llegaron a Acuario cuando llegaron se adentraron encontraron a Camus sentado vio a su escudero pulir su armadura cuando sintio la presencia de su Diosa enseguida se paro le pidio a su Escudero que dejara de pulir su armadura unos momentos para hacer una reverencia ante la presencia de su diosa ambos hicieron una revrencia con lo que Saori respondio con un delicado asentimiento de cabeza los saludos luego se retiro con Afrodita a Capricornio la siguiente casa los dos salieron de Capricornio. Camus observo a ambos salieron observo a Saori con cierto aire de dulzura su Diosa se estaba prontamente convertirse en toda una mujer le inspiraba cierto aire paternal en estos años han que habian pasado habian tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su Diosa ganadose el cariño de casi todo sus Caballeros sonrio con ternura al verla asombrando a Orestes su escudero que no dejaba de mirar a su maestro desconcertado.

- ¿ Maestro esta usted bien?. (Pregunto el niño de 9 años pestañeando asombrado)

- ¿Eh? Claro que estoy bien asi que termina con tu trabajo que despues de esto. Hay que limpiar las habitaciones de Acuario. (Dijo Camus con frialdad a su Escudero)

- Esta bien Maestro. (Dice asombrado el jamas habia visto a su Maestro sonreir el siempre se caracterizo por ser frio con todos al su alrededor pero cuando estaba su Diosa el siempre sonreia con ternura una ternura que el jamas se imagino que veria en el.)

Orestes siguio su trabajo de pulir la armadura de maestro se preguntaba ¿Que tenia su Diosa Saori Kido, que le sacaba sonrisas a su Maestro? Habia que aceptar que la joven era muy hermosa para tener solo 17 años de edad el creia que ella tenia 20 años por ahi cuando llego al Santuario eso fue hace mas 3 años atras pero cuando se entero la edad de su Diosa se quedo helado pero suspiro aun asi era una joven encantadora se concentro de terminar de pulir la armadura de su maestro. Cuando Saori y Afrodita llegaron hasta Capricornio Shura los esperaba afuera e ico una reverencia al ver a su Diosa.

- Mi lady que gusto verla, se ve hermosa hoy. (Se arrodillo e hablo con una voz suave)

- Gracias Shura pero no es necesario que te arrodilles sabes que no me gusta tanta formalidad. (Se cruza de brazos no me le gustaba la formalidad)

- Sabe que en el Santuario hay reglas que nosotros los caballeros debemos seguir. Ademas mi lady a ¿Que se debe su presencia?. (Pregunto Shura con formalidad)

- Ire a dar un paseo por los alrededores e visitar a Shun y Afrodita lo acompaño hasta virgo. (Sono muy formal posible)

- Ya veo tenga cuidado lady hay mucha nieve y el clima se esta haciendo mas frio. No quiero que se resfrie.

- No te preocupes Shura estoy cubierta con la capucha, bueno no te que preocupes que estare bien. (Sonrie)

Shura asintio le pidio escoltarla junto con Afrodita hasta la salida de la casa de Capricornio al salir Saori se despidio con una reverencia bajo con Afrodita asi fue el trayecto siguieron conversando hasta que llegaron hasta la Casa De Escorpio. Saori al observar que llegaban hasta la octava casa se mostro nerviosa cosa que no paso de adpersivido de Afrodita que sonrio con picardia pregunto.

- ¿Sucede algo con la Casa De Escorpio?. (Pregunto Afrodita malicioso)

- ¿Eh? ¡Oh nada, nada! Estoy bien es que solo tengo... (Comenzo a titubiar nerviosa)

- Saori a mi no ocultas nada se del incidente de hace dos semanas atras con Milo. Que accidentalmente te vi casi caer al piso debes ser mas cuidadosa y mas si querias irte al pueblo me pudiste a ver avisado no hagas eso la proxima vez. (Le reprendio)

- Disculpame pero ese dia estabas ocupado yo queria salir a dar vueltas por ahi ademas no fui sola, Milo me acompaño toda la estadia hasta el Santuario de eso no debes preocuparte Afrodita. (Dice Saori cubriendose mas con la capucha).

- Entiendo... eh Saori ¿Porque te cubres mas la capucha?. (Pregunto sonriendo ante el nerviosismo de Saori)

- No por nada... (Se sonroja)

Saori se cubrio mas la capucha cuando llegaron al templo de Escorpio Afrodita vio que Saori balbuciaba algunas cosas inteligibleles que Afrodita no entendio para nada, pero simplemente les resto importancia cuando se adentraron el al Casa De Escorpio observaron que Milo venia saliendo con un pantalon de entrenamiento de color verde olivo se secaba el sudor de su frente no traia puesta camisa que dejaba admirar sus sensuales y bien formados bipecs los cuales caian gotas de sudor no le habia prestado atencion a sus visitantes. Saori se quedo de piedra jamas habia visto un cuerpo tan masculino tan bien esculpido como el de su caballero de Escorpio ni siquieras los biceps de Seiya estaban asi desarrollados como los de Milo eso la ico sonrojarse por primera vez admiraba los atributos de Milo el tenia mas que eso tenia un rostro e que le daba un aire de sensualidad e un aire de misterio se sonrojo mas al saber que de la nada se formulaban pensamientos por Milo por su parte Afrodita arqueo una ceja ante la escena un poco... exibionista por parte de Milo aclaro su garganta llamando la atencion de Milo.

- Ejem ¿Interrumpimos algo?. (Pregunto Afrodita con algo de sarcasmo)

- De ¿Que demonios estas hablando Afrodita?. (Pregunto Milo arqueando una ceja)

- Que ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando Saori y yo llegabamos a tu templo, pero falta de respeto es esa Milo. No me asombraria de Aioria o Seiya pero de ti tu que eres respetuoso con tus subornidados. Jum Saori vamos antes que se haga tarde para usted. (Dice Afrodita cruzandose de brazos molesto ante el despito de Milo)

- Espero Afrodita, ya voy Milo no te preocupes no importa de todas formas se veia que estas ocupado. No te diste cuenta de nuestra presencia. (Menciono Saori con una voz suave y dulce)

- No disculpeme a mi por no darme cuenta de su presencia mi lady. Como redincion la escoltare hasta la salida de mi templo. (Hace una reverencia)

- No es necesario Milo. (Le ofrecio la mano para que se parara)

- Insisto mi lady. (Hablo Milo)

Entonces alzo su vista para encontrarse con los bellos e puros ojos de Saori quien lo miraban con una tierna mirada forzando a Milo a desviar la mirada no estaba acostumbrado a ver a su diosa a si frente si no es estrictamente necesario pero tuvo que volver a mirarla entonces vio que esos hermosos ojos azul zafiro no dejaban de verlo forzandolo a quedarse ahi admirando esos hermosos ojos y entonces se dio cuenta que saori le estaba ofreciendo la mano y el no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar y se levanto cara encarar a Saori que no dejaba de verlo con una tierna mirada suspiro la escolto afuera. Afrodita sonrio con diversion al ver a Milo ultimamente lo sentia nervioso ante la presencia de su Diosa cada vez que ella estaba cerca mas por lo de hace dos semanas llegaron hasta la salida de Escorpio y Saori se despidio haciendo una reverencia y Milo asintio se rasco la nuca un poco nervioso no entendio que le habia pasado y Saori bajo las escaleras de abajo en cambio Afrodita se quedo para encararlo.

- Bueno ¿Ahora que te traes con Saori? He visto que la ves ultimamente demasiado. Ella es tu diosa nada mas. (Dice Afrodita dandose cuenta de las miradas de Milo hacia Saori)

- Yo jamas miraria a mi Diosa con ojos que no son, lo que sucedio aqui solo fue una imprudencia para tu informacion no tengo nada que que esconder. Me importa lo que pienses si me disculpas debo retirarme. (Hablo Milo molesto)

- Eso es lo que tu crees. (Baja las escaleras)

Milo se viro pero Afrodita ya no estaba se extraño ante las palabras de el con respecto a la escena que tuvo con Saori simplemente se nego regreso a su templo. Despues de bajar el resto de las casa y saludar al resto de los caballeros llegaron a la casa de Virgo cuando se adentraron encontraron la sorpresa de ver una niña de cabello rosados largos con puntas rizadas una galluza de medio lado, tenia los ojos azules tan azules como el cielo, la piel blanca y llevaba un vestido naranja con un lazo rosa detras de ella venia Shun que se reia ante las bromas de la niña y Shaka tampoco pudo evitar una sonrisa ante la inocencia de la niña. Saori cuando vio a Shun sonrio y reconocio a la pequeña estaba emocionada de verla esa dulce niña que habia llegado hace dos años a la Fundacion Graude porque habia perdido a sus padres en una accidente de avion la niña tenia 5 años de edad esa niña le habia robado el corazon si no hubiera sido diosa la hubiese adoptado y grito emocionada.

- ¡Euphie!. (Grito Saori emocionada)

- ¡As Mama Saodi! (Grito la niña corrio a su encuentro)

Saori le tendio los brazos para que la niña llegara se abrazara de ella con mucha fuerza como si temiera soltara Shun sonrio al igual que Afrodita al ver la escena tan conmovedora y Shaka simplemente mantenia los ojos pero no pudo tampoco evitar sonreir.

- Euphie que alegra me da de verte no sabes cuanto te eche de menos. (Abrazaba con mas fuerzas a la niña)

- Euphie tamdien te extdaño, la dejaste solita en el odfanato. (Exlcamo Euphie con los ojos grandes)

- Saori que alegria verte ibamos a buscarte. Euphie la trasladaron al orfanato de la Fundacion aca pero les dije que estabas aqui sabes la buena noticias Euphie puede quedarse aqui con nosotros. (Exlcamo Shun feliz)

- ¿Enserio? Eso es maravilloso no puedo creerlo Euphie se quedara conmigo diles que gracias. Que la cuidare muy bien le dire Aioros que preparen una habitacion para ella. (Dice alegre la muchacha)

- Disculpe la interrumpcion mi lady pero tenia que informarle de los tramites de la pequeña al santuario. Ella ¿No reguira un puesto en especial?. (Pregunto Shaka)

- No Shaka ella solo sera una niña que vivira aqui, no quiero introducirla en el mundo de la caballeria seria duro ella parece mas una princesa. Shaka ¿Por favor? Ella perdio a sus padres quiero cuidarla seria como una madre o hermana para ella. (Dijo Saori en tono de suplica)

- No veo porque la niña no puede quedarse con nosotros es mas a Saori le hace feliz asi no se sentira sola. (Comento Afrodita)

- Entiendo la niña se quedara con usted, pero no debe descuidarla el santuario es un lugar peligroso para una niña de 4 años de edad. ( Dijo Shaka muy serio)

- No te preocupes Euphimia estara bien. Ya no sera Euphimia Britania ahora sera Euphimia Kido. Bienvenida a la familia.

- Euphie feliz de ved a su Mama. (Dice sonriendo con inocencia la pequeña)

- Gracias Shaka por permitirle a Saori tener una pequeña compañera en verdad lo necesita vamos Saori y Euphie que tenemos que ponernos al dia ademas hay que llebar las cosas de Euphie al templo principal para tu calma Aioros ya sabe la llegada de la niña. (Sonrio Shun)

- Esta bien vamos Euphie. Adios Shaka y Afrodita. (Sonrio se va tomandole de la mano a Euphie)

Afrodita sonrio le agrado la idea de que la niña le hiciese compañia a Saori pues ella estaba sola siempre, no le caeria mal cuidar de esa pequeña e encantadora niña que tambien le habia flechado el corazon por su parte Shaka nada mas observaba se diriguio a Afrodita preguntandole algunos detalles de las proximas festividades. En un pequeño mirador Euphie admiraba el paisaje invernal del santuario sentada en las piernas de Saori se acurruco para jugar con los listones de la capucha de Saori por su parte Shun le relato todo lo ocurrido en oriente con el resto de los bronces.

- Entonces todos estan felices eso es bueno es lo unico que me importaba ustedes juntos con los dorados sufrieron demasiado tienen derecho a tener una segunda oportunidad de vida. Ademas por lo que me dijiste Seiya no pierde el tiempo que bien que este junto con Miho. (Dice Saori con un aire de tristeza)

- Saori sabes que ellos son amigos no son nada, ademas Afrodita me conto lo del incidente con Milo de Escorpio. No sabia que Milo te habia atrapado con sus brazos. (Sonrio Shun)

- En realidad lo ico para amortiguar mi caida, pero no te preocupes todo esta bien. Aunque...

- Saori a mi no me engañas te atrae Milo eso es mas que obvio. Pero el es muy indiferente no creo que se sienta atraido a ti no lo niegues solo eres su obligacion.

- Lose desde hace semanas y hoy me di cuenta que me atrae pero no se si es es realmente ¿Atraccion Fisica? O que realmente es algo mas quizas... amor. (Suspiro Saori preocupando a Euphie)

- Mama Saodi ¿Podque estas tdiste?. Hace unos minutos tu estabas feliz ahora edtad tdiste eso pone a Euphie tdiste tambien. (La niña baja la cabeza)

- No me pasa nada no te pongas triste que ahi si me pondre triste Muñequita. Solo estoy recordando cosas sin importancia no te preocupes pequeña. (Le sonrie con ternura a la niña)

- ¡Entonces tad feliz con Euphie!. (Exlcamo alegre la niña de cabellos rosados)

.- Si y siempre sera asi. (Le hace cosquillas a la niña que se empezo a reir y Shun tambien se rio)

- Ya enserio Saori deja el relajo con Euphie, me preocupas esos sentimientos que tienes por Milo. Sabes que el jamas te miraria asi no quiero que sufras Saori quiero que seas inmensamente feliz te lo mereces. (Le dice Shun realmente preocupado por su situacion)

- Lo se ademas una diosa enamorada de su caballero como que esta mal, yo no puedo amar a Milo e menos a Seiya el amor de Athena debe ser igual para sus santos. No lo olvido pero a veces es dificil pero no lo puedo evitar soy una mujer Shun tambien tengo necesidades estas me llaman a veces. (Exclamo Saori con aire de tristeza vio que la pequeña estaba empezando a cabeciar)

- A veces esas prohibiociones son tan duras Saori no se como puedes vivir asi. Otra cosa Euphie ya se esta durmiendo sera mejor acostarla mañana la presentaremos ante todos que sera tu pequeña compañera. (Sonrio Shun al ver a la pequeña acurrucarse en el regazo de Saori)

- Si ven Muñequita vamos de regreso para que duermas. (Sonrio Saori)

Euphie se acurruco en el regazo de Saori se quedo dormida sacandole una tierna sonrisa a esta no pudo evitar cargarl desde el mirador hasta la sala del maestro con Shun cuando llegaron Aioros los esperaba con una sonrisa al ver a la pequeña durmiendo en el regazo de Saori. Tuvieron que despertar a Euphie para cambiarla y ponerle su pijama para asi la niña pudiera dormir tranquila; Se acomodo en la gran cama de Saori se quedo dormida y ella sonrio la arropo con sumo cuidado ella tambien se iria a dormir se acosto a lado de ella se dedico a mirar a la pequeña sonrio le daba gracias a los dioses por darle la oportunidad de tener a Euphie a su lado y no sentirse sola. Lagrimas traicioneras comenzaron a caer por su rostro ella se sentia aflijida no sabia si realmente lo que sentia por Milo era amor realmente no podia ademas ¿Donde quedaba Seiya en todo? Ni ella misma tenia la respuesta ella no podia amar a Escorpio y menos a Pegaso pero quizas... si pudiera aclarar esos sentimientos no se sentiria tan sola pero ahora tenia a su pequeña Muñequita Euphie que le haria compañia no se sentiria sola para nada suspiro tenia que acostarse a dormir cerro los ojos se acomodo a lado de la pequeña ya dormida. Milo daba vueltas en su cama no podia dejar de pensar en las palabras de Afrodita con respecto a lo que sucedio con lady Saori... ¿Desde cuando el habia comenzado a verla de una manera diferente? El jamas le faltaria el respeto a su diosa. Pero como no quererla era hermosa, dulce, delicada y muy inteligente toda una dama pero el era un caballero dorado tenia que respetar ciertas reglas en el santuario pero la imagen de los hermosos ojos de Saori llego a su mente de nuevo torturandolo por un buen rato y ocasiono que Milo gruñiera se pusiera una almohada en el rostro no queria pensar en esos hermosos ojos pero no pudo esa imagen la acompaño el resto de la noche.

Asi a la mañana siguiente tanto como Saori y Euphie se levantaron temprano para que la niña fuera presentada ante los 88 caballeros que protegian a Athena. Aioros presento a la niña como una huerfanita que su Diosa se habia encariñado con ella y que viviria con ella ahora en el santuario. Pasan dos dias despues de la presentacion Euphie se habia ganado la mayoria de los santos con esa tierna e inocente sonrisa de niña.

Particularmente una tarde fria Euphie se habia escapado de las manos de Saori al querer bajar a las doses casas a ver a su Tio Aioria, la niña tenia un inmenso favoritismo por Leo, Tauro y Sagitario pero algunos decian que la niña tenia mas afecto con Escorpio Milo ese dia no habia sido la execpcion la niña se adentro a Escorpio con timidez pues tenia miedo que le saliera algo de la nada sintio algo como una presencia forzando a la pequeña vira temblando para encontrarse con la presencia de Milo que se agacho a mirarla mejor y le pregunto.

- ¿Euphie que haces fuera del recinto? ¿No deberias andar lugares asi sola sin un adulto responsable?. (Pregunto con Milo con ternura para se recervaba a la niña)

- Es que me pebdi queria visitar a Tio Aioria pero no se si estoy en su casa. Pedon Euphie ya se va de regreso. (La niña intento correr pero Milo la detuvo)

- Ven yo te llevo donde Aioria pero la proxima vez si no te dejare pasar y te llevare al recinto con lady Saori y el Patriarca Aioros, una niña pequeña debe estar con sus tutores no sola andando en mi templo. (Sonrio con arrogancia)

- Lo siento ¿Como te llamas? y ¿Cuantos años tienes?. (Pregunto Euphie con ojos grandes)

- Yo me llamo Milo caballero de Escorpio guardian de la casa del zodiaco y tengo 23 años de edad. Vamos

- ¡Ah Milo! ¡Mama Saodi te menciona bastante!. (Grito emocionada Euphie)

Milo se detuvo al escuchar que la niña habia dicho que su Diosa lo mencionaba bastante eso le preocupo, entonces se viro vio que la niña sonrio grande con esos ojos que conmovian a cualquiera y grito.

- ¡Entonces tu edes papa Milo!. (Corrio la niña abrazarlo por la pierna)

- ¿Que?. (Pregunto Milo)

- Edes mi papa ya que mama Saodi te menciona a veces te menciona con ciedta tdisteza eso pone a Euphie tdiste si la besito a mama Saodi se pondra muy feliz. ¿Vedad? (Pregunto Euphie)

- Yo pues... (No supo que contestar Milo)

- ¡Euphie!. (Gritaron de repente)

- ¡Mama Saodi!. (Grito Euphie)

Asi fue Saori que habia salido corriendo preocupada de que algo le pudiera pasar a la niña llego a Escorpio con la intencion de preguntarle a Milo si habia visto a Euphie, asi fue la encontro abrazada de la pierna de Milo. Cuando la niña la vio corrio a su encuentro se tiro en los brazos de su mama se abarazo feliz y Saori le sobo la cabecita le dio un beso le susurro.

- Dios mio Euphie no vuelvas hacer lo que hiciste no debes irte asi del templo Patriarca dios mio Aioros y yo te buscamos con lo soldados por todos lados teniamos miedo que te hubiese sucedido algo. Si quieres salir la proxima vez avisame te llevo donde quieres ¿Si?. (Le susurro Saori)

- Shi mama Saodi es que quedia id a ved a Tio Aiodia pedo Euphie no sabed ¿Cual es su casa?. Pedo mida encondtde a papa Milo y Euphie le pdegunto ¿Si podia dadte un besito? (Sonrio ampliamente la niña)

- ¿Que un besito?. (Se sonrojo Saori)

- Disculpe lady Saori encontre a Euphie tratando de pasar por mi templo pero ya la detuve. (Hace una reverencia)

- Gracias Milo no me habia dado cuenta de lo traviesa que era Euphie si es asi, la llevare a Leo para que pase un rato con Aioria ya que ella lo quiere mucho. Gracias de nuevo lamento la molestia vamos para Leo entonces. (Hace una reverencia se va con la niña)

Euphie se molesto se cruzo de brazos y e inflo las mejillas no habian hecho su peticion comenzo a patalear asombrando a Saori y Milo pues jamas la vieron asi. Saori le pregunta que le pasa y Euphie dice molesta aun con las mejillas infladas.

.- Papa Milo debe dadle un besito a mama Saodi pada que este feliz. Euphie quide que papa Milo le un besito a su mama. (Lo observa a ambos molestos)

- ¿Que?. (Dijeron ambos ruborizados)

- Euphie Milo no es tu papa, el es el caballero de Escorpio y yo no puedo darle un besito por mas que quieras no me pidas eso. Vamos. (Dice Saori)

- Euphie no digas tonterias yo no puedo hacer eso. (Dice Milo molesto)

Euphie al escuchar esas palabras ya no estaba molesta ahora sus grandes ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas con amenzarlas caerle del rostro pues ella creia que Milo era su papa a lo mejor habia dejado sola a su mama Saori. Saori al ver a Euphie con ganas de llorar no sabia que hacer ella detestaba ver a su tesoro llorar le partia el corazon cuando ella lloraba detestaba no poder hacer nada para evitar que ella sintiera dolor y abrazo mas Euphie en su regazo tratandola de calmar observo a Milo que tambien estaba preocupado que la niña comenzara llorar no le quedo mas remedio que acercarse a Saori para complacer el capricho de Euphie aunque no era capricho de verdad la niña creyo que el era su papa. Se acerco a Saori asombrando a esta le beso el cachete lo mas cerca posible peligrosamente de sus labios para que Euphie viera pero cuando ella levanto la cabeza accidentalmente quedo besando los labios de Saori. Saori se sonrojo horriblemente al ver que Milo la estaba besando eso ico su corazon acerelarse mas jamas creyo que Milo haria eso no sabia si seguirle la corriente o simplemente soltarse de el estaba sonrojada. Asi se sentia besar los labios de su diosa esos labios eran dulces pero a la vez sensuales no queria despegarse de ellos pero no le quedo de otra se solto estaba ruborizado por lo ocurrido y Saori sonrojada y la pequeña Euphie se limpio sus lagrimas sonrio con inocencia.

- ¡Papa Milo y Mama Saodi los quiero mucho ustedes son mis papas!. (Sonrio Euphie tendiendole los brazos a Milo para que la cargara)

- Bueno ya es hora de irnos... (Saori abrazo a Euphie se fue molestando a la pequeña pues queria abrazar a su papa)

Milo quedo asombrado y ruborizado por lo que ico no debio besar a su diosa de esa manera deberia recibir un castigo por parte de Aioros por lo ocurrido simplemente se limito a negarse debia entrenar. Saori bajo las escaleras sonrojada ni cuenta se dana qu Euphie seguia molesta por no poder abrazar a Milo cuando llegaro a Leo para suerte de las dos alli estaba Aioria y no estaba solo estaba con Marin su novia. Cuando Euphie los vio bajo corriendo para darle un abrazo a ambos Saori les pidio si podia quedarse uno rato con ella pues vino a visitarlo con lo que Aioria respondio con un gusto abrazo a la niña que estaba feliz de verlo y por su parte Saori se despidio corrio a los bosques cercanos al templo de Leo necesita pensar lo ocurrido en el templo de Escorpio.


	2. How I Can Love Both Of Them

**Hola a todos de nuevo bueno aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de esta maravillosa y conmovedora novela. Antes de eso quiero explicar sobre el personaje Euphie es una niña huérfana que perdió a sus padres en un terrible accidente automovilístico de nacionalidad Japonesa la niña fue traslada a Grecia con el motivo de que le pudieran conseguir un hogar nuevo termino con Saori. **

**Euphie esta basado en el personaje de Euphimia Li Britannia de Code Geass pero versión pequeña, cuando estaba viendo Code Geass me parecio que Euphimia fue uno de los personajes que mas me toco el corazón por su muerte tan trágica por el Geass ella realmente quería ayudar a los Japoneses de la tiranía de Britannia pero bueno que se puede hacer. Estuve viendo imágenes me parecio una niña dulce e adorable y es la pequeña que llego a la vida de Milo y Saori para ponérsela de cabeza querrá acercarlos mas. **

**En mi parecer la pareja Milo y Saori es muy buena les recomiendo leer Guerras Doradas una historia que te encantara bastante. Como Milo es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Saint Seiya tengo una novela crossover entre Milo de Escorpio y Relena Peacreaft que les recomido leer. **

**Bueno les dejo con el capitulo espero que les guste me dejan reviews y gracias a las primeras personas que me dejaron review que por ustedes hago estas historias. **

**Capitulo No1 **

**How I Can Love Both Of Them **

Después de lo ocurrido en el tembló de Escorpio las cosas cambiaron bastantes para Saori desde ese día que accidentalmente Milo la habia besado habia tenido sueños, ilusiones con el donde se veía así misma formando una familia con el y la pequeña Euphie dándole un hogar. Con muchos hermanitos pequeños jugando alrededor en verdad Saori añoraba esos sueños pero siempre la imagen de Pegaso lo arruinaba todo. Esa fría mañana de Diciembre en la habitación de Saori se habia virado estaba teniendo un sueño donde se veía a si misma caminando hasta el templo de Escorpio todo estaba oscuro y desolado eso asombro a Saori ella jamas se imagino ver el templo así en un mal estado cuando subió las destruidas escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada principal podía admirar que habia toda clase de huesos humanos regados por todos lados pero lo que mas la asusto fue ver la cabeza decapitada de un caballero colgada en la entrada principal eso la asusto hasta el fondo de su alma y se escucho unos gemidos que la alertaron la hicieron correr adentro para encontrarse a Milo tirado en el suelo sin su armadura y en un gran charco de sangre.

Saori corrió hasta su encuentro, todo olía a carne podrida y en descomposición. Cuando llego a donde Milo se agacho viro el cuerpo de Milo y lo acostó en su regazo lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos para ver el en el que estaba su cosmo se estaba apagando y eso era preocupante ella toco su pecho con su fina mano pudo sentir que su corazón poco a poco dejaba de latir.

- Milo no te mueras ¿Por favor no? No te vayas no me dejes sola yo te amo. (Grito pero era demasiado tarde el alma de Milo ya se habia ido al Hades)

Saori sintió el cuerpo frió eso la asusto comenzó a gritar el nombre de Milo y de la nada todo se volvió oscuro asombrando la... Saori se levanto asustada y se llevo una mano al pecho ese sueño habia sido real y sintió las lagrimas caerle del rostro. Accidentalmente Saori con sus gritos habia despertado a Euphie que se sentó se frotó los ojos del sueño y abrió los ojos para encontrarse a su Mami Saori llorando eso la asusto.

- Mami Saodi ¿Podque llodas?. (Pregunto la pequeña que se acerco a su mami)

- ¿Eh? ¡Oh no por nada muñe quita!. Solo es que tuve una pesadilla no hay nada de que preocuparse mi amor veo que te levantaste ¿Que tal si nos vamos vistiendo para desayunar?. (Pregunto Saori con una dulce sonrisa para la niña)

- Si pedo mami Saodi antes de eso ¿Podemos id a ved a Papi Milo? Es que Euphie le habia pdometido desayunad con el ¿Puedes id Mami Saodi?. (Pregunto ella)

- No se... esta bien te llevare pero Milo ¿Te dejo que podías ir?. (Pregunto Saori)

- Shi me dijo que si Euphie quiede id a ved a Papi Milo. (Sonrió la niña)

- Esta bien le diré a Aioros que te escolte para que desayunes con el pues yo tengo que atender asuntos, importantes quizás baje mas tarde a buscarte y así que te digo desde ya que te portes bien ¿Si?. (Le sonríe con dulzura)

La niña asiente con entusiasmo se quita con mucha energía sus sabanas se baja con cuidado para ponerse sus pantuflas para correr directo al baño para bañarse forzando a Saori a negarse la pequeña en verdad estaba encantada con Milo lo quería como si fuera un padre. Después del incidente Milo se habia vuelto mas distante con ella y eso la lastimaba en parte pues ella habia empezado a tener sentimientos por el pero con Euphie ¡Era tan diferente! La pequeña le sacaba esas sonrisas que era imposible de ver en impasible rostro de Milo cada vez que venia Euphie Milo siempre la trataba con cariño y amor se habia encariñado con ella sonrió al ver la niña escoger su traje para ir a ver a su papi. Por su parte Aioros le daba la bienvenida junto con Shun a Hyoga que venia de visita de Siberia a pasar la navidad en el santuario no venia solo tambien estaba Seiya juntos con ellos... desde hace días Seiya contaba los días para venir al santuario para ver a Saori tenia deseos de ver a Saori hace dos años que no la veía y quería estar a lado de ella por fin confesarle cuanto la amaba y la habia extrañado durante esos años. Para su suerte Saori venia saliendo con Euphie que llevaba un vestido floreado muy lindo la pequeña se las habia ingeniado de convencer a su mami que se vista como ella ambas venían vestidas con su vestidos floreados... cuando la pequeña vio a Aioros y Shun corrió emocionada.

- ¡Tío Aiodos, Tío Shun! ¡Hola!. (Grito la niña emocionada)

- Buenos días Euphie ¿Como dormiste?. (Pregunto Aioros que se agacho para recibir a la niña)

- Bien convencí a mami Saodi que se vistiera igual que yo. Esta bonita. (Sonrió Euphie)

- Si se ve bonita, que bueno que llegas Saori adivina ¿Quienes vinieron a verte?

- Oh ¡Hyoga, Seiya!. (Corrió Saori para abrázalos con fuerza)

Hyoga y Seiya habían recibido amorosamente el abrazo de Saori ellos estaban tambien alegres de verla pues tenían años de no verla desde que ella les habia dado una segunda oportunidad de vida. Cuando Saori abrazo a Seiya el sintió el abrazo muy cálido como el cosmos de ella no quería zafarse del abrazo de ella. Por su parte Saori se sintió afligida al abrazar a Seiya pues una parte de ella que aun le amaba le añoraba pero la parte que amaba a Milo le pedía que lo soltara así fue se soltó de el con una sonrisa al ver a su Euphie escondida en una de las piernas de Shun y se agacho a su altura le dice con ternura.

- Euphie ven que te quiero presentar a unas personas. (Sonrió Saori con dulzura)

- ¿Eh?. (Pregunto la niña)

- Euphie ellos son Hyoga del Cisne y Seiya de Pegaso saluda. (Le dijo Saori)

- Hola soy Euphie Kido tengo 4 años de edad. (Contando con sus dedos)

- Mucho gusto Euphie pero que linda niña tiene el cabello rosado tan bonito tienes, seras un bombón cuando crezcas muchos niños estarán detrás tuyo. (Sonrió Hyoga guiñándole el ojo)

- Gdacias. (Sonrió la niña)

- De nada así que esta es Euphie de la que nos hablaste es muy linda ademas, es abordable te hará buena compañía Saori.

- Si así es. Ella siempre esta conmigo la quiero como si fuera mi hija. (Sonríe con ternura a la niña)

- Si es verdad ella es muy linda Saori quisiera hablar contigo si no es tanta molestia. (Sonríe Seiya le guiña el ojo de manera coqueta cosa que molesto a Euphie)

- Bueno yo... no se...

- Mami Saodi tiene a Papi Milo. Me llevada allá. (Le contesto molesta Euphie inflando las mejillas)

- ¿Que?. (Pregunto Seiya asombrado al escuchar a la niña)

- Euphie no le hables así a Seiya el solo quiere hablar conmigo no le veo nada de malo. ¿Porque reaccionas de es manera)

- Te guiño el ojo papi Milo es el único que puede haced eso. (Volvió a molestarse la pequeña)

- Euphie eso nos son modales para una damita pequeña como tu. (Le dijo con dulzura Aioros para tranquilizar a Euphie)

- Euphie se amable con Seiya el solo quiere ser tu amigo. (Le dijo Shun)

- No el quiede llevadse...

- ¡Euphie!. (Gritaron de repente)

- ¡Papi Milo!. (Grito la niña emocionada)

La niña corrió emocionada a buscar a Milo que venia al templo del patriarca con el propósito de saber ¿Porque el retraso de Euphie? No venia solo detrás de el venia Camus que venia con orestes su escudero que habían venido a buscar a Hyoga para llevarlo a Acuario. Euphie se tiro a los brazos de Milo feliz estaba emocionada de ver a su papi por su parte Camus sonrió la niña en verdad quería a Milo como su papa. Milo habia decidido salir de su templo para ver que le habia sucedido a Euphie pues ella nunca llegaba tarde cuando vio a la pequeña correr le tendió los brazos ella lo abrazo emocionada el realmente se habia encariñado con la niña.

- ¿Como dormiste Rosa dita?. (Pregunto Milo sonriendo el siempre la llamaba así)

- Bien ya mami Saodi ya estaba pod llevadme, hola Tío Kamus. (Saludo la pequeña)

- Hola Euphie. (Saludo Camus frotándole la cabeza)

- Buenos días Princesa Euphimia. (Saludo cortes mente Orestes)

- Hola Odestes. (Saludo Euphie)

- Euphie antes que te vayas quiero asegurarme que te ajuste bien el vestido. (Se acerco Saori le ajusto el vestido)

- Si me lo ajustaste mami ya Euphie esta lista pada id con papi Milo. Adiós. (Se despidió la niña)

Saori sonrió se despidió Milo se paro sin siquiera mirarla simplemente le dijo que llevaría a Euphie en la tarde a su templo con lo que ella asintió, Milo dedico una reverencia al resto se fue con Euphie a su templo por su parte Camus se acerco a Hyoga le dedico un abrazo cosa rara en el cosa que asombro a Orestes pues Camus jamas se mostraba así de sentimental.

- Maestro es un gusto verlo vine a pasar navidad aquí con usted. (Sonrió Hyoga)

- Lo se disculpe su ilustrisima solo venia a recoger a Hyoga para llevarlo a mi templo para que acomode sus cosas. (Comento Camus con educación)

- No te preocupes Camus tienes el permiso concedido espero que te sientas cómodo Hyoga. (Le comento Aioros con una sonrisa bajo su mascara)

- No te preocupes hace tiempo que no venia bueno me despido. (Hace una reverencia se va)

- Venga Joven Hyoga le ayudo con su equipaje para que le sea mas cómodo bajar a través de las escaleras. (Se ofreció Orestes)

- Dale esta bien. (Sonrió Hyoga cojio una balija junto con Orestes)

- Yo iré a ver si ya nos tienen el desayuno listo Seiya ¿Me acompañas?. (Pregunto Shun con una sonrisa)

- Claro Saori nos vemos después. (Corrigendo Seiya)

- Esta bien. (Comento Saori ruborizada vio como Seiya se iba con Shun)

- Saori a mi no me engañas se que te duele la indiferencia de Milo ademas de que Seiya se así de directo contigo, cuanto piensas seguir así sabes a lo ¿Que me refiero?. (Comento Aioros preocupado)

- No se que hacer Aioros se que no debo amar a dos en particular pero no puedo evitarlo, es que no lo entiendes son sentimientos que me acompañan siempre amo a Milo pero el no ama para que me enamore de alguien que jamas e fijaría en mi. Ademas Seiya ya tiene alguien en especial en su vida.

- Yo no quería decirte esto Saori pero la visita de Seiya no fue si por así lo que sucede... Seiya viene a proponerte matrimonio. (Le comento Aioros mordiéndose el labio debajo de su mascara)

- ¿Que?. (Pregunto Saori asombrada)

- Así como lo escuchaste la boda sera para el otro año lo lamento Saori yo... no quería hacer esto. De verdad a menos que quieras que Milo te despose podemos cambiar eso. (Comento Aioros quitándose la mascara y el casco para ver mejor a Saori)

- Yo no puedo casarme y menos con Seiya tiene que haber un motivo por el cual me estén obligándome a casarme con Seiya, sera mejor que me lo digas Aioros exiguo una explicación. (Pregunto Saori al borde de las lagrimas)

- Lo que sucede es que llego un arrendado de tu fundación diciendo que no terminaron los tramites de adopción de Euphie pues no estas casada y Euphie necesita tener a dos padres solo te tiene a ti la trabajadora social me explico que ademas necesita que por lo menos dos años o estar comprometida pero no puedes adoptarla tu sola sino no damos una respuesta vendrán en dos días se llevaran a Euphie. (Comento Aioros)

- Conmigo es suficiente no permitiré que me quiten a Euphie, yo la quiero todos las queremos y Milo la quiere pero casarme con Seiya no seria la solución ni siquiera Euphie lo quiere ves como actuó cuando Seiya dijo que tenia que hablar conmigo... No hay otra forma ¿Que podamos solucionar?. (Pregunto ella)

- No Saori aunque quisiera se cuanto quieres a Euphie pero si no te casas en verdad ella se ira a una casa hogar en Grecia. No queda de otra tienes que tomar una desicion es ya o te casas con ¿Seiya o Milo?. (Pregunto Aioros)

- Eso es terrible yo no quiero que alejen a Euphie de mi lado no quiero eso, pero si hay otra solución me casare pero no sera con Seiya sino con Milo pero tengo que hablar con el y ademas Euphie lo quiere como un padre e inclusive lo llama papi Milo. (Comento Saori sabiendo la magnitud de los problemas)

- Bueno mandare a llamar a Milo tu mientras tanto habla con Seiya el realmente quería casarse contigo, yo se lo muy cercano que es Milo con Euphie se que tambien tendrá que aceptar. (Comento Aioros)

Saori asintió con delicadeza ante sus palabras se fue a buscar a Seiya para hablar con el mientras tanto Aioros le pedía a uno de sus soldados que llamase a Milo para así poder hablar con el con respecto a la situación de Euphie en el santuario. Hyoga acomodaba sus cosas en el armario habia venido con el propósito de pasar las fiestas de fin de año a lado de su maestro y de su escudero Orestes termino de colocar la ultima camisa y tocaron la puerta de su habitación e Hyoga le dijo que podía pasar la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Camus.

- Espero que te hayas puesto cómodo Hyoga. (Comento Camus con cierta frialdad)

- Claro maestro disculpe quería preguntarle algo espero que no sea molestia pero Shun, me habia comentado ¿Que Milo habia besado a Saori? ¿Eso es cierto?. (Pregunto Hyoga)

- Veo que estas estas enterado así es ocurrió hace medio mes, la verdad sucedió por un pequeño capricho de Euphie ya que ella en verdad quiere que Milo y lady Saori sean sus padres. Pero eso no puede ser Milo jamas se fijaría de esa forma con lady Saori ella es nuestra diosa. (Se sentó en el umbral de la cama)

- Pero Seiya si ve a Saori de esa forma pero bueno eso explicar porque Milo ni siquiera se inmuto a verla ademas, Milo es una buena persona quizás tal vez un buen papa para Euphie. (Sonrió al recordar lo dulce que es Milo con Euphie)

- Así es Milo no es de demostrar sus sentimientos así con facilidad pero con Euphie simplemente se le derrite el corazón, pero mas de ahí no lo he visto actuar de esa manera. (Comento Camus observando la foto de Hyoga con su madre de pequeño)

- Lo se pero... maestro sera mejor que lo sepa nos llego un mensaje de arrendamiento del orfanato donde estaba Euphie le están exigiendo a Saori que termine los tramites de adopción pues Euphie solo tiene permiso para estar aquí por dos semanas. (Se mordió el labio)

- ¿Que? Eso no puede ser pero si dijeron que Euphie podía quedarse.

- Así es pero hay una condición para poder terminar los tramites de adopción Saori debe casarse y darle a Euphie un padre para así la dejen quedarse con ella pero la pregunta es ¿Que haremos? ¿Quien podría ofrecerse? No creo que Milo se ofrezca a esto. (Comento Hyoga con preocupación)

- Milo jamas se prestaría para algo así es absurdo. Casar a lady Saori tiene que haber otra solución. (Exclamo Camus molesto)

- No la hay maestro poreso Seiya se ofreció falta a ver si realmente Saori lo aceptara eso o pedirle... a Milo... que se case con Saori aunque no estoy si eso puede ser posible. (Comento Hyoga con preocupación)

- No puede ser no están limitando las posibilidades no me gustaría esto pero Milo tendría que casarse con lady Saori para evitar que Euphie se la lleven del santuario.

- Así es creo que es la solución razonable pero falta a ver como lo tomara Milo y Saori. (Se mordió el labio)

- Saori que bueno que viniste quería hablar contigo.

- Lo se y se de que es Seiya de los tramites de adopción de Euphie y en verdad agradezco tu buena voluntad pero no puedo. Simplemente no puedo casarme contigo Seiya lo siento (Su corazón se partió en dos aunque un parte de ella quería decirle que si)

- Pero Saori si no hacemos eso se llevaran a Euphie al no ser que tu... lo entiendo veo que en estos tres años de ausencia hay alguien mas pero puedo saber ¿Quien es?. (Pregunto Seiya con cierta tristeza)

- Eso no importa Seiya pero lo siento no puedo casarme contigo. Ademas tu no estabas de novio ¿Con Miho?. No creo que a ella le guste. (Dijo Saori)

- No eso no es verdad Miho no es mi novia es solo una amiga. No hay razón para que la metas a ella. (Le dijo Seiya asombrado al ver que Saori habia metido a Miho)

- Shun me contó que estabas saliendo con ella, discúlpame pero no puedo casarme contigo adiós. (Salio corriendo desconcertando a Seiya)

Seiya quedo desconcertado al ver la extraña actitud de Saori y se pregunto ¿Quien era el amor secreto de Saori? No tendría que averiguarlo... Milo llego al templo del patriarca con Euphie en su espalda comiendo una galleta de chocolate que le habia dado en su templo la pequeña tenia el rostro manchado con migajas de chocolate pero eso no le importo a la pequeña pues estaba feliz le ofreció un pedazo que Milo acepto gustoso cuando llegaron al recinto Aioros los esperaba sentado en el trono.

- Su excelencia me mando a llamar. (Comento Milo bajando a Euphie de su espalda y haciendo una reverencia)

- Así es te mande a llamar pues debo hablar contigo pero a solas solo tenemos que esperar a que princesa Athena llegue por lo tanto cierta princesa debe irse a limpiarse su carita. (Sonrió al ver a Euphie con el rostro cubierto de chocolate)

- Entiendo Euphie puedes ir a lavarte la cara es que papa tiene que resolver asuntos. (Le froto la cabeza con gentileza)

- Tabien papi Milo pedo tened sed. (Comento la niña con esos ojos grandes que le robaban el corazón)

- Pídele a una de las sirvientas que te den un vaso de agua y de paso que te limpien el rostro. (Le sonrió)

La niña asintió se fue corriendo emocionada sacando le una sonrisa a Aioros de verdad el tenia que hallar una solución para que evitaran llevarse a la pequeña ella traía luz a este santuario con sus risas infantiles y sus pequeñas bromas en todos los pasillos no tendría que hacer esto cuando la pequeña la expresión de Aioros se torno seria e observo a Milo con seriedad pues sabia lo que le iba a pedir a Milo no le gustaría para nada soltó un suspiro fuerte encaro a Milo.

- Milo que bueno que estés tenia que hablar contigo lo mas rápido posible tengo hablar un asunto relacionado con... Euphie. (Hablo Aioros)

- ¿Ocurrió algo con la pequeña?. (Pregunto Milo preocupado por la pequeña Euphie)

- Lo que ocurre es que hace unas horas no llego una orden arrendamiento por parte del orfanato donde vivía Euphie tenemos que terminar con los tramites de adopción de la niña sino vienen en tres a llevársela si no les damos respuesta. (Comento Aioros mientras caminaba al estudio seguido de Milo)

- ¿Que pero no era que Euphie se quedaría permanente?. Pero que respuesta debemos darle para que nos dejen quedarnos con Euphie (Pregunto Milo asombrado)

- Sucede que Lady Saori no esta casada para terminar los tramites ella debe estar casada mínimos dos años o estar comprometida con alguien, ya que la pequeña necesita tener un hogar estable. (Comento Aioros ya entrando al estudio diriguiendose a su escritorio para sacar de un folder la orden que la trabajadora social)

- ¿Casarse? A que se refiere su ilustrisima Euphie tiene un padre ese soy yo se que al principio me asombraba que la niña me llamara asi pero ya me acostumbre esa niña es un encanto yo la quiero mucho como para que se la lleven si hay algo que yo pueda hacer su ilustrisima para que Euphie se quede lo haré. (Comento Milo con desicion adoraba a la niña sobre todas las cosas)

- ¿Harias lo que sea Milo?. (Pregunto Aioros esperanzado)

- Así es por ella hasta le juro mi lealtad a la pequeña Euphie. (Comento Milo con desicion)

- Hay una forma de que nos quedemos con Euphie es si Lady Saori y tu se casan por lo menos dos años, así después de esos dos años pueden divorciarse seguir sus vidas normales claro tendrán que compartir a Euphie la custodia por el matrimonio que fueron solo así no se llevan a la niña. (Pregunto Aioros)

- ¿Casarme con Lady Saori?. (Pregunto Milo sin poder creer lo que escucho)

- Así es harías eso por ella. Disculpa que te pida eso Milo eras tu o a Seiya aunque veo que Euphie no se lleva con Seiya ella te quiere como su papa. Por favor debes darme tu respuesta es ya. (Comento Aioros al ver la expresión de Milo enseguida se preocupo)

- Yo... pues... (Comenzó a decir no sabia que responder)

- ¡Papa Milo te encontde.!. (Grito emocionada Euphie)

- Euphie que te he dicho que interrumpir a los adultos debes pedir permiso para hablar Euphie, espera que termine de hablar con su ilustrisima después de te llevo a jugar afuera. (Le comento Milo un poco molesto por la interrupción de Euphie asombrando a Aioros pues jamas se imagino a Milo educando a la pequeña. )

- Pedon Papi es que no te vi eso asusto a Euphie. (Sonrió la pequeña entiendo que tenia que quedarse callada cuando los adultos hablaban)

- No sabia que estabas educando a Euphie eso me asombra bastante, ademas ¿Que le has estado enseñando a la niña?. (Pregunto Aioros)

- Le he enseñado a comer en la mesa, a hablar pues tiene problemas para pronunciar la R, a leer y a escribir cosas básicas que deben aprender los niños. Ella le gusta estar conmigo pero ahora tengo que preguntarle algo a Euphie. Oye bueno te gustaría que Mama Saori y yo nos casemos vivamos en la misma casa. (Comento Milo que se agacho a la altura de la pequeña).

- ¡Ah si! ¡Sediamos Papi Milo, Mami Saodi y yo! ¡Así Mami Saodi estadía muy feliz!. (Sonrió la pequeña a lo que abrazaba a Milo).

- Veo que ella quiere esta bien acepto los términos tomare esto como una misión proteger a Lady Saori y a Euphie durante el matrimonio. Ademas no quiero que la pequeña se vaya ella es como mi hija y poreso acepto el reto. (Hablo con desicion Milo)

- Gracias Milo mañana para los detalles de la boda empezaran enseguida, por lo tanto puedes retirarte. (Hablo Aioros mas que agradecido por la ayuda de Milo).

- Con su permiso vamos Euphie, que no has terminado tus clases de como comer en la mesa. (Sonrió con ternura le ofreció a la pequeña la mano)

Aioros vio con una sonrisa como Milo se llevaba a Euphie a su templo en verdad el Escorpio Dorado habia cambiado bastante con la llegada de la niña, el siempre se caracterizo a ser uno de los mas letales, sádicos y peligrosos guerreros nadie creería que ese era el mismo hombre que estaba viendo irse con la pequeña tomándole de la mano tendría que hablar con Saori y ahí mismo empezar los detalles de la boda y del contrato. Por su parte Saori habia llegado al templo de Afrodita a llorar le habia contado todo a el hasta lo de que le querían quitar a Euphie. Afrodita tenia el corazón destrozado al escuchar cada palabra de Saori simplemente se limitaba a consolarla.

- Saori tranquila todo saldra bien ademas no permitiremos que te quiten a Euphie pero casarte eso no seria una solución, la verdad no me inspiraría que te cases con Seiya yo no tengo nada en contra de el simplemente no habría esa conexión con Euphie pues según lo que me comentaste a la niña no le cayo muy bien que Seiya te estuviera haciendo elogios es una niña muy perspectiva por lo que veo. Pero casarte con Milo solo por Euphie no lo se Saori es un poco arriesgado. (Comento Afrodita mordiéndose los labios)

- Lo se pero no quiero que me quiten a Euphie de verdad, la quiero tanto que haría lo que sea hasta casarme con Milo ademas el que me pidió eso fue Seiya pero aunque lo quiero siento que hay un barrera enorme que nos separa a los dos. Pero mis sentimientos por Seiya han cambiado con los sentimientos que siento por Milo. (Dijo Saori con un hilo de tristeza)

- Sabes que creo que estas muy enamorada de Milo y ahora lo compruebo lo que sientes por Seiya si es amor pero no se si es ¿De hermano o hombre? Se me hace que tienes un dilema con tus sentimientos Saori pero ya el tiempo lo definirá. Sera mejor regresar para así hablar con Aioros resolver ese problema. (Comento Afrodita)

- Esta bien ademas acepte casarme con Milo solo falta ver como el reaccionara en todo esto estoy segura que no le caerá nada bien, pero se que tal vez que por Euphie... perdóname Afrodita es que estoy muy sensible. (Hablo con tristeza Saori)

- No te preocupes Saori es compresible vamos que después de ves ir a buscar a Euphie en el Templo de Escorpio.

Saori asintió dolida tendría que ver como Milo reaccionaba con todo esto de la boda y los tramites de adopción de Euphie. Media hora después en el templo de Escorpio en el piso residencial en el corredor que llevaba a la cocina e a la sala principal en una pequeña puerta angosta Milo le buscaba unas sabanas a la pequeña Euphie que se habia quedado dormida mientras el le leía un pasaje de mitología el siempre se habia caracterizado siendo uno de los mejores contando cuentos y era uno entre los dorados que mas sabia mitología griega sabia encontró las sabanas cerro la pequeña puerta se dirigió a su habitación donde habia dejado a la pequeña entro a su habitación vio a la pequeña acurrucada y con un oso de peluche que el tenia guardado arropo a la pequeña en esa grande cama y observo la cama con curiosidad esta cama siempre estaba vacía solo la ocupaba el a veces una de sus tantas noches que va con Camus y algunos de los caballeros a responder a sus necesidades sexuales pero solo ahí ahora... de la nada vino a su mente la imagen de Saori sonriendo acostada en la cama eso sobresalto a Milo y no solo eso ya se imaginaba a Saori con Euphie en la cama durmiendo los tres como una... "Familia" Eso asusto a Milo pues jamas creyó tener esos tipos de pensamientos el jamas pensó en formar una familia por su puesto como caballero dorados pero con la llegada de Euphie eso cambio quizás si se diera la oportunidad el, Lady Saori y Euphie podrían formar una familia.

Nunca llego a pensar esa posibilidad formar una familia con su diosa ahora que tendrían que empezar los tramites de su boda con su diosa con tal de que no se lleven a Euphie del santuario esa pequeña en verdad le habia conmovido su largo y muerto corazón al igual que la dulce mirada de Saori... ya no podría ver a su diosa ahora estaba viéndola como realmente era su mujer. Suspiro tendría que ver cuando era la boda de el con Lady Saori salio de su habitación de la nada sintió una presencia... Aioria habia venido de visita salio de los corredores hasta la sala principal hasta llegar a la sala donde lo esperaba Aioria.

- ¿Cuando llegaste?. (Pregunto Milo con cierta hostilidad)

- No hace mucho solo venia a visitar a Euphie a tu templo pero sentí su cosmo dormir así que la deje venia tambien a hablar contigo, Aioros me contó todo cuando fui al recinto a buscar un rato a Euphie. Milo no se si deba recordarte que Lady Saori es nuestra diosa y tu...

- Lo que vengas a decirme poco me importa eso lo tengo mas claro que cualquiera de ustedes aquí, pero sabes cuanto quiero a Euphie como a una hija y soy capaz hasta de casarme con una Diosa. Con tal de que ella se quede aquí en el santuario con nosotros. (Hablo Milo de forma cortante)

- Ya veo sabia que dirías algo de eso, por eso te vengo ayudar con esos tramites de la boda. Otra cosa Euphie ¿Esta bien dormida?. (Pregunto Aioria)

- Así es se quedo dormida mientras le leía un pasaje de mitología griega, quisiera saber si viniste hablar sobre eso gato torpe. (Pregunto Milo con una sonrisa con aires de arrogancia).

- Ya vienes a decirme lo de gato torpe Escorpión ruin y si vengo hablar de esos detalles. Lo que me extraña de ti es que jamas has visto a Lady Saori de esa manera siempre ha las visto cuando es estrictamente necesario pero ahora... después de ese día las has comenzado a ver de manera diferente.

- No se a que te refieres jamas vería a Lady Saori mas allá, ahora menos si nos llegamos a casar por Euphie. Solo lo hago por la responsabilidad de cuidar de Euphie y no permitir que se la lleven pues Euphie es tan importante para mi como para Lady Saori (Comento Milo desviando la mirada)

- Milo no seas orgulloso admite que te has sentido solo durante estos años en esta segunda oportunidad vida. Milo ya estamos en la edad de formar una familia no puedes estar solo todavía la vida ya... llegara un momento que sientas una necesidad enorme de estar con una mujer y formar una familia. Ademas no te engañes a ti mismo te has comenzado a enamorarte de Lady Saori y no me lo niegues pues eso se ve a simple vista. (Sonrió con arrogancia Aioria sentándose a una silla cercana).

- ¡No puedo amar a Lady Saori, ella es mi Diosa no una mujer que yo puedo poseer!. O es que a caso no tienes vergüenza al decir esas palabras ¡Si seras idiota Aioria! Yo hago este matrimonio por el motivo para que no se lleven a Euphie. (Grito Milo molesto)

- Oye cálmate entiendo pero de todas formas Milo se te nota que quieres a Lady Saori como una mujer, mira ya no hablare del tema o sino despertarte a Euphie. Pero mira el lado positivo de este matrimonio tendrás una familia por dos años así no te sentirás solo de ocupar esta casa. (Comento Aioria sonriendo)

- Deja de hablar...

- Papi Milo. (Dice Euphie llegando con su peluche)

- Euphie ¿Te despertaste?. (Pregunto Milo a la pequeña que se acercaba a el)

- Es que escuche muchos gditos eso asusto a Euphie ademas de una pesadilla.

- ¿Pesadilla?. (Pregunto curioso Aioria).

- Tío Aiodia hola Euphie te iba a visitad después de ved a papi. (Sonrió Euphie al correr abrazar a su tío Aioria)

- Ya veo ven siéntate y dime ¿Cual es esa pesadilla que tuviste?. (Pregunto Aioria curioso)

- Soñaba que Papi Milo y Mami Saodi dejaban que se llevadan a Euphie de vuelta a ese odfanato donde ella habia pasado su tiempo, me dejaban sola. Ustedes no podían haced nada y todo se volvió oscuro después. (Hablo la niña con lagrimas en los ojos)

- No pienses esas cosas Euphie jamas te pasara si no yo lo permito, ademas te quedaras conmigo hoy vamos para que duermas un rato es tu hora de siesta. (Comento Milo cargando a Euphie secando le las lagrimas con gentileza)

- No tened sueño. (Comento la niña frotándose los ojos)

- Tienes sueño es tu hora de siesta. (Comento Aioria viendo como la niña se acurrucaba en el regazo de Milo comenzaba a cabecear).

Euphie no dijo nada se quedo profundamente dormida en el regazo de Milo que enseguida al verla no pudo evitar darle un beso en su cabezita llevarla de su habitación para que descansara después de todo era su hora de siesta. Aioria no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada en verdad Milo iba a ser un buen padre aunque no lo quiera aceptar este matrimonio que tendría con Lady Saori sabría un poco mas de lo que es tener una familia... Saori llego donde Aioros que lo esperaba sentado tomando una tasa de te y ella se sentó a una silla cercana a el y Aioros le dijo sonriendo.

- Milo acepto el matrimonio contigo asi que no debes preocuparte hable con la trabajadora social, quedo muy sastifecha pero de todas formas la boda debe celebrarse lo antes posible antes que intente venir con una nueva orden querer llevarse a Euphie. (Comento Aioros tomando su taza de te)

- ¿Enserio acepto el matrimonio? Pense que se negaria no puedo creer el haria eso por Euphie y ¿Que mas?. (Pregunto Saori)

- La boda sera este fin de semana Saori ya estan empezando los detalles despues de eso viviras con Milo en el Templo de Escorpio me hubiese gustado que te hubieses ido a vivir a la casa de verano que tienes aca pero no, es mejor que Milo se quede aqui en el santuario pues lo necesitamos aqui. Por esa razon comenzaron a trasladar tus cosas para el Templo de Milo.

- Entiendo las Euphie tambien, pero Milo y yo... ( Comento Saori sonrojada)

- Compartir la habitación así es pues una trabajadora social Maria Fernanda es su nombre segun me dijeron vendra visitar el santuario todos los meses, a ver como va con todo con Euphie. Asi es pero Milo no tendra relaciones contigo simplemente compartiran habitacion eso es todo. (Comento Aioros)

- Ya veo esta bien ya me comenzare a preparar con mi rol como esposa de Milo de Escorpio. (Sonrió Saori con ternura en parte estaba feliz conocería mas al hombre que ama).

- Te veo feliz creo que esta noticia te alegrado la existencia. (Sonrió Aioros)

Saori se sonrojo horriblemente por las palabras de Aioros le dijo que iría a sus aposentos pues tenia que seguir con sus obligaciones de la mañana a lo que Aioros le asintió diciéndole que podía estar tranquila que el arreglaba todo. Por su parte Seiya caminaba a través de los campos de entrenamientos cerca del coliseo todo estaba bañado en nieve el panorama sencillamente era hermoso a la vista de cualquiera pero eso animaba a Seiya el habia venido desde oriente dispuesto a casarse con su princesa con Saori pero ella lo rechazo diciéndole que habia alguien mas eso le ico pensar en dos personas en Saga y posiblemente Milo. El primero lo descarto pues Saga estaba a dos meses de casarse con su futura esposa Tiffany una preciosa muchacha de origen Coreano se habían conocido en Grecia por accidente desde entonces Saga estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa muchacha cosa que asombro a Seiya pues jamas creyó que Saga terminaría enamorado de una mujer pues era un hombre muy frió e difícil que demuestre sus sentimientos y quedo rendido ante la inocente mirada de Tiffany de 21 años de edad. Pero Milo no se le conocía pareja es siempre estaba solo estaba seguro que se habia enamorado de Saori a lo mejor era el por esa razón Euphie habia reaccionado con violencia sin darse cuenta habia visto pasar a Saga con Tiffany ambos bien acaramelados eso sonreír a Seiya estaba feliz que los dorados consiguieran pareja y fueran felices era lo mínimo que se merecían después de tantos de servicio. Entonces diviso a Mu y a Kiki que iban directo a las doce casas iba a correr cuando sintió la mano de alguien a su espalda era Aldebaran.

- Aldebaran hola. (Saludo seiya)

- Ja Ja Ja es bueno verte de nuevo aquí Seiya, ibas a las 12 casas a ¿Buscar en alguien en particular?. (Pregunto Aldebaran con una sonrisa)

- Si así es iba a buscar a Mu pues quería preguntarle algunas cosas pero ya que estas aquí, te las preguntare a ti. (Dijo Seiya)

- Adelante estoy disponible para responder. Pregunta lo que quieras. (Comentaba Aldebaran)

- Quisiera saber ¿Que relación tienen Saori con Milo de Escorpio? Podrías ser amable de poder explicármela. (Comento Seiya)

- Que yo sepa nada mas de Caballero a su Diosa no he visto nada fuera de lo normal con ellos dos excepto lo que sucedió ese día que Lady Saori casi se golpea al piso de no ser por Milo que la apaño en sus brazos. (Comento Aldebaran llevándose una mano al mentón)

- Entiendo pero me extraña que Euphie llame a Milo su Papa y a Saori le dice que ella solo debe tener ojos para Milo. Ahí me huele algo raro.

- ¡Euphie pero solo es una niña! Ella cree que nadie tiene derecho a ver a Lady Saori mas que Milo pero son cosas de niños nada de que preocuparse Seiya aunque Milo y Lady Saori hacen buena pareja de padres.

- ¿Tu crees?. (Pregunto evidentemente celoso)

- Claro que si o acaso te molesto tranquilo muchacho no creo que pase mas allá. Sera mejor que regresemos pues hace frió uno puede quedar en cama. (Comento Aldebaran riéndose)

Seiya arqueo una ceja antes las palabras de Aldebaran a caso le estaba diciendo que a lo mejor Milo y Saori si tenían una relación secreta tenia que averiguarlo decidió regresar pues se estaba haciendo tarde. Al anochecer Milo jugaba con Euphie con unos crayones y hojas que habia traído para la pequeña cuando viro vio que ya era tarde era mejor llevar a la pequeña de vuelta al recinto y Milo le dice a Euphie.

- Euphie es mejor regresar al Templo del Patriarca pues ya debes regresar con Lady Saori. (Comento Milo parándose de la mesa)

- Oh si mami Saodi después se pone tdiste si Euphie no llega tempdano. (Sonrió Euphie bajándose de la mesa)

- Vamos pero antes déjame buscarte un abrigo para que no te resfríes yo no quiero que estés en cama y pases navidad resfriada. (Comento Milo)

Euphie asintió ante las palabras de Milo que la dejo esperando unos minutos para buscarle un abrigo, cuando regreso se lo puso se llevo para afuera cuando subieron del piso residencial para su sorpresa Saori con una capucha puesta venia con la intención de buscar a Euphie al automáticamente al verla la niña se soltó de la mano de su papa corrió inmediatamente para abrazar a su mami con fuerza.

- Mami viniste Papi Milo y yo te íbamos a buscad. (Sonrió Euphie)

- Ya veo pero ya estoy aquí espera unos minutos voy a hablar con Papi Milo unos asuntos de adultos me esperas aquí, nada de estar escondiéndose como lo haces siempre. (Le dijo Saori)

- Si mami. (Comento la niña)

- Ya ella comió, durmió su siesta de la tarde y termino sus lecciones de lectura no debes preocuparte de que cene pues ya ceno. (Comento Milo con un poco de incomodidad rascándose el cuello)

- Gracias Aioros me comento todo venia agradecerte por lo que hiciste por no permitir que se lleven a Euphie, realmente estabas dispuesto a contraer matrimonio conmigo con tal que Euphie se quede aquí.

- Ella es como mi hija la quiero me reduce un poco la soledad que tengo aquí, aunque no lo creas la niña realmente la quiero mucho planeo criarla. (Comento Milo)

- ¿Te sientes solo? Yo tambien me siento sola a veces pero sabes con lo de Euphie quizás... no importa ademas Euphie no debe regresar a ese lugar aquí tiene mucho amor y cariño. (Comento Saori con dulzura a ver a la pequeña)

- Así es bueno sera mejor que las escolte de vuelta a su templo pues ya se esta haciendo tarde no quiero que nada malo les pase a las dos.

Saori asintió con delicadeza ante las palabras de Milo y llamo a Euphie la niña fue corriendo le cogió la mano a Milo y a Saori se agarro de ambas asombrando a los dos pero le resto importancia los dos salieron del templo cualquiera que los viera pensaría que ellos son una familia no muy lejos de ahí Seiya los estaba espiando se murió de celos al confirmar que realmente habia una relación entre ellos dos. Por su parte Euphie estaba emocionada pues en unos días ella viviría con su Papi Milo y su Mami Saodi en el Templo de Escorpio los tres como una familia estaba esperando ese día con ansias pues tendría la oportunidad de que su mami enamore a su papi pero por ahora solo les sonreía a los dos, Saori tambien le sonreía y milagrosamente Milo tambien le dedicaba una dulce mirada a la pequeña mientras subían las doces casas ignorando que cierta sombra les seguía.


	3. Engagemente Announcemnte And A Weiting

**Feliz Navidad a todos mis queridos lectores y que pasen un feliz año nuevo para adelantado a todos. Aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de la novela espero que les guste pues he estado un poco atrazada pues estaba termiando el capitulo de Pense Que Te Habia Perdido de Milo de Escorpio y Relena Peacreaft un crossover que estado haciendo desde hace un año por eso aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta novela. Ahora contestarle a estas bellas personas que me dejaron reviews. **

**- Asaela: Gracias me alegra que te guste y la verdad por ahora todo esta a favor de Milo en contra de Seiya en este capitulo, Milo y Saori se casaran pero estaran en un dilema si ¿Podran verse como Diosa o Caballero o Esposo y Esposa durante el matrimonio? Espero que este capitulo le guste. **

**-Geminisnocris: Claro que actualizare este capitulo te encantara pues es la boda de Milo y Saori. Espero que te encante. **

**-Mermaid-Amazon: A mi tambien me encanta Milo lo adoro es uno de mis Caballeros dorados favoritos lo adoro. Bienvenida me alegra tener a los que alaban a Milo aqui espero que te guste me sigas te encantara este capitulo. **

**Guest: Gracias amigo por dejarme review espero que te guste este capitulo nuevo que subire. Otra cosa no dejes de leer a Milo y a Relena. **

**Capitulo No2 **

**Engagement Announcemente And A Weiting **

Despues de subir el resto de las doce casas llegaron al Templo del Patriarca a la entrada principal que conducia a la camara del maestro. Durante ese trayecto Euphie no habia parado de hablar de contarle a su mami las cosas nuevas que habia aprendido en el dia de hoy eso emocionaba a Saori su corazon se alegraba bastante al saber que Milo se tomaba la molestia de educar a Euphie como su hija quizas... tal vez podria formar una familia con Euphie y Milo ya no se sentiria sola. Cuando llegaron a la camara del maestro adentro las dejo diciendole.

- Ya llegamos estan sanas y seguras espero que pasen buena noche no quisiera que nada malo les pasara a usted Lady Saori y menos a ti Rosadita. (Sonrio Milo con gentileza al agacharse frotarle la cabeza con cariño a Euphie)

- Papi Milo hasta mañana que descanses. (Dijo Euphie con una sonrisa inocente y agitando ambas manos)

- Gracias Milo por escoltarnos y por lo que estas haciendo, bueno nos veremos quizas mañana para hablar sobre los detalles de la boda. (Comento Saori mirandolo a los ojos)

- Bueno este yo... no se si ustedes quieran bajar a Escorpio mañana para hablar de esos detalles sobre la boda y creo que su ilustrisima va a anunciar nuestra boda e compromiso. (Se rasco el cuello Milo).

- Oh bueno Euphie y yo pasaremos mañana a Escorpio para desayunar contigo asi comenzamos a convivir en familia. ¿Que te parece?. (Le sonrio Saori)

- Si asi desayunamos todos Papi. Di que si. (Insistio alegremente Euphie)

- Esta bien lo hago por ustedes bueno me despido hasta mañana. (Hace una reverencia)

- Papi Milo debes dadle a mami un besito no te puedes id asi. (Sonrio Euphie con inocencia ante su pequeña broma)

- ¿Que?. (Pregunto Milo sonrojado)

- Euphie pero que cosas dices no debes decir esas cosas disculpala nosotras vamos a nuestros aposentos, hasta mañana Milo que descanses y te veremos en tu Templo mañana. (Sonrio Saori para llevarse a una Euphie molesta que simplemente inflo los cachetes).

Milo asintio con la cabeza se fue regreso a su Templo de Escorpio para descansar ya que mañana debia levantarse temprano para preparar ese desayuno que ellas habian impuesto para estar con el aunque se sentia un poco incomodo con todo esto y mas ahora que en unos 4 dias Lady Saori viviria con Euphie en su Templo de Escorpio. Mas tarde en la habitacion de Saori ya todo estaba oscuro pues ya era hora de acostarse, Saori ya tenia puesta su pijama que consistia una camisola de un lindo color rosado tenia el pelo en una bella trenza larga a un lado camino hasta el umbral de la cama. Ya Euphie se habia dormido de hace mas de una hora la niña no podia pasarse de su hora de sueño pues se ponia de muy mal humor cuando se dormia tarde eso no le hacia bien para su salud... Saori con delicadeza apago la lampara que ilumana la gran habitacion de ella se quito las pantuflas se acomodo entre las sabanas estaba muy agotada hoy habia sido un dia de sorpresas para ella y para la pequeña. Se acomodo las almohadas cerro los ojos pues necesitaba descansar mañana seria un dia nuevo. Milo se recosto en su cama estaba agotado necesitaba descansar mañana el tendria un pequeño desayuno con Lady Saori y su Rosadita eso lo forzo a sonreir en verdad la pequeña era tan especial para el no dejaria que nadie le haga daño sin darse cuenta comenzo a cabeciar estaba cansado cerro los ojos...

Sin darse cuenta comenzo a soñar donde se veia a si mismo con la armadura de Escorpio venia de regreso al santuario despues de estar 6 meses fuera del santuario venia subiendo los escalones cercanos al Templo del Escorpio que se veia a simple vista a pesar de estar muy arriba todavia pero se podia divisar no solo eso tambien diviso un punto rosa que lo dejo asombrado venia corriendo. Al principio Milo no sabia con cierta certeza ¿Quien era la persona de cabellos rosados que venia bajando las escaleras? A medida que iba subiendo podia ver mas de esa cerca esa persona y supo que era... Euphimia de 15 años pues ya no era una niña ya no la podia llamar Euphie asi debian llamarla por su venia bajando las escaleras la niña se habia tranformado en toda una bella y dulce señorita su cabello estaba largo y de un tono rosa luz usaba con preciosas puntas en su cabeza onduladas e usaba dos odangos grandes en su cabello que le llegaban dejabo de las orejas del mismo color de su cabello, llevaba puesto un vetido largo de un color blanco hueso con marron, bailarinas negras y llevaba una cinta en el cuello no muy lejos de ahi Milo sonrio el siempre sabia que Euphimia podia sentir su cosmo lejos y siempre lo recibia con un caloruoso abrazo e hoy no era la excepcion sonrio con aires de arrogancia pero mezclados con ternura y le tendio los brazos la joven se abrazo con alegria logro decir.

- ¡Papa te extrañe tanto!. (Logro decir Euphimia que abrio sus grandes y preciosos ojos azules violeta).

- Yo tambien te extrañe hija ya estoy de regreso y ¿Como has estado? Has crecido bastante desde la ultima vez que te deje aqui en el templo de Escorpio. (Sonrio Milo frotando la cabeza de su hija).

- Si asi es Tio Aioros dice que si sigo asi tendras que meterme en un colegio para evitar que cualquier muchacho se me acerque. (Sonrio al abrazarse de su padre comenzar a subir de nuevo al templo).

- Es verdad no quiero que cualquier muchacho a mi preciosa rosadita se te acerque ademas mira la ropa que llevas puesta no me gusta que estes mostrando mucho busto sabe que eso me molesta pues hay hombres muy lujuriosos y pueden hacerte daño. (Hablo Milo viendo el nacimiento del busto en el vestido de su hija se veia un poco provocativo).

- Papa ya tengo 15 años no soy una niña se cuidarme e ademas, no tiene nada de malo mama a los 15 años tambien hacia lo mismo tu no le decias nada. Dejame mostrar que ya no soy una niña mama mira a quien me encontre en la salida. (Sonrio Euphie emocionada al entrar al Templo de Escorpio).

Afuera en la entrada los esperaba Saori que lucia radiante como siempre llevaba un sencillo vestido parecido al de Euphimia pero de un rosa claro y unas bailarinas blancas muy linda su cabello estaba suelto lucia como siempre dulce y inocente e sonrio con inmensa ternura al ver llegar a su esposo quien extraño bastante y oro bastante con su cosmos que regresara con ellos con su familia no estaba sola a lado de ella los esperaba dos niños hermosos el primero tenia 9 años de edad era la viva imagen de Milo solo que tenia el cabello lila como el de su madre y los ojos de su padre tenia la misma sonrisa torcida de su padre pero su caracter la mayor de parte del tiempo era de Saori en algunas ocaciones era identico al de Milo que corrio abrazar a su padre y una pequeña de 4 años de edad que era la viva imagen de Saori pero sorpresivamente tenia la silueta del cabello de Euphimia cuando tenia esa edad su cabello era azul como el de su padre, sus ojos eran violeta y tenia una dulce sonrisa su caracter era parecido al de Euphie cuando era niña los dos niños corriendo abrazar a su padre el primero se abrazo de su padre sonriendo y la niña de la pierna.

- ¡Papa volviste teniamos miedo que no regresarias! Le decia a Sara que a lo mejor la armadura de Escorpio vendria a mi seria caballero como tu. Seria el nuevo caballero de Escorpio.(Sonrio el pequeño Alcides con una sonrisa arrogante tan parecida a su padre).

- Pero estas aqui tenia mucho miedo papa dime ¿Que por favor ya no te van a enviar a mas misiones?. No quiero que te alejen de nosotros papa no quiero. (Pregunto la niña con lagrimas en los ojos)

- que papa es el caballero mas poderoso de todos el no permitiria que la paz del mundo se veria amenzada ademas el esta aqui con nosotros. (Hablo Euphimia con ternura a su hermana ).

- Por ahora no podre pasar tiempo con ustedes otra cosa Alcides ¿Que espectro de hades decias? Quieres convertirte en caballero dorado entonces te pondre a entrenar muy duro que no tendras tiempo de salir a jugar. (Sonrio Milo arrogantemente le jalo el cachete al niño).

- ¡Ow duele, duele, duele! ¡Papa!. (Lloriqueo el niño al ver que le jalaban el cachete).

- Eso es para que aprendas a respetarme mocoso insolente. (Dijo Milo serio e frialdad).

- Jajaja. (Se rio Euphimia al ver como le jalaban el cachete a su hermano menor).

- No te rias Euphimia no es gracioso papa me jalaste muy duro el cachete eso me dolio bastante, mama dile a papa que no me jale el cachete a si de duro. (Grito el niño pidiendo ayuda a Saori).

- Alcides comportate, Milo amor regresaste pense que no volverias a verte. (Hablo Saori con sus hermosos ojos llorosos).

- Tu cosmos me ayudo bastante como no iba a regresar contigo y mi familia no me perdonaria jamas dejarlos a los 4 solos y menos que ahora se acerca el cumpleaños numero 16 de Euphimia. No permitiria que cualquier hombre se acerque a mi hija. (Milo la abrazo y la beso extrañaba tener a su esposa a su lado).

- Lo se y Milo ya nuestra hija es una Stira. tiene todo el derecho de tener novio no le veo nada de malo ademas yo me case contigo a los 17 años de edad asi que no empiezes con un discurso de que Euphie no puede tener novio por las siguientes razones. (Se cruzo de brazos Saori con una sonrisa picara. Pues Milo era muy sobreproctetor con su hija de 15 años no le gustaba que saliera sola sin la compañia de uno de los dorados).

- Ummm me vas a decir como ¿Debo cuidar a mi hija de 15 años? Muy mal Saori muy mal. (Hablo Milo con arrogancia).

- Vamos adentro que el almuerzo esta servido otra cosa Euphimia creo que debes hablar ciertos detalles con tu padre. (Sonrio en forma de broma).

- ¿Que detalles?. (Pregunto Milo sospechosamente).

- Euphimia tiene novio es Silver el hijo de Tio Aioria. (Se rio Alcides).

- Oye pequeño mocoso ahora veras. (Grito Euphimia).

Milo arqueo la ceja al ver a sus dos hijos peleando y correteando por toda la entrada del templo de Escorpio por su parte Saori se negaba mientras levantaba a la pequeña Sara pues ya era su hora de sueño tenia que dormir su pequeña siesta no pudo evitar acercarse a su esposo e besarlo de nuevo estaba muy feliz de verlo simplemente logro decir.

- Te amo Milo. (Sonrio ella)

- Yo tambien te amo. (Sonrio el).

Estaban apunto de besarse cuando algo cayo encima de Milo asustandolo. Milo desperto sobresaltado al sentir algo caerle encima quitandole el aire para respirar eso provoco que abriera los ojos por sobresalto y comenzo a toser e e respirar pesadamente para encontrarse con unos grandes ojos verde azulados y una gran sonrisa este supo solo decir.

- ¡Milo hola te extrañe!. (Lo abrazo el pequeño niño de 7 años de edad).

- Con un endemoniado titan Cronos del tartaro ¡Regulus! ¡Cuanto te he dicho que detesto que me despiertes de esa forma!. (Grito Milo amenazando al niño con su aguja escarlata que se formo enseguida en su dedo).

Regulus se sobresalto y se tiro al piso con temor pues el pequeño siempre habia odiado que Milo lo castigara con sus agujas escarlatas se cubrio la cara con las manos esperando a que Milo no lanzara algunas de sus agujas escarlatas pero si sintio que alguien le frotaba la cabeza era Milo quien se habia levantado al fin y el niño se sento en el piso e emocionado le comento.

- Que bueno que despertaste ya te estaba esperando para desayunar pues Lady Saori y la niña Euphie estan aqui esperandote de hace rato es mas ellas hicieron el desayuno. (Sonrio Regulus).

- ¿Que Lady Saori estaba aqui de hace media hora? Y despues de todo Regulus ¿Porque no me despertaste?. (Exlcamo Milo molesto con su discipulo).

- Hay bueno estabas dormido e ademas acabo de llegar de las Islas de Milo para que me este regañando maestro debera explicarme bien las cosas, pues no entiendo que hacen ellas en el Templo acaso ¿Me perdi de mucho?. (Pregunto el niño curioso).

- Mas tarde te las explico engendro del hades ahora ve y consigueme algo de ropa para cambiarme, e ir a desayunar. (Hablo Milo)

El niño de pelo rubio asintio se paro corrio directo al closet de la habitacion de su maestro para buscarle algo de ropa limpia para su maestro por su parte Milo se puso una camisa encima e camino por los pasillos que lo condujeron hasta la cocina para encontrarse una pequeña escena graciosa... Euphie estaba tratando de poner los cubiertos pero le estaba costando un poco por su altura por lo que tuvo que ser ayudada por Saori que la ayudo a subir para asi poner los cubiertos en cada lugar pues tendrian a Regulus aqui que habia venido de regreso del santuario despues de su viaje de visita a su padres. Milo sintio una extraña mezlca de ternura e emocion al ver a Lady Saori esmerandose en arreglar su mesa entonces vio que Euphie se daba cuenta de su presencia dejo los ultimos cubiertos en la mesa salio corriendo emocionada.

- ¡Papi Milo despedtaste te estabamos espedando!. (Corrio la niña se abrazo de la pierna de Milo).

- Buenos dias Milo espero que no te hayamos hecho ruido. Euphie ven para aca para limpiarte el vestido esta lleno de harina. (Le dijo con ternura Saori).

- Si mami ya el desayuno esta sedvido papi ¿Vas desayunad con nosodtos?. (Pregunto Euphie).

- Si ya voy rosadita solo esperen que Regulus prepare el baño me bañare los alcanzare. (Le froto la cabeza a Euphie con cariño e retiro de nuevo a su habitacion para cambiarse).

- Mami una pdegunta. (Pregunto Euphie mientras caminaban en la mesa).

- Claro la quieras preguntar. (Lo sonrio mientras le limpiaba la cara que estaba llena de harina e ademas el vestido de ella).

- Podque Papi vive solo en este gdan Templo no vive contigo en el Templo y con Tio Aiodos asi no se siente solo pues este lugar esta demasiado gdande ya Euphie lo decoddio todo se piede hay demasiados coddedodes a veces no se cual es. (Pregunto la niña).

- Bueno Milo es el Caballero de oro de Escorpio el que resguarda esta casa Euphie es su responsabilidad evitar que los invasores entre por esta casa eviten a subir a la sala del gran maestro donde esta Aioros y lo mas importante que esas personas malas no lleguen al Templo de Atenea donde vivo yo por eso papi Milo siempre esta ahi para resguardar que todo este bien.

- Oh papi te cuida desde lejos que bien entonces tambien cuida a Euphie desde lejos. (Sonrio Euphie).

- Si asi es nos cuida a las dos el nos quiere sobre todas las cosas de eso estoy segura ven vamos a sentarnos en la mesa para poder desayunar ¿Si?. (Pregunto).

- Si mami Saodi pedo papa dijo que los espedemos pues dijo que se iba a vestid. (Hablo la niña).

- Si ya se pero por mientras las dos nos sentamos en la mesa lo esperamos. ¿De acuerdo?. (Pregunto Saori).

- Sipi. (Dijo la niña sonriendo).

- Maestro Milo estoy curioso de saber muchas cosas que han pasado en mi ausencia espero que no le moleste que le hagas estas preguntas pero siento que necesito saber ¿Porque Lady Saori esta en su Templo? ¿Quien es Euphie realmente? ¿Porque ella me dice a mi que usted se casara con Lady Saori? Si esta prohibido desear a nuestra Diosa nosotros solos podemos amarla como caballeros no entiendo porque esa niña me dice a mi que usted se casara con ella. No lo entiendo de verdad usted siempre me dice que jamas le diga por su nombre siempre que lo hago usted me castiga por ese motivo. (Regulus no dejaba de ver a su maestro esperando una respuesta de el).

- Sabia que me haras preguntas pero te acortare la historia para que puedas entenderla mejor la niña que esta alla fuera es Lady Euphimia para ti es una niña que trajeron de un orfanato de Japon y la trasladaron para Grecia para que le buscaran una familia pero Shun el Caballero de Andromeda la trajo al santuario para que se quedara al parecer Lady Saori ya la conocia anteriormente al parecer su relacion se fortalezio cuando la niña comenzo a vivir aqui y bueno ella me llama papa pues Lady Saori me mencionaba bastante ella creyo que yo era su padre aunque no lo creas me encariñe con ella la quiero pues es mi hija asi como eres mi hijo. Parece que los tramites de adopcion no fueron terminados como se debe y querian llevarse a la niña la unica forma que no se la llevaran era que Lady Saori y yo nos casaramos. (Termino de hablar mientras se ponia abotonaba la camisa).

- Entiendo no me imaganaba que la niña tenia una relacion especial con Lady Saori eso explica porque la llama siempre "Mami Saori" y a usted "Papi Milo". Sabes maestro me agrada lo que esta haciendo pues usted se siente muy solo a veces le pido que no lo niegue lo he visto cuando se sienta en el techo del Templo para contemplar las estrellas. Siempre se pregunta asi mismo ¿Siempre estaria solo? Usted muy solitario a pesar de que usted tiene amigos en el santuario se me hace bien que se case con Lady Saori pues ella en verdad lo quiere a usted y esa niña es un encanto. (Hablo Regulus con una sonrisa sincera).

-¿Me espias por las noches acaso Regulus? Si asi es la proxima que lo hagas tendras tremendos problemas conmigo me escuchaste. Te pondre a correr el coliseo 100 vueltas sin parar si vuelves hacer eso. (Hablo Milo con frialdad ocultando que se habia asombrado que su discipulo supiera que se sentia realmente solo).

- S-s-i maestro se lo prometo. (Titubio con miedo).

Milo simplemente le lanzo una aguja que lo derribo en el piso le dijo que saliera con el pues no podian hacerlas esperar mas tiempo a las dos a lo que Regulus asintio atemorizado a veces le daba miedo su maestro siempre cambiaba de humor extrañamente por unos momentos era un hombre alegre e despreocupado a los dos minutos era un hombre frio e arrogante eso lo confundia mas pues jamas podria entender bien el caracter de su maestro lo siguio hasta el comedor donde esperaban Lady Saori y la princesa Euphie a lo que Regulus asintio comenzo a correr para alcanzar a su maestro. El desayuno fue alegre la pequeña Euphie estaba muy feliz pues tenia a toda su familia reunida a su Papi Milo, Mami Saodi y Hermano mayor Regulus desayunando la niña en verdad añoraba que despues de la boda fuera asi. Saori sonreia con ternura al ver a Milo comer ¡Era todo un excepactulo verlo comer con esos modales! Eso la hacia sonrojar cada dia mas que pasaba mas se enamoraba de Milo ahora si lo sentia mas cerca que nunca ella realmente queria decirle cuanto lo amaba pero tenia miedo que Milo la rechazara a lo mejor el no sentia lo mismo que ella por eso prefirio conocerlo mas... Despues del desayuno subieron los 4 al Templo del Patriarca pues Aioros habia dado el anuncio que todos debian reunirse durante en ese periodo Regulus no dejaba de bromear con Saori y Euphie sobre la boda por su parte Milo estuvo en silencio toda la distancia pues solo hablaba lo estricamente necesario eso le dolia a Saori pues no le gustaba que Milo estuviera asi de callado. Cuando llegaron a la camara del maestro todos los 88 caballeros estaban reunidos curiososo conversando unos a otros el ¿Porque el Patriarca Aioros los habia convocado?. Aioros sonrio al ver a Milo, Saori, Euphie sorpresivamente a Regulus llegar sonrio y todos vieron a Lady Saori entrar y Aioros dijo sonriendo bajo mascara.

- Bienvenidos me alegro de verlos a todos se que estaran preguntando el ¿Porque los reuni aqui?. Para dar un anuncio de la boda compromiso y boda de Lady Saori y Milo de Escorpio la boda sera este fin de semana. (Cuando termino de decir muchos quedaron asombrados por lo que escucharon Milo simplemente se mordio el labio e desvio la mirada dando entender que no respondiera preguntas y Saori simplemente se sonrojo).

- ¿Que? ¿Matrimonio? El tonto de Milo se une en sagrado matrimonio con Lady Saori esto no lo puedo creer. Oye Escorpio imbecil ¿Como asi que te desposaras con Lady Saori habla ahora o no quieres que te tire por el Yostumu?. (Hablo Mascara de la Muerte molesto al escuchar esa noticia no le habia gustado para nada).

- Tranquilo Mascara deje que el patriarca explique las cosas y alli entenderas. (Hablo pacificamente Shaka).

- Pues mas le vale que sea una explicacion especial pues no permitire que un Escorpio pervertido pervierta a nuestra diosa. (Hablo Mascara con evidente molestia en su voz).

- No te tengo miedo Mascara. (Fue lo que dijo Milo).

- El motivo de este matrimonio es para evitar que los del servicio social se lleven a la pequeña Euphie pues nos llego una orden arrendado que si no terminaban los tramites de adopcion de la niña se la llevarian a un orfanato aqui en Atenas y le buscarian un hogar. Por ese motivo como la niña quiere mucho a Lady Saori y a Milo poreso decidieron casarse por lo menos dos años despues de eso pueden divorciarse y seguir sus vidas normales claro tendran que compartir la custodia de la niña. (Termino decir Aioros).

- Entiendo si es por la niña entonces quienes somos nosotros para juzgarlos lo hacen por buena causa, ademas si fuera el Caballero de Escorpio tampoco permitira que se llevaran a la pequeña me casaria con Lady Saori. Para evitar que se la lleven (Hablo Marin del Aguila con una sonrisa comprendiendo las verdaderas intenciones de Milo).

- Yo tambien apoyo el matrimonio e ademas no tiene nada de malo lo hacen por Euphie no queremos que ella se vaya del santuario. Ademas vean el lado positivo el Caballero de Escorpio podra vigilar mas de cerca a Lady Saori y a la princesa Euphimia.(Sonrio Dohko que veia de muy buena gana la relacion de Milo y Lady Saori).

- Mientras Milo respete su juramento con Lady Saori todo esta bien pero si me llego a enterar que las hecho sufrir tendras problemas conmigo Escorpio. (Hablo Shura en tono de broma aunque daba entender que hablaba enserio).

- Conozco a Milo de toda la vida se que cuidara bien de Lady Saori asi que de eso no debo preocuparme. (Hablo Camus orgulloso de su amigo).

- Secundo a Camus, Milo es un hombre responsable y sabe obedecer ordenes e ademas tendra una familia que lo cuide por dos años. (Rio Aioria ganandose una mirada fria por parte de Milo).

- Yo pienso que Saori seria muy feliz en esa union matrimonial e ademas la pequeña princesita que estoy viendo estara muy feliz de tener a papi Milo los 365 dias al año ¿Eh?. (Afrodita le guiño el ojo a Saori forzandola a sonrojarse y a Euphie aplaudir emocionada).

- Bueno veo que han tomado bien el anuncio la boda sera este fin de semana. Ademas de aqui en adelante Lady Saori vivira en Templo de Escorpio el tiempo que este casada con el Caballero de Escorpio con la pequeña Euphie eso era todo ya pueden retirarse. (Hablo Aioros).

Todos asintieron se comenzarion a retirar pues para algunos no era sorpresa enterarse de dicha noticia solo se quedaron Euphie que no dejaba de correr emocionada por todos lados, Saori que sonreia al verla al verla, Milo que no dejaba de mirar a Saori y a Euphie ambas estaban muy felices por lo que forzo a Mil a sonreir de la nada sintio a alguien detras suyo se volteo a ver era nada mas y menos que Seiya de Pegaso que no lo miraba con buenos ojos cosa que no paso de adpersivido de Milo quien tambien le devolvia la mirada con la misma intensidad y Seiya solo logro murmurar por debajo sin que Saori y Euphie se dieran cuenta pero que Milo si lo escuchara.

- No se que tramas pero Saori me ama a mi no a ti, jamas podria verte mas que su Caballero dorado de Escorpio vete haciendo la idea de que ese matrimonio no va a funcionar. (Hablo Seiya con celos).

- Eso es lo que crees Pegaso ademas no te tengo miedo se a lo que vienes no creo que Lady Saori te mire mas que su caballero de Pegaso, asi que no me vengas con esas idioteces y otra cosa no te acerques a ellas si aprecias tu vida o porque si es asi terminare lo que nunca pude terminar en el Templo de Escorpio aquella vez hace dos años. (Hablo Milo de forma fria y desafiante se retiro directo a donde estaban Saori la pequeña).

- No te tengo miedo te puedo enfrentar. (Comento el sabiendo que Milo ya no lo escuchaba).

- Mami quiedo id a jugad afueda vamos. (Sonrio la niña empujando a su mami afuera).

- Tranquila Euphie dime a ¿Donde me quieres llevar?. (Pregunto Saori curiosa porque la niña la jalaba con fuerza hacia una salida alterna).

- A un lugad especial que Euphie descubdio pedo falta Papi Milo e Hedmano Degulus. (Hablo Euphie).

- Euphie Regulus se tuvo que ir pues tenia que atender asuntos importantes pero Milo si se quedo pero tan importante es ese lugar que ellos deben estar ahi. Bueno si asi podemos esperar a Milo. (Hablo Saori).

- No aqui estoy Euphie a ¿Donde piensas llevar a Lady Saori?. (Pregunto Milo).

- Aun lugad especial pero deben agaddadse de la mano pues ese lugad es muy bonito y Euphie quiede que sus papas se agaddaden de la mano. (Hablo Euphie con una sonrisa).

Saori y Milo se miraron asombrados luego diriguieron su mirada a la pequeña asombrados ¿Que queria decir la pequeña? No entendia para nada pero decidieron seguirle el juego pues no entendia para nada que queria decir la pequeña decidieron agarrarse de la mano aunque ambos esten muy ruborizados en el proceso eso ico a Euphie sonreir enormente les pidio que la siguieran hasta la salida alterna. Los dos la siguieron hasta un pasadizo secretoen la camara del maestro que los conducia a una salida especial hasta llegar a un precioso jardin de diferentes rosas estaba decorado con el tema de Afrodita la Diosa de la belleza y del amor... habian rosas hermosas de diferentes colores por todos lados, hermosas decoraciones arquictectonicas parecidas al Templo de Atenea a lado de una de las columnas se encontraba escondida una pequeña fuente congelada y un pequeño columpio. Milo y Saori se quedaron asombrados al ver el lugar no pudieron evitar ruborizarse este lugar era perfecto para las personas enamoradas pasaran un buen rato comprendieron enseguida que la niña queria que ellos tuvieron un momento a solas. Euphie sonreia al ver a sus papas sonrojados les señalo el columpio para que la subieran al columpio fue Milo el que reacciono enseguida llevo a la pequeña al columpio la comenzo a columpiar la niña empezo a reir emocionada. Saori estaba ruborizada no se imaginaba que Euphie fuera tan inteligente de traerlos a ese lugar secreto que nadie habia descubierto se acerco a ellos se sento en una banca a contemplarlos ellos en verdad parecian una familia...

En Templo de Virgo se celebraba una pequeña reunion entre el resto de los dorados para discutir acerca del asombroso matrimonio de Milo y Lady Saori todos estaban de acuerdo menos Mascara Mortal que no dejaba de lanzarle maldiciones a Milo de como se atrevia a lastimar a su diosa lo lanzaria en el yostomu molestando a Afrodita provocaban discuciones y eran separados por Aldebaran que les metia un cocorron a cada uno para tranquilizarlos a los dos por su parte Kanon simplemente dijo con voz seria e neutra.

- Yo pienso que el matrimonio de Lady Saori y Milo es simplemente una fachada para engañar a la trabajadora social pues Lady Saori sola no podia terminar los tramites sin darle un padre a la pequeña. Ademas conozco a Milo dudo que se fije en Lady Saori pues el no es de esas personas. (Hablo Kanon con voz neutra y seria).

- Yo pienso que Euphie sera muy feliz estos dos años pues Milo es mi amigo conozco bien, su caracter el cuando se propone algo lo cumple asi que Mascara no se porque hablas tantas idioteces si ni siquieras hablas con Milo. (Hablo tranquilamente Aioria bebiendo una copa de vino).

- ¡Lo que digo es como se le ocurre que esa es la solucion para que no se lleven a esa mocosa! ¡Por mi que se lleven a esa mocosa, lo unico que sabe hacer es causar problema!. (Grito Mascara pero es golpeado en la cabeza con fuerza por Mu que lo mando a callar con la mirada).

- No digas esas ridiculeses e ademas la niña hace feliz a Lady Saori no se que te habra hecho eso pequeña para que te refieras a ella como "Mocosa" tenle mas respeto a ella es Princesa Euphimia para ti ¿Entendiste?. Yo creo que Milo es un hombre responsable estoy seguro que si algo le llega pasar a Lady Saori y a la princesa Euphimia el no se lo perdonaria jamas. (Hablo Mu con tranquilidad).

- Secundo Mascara relajate por el amor de dios te dara un infarto un dia de estos que terminaras en el Cardiologo. (Hablo Shura alzando una ceja).

Mascara alzo una ceja en forma de groseria y simplemente se limito a sentarse e cruzarse de brazos pues nadie le presataban atencion a su opinion no bien vista por el matrimonio de Lady Saori con Milo pero los demas prefirieron ignorarlo por su parte el mas contento en esto era el pequeño Regulus de 7 años que no dejaba de hablar que su maestro ya no estaria solo y que estaria feliz pues la pequeña Euphie le habia caido bien le gustaba pues queria jugar con el lo causaba las risas de Aioria, Aldebaran y Shura al escucharlo realmente el niño estaba emocionado por que tendria de cerca a su diosa pero lejos de ahi Saga conversaba un tema un poco delicado con Camus, Afrodita y Shaka.

- ¿Que me dicen de Pegaso? Al parecer a el no le cayo bien la noticia de que Lady Saori y Milo vayan a casarse yo pienso que son sus sentimientos hacia ella. (Hablo Saga dandole un sorbo a su copa de vino).

- Yo pienso que Pegaso debe ocupar su lugar no hay nada de malo que ellos se casen solo lo hacen por la niña ella es mi sobrina la quiero mucho yo tampoco permitiria que se la lleven, e ademas Seiya debe aprender a respetar a Saori pues si llega impedir esa boda sera las veras conmigo. (Hablo Afrodita con un tono de molestia el si conocia los verdaderos sentimientos de Saori hacia Milo de este hacia ella. Por ese motivo decidio ocultarlos por respeto a su Diosa).

- Pienso igual que Afrodita el debe aprender a respetar las ordenes son reglas las reglas se hicieron para seguir. Si Pegaso se atreve a intervenir tendra problemas sera castigado por el Patriarca. (Hablo Shaka con tranquilidad).

- Bueno debo irme a ver a Saori pues debo ayudarla con los detalles del vestido de novia y el vestido de Euphie que usara los dejo pero ya saben si Pegaso interviene tendra demasiados problemas conmigo no tengo nada en contra de el pero ese niño a veces es demasiado confianzudo. (Termino de decir Afrodita se fue).

- Pienso igual que Afrodita Seiya hay que vigilarlo es mas lo ayudare en eso. (Digo Saga).

- Esta bien. (Asintio Shaka).

- Debo irme pues Tiffany me esta esperando para la cena no me gusta hacerla esperar, adios. (Se despidio Saga pues su prometida lo estaba esperando para cenar).

Shaka asintio en verdad la adorable Tiffany tenia a Saga comiendo de su mano... Saori observaba el cielo junto con Milo e una pequeña Euphie durmiendo en su regazo los dos se habian quedado viendo el cielo nocturno del bello panorama congelado. Saori acomodo a Euphie en su regazo sonrio diciendo.

- Se quedo dormida sera mejor que regresemos pues Euphie se quedo dormida. (Sonrio Saori mientras observaba con ternura a una Euphie dormida en su regazo).

- Venga las llevare a su habitacion para que descanse las dos. (Hablo Milo parandose ofreciendo la mano a Saori ella acepto).

- Gracias Mil otra cosa que queria preguntarte Milo no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos? mejor ¿Sabes?. Milo ahora siempre me pregunte ¿Como llegaste al santuario siempre he tenido esa duda.

- Bueno en realidad yo naci en las Islas de Milo para cuando yo tenia 4 años de edad mis padres se mudaron a Grecia aqui pero lamentablemente fueron asesinados por un francotirador bueno el anterior Patriarca Shion me trajo aqui por mi afinidad zodicial me converti en postulante como caballero de Escorpio cuando gane la armadura a los 7 años descde entonces vivo aqui en el santuario no tengo mas familia cercana. (Hablo Milo con tranquilidad mientras caminaban de regreso a la camara del maestro).

- Entiendo debio ser duro ver a tus padres morir a tan temprana edad eso me paso con mi querido abuelito bueno me dio dolor cuando me entere la primera vez que Euphie habia perdido a sus padres en un accidente de coche. Fue horrible cuando ella llego segun me conto Miho la pobre no dejaba de temblar en verdad la adoro sobre todas las cosas ella es mi hija. Otra cosa Milo si de no aparecer Euphie en tu vida jamas ¿Te casarias?. (Pregunto ella curiosa).

- No sabria como responderle esa pregunta mi Lady la verdad tampoco estoy interesado en casarme pero podria ser una experiencia nueva llegamos que pasen buena noche y que esta pequeña traviesa duerma bien. (Hablo Milo con una sonrisa al ver a Euphie bien dormida).

- Hasta mañana Milo que descanses. (Termino de decir le dio un suave beso en el cachete asombrando a Milo).

Saori sonrio se fue con la pequeña dormida en sus brazos a sus aposentos por su parte Milo se sobo el cachete sonrio nunca Lady Saori le habia dado un asi entonces se retiro a su Templo. A la mañana siguiente se empezaron las preparaciones de la ceremonia del domingo ya gran parte de los detalles principales estaban casi listos como lo son el menu, las ubicaciones, las invitacaciones y la decoracion. En el Templo de Piscis se habia convertido en una modisteria pues estaban viendo los detalles del vestido de novia de Saori y el vestido que usaria Euphie para la festividad la niña no dejaba de correr emocionada por todos lados con un velo rosa como su color de cabello haciendo reir a las doncellas a Marin que tenia su rostro descubierto sin su mascara. Afrodita junto con una doncella Maria le agregaban los detalles finales al vestido de Saori.

- Hay Lady Saori se vera expectacular el dia de su boda lo mejor se casa con el Joven Milo, lo que yo daria para que el se fije en mi usted si es afortunada. (Sonrio Maria soñadoramente).

- Lo se yo tambien estoy feliz la verdad y tambien veo que Euphie tambien esta feliz. (Sonrio Saori al ver a su pequeña corriendo con el velo).

- Se ve feliz pasame otra aguja mas ¿Por favor Deseo?. (Hablo Afrodita).

- Si Joven Afrodita. (Hablo la muchacha)

- Mami estas bonita te vedas hedmosa papi se ponda feliz de vedte. (Sonrio Euphie con el velo puesto en su cabeza).

- Lo se hija tu tambien te veras hermosa te veras...

- ¡Mi Señora!. (Gritaron de repente).

- ¿Tatsumi?. (Hablo Saori asombrada).

- Mi señora quitense dios mio esta bien al igual que la niña Euphie. ¿Como asi que usted se casara sin avisarme? Mas con el caballero de Escorpio. (Hablo Tatsumi).

- Bueno yo...

- Yo le explico. (Hablo Afrodita le comenzo a relatar a Tatsumi las razones por las cual Saori se casaba con Milo).

- Entiendo pero aun asi mi Sra. yo debo estar en su momento mas importante en la vida nunca olvide eso. Si es asi necesitan detalles finales de eso me encargo yo me quedare para que ese hombre lo haga sufrir. (Hablo Tatsumi con desicion a lo que Saori asintio).

- Bueno que esperamos esta boda sera especial vamos Lady Saori nada mas falta el velo. (Dijo Marin con una sonrisa).

- Es verdad gracias de verdad se lo agradezco. (Sonrio Saori).

Todos sonrieron en verdad Saori habia cambiado bastante ahora era una joven, sensata, dulce y caritativa ya no quedaba nada de esa muchacha caprichosa eso quedaba en el pasado. Los dias fueron pasando ya todo estaba listo ademas de los detalles finales por parte de Tatsumi. El lugar donde se celebraria la boda seria una templo principal Milo estaba nervioso lucia su armadura puesta le habia pedido el favor a Mu que retocara su armadura para la boda pues queria lucir bien a lado del el estaba Aioros quien lucia su tunica de Patriarca de un color blanco hueso pues era una ocasion especial todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos en la fila de la derecha Seiya no dejaba de ver con malos ojos a Milo tenia una ganas enormes de pararse enfrentarse a el pero prefirio quedarse los de bronce restantes asistieron a la boda con el motivo de estar con Saori en su dia mas importante la musica empezo a sonar con sus bellas tonadas la puertas de abrieron dejando ver a la pequeña Euphie con un lindo vestido blanco con un lazo rosa y una hermosa cadena de flores en la cabeza con un hermosa velo traia consigo en una preciosa almohada los aros matrimoniales que usarian Milo y Saori durante los dos años de casados detras de ella venian Shun quien lucia su armadura de Andromeda sin el casco y Saori que lucia un hermoso vestido de novia sencillo estilo griego tambien tenia una hermosa cadena de flores con un hermoso velo todos quedaron maravillados al ver lo hermosa que estaba su Diosa lucia como una ninfa con ese vestido...

Milo habia quedado maravillado al ver a su Diosa nunca la habia visto tan radiante como la vio hoy el dia de su ceremonia de union matrimonial vio que Euphie se colocaba a lado de el orgullosa como toda una princesa forzo a Milo a sonreir. Saori se poso orgullosa frente a Milo tenia el rostro tapado por el velo tenia una bella e hermosa sonrisa especialmente al que seria su Caballero de Escorpio ese nombre quedaria en el pasado ahora ya no llamaria a Milo como su caballero sino como su esposo por los proximos dos años e observo a Aioros que tambien tenia una sonrisa comenzo a hablar.

- Buenos dias a todos hoy aqui estamos orgullosos para reunirnos en la sagrada union de Milo de Escorpio guardian de la octava casa del zodiaco y Saori la reencanacion de la diosa Athena e princesa del santuario. Si alguien se opone a esta union que hable ahora se calle para siempre. (Exclamo Aioros viendo a todos los presentes, Afrodita que estaba en la primera fila junto con Saga su prometida y Shaka volteo disimuladamente a observar a Seiya quien se mordia el labio para no decir ni una palabra).

- Bien prosigamos agarranse de la manos, Euphie los aros matrimoniales ¿Por favor?. (Hablo Aioros la niña se acerco con los aros matrimoniales).

- Milo repite despues de mi yo Milo Caballero de Escorpio te tomo a ti Saori como mi leguitima esposa para amarte, respetarte, hacerte fiel, acompañarte en los buenos y malos momentos, en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe. (Hablo Aioros).

- Yo te tomo a ti Saori como mi leguitima esposa para amarte, repestarte, hacerte fiel, acompañarte en los buenos y malos momentos, en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe. (Hablo Milo colocando el aro matrimonial en los finos dedos de Saori).

- Yo te tomo a ti Milo como mi leguitimo esposo para amarte, respetarte, hacerte fiel, acompañarte en los buenos y malos momentos, en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe. (Hablo Saori e ico lo mismo con Milo colocandole en el dedo cubre brazo).

- Yo Aioros el Patriarca del santuario con los permisos de la Diosa Athena Milo y Saori ustedes estan unidos en sagrado matriomnio ni los dioses olimpicos podran disolver este matrimonio. Puedes besar a la novia. (Sonrio Aioros con una sonrisa picara forzando a Milo a sonrojarse).

Milo se ruboriozado ante las palabras de Aioros le levanto el velo con delicadeza a Saori que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro se acerco con delicadeza la beso siendo correspondido por ella todos se pararon para aplaudir Shun no dejaba de secarse las lahgrimas estaba feliz por feliz, la pequeña Euphie se abrazo de la pierna de su papa feliz los dos se separaron Saori estaba sonrojada pero feliz. Milo le ofrecio el brazo a ella y a la pequeña ambas aceptaron gustosas bajaron con el.

Pasaron al salon principal donde se celebraba la fiesta. Afrodita habia tenido la oportunidad de invitar a Saori a bailar con el un rato diciendole.

- Estas hermosa Saori debiste verle el rostro a Milo quedo embobado al verte. Sabia que quedaria asi no se que decir todo fue un exito. (Sonrio Afrodita).

- Lo se lo vi cuando Shun me dejo no sabes lo avergonzada que estaba ademas Aioros me dijo que los dos no tendremos relaciones, que solo compartiremos habitacion pero eso no me hacese un matrimonio sin consumacion no se... (Se muerde el labio).

- ¿Quieres entregarte a Milo? Saori sabes a lo que te estas refiriendo. Athena es una diosa virgen ¿Recuerdalo?. Pero ya hace tiempo hay paz pero aun asi piensas acaso...

- Creo que si no puede haber un matrimonio sin consumacion Afrodita eso no seria factible y mas si Milo e yo compartiremos habitacion por los dos años siguientes ademas la parte de mi corazon que lo ama me incita hacerlo. (Comento ella).

- Entiendo la desicion que tomes sabes que cuentas conmigo e ademas esta noche tanto como Regulus y Euphie se quedaran conmigo para darle mas privacidad a ustedes dos. Si es que Milo de verdad...

- Lo se es una posibilidad. (Hablo Saori).

Saori se mordio los labio preocupada sabia que esta noche era su noche de bodas con Milo lo minimo que tendria que hacer por agradecimiento era permitirle a Milo tomarla si es asi una parte de ella estaba temerosa pero la otra estaba feliz despues de eso Milo aclaro su garganta frente a Afrodita pidiendole el favor de bailar con su esposa con lo que le respondio con una reverencia dejando a Milo bailar con Saori el ambiente se estaba poniendo muy romantico para las dos el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Saori se recosto en el pecho de Milo aun cubierto por su armadura cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar por el de Escorpio.

- Saori. (Llamo Milo).

- ¿Um?. (Pregunto Saori)

- Yo bueno queria decirte que te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido de novia que llevas puesto, nunca llegue a pensar que fueras asi tan bella siempre me decia que eras la mujer mas bella y perfecta que los dioses pudieron crear. Claro pues eres nuestra diosa se supone que que debes ser hermosa pero ahora que lo veo como humana eres mas bella aun. (Hablo Milo ruborizado).

- Tu eres muy atractivo Milo siempre lo vi asi hasta mas que los demas, mas ese dia que me atrapaste en tus brazos pude admirar tus ojos la primera vez. Sabes que esos ojos me atraparon desde la primera vez. (Sonrio Saori con los ojos cerrados).

- ¿Que quiere decir mi Lady?. (Pregunto Milo asombrado).

- Milo deja de llamarme mi Lady soy tu esposa ahora exigo que me llames por mi nombre Saori, ya no hay barreras que nos impidan decirnos nuestros nombres somos esposos te pido eso por favor. (Dijo Saori con los ojos abiertos).

- Yo... bueno... esta bien Saori te llamare asi. Es tarde es mejor irnos al Templo de Escorpio. (Sonrio Milo escoltandola).

Saori asintio con una sonrisa no muy lejos de ahi Seiya apreto con fuerza la copa estaba molesto por saber que Saori le dedicaba esas sonrisas a Milo esas sonrisas que el añoraba esas noches los vio retirarse no iba a permitir ese matrimonio no va funcionar penso el. Milo y Saori llegaron al Templo de Escorpio a la habitacion de Milo abrieron la puerta de su habitacion Saori comenzo a besar a Milo de forma apasionada seguido de Milo las cosas comenzaron a apasionarse pero de la nada Milo recordo de quien se trataba se separo.

- Disculpeme yo no... debi hacer eso si quieres cambiarte puedes ir al baño yo espero aqui. (Hablo Milo).

- Milo esto lo deseo yo y tu tambien lo deseas no yo quiero ser mas que una diosa para ti quiero ser tu esposa. (Se paro Saori entonces beso a Milo incintandolo a continuar).

Milo se mostro asombrado pero una parte su corazon pudo mas que su enteraza el simplemente cargo a Saori hasta su cama matrimonial la acosto comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente olvidandose por completo que el era un caballero dorados y ella su diosa ahora simplemente eran Milo el esposo y Saori su mujer al quien haria suya esta misma noche.


	4. The Begins Their Lives Together

**¡Feliz año nuevo a todos que dios cumpla sus deseos y bendiciones para todos que dios me los cuide! Estoy tan feliz de regresar con una nueva actualizacion iba a actualizar mas temprano pero me fui a la playa durante cuatro dias y regrese ayer pero estoy media enferma pero eso no era impedimento para subir este capitulo. **

**Nota: Este capitulo contiene Lemon al principio pero la verdad no pensaba escribir lemon pero a peticion de mis lectores decidi escribir aunque la verdad soy mala para escribir lemon me da pena. Pero bueno espero que les guste ya que ice mi mayor esfuerzo ese dia que lo estaba escribiendo estaba craneando como darle jejejejejeje que penita. **

**Otra cosa esta novela sera de 49 capitulos de lo que se relatara a estilo de novela la vida de estos dos como hay gente que quiere separarlos y ademas entrare proximamente en la adolescencia de Euphie jejejejejejeje Regulus esta coladito con ella pero habran mas interesados en ella. Bueno me pondre a contestar sus reviews pero antes ¡Gracias Chiki-Athena de Geminis por elegir mi novela como favorito! Como eres fanatica de Milo te recomiendo que leas Pense Que Te Habia Perdido De Milo y Relena espero que te guste es un crossover. **

**- Mermaid- Amazon: Gracias espero que te guste este capitulo te encantara especialmente a un papi Mil sobreproctector. **

**- Asaela: No te preocupes Seiya es pelele lo que pasa es que esta celoso de que Milo se haya declarado dueño de Saori. Uhhh siii te deje con ganas de Lemon pues aqui te traigo lemon espero que lo disfrutes y por favor dime que te parecio ya que soy mala para esas cosas. **

**Capitulo No3 **

**They Begins Their Lives Together**

Tanto como Milo y Saori no se habian dado cuenta de que estaban haciendo por una vez en la vida ellos dejaron la fachada de Diosa y Caballero dorado para ser lo que realmente eran un hombre y una mujer consumando su matrimonio... Milo no dejaba de besar a Saori en los labios para luego bajar a su lobulo dejando un regero de besos y pequeñas mordidas dando entender que esta mujer era de el y de nadie mas siguio mordiendo hasta llegar el cuello de Saori comenzo a besar y a morder con mas fuerza dejandole marcas a ella pudo escuchar los gemidos de Saori incitandole a continuar se aferro fuertemente de la espalda de Milo con fuerza mientras el bajaba hasta sus pechos acunando uno de ellos apreto con fuerza ocasiondale a Saori un gran placer lo que provoco que ella se mordiera el labio para no gemir. Lo que provoco que Milo sonriera con arrogancia se habia tomado la desicion de torturar a Saori un rato.

Comenzo a mordisquear el pezon de ella provocando que ella soltara un gemido e siguio con el mismo ritual con el otro; Saori creyo morir ahi pues estaba sintiendo un desborde placer haciendo que sus pezones se irguieron ante el contacto de la boca de Milo cuando creyo que habia entrado en calor sintio un desvorde verguenza cuando Milo invadio su entrepierna haciendola sonrojar horriblemente de verguenza cuando sintio lo labios de Milo besarle su monte de venus bajando hasta su centro mordisquiandolo y subsionandolo.

Dandole asi a Saori el primer orgasmo de su vida. Siguio preparandola hasta terminar con ella preguntandole si estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso ya no habia vuelta atras a lo que Saori con las mejillas coloradas le respondio con un asentimiento de cabeza y Milo se ico lugar entre las piernas de Saori la comenzo a penetrar con algo de rudeza pero con ternura a la vez al principio le costaba entrar pero siguio con cuidado adentrandose mas en el interior de Saori el observo a Saori como apretaba los labios de dolor y las lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos pues le dolia mucho no estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo a dentro de ella eso provoco que Milo se detuevese unos minutos para que se acostumbrara tenerlo en su interior despues de dos minutos las piernas de ella rodearon las caderas masculinas incintandolo continuar el entendio el mensaje siguio adentrandose en su interior hasta llegar a su resistencia virginal con cuidado el un poco fuerza en las caderas rompiendo la resistencia con un poco de brusquedad causando que Saori emitiera un gran gemido de dolor se aferrara de sus brazos con fuerza. Ya comenzaba avanzar sin problemas en el interior de ella pero trato de tener cuidado con las embestidas al principio pues aun ella se estaba acostumbrando a eso de tener que hacer el amor. Unos minutos ella le siguio el ritmo la habitacion comenzo a llenarse de gemidos el aire de erotismo...

A la mañana siguiente en la habitacion de Milo los rayos del sol se adentraron en la habitacion dandole en la cara a Milo haciendolo gruñir un poco pues la luz era un poco molesto forzando abrir sus ojos darse cuenta que era de dia trato de pararse pero sintio un poco de calor entonces tardo de darse cuenta que Saori lo estaba abrazando y sonrio al verla trato de acomdorla en la cama para que descansara pero accidentalemente la desperto forzando a que ella abriera los ojos y le sonriera.

- Buenos dias. (Dijo ella).

- Buenos dias Saori. ¿Como dormiste?. (Pregunto Milo acariciandole la mejilla).

- Bien y feliz a tu lado te amo e ademas un poco hambrienta. (Hablo Saori).

- Yo igual creo que mas tarde Afrodita traera a Regulus e a Euphie al Templo de Escorpio. (Hablo Milo quitandose las sabanas dejando mostrar su escultural cuerpo de guerrero).

- Lo se Afrodita me lo dijo Milo tengo una duda ahora que ya no soy virgen...

- Saori nadie porque tiene que enterarse que ya te ice mi mujer se que es un atrevimiento lo que ice, pero te amo eso es lo unico que me importa. Si te refieres a ¿Que haremos? Es sencillo para el afuera del Templo seremos Caballero dorado y Diosa Athena nuestra relacion simplemente sera de formalidad y dentro del Templo seremos Milo y Saori esposos e padres de Euphie te amo nunca permitire que nadie me arrebate lo que es mio. (Se acerco a ella le robo un beso).

- Yo tambien tampoco permitiria que me quitaran lo que es mio eres mi esposo eso es lo unico que debe preocuparme el bienestar tuyo, Regulus y el de Euphie bueno sera mejor levantarnos para desayunar. (Hablo Saori acomodandose las sabanas parandose).

- No esperame aqui yo te lo traigo. (Hablo Milo mientras se ponia sus pantalones).

Saori asintio con una tierna sonrisa e observo a su esposo salir de la habitacion. En el Templo de Piscis en el area del comedor del piso residencial de Piscis, Afrodita le servia el desayuno a Regulus y a Euphie que consistia huevos revueltos, panckees, toxino y jugo de naranja los dos niños comian emocionados que en el tarde irian a Escorpio. Regulus se rio con ganas al ver a Euphie tratando de llegar al cirope pero le costaba su manito era corta lo que provocaba enojo en la pequeña por no poder alcanzar lo que ella queria para su suerte Afrodita le alcanzo el cirope le vertio el liquido en sus panckee la niña agradecio y Afrodita asintio co una sonrisa pero su rostro se formo un frunce de ceño al sentir el cosmos de pegaso le dijo a los niños que esperaran unos minutos lo cual ellos asintieron siguieron comiendo. Tal como lo sospechaba Pegaso venia pasando directo a la casa de Escorpio pero Afrodita lo detuvo al hacer una barrera cosmica.

- A ¿Donde crees que vas? No pensaras ir a Escorpio pues si es asi no te dejare pasar se tus intenciones no permitire que arruines la felicidad de Saori ¿Me escuchaste?. (Hablo Afrodita en tono de desafianza).

- No te tengo miedo Afrodita e ademas yo amo a Saori estoy seguro que ella me ama, ella jamas amaria a una persona con sadico e frio corazon como lo es Milo. El tiene el corazon de un asesino jamas podria amar el puro corazon de Saori. No si la lastima en el intento.(Hablo Seiya en desafianza).

- Y tu ¿Que sabes de los sentimientos de Milo? El para que sepas no es nada de lo que crees el es una persona gentil, noble aunque si es arrogante pero estoy seguro que Saori y Euphie estaran en buenas manos con el. Pondria mis manos al hades me iria de este mundo sabiendo que Milo cuidara bien de Saori. (Hablo Afrodita molesto pues en verdad Seiya no conocia a Milo para hablar de el).

- ¡Hay claro que lo defiendes si eres amigo de Saori! ¡Ella pudo decirte algo pero estoy segura que lo que ella siente por el es mas que capricho! ! No es amor es solo una simple atraccion!. (Grito Seiya).

- ¿Atraccion? Yo no creo que sea eso Seiya lo que siente Saori por Milo es mas fuerte lo se pues soy testigo. Asi que vete haciendo la idea que ella no te ama y ella formara una familia para la niña. (Hablo Afrodita con malicia).

- No si yo lo impido. (Dijo).

- Dejame decirte que no te lo permitire sobre mi cadaver haras algo asi me escuchaste. Ellos se aman tu no tienes cabida en esa vida de casados intentas algo te juro que no detendre a Milo el dia que te corte esa lengua. (Hablo Afrodita con cierto desprecio hacia Seiya).

- Eso lo que veremos tranquilo no iba a Escorpio e iba a ver a Shun de eso no tiene que preocuparte. (Termino decir Seiya se fue a la salida de Piscis).

- Maldito no te creas que eso se queda asi Milo no se dejara estoy seguro que peleara por el amor de Saori. Yo estoy seguro de eso y ademas que no dejaria que alguien como tu se apodere de su tierno e puro corazon. (Hablo Afrodita por lo bajo).

Afrodita apreto los puños estaba molesto mas con Seiya ya estaba empezando a detestar su actitud de la nada sintio que alguien lo miraba se volteo a ver se encontro con los ojos de Regulus de la pequeña Euphie que los miraban con preocupacion fue la pequeña que pregunto.

- Tio Afdoita ¿Te sucede algo?. (Pregunto la niña).

- ¿Eh? No me sucede nada Euphie veo que terminaste de desayunar e igual que tu Regulus. (Hablo Afrodita).

- Es que sentimos el cosmos de Seiya tornarse agresivo ¿Ocurrio algo con el ?. (Pregunto preocupado Regulus).

-No ocurrio nada en especial ya sabes como es el un infantil de primera nunca te juntes con el pero con el resto si hasta Ikki es mejor ejemplo de lo que es Seiya, bueno vamonos que los llevare afuera para que jueguen un rato. (Hablo Afrodita agarrando sus manos llevandolos a la salida).

- Seiya el no me agdada Tio Afdodita se quede llevad a mami y quitadsela a papi. (Hablo Euphie).

- Si es verdad e visto como Seiya mira a Lady Saori no es que tenga nada en contra de el pero siento que es un irrespetuoso el maestro Milo como que no le agrada el. No se ¿Porque no le agrada? Pero hay veces que se refiere a el de una manera muy despectiva . (Hablo Regulus en forma pensativa).

- Olvidalo ya Regulus no dejes que Seiya te inquiete. (Hablo Afrodita frotandole la cabeza a lo que Regulus simplemente asintio).

Cuando salian del templo de Piscis afuera se diriguieron al jardin trasero que tenia un precioso jardin que le encanto bastante a la pequeña y salio corriendo acompañada de Regulus simplemente Afrodita se sento en una roca a observar a los dos bien de cerca. En el Templo de Escorpio en la habitacion de Euphie Saori se encargaba de arreglar la cama de Euphie y terminar los detalles finales de la habitacion de la niña en esas entra Milo se inclino en el respaldo de la puerta a observar como Saori se las ingeniaba para arreglar la cama de la pequeña.

- Sabes te ves bien arreglando sabanas ¿Sabes?. (Hablo Milo).

- ¿Eh? Cariño no te vi es que estaba arreglando los detalles finales de la habitacion de Euphie ella adora mucho este conejo sus padres se lo trajeron de Alemania antes de morir, desde entonces ella lo lleva consigo. Se lo pondre aqui pues ella adora ese conejo. (Sonrio Saori dejando el conejo en el centro de todos los almohadones de la cama).

- Ya veo es lo unico que le queda de sus padres sera mejor que lo conserve. Otra cosa ¿Cariño?. (Pregunto Milo haciendo mueca por ese apodo).

- Es un apodo de cariño no me digas que no te gusta. (Se cruzo de brazos molesta).

- Bueno yo... (Hablo Milo de repente al ver a una Saori cruzandose de brazos).

- Milo no le veo nada de malo que te llame cariño es un apodo que solo te puedo llamar en la intimidad vamos Milo no seas asi. O sino realmente me pondre triste. (Dice ella haciendo un puchero).

- Esta bien pero no creas que me agrade que me llamen asi no se es muy meloso. (Dijo Milo arqueando una ceja pero despues se callo al ver el rostro de Saori. Se relajo entonces sintio que Saori lo besaba el le correspondio el beso).

- Te amo Milo ojala que esto no sea un sueño el que tal vez tenga que despertar. (Hablo Saori con cierta tristeza).

- No es un sueño no si crees que a lo mejor soy alguna alucinacion bueno sera mejor prepararnos para recibir a Euphie lo bueno de todo que en 4 dias es navidad al menos no pasare navidad solo. (Hablo Milo saliendo).

- ¿Te sentias solo aqui en navidad? No sabia eso Milo realmente no sabia que pasabas solo aqui, no eso se acabo ya no estas solo Milo nos tienes aqui a nosotros a Regulus, Euphie y yo de aqui en adelante somos tu familia Milo. Tienes una esposa que se preocupa por ti. (Hablo Saori con tristeza ya sentia las lagrimas de dolor salirle por los ojos pues en verdad le dolia la soledad de Milo).

- Saori no quiero que llores no me gusta verte llorar, si es cierto que hubo periodos en los que me senti solo pero eso ya no tiene importancia los tengo a ustedes eso es lo que me importa aunque antes lo le daba a entender a Regulus que lo queria como a un hijo... ya no importa de verdad no quiero que llores vamos. (Le limpia las lagrimas con gentileza le agarra la mano pidiendole que vaya afuera con el).

Saori asintio se abrazo a Milo para ir afuera a recibir a los pequeños cuando iban subiendo a la parte inferior sintieron el cosmos de Mascara llegar a Escorpio e automaticamente se soltaron las manos se acomodaron bien subieron a recibierlo. Efectivamente era el quien venia era Mascara venia con su discipula Ariadnne su sobrina que habia llegado de Sicilia entraron al Templo de Escorpio e hicieron una reverencia a Saori diciendole.

- Buenos dias dias Lady Saori, disculpa la molestia era para avisarle que mi sobrina Ariadnne se quedara aqui unos meses,la solicitare como mi escudera. (Hablo Mascara haciendo una reverencia al igual que la niña).

- Claro con mucho gusto bienvenida al santuario Ariadnne espero que te sientas comoda. (Hablo con ternura a una niña de cortos cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que la miraba un poco timida).

- Gracias Lady Saori. (Hablo la niña con voz timida).

- Bienvenida espero que te sientas comoda en el Templo de tu tio, no te mueras del susto en el intento. (Hablo Milo con arrogancia).

- ¿Eh? ¡Oh si, si! Señor Milo es asi ¿Como usted se llama?. (Pregunto la pequeña).

- Asi es ese mi nombre soy el Caballero de oro de la octava casa el Templo de Escorpio. Es muy linda tu sobrina Mascara. (Hablo Milo frotandole la cabeza a la niña).

- Oye Escorpion pervetido deja empaz ella solo es una niña de 5 años de edad. Es hija de mi hermana Andrea es la sobrinas mas tierna que puede existir en la vida. (Hablo Mascara orgulloso de su sobrina de 5 años).

- ¿Tienes 5 años? Oh que bien puedes jugar entonces con Euphie ella tiene 4 años de edad no te gustaria conocerla. Tu sobrina esta muy linda debes tener cuidado que se la pueden llevar. (Hablo Saori con ternura a la niña).

- Lo se claro que ella conocera a la princesa Euphimia. (Hablo Mascara sonriendole con ternura a la niña).

- Es verdad otra cosa Mascara no digas estupideces que jamas me fijaria en una niña pequeña asi que cuida esas bromas tuyas, sigue asi te lanzare a Antares. (Hablo Milo con frialdad).

- Ja no te tengo miedo Escorpion debilucho asi que me retiro otra cosa Lady Saori usted solo aviseme cuando ese Aracnido Insolente la lastime que me encargare de hacerle pagar. (Hablo el devolviendo el comentario).

- Mascara Milo no hariia nada para lastimarme de eso estoy segura. (Sonrio Saori a lo que Mascara le asintio con una sonrisa se fue con su sobrina de vuelta al Templo de Cancer).

- Es una niña muy linda la sobrina de Mascara. Milo otra cosa nada de peleas con Mascara trata de ignorar sus comentarios te lo pido de buena fe. (Hablo Saori cruzandose de brazos).

- Como digas. (Dijo Milo entrecerrando los ojos).

- Milo. (Hablo Saori con una sonrisa a lo que Escorpio solto un suspiro de depresico le beso los labios prometiendole que se portaria mejor con Mascara).

Saori sonrio abrazo a Milo para robarle otro beso en el Templo principal Aioros se quitaba las gafas habia tenido demasiado trabajo y prontamente tendria mas pues se acercaba cada vez mas navidad tendrian una gran celebracion una cena en la que estaban invitados todos y la de año nuevo. Se paro dejando sus documentos a un lado para observar la ventana el paisaje invernal sonrio el bosque del santuario se veia realmente lindo mas cubierto de nieve entonces la puerta se abrio dejando ver a Seiya que venia visita junto con Shun a lo que Aioros se viro sonriendo diciendole.

- Hola Shun y Seiya en ¿Que puedo ayudarles?. (Pregunto Aioros).

- Es que venia a preguntarle por donde coloco este año el arbol en la entrada o en salida. Yo pienso que este año se ve mejor en la entrada pues este año vienen todos los caballeros de todas partes del mundo ¿Que le parece?. (Pregunto Shun).

- Ademas este año vendran los de la fundacion Graude a ver a Saori, Aioros yo pienso que es mejor colocar dos arbolitos navideños.

- ¿Los de la Fundacion Graude vienen?. (Pregunto Aioros asombrado).

- Asi es ellos se enteraron de la boda de Saori con Milo de Escorpio quiere ver en persona que realmente Saori se caso. (Hablo Seiya con cierta malicia que molesto a Aioros).

- Seiya ¿Acaso te molesta que Milo se haya casado con Saori? Si es asi puedes decirmerlo te dire una cosa no permitire que arruines los planes que se tenian planeado. Si es asi me vere obligado a castigarte Seiya no me agrada tu actitud de desafianza. (Hablo Aioros).

- No me agrada Aioros acaso no ves que yo era el indicado para Saori se casara pero la casaron con Milo el nunca querria de verdad a Saori mas que su diosa no como lo que ella es realmente una mujer. (Hablo Seiya en tono de desafianza).

- Oye Seiya tenle mas respeto a Aioros es el Patriarca del santuario, por favor su ilustrisima perdone a Seiya no sabe que esta diciendo. (Agarrandolo del brazo con fuerza dandole a entender que no deberia de estar hablandole asi a Aioros).

- Seiya no te permitire que me hables asi por tu inrrespeto te castigare me vere obligado a ponerte a limpiar los baños de los aprendices por tres dias si no lo haces aumentaran los dias. (Hablo Aioros en tono de desafianza y ya molestia evidente)

- Dale adelantame castigame lo que quieras eso no me quita la opinion que tengo hacia Milo. (Se puso delante de Aioros).

- Seiya ya no le faltes mas el respeto a Aioros. (Hablo Shun ya preocupado por la actitud de el).

- Seiya no me desafies que no sabes de lo que soy capaz. Si es asi no solo limpiaras los baños de los aprendices que sino te despojare de la armadura tuya hasta nuevo aviso tienes suerte que no sea Milo al que tienes frente ya te hubiera arrancado la cabeza por tu atrevimiento. (Hablo Aioros pidiendole a Seiya que entregara a Pegaso).

- Esta bien te entregare a Pegaso. (Hablo Seiya alzo su cosmos de la nada aparecio la caja de pandora de la armadura de Pegaso cayo al suelo a lo que Aioros llamo a dos escuderos para que se llevaran la armadura a nueva orden).

- Ahora retirate Seiya, en cuanto Shun pensare en lo que me pediste pues hay que ver el tamaño del arbolito. (Hablo Aioros a lo que Shun le asintio se fue).

- Seiya me puedes decir ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que le faltaste el respeto a Aioros? Eso no se hace tu no eres asi. Pues claro ya me di cuenta desde que Saori se caso con Milo te has comportado de una manera tan insoportable yo tu cuido lo que digo. (Le regaño Shun).

- Saori es la mujer de mi vida no permitire que Milo me la quite si tengo que enfrentarlo lo hare con gusto. No permitire que un sadico le destruya la vida el tierno corazon de Saori. (Hablo Seiya con desicion).

- Seiya si sigues asi te destruiras tu mismo la vida y perderas a Saori. Aunque ella en realidad a quien ama es a Milo no a ti eso ya quedo en el pasado Seiya date una oportunidad de ser feliz olvidate de Saori por una vez en la vida ella es un imposible. (Hablo Shun tratandolo de traerlo a la realidad).

- ¡Jamas renunciare a ella Shun! ¡Yo la amo no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para recuperarla arrancarle esos sentimientos que tiene por Milo!. (Grito Seiya consternado).

Shun realmente estaba preocupado pues la afrenta de Seiya realmente le traeria sufrimiento a Seiya prefirio seguir no seguir discutiendo con el pues ya no podia aplicar razonamiento alguno con el. Saori con una dulce sonrisa recibia a Euphie que venia corriendo la abrazo la pequeña venia emocionada de ver a sus papas no solo eso traia una corona de flores que Regulus con ayuda de Afrodita le ico detras de ella venia Regulus que venia con ramo de flores para Saori venia todo sonrojado pues le habia dado pena darle a Euphie esa corona de flores.

- Mami mida Degulus me ico esta codona de flodes ¿Te gusta?. (Hablo la niña presumiendo su cadena de flores).

- Que bonita corona de flores Regulus no sabia ¿Que supieras hacer coronas de flores? Esta es muy bonita le queda muy bien al cabello de Euphie. (Sonrio al acomodarle la corona de flores en la cabeza de la pequeña).

- Bueno en realidad... el señor Afrodita me ayudo a tejersela a Euphie es que ella le queda bien pues ella tiene un bonito cabello rosado luz. (Se ruborizo mientras tenia la vista gacha al piso).

- Oyeme Regulus ¿Cuales son tus intenciones con mi hija?. (Hablo Milo observando sospechosamente a su discipulo).

- Maestro no tego intenciones malas solamente es que Euphie queria una corona de flores ella misma se la intento hacer pero no pudo y yo si se hacerlas pero el señor Afrodita me ayudo a tejerla. (Se sonrojo horriblemente).

- Milo no le veo nada de malo que Regulus le haga coronas de flores a Euphie ella las disfruta, ¿Verdad que si mi amor?. (Hablo Saori con ternura).

- ¡Gdacias Degulus! ¡La codona esta muy bonita!.(Grito la niña emocionada).

- Le queda buen Euphie dime muñequita ¿Donde la vas a guardar?. (Pregunto Saori ya llevando a la pequeña a su habitacion en de la pequeña en el templo de Escorpio).

- En el admadio pada que se consedve mejod. (Sonrio Euphie contenta).

- Esta bien, bueno vamos para la habitacion para bañarte y cambiarte pues vamos a almorzar. (Se escucho ya dentro de los corredores).

- Maestro disculpe si estoy irrespetando a su hija. (Hablo Regulus asustado pero sintio que Milo le frotaba la cabeza)

- Si un dia yo llego a morir o a retirarme quiero que cuides de Euphie con tu vida, nunca la dejes sola el dia que yo le falte o Saori por favor cuidala conviertete en un caballero de oro de Escorpio mas poderoso de todos. (Hablo Milo frotandole la cabeza al niño).

- ¡Asi sera maestro! ¡Proteguere a la princesa Euphimia!. (Grito Regulus a su maestro que ya se iba a los corredores).

Regulus sonrio se prometia a si mismo proteguer a la pequeña Euphie de cualquier persona que quisiera hacerle daño... Euphie coloco su corona de flores en el armario emocionada entonces Saori cerro el armario con una sonrisa al ver la niña emocionada corriendo por su habitacion entonces entro Milo la niña emocinada abrazo a su papi en la pierna feliz y Milo sonriendo le froto la cabeza... los dias fueron pasando los 4 convivian en familia; Dos dias antes de navidad en el Templo de Escorpio en la madrugaba en la habitacion de Euphie la pequeña dormia tranquilamente con su conejo despreocupada del peligro que venia un hombre encapuchado pretendia meterle un cuchillo mientras dormia estuvo apunto de clavarle el puñal de no ser que Euphie se desperto se asusto pego un grito que desperto a todos obligo a el encapuchado escapar por la ventana en inmediatamente la puerta se abrio se prendieron la luz nada que menos que Saori acompañada de Milo y vieron a Euphi llorando abrazando a su conejo.

- ¿Euphie? Amor ¿Porque gritaste asi?. (Pregunto Saori sentandose en el umbral de la cama).

- ¡Mami alguien quedia matad a Euphie!. (Lloro la niña al abrazarse de su madre con su conejito).

- ¿Quien para yo traerlo arrancarle la cabeza?. (Pregunto Milo dispuesto a golpear a cualquiera que quisiera lastimar a su pequeña).

- Ya amor tranquila ven Milo vamos a llevar a Euphie a nuestra habitacion para que se duerma. (Hablo Saori preocupada abrazando a la pequeña que aun lloraba abrazada de su conejo).

- Si asi es vamos rosadita hoy dormiras con nosotros quien haya sido tendra problemas serios si vuelve aparecerse en el Templo de Escorpio lo hare pagar con mis agujas escarlatas. (Hablo Milo quitandole a Euphie de los brazos. Cargando a Euphie meciendola para que se duerma).

- Yo tambien pienso que debemos reforzar la seguridad en Escorpio ya mi amor todo esta bien, vamos a camita de papi Milo y mami Saodi para dormir. Si vuelve atacar entonces tendre que avisarle a Aioros sobre lo ocurrido.

- Asi es vamos no quiero que las dos se transnochen en dos dias es navidad. (Hablo Milo apagando la luz llevando a un Euphie dormida en su regazo con su conejo hasta su habitacion).

- Saori me enetere a traves de Shun que tus socios vendran para saber si ¿Realmente te casaste? No me agrada la idea de que ellos vengan.(Hablo Milo).

- Si Shun me lo dijo pensaba que era broma al principio pero despues Tatsumi me lo confirmo pero no son malas personas Milo, simplememte quieren conocerte a Euphie ellos saben quien soy realmente por eso quisieron venir para brindarme sus felicitaciones. (Hablo ella en un suspiro entraron a la gran habitacion, ambos colocaron a Euphie en medio le colocaron las cobijas encima la niña se acurruco mas).

- ¿Tus socios saben quien eres realmente? Me sorprendes Saori pense que guardabas bien ese secreto

- Al principio si pero Henry uno de los socios de mi abuelo en Italia se dio cuenta de mi identidad me juro lealtad ya que su familia le rinde culto a la diosa Minerva, mi nombre en la cultura romana. Desde entonces el siempre pregunta como estoy los demas al principio se sorprendieron pero luego de eso se acostumbraron. Al principio no sabian como llamarme realmente ¿Saori o Athena?. (Se acosto en su lado de la cama).

- Ahora yo tengo ese dilema a veces ¿Saori o Athena?. (Hablo Milo igual acostandose en su lado de la cama).

- Milo en el templo principal soy Athena y en el Templo de Escorpio soy Saori tu esposa espero que eso no se te olvide.(Hablo Saori cruzandose de brazos e inflando las mejillas a ella se le habia pegado la mania de Euphie).

- Que adorable te ves asi ¿Sabes? Pareces una mocosa haciendo eso. (Hablo Milo con una sonrisa burlona).

- No te burles sabes que detesto que te burles de mi. No tiene nada de malo inflar las mejjillas. (Se cruzo de brazos).

Milo siguio burlandose pero le robo un beso a Saori le dijo que ya era hora de dormir a lo que Saori le asintio se cubrio con sus cobijas durmio de su lado no antes sin darle un beso a Euphie que ya estaba dormida abrazando su conejo ella tambien se durmio. A la mañana siguiente Milo se habia despertado desde muy temprano e observo a su esposa a su hija durmiendo ambas profundamente sonrio con ternura esta cama hace unas semanas atras estaba ubicada por el solo pero ahora tenia dos personas las arropo a ambas tenia que pararse a entrenar e observo el reloj eran las 05:00 de la mañana pues tenia que entrenar a Regulus se baño y se puso simplemente un traje de entremanieto las dejo durmiendo cuando salio de su habitacion Regulus ya lo esperaba todo estaba oscuro aya afuera los pasillos que eran difciles de ver poreso Regulus se vio forzado a prender las linternas con un golpe de cosmos para asi poder ver Milo le dijo que los entremanientos de hoy serian un poco mas cosmicos a lo que Regulus asintio diciendo que estaba preparado.

En el Templo de Geminis desde muy temprano Tiffany habia preparado el desayuno para su futuro esposo y cuñado pues los dos tenian que ir a entrenar desde temprano por mas que sean caballeros dorados ellos tenian que seguir entrenando ella sonrio a verlos entrar entonces Saga se acerco a ella le beso lo labios ella con ternura diciendole.

- Buenos dias amor ¿Como dormiste?. (Pregunto el).

- Bien el desayuno esta servido para que desayunes eso para ti tambien Kanon, no quiero que les pase nada. Otra cosa hoy invite a Stira. Saori y a la pequeña Euphie pues la niña le emociona mucho cocinar sera una gran cocinera cuando crezca. (Hablo Tiffany sentandose en la mesa).

- La verdad esa niña nos ha conmovido a todos hasta ti Saga, cada vez que ella viene tu simplemente te alegras y la cargas no se como Milo no te ha reclamado lo de hace dos dias. Que por accidente perdiste a Euphie en los campos de entrenamiento para despues hayarla en Leo jugando con Aioria al caballito. (Hablo Kanon con voz neutra, desayunando).

Saga sonrio para su hermano era verdad Euphie era todo un encanto esa niña cuando creciera llamaria demasiado la atencion pues era muy linda e ademas no era comun encontrar una dulce niña con cabello rosado luz como el de ella poreso ella era especial y unica con esa tierna sonrisa. Era cierto ese dia el habia llevado a Euphie a los campos de entrenamiento para enseñarle a la niña sus tecnicas de batalla pues a la niña le gustaba aunque ella habia nacido en la senda de Virgo le gustaba la senda de Geminis pero cuando se volteo ella se habia ido eso lo asusto pues no queria problemas con Milo y Lady Saori la busco como loco por todos lados del santuario hasta encontrarla en Leo jugando al caballito con Aioria eso lo tranquilizo cuando la regreso a sus padres les mintio diciendo que la niña habia estado con el toda la tarde cuando en realidad ella se habia escapado a lo que Tiffany se cruzo de brazos le dijo.

- Saga de Geminis sera mejor que te des una buena explicacion como asi ¿Que perdiste a la niña pues si asi esi me enojare bastante? No vuelvas a hacer eso me preocupa que asi mismo pierdas a nuestros hijos. (Hablo ella cruzandose de brazos).

- Bueno yo... fue un accidente no me fije pero yo cuido bien de los niños no soy como tu Kanon un irresponsable. (Hablo Saga con una sonrisa maliciosa).

- ¿Que diantres hablas Saga? Yo al menos no he perdido a Euphie cuando Lady Saori me la presta e ademas no creo que a la niña le guste ser caballero dejala mejor ella es una flor delicada.

- A mi parece que Euphie es mas una princesa que ser una amazona tiene una delicadeza a la que me recuerda mucho a una rosa rosada asi como Lady Saori. Esa niña sera la mas hermosa es verdad lo que dice Kanon no es comun encontrar a una niña con cabello rosado mas tirando a un rosa luz es muy bonito y un lindo color de ojos violeta. (Sonrio Tiffany con ternura).

- Es verdad creo que a mi linda rosadita necesitara de niñero cuando crezca. (Hablo Saga con un humor negro a lo que Tiffany y Kanon estaban acostumbrados).

Los tres siguieron comiendo tranquilamente en el Templo de Escorpio en el baño en la bañera Saori disfrutaba de darle un baño a la pequeña Euphie que no dejaba de sonreir la niña adoraba el baño. Por su parte ya Saori se habia bañado solo vestia una bata de baño su cabello estaba todo envuelto en una toalla se reia al ver a su pequeña tratar de explotar las burbujas.

- Hay Euphie hija es muy dificil que te puedas quitar las burbujas de la cabeza e ademas `por mas burbujas que explotes mas saldran del jabon. (Sonrio Saori lavandole la cabeza).

- Es que eso molestadle a Euphie, pedo es divedtido. (Rio la pequeña sacundiendo todo su cabello rosado hasta quedar despelucada).

- Euphie no te hagas asi el cabello tendre que peinartelo sabes que me gusta de cabello Euphie que es rosado le combinan dos odangos grandes ¿Sabes?. (Sonrio Saori).

- ¿Odango? ¿Que es eso? Euphie no entended. (Pregunto la niña pestañeando asombrada).

- Es una comida Japonesa pero tambien es un peinado muy famoso a ti te quedan unos que tengo pero primero debemos secarte, vestirte y peinarte pues hoy mami recibe visitas muy importantes. (Hablo Saori con ternura sacando la niña de la bañera secandola).

- Si mami. (Hablo la niña).

- Disculpen interrumpo ¿Algo?. (Pregunto uno misterioso hombre alto, de esbelta figura como Milo, cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda).

- ¡Henry pero que alegria verte!. (Grito Saori sosprendida al que el habia entrado al Templo de Escorpio).

- Oh disculpa Saori estabas bañandote con la niña te espero afuera, para que se puedan vestir. (Hablo el hombre apenado salio para darle privacidad a Saori).

Saori asintio diciendole a Euphie que tenian que cambiarse mientras que el caballero esperaba afuera estaba ansioso de hablar con su Diosa del olimpo favorita Athena-Minerva o mejor dicho Saori espero unos minutos para que ellas salieran asi fue Saori salio con un sencillo vestido griego blanco pero algo llamo la atencion de Henry llevaba dos odangos grandes de color de su cabello y la pequeña Euphie llevaba un precioso vestido morado y dos odangos pequeños del color de su cabello rosado luz que presumia con una sonrisa.

- Saori tan bella como siempre pero mi pregunta ¿Odango?. (Pregunto Henry curioso).

- Si es que Euphie tiene un cabello tan lindo que se le puede hacer cualquier peinado que pense ponerle esos odangos pequeños de su color de cabello ya cuando crezca le pondre unos mas grandes, ademas fueron regalos de mi abuelo diciendo que las mujeres europeas los usaban la realeza en sus tiempos. Henry ella es Euphie perdon Euphimia Kido la niña de la que te hablaron saluda Euphie. (Hablo Saori con ternura al ver que la niña se escondia detras de su vestido timidamente).

- Pero que niña mas hermosa e ademas es la primera vez que veo a una niña con el cabello rosado luz, que precioso y tienes unos ojos hermosos. Hola Euphie soy socio de tu mami. (Saludo Henry agachandose a la altura de la niña).

- Hola. (Saludo la niña timidamente).

- Hola pero que bonita eres seras todo un bombon cuando crezcas ¿Sabes?. (Le sonrio Henry).

- Asi me dice mi Tio Hyoga que sede tan bonita que papi me tenda que cuidad con sus agujas escadlatas, el cuida mucho a mami y a mi. (Hablo la niña).

- Ya veo entiendo veo que tu esposo no esta. Que lastima yo queria conocer al gran y poderoso caballero Milo de Escorpio. (Suspiro depcecionado).

- Lo conoceras despues Milo esta entrenando a su discipulo. Pasa te serive te para que bebas. (Hablo Saori).

- Gracias y cuentame Euphie eres feliz viviendo aqui en el santuario. (Le pregunto).

- ¡Si Euphie se diviedte mucho con sus tios especialmente Tio Aiodia el hace de caballito! ¡Euphie le gusta estad con todos sus tios!. (Grito la niña emocionada).

- Veo que te encanta vivir aqui, me alegro bastante sabes Saori deberas tener mucho cuidado pues esta niña es muy hermosa cuando crezca dios mio sera toda una belleza tiene capacidad para ser una Kido. Es una bella Stira. la que tengo aqui.(Sonrio).

- Es verdad aqui tienes bueno creo que Milo llegara momento para que te conozcas al hombre con quien me case es un hombre maravilloso el daria la vida por nosotras de eso te lo garantizo.

- No te preocupes lo se lo mande a investigar no dejaria que mi diosa se casara con cualquier persona, se que Milo de Escorpio es un caballero de oro temido hasta yo me atemorize al verlo en fotos pero se que puedo confiar que estaras segura con el y Euphie. Se que lo amas supuse que despues de ese accidente que tuviste que el te atrapo. (Hablo Henry tomando su taza de te).

- Bueno eso fue el dia que yo queria salir a Atenas sin que nadie se diera cuenta. (Hablo Saori).

- ¿Euphie?. (Preguntaron de repente).

- ¡Papi y Degulus!. (Se levanto la niña de repente corrio a los brazos de su padre que la recibio le dio gran abrazo).

- Hola rosadita ¿Como dormiste? La princesa mas hermosa del santuario. (Abrazo Milo dandole un beso en el cachete).

- ¡Bien papi mida tengo odango en mi cabeza!. (Presumiendo sus dos odangos).

.- Muy bonitos pero puedo preguntarte ¿Quien te puso eso en la cabeza?. (Pregunto Milo no viendo con buenos ojos esos odangos aunque Euphie le resto importancia).

- Mami dice que me veo bonita, es vedad a Euphie le quedan muy bonitos. (Agarrandose los odangos).

- Ya veo y ¿Tu madre?. (Pregunto el).

- Con su socio. (Hablo la niña abrazando a su padre).

- ¿Socio?. (Hablo Milo ya entrando a la sala acompañando de un Regulus lleno de agujeros ensangretados, el niño estaba practicando la tecnica principal de los caballeros de Escorpio. Vio a Saori usando unos odangos tambien vio que un hombre se paraba le tendio su mano).

- Hola me presento soy Henry Napolis, soy uno de los socios de tu esposa Saori Kido. Tu eres Milo el caballero de Escorpio mucho gusto en conocerte tenia ganas de conocer al caballero de la aguja escarlata. (Sonrio Henry imitando uno de los ataques de Milo).

- Mucho gusto bienvenido al Templo de Escorpio e al santuario de Atenas espero que se sienta comodo. (Hablo Milo estrechandole la mano).

- No el gusto es mio la verdad estoy sorprendido nunca crei que realmente el santuario de Atenas realmente existiera, la verdad me considero un detovo a la Diosa Athena aunque no se caballero de bronce, plata o de oro. Espero que cuides bien de Saori. (Hablo Henry sonriendo en verdad Milo le habia caido bien).

- Gracias no se preocupe ella esta en buenas manos. Euphie te ves bien con esos chombones pero no me gustan mucho pues te lastiman la cabeza. (Hablo Milo tocando el odango para tratar de quitarselo).

- No papi a Euphie gustadle mucho sus odangos estan muy bonitos, hacen ved a Euphie muy linda. (Sonriendo la pequeña moviendo la cabeza).

- Milo no son chombones son odangos, son bonitos aunque es verdad le lastiman un poco la cabeza a Euphie, hija creo que tendre que quitartelos ven Euphie vamos a quitarte los odangos te estan lastimando la cabeza. (Hablo Saori quitandole a la niña de los brazos de Milo).

- No a Euphie gustadle los odangos. (Comenzo a patalear).

- Euphie obedece a tu madre. (Hablo Milo con una voz severa obligando a la niña erguirse obedecer a su madre).

- Otra cosa Regulus cuando termine con Euphie seguiras tu te voy a curar las heridas pues al parecer Milo, te dio muy duro estan sangrando no quiero que convulciones en la noche. (Hablo ella con preocupacion).

- No se preocupe Lady Saori yo estare bien, pero si usted lo dice la voy a esperar. (Hablo Regulus).

- Y digame Henry ¿Solo usted sabe que Saori y yo nos casamos?. (Pregunto Milo directo en el grano el queria ir directo al asunto).

- No solamente yo todos los socios del consorcio pero no debe preocuparse, nosotros aprobamos su matrimonio pues sabemos que ella habia estado sola desde la muerte de Mistumasa Kido. Ademas ustedes hacen una linda pareja. (Sonrio Henry con picardia forzando a Milo a desviar la mirada para evitar que lo vieran ruborizado).

- Entiendo aunque eso me tranquiliza del todo. Me preocupa que alguno de ustedes quiera en algun reparo de enojo revelar la identidad de Saori. (Hablo el fijando su mirada a Henry).

- No te preocupes nosotros no somos capazes de revelar la identidad de Saori, eso seria injusto e ademas ella es muy feliz aqui alla en Japon se sentia sola rodeada de lujos aqui en cambio ella es muy feliz contigo, la niña y tu discipulo yo ni los demas socios seriamos capazes de quitarle eso a ella. (Hablo el).

- Entiendo eso me tranquiliza bastante ¿Sabes?. (Hablo Milo).

- Puede sentirte tranquilo en ese sentido bueno yo me retiro los vere en la fiesta de navidad mandale saludos a Saori y a la princesita de Euphie realmente debes cuidarla esa niña sera un bombon creeme sera toda una belleza. (Rio Henry).

- No te preocupes que ya tengo metodos para evitar que se le acerquen, ella es mi princesita no dejare que cualquiera quiera cortejarla. (Hablo Milo dedicandole una sonrisa sombria con respecto a ese tema).

Henry rio ya se imaginaba como actuaria Milo cuando Euphie entrara a la adolescencia seria todo un sobreproctetor les dijo que los veria en la fiesta a lo que el asintio Milo entonces se diriguio a la habitacion donde estaba Euphie y Saori tendrian mucho que hablar con respecto a ese tema de como evitaria que cualquiera se acercara a su hija.


	5. A Christmas Dinner And Seiya Jealousy

**Hola a todos lamento la tardanza es que me habia quedado sin internet por una semana pera ya se resolvio el problema ademas de que, estuve ocupada con mi otra novela que estaba escribiendola pero bueno aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de How Can I Love You. Lo que veran en este capitulo sera cardiaco porque habra un giro inesperado en el trama mas adelante en el capitulo 6 lo que les puedo decir es que desde el capitulo 7 hablare de los años de separacion de Milo y Saori de como estos sufren habra mas Regulus y Euphimia. **

**Bueno a contestar reviews pues pronto entrare a la universidad estare ocupada pues es mi tercer año de carrera no puedo creerlo pronto en mayo la autora de este novela ya para 20 años me siento vieja T.T como pasa el tiempo. Ayer solo tenia 17 años cuando me gradue de mi colegio aqui en mi bella panama :3 espero que vengan de visita a mi pais. Oh me sobrepase del tema buena a contestar reviews.**

**Asaela: Si creeme yo estaba sonrojada ese dia que lo estaba escribiendo pero siento que me pudo quedar mejor pero trate de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para que quedara bien la parte del lemon y si Milo es buenisimo en la cama grrr. Bueno ellos realmente no debieron haber tenido relaciones pero ellos no pudieron retener su amor me acordo ese amor silencioso a lo heero yuy de Gundam Wing pues el escondia bien bien su amor por Relena Peacreaft pero bueno. Pero si ellos se aman creeme llore de felicidad cuando escribi esto; Claro Milo no dejara que cualquiera se acerca a su bebe y creeme que seran bastante. Gracias me alegra que mi novela te enamore no te preocupes Seiya es el que menos tiene votos en los ranking en Japon yo la verdad no entiendo como Kurumada pudo cambiar de opinion. Bom aqui esta la actualizacion besos para ti tambien querida. Sinceramente Milo es la mezlca del hombre ideal de Saori jajajajajajajajaajajajaajajajaja XD de todas.**

**DaanaF: ¡El club de las fanficlectoras de Guerras Doradas lee mi novela que felicidad! Me siento realmente feliz y emocionada que tambien sigan mi novela ademas de la de dani ;) No te preocupes que yo empeze asi desde el 2008 con los fanfics de Saint Seiya realmente me aburria leer fanfics de Seiya y Saori leia mas de KanonxSaorixSaga recuerdo que en diciembre del 2012 y enero del 2013 me engache en guerras doradas No te preocupes yo comparto la misma opinion que tu Seiya tampoco me cae bien eso que es el protagonista en cuanto a sus celos sera desplazado muahahahahaha. Bueno como te encanta Milo tengo una novela que no es del universo de Saint Seiya es un crossover se llama Pense Que Te Habia Perdido con Relena Peacreaft de Gundam Wing ;) ese escorpioano me tiene enganchada. disfruta este capitulo. **

**Azucena45: Jajajajajaja enserio rayos si es asi espero ¿Que estes bien? Hay gracias me siento alagada con esa calificacion. Emm bueno yo tengo inspiracion para botar pero es tiempo lo que me hace falta pero no te preocupes mas tarde te seguire sorprendiendo. Pero te prometo que estare mas pendiente de las actualizaciones.**

**Bueno antes que nada quiero que sepan que habra visiones del futuro pues los personajes veran lo que realmente va a suceder mas adelante con respecto a la relacion de Milo y Saori. Lo que les puedo decir que tendran que leer este capitulo estara impresionante.**

**Capitulo No4 **

**A Christmas Dinner And The Seiya Jealousy**

El 24 de diciembre habia llegado con rapidez y mucho esplendor a las personas que esperaban con ansias ese dia. El panorama de invierno era realmente hermoso e iba acompañado de mucha nieve que iluminaba los hermosos jardines, bosques y los techos del templos del santuario sagrado de Athena era un panorama que mantenia a Euphie despierta desde muy temprano en la mañana y hoy no era una expecion la pequeña se habia parado desde muy temprano para admirar el hermoso paisaje invernal desde la ventana de su habitacion sentada en el respaldo de la mesa de su habitacion con su conejo estaba muy alegre por fin tenia a su mami Saori y su papi Milo viviendo en la misma casa eso alegro bastante a la pequeña pues no tenia muchos recuerdos de sus verdaderos padres solo cosas vagas que no ayudaban mucho pero la pequeña le resto importancia sonrio grandemente al ver los copos de nieve que caian en su ventana trato de abrir la ventana con cuidado para ser descubierta por Regulus quien le cerro la ventana con delicadeza.

- ¿No pensabas salir Euphie? Esta muy frio alla fuera te puedes resfriar. Ven vamos a desayunar te estan esperando. (Hablo Regulus aun cubiertos por algunos vendajes que Saori le habia puesto hace dos dias).

- Esta bien Degulus pedo quiedo id a afueda haced muñecos de nieve. A Euphie gustadle mucho los muñecos de nieve. Pedo esta bien a Euphie no le gusta haced espedad a mami y a papi. (Hablo la pequeña bajando de la mesa con su conejo).

- Lo se quizas ahora podamos hacer muñecos de nieve pero hay que desayunar primero. Otra cosa Euphie antes de eso debes arreglarte para ir a desayunar espero te prepare el baño. (Se fue directo al baño un poco ruborizado pues no le gustaba prepararle el baño a Euphie le daba mucha pena queria evitar problemas con su maestro. Entonces recordo un sueño que habia tenido).

Regulus se sonrojo horriblemente al recordar esa vision que habia tenido no queria recordarlo, pero era imposible tenia ese vision en su cabeza dandole vueltas se nego varias veces y se cacheteo varias veces dandose cuenta que no debe soñar esas cosas sobre la hija de Milo de Escorpio agarro los jabones, espuma y las sales para preparar el baño pero de la nada bam la vision habia vuelto aparecer a su cabeza mientras se acercaba a la bañera dejaba con cuidado las cosas que habia agarrado de la despensa para sentarse en el respaldo y abrir la pluma ese sueño se veia a si mismo a los 21 años...

**Vision De Regulus. **

Su vision se efectuaba en los alderedores del santuario el ya tenia 21 años de edad estaba mas alto casi llegando a los dos metros de edad (1,93 m), cabello rubio cenizo un poco mas largo, cuerpo bien formado como el de un guerrero y ojos azul cielo tenia una cicatriz en la parte inferior de su mejilla debido a una batalla pero eso fue de poca importancia venia subiendo al Templo de Escorpio sonrio con nostalgia hace tiempo su maestro Milo ya no ocupaba su templo ahora lo hacia el. Hace mas de 6 meses se habia convertido en el nuevo caballero de Escorpio estaba orgulloso de su logro cuando habia subido la ultima escalera de su templo e sumiso en sus pensamientos hasta que algo lo saco de onda un ruido que lo sobresalto entonces observo hacia arriba del techo de Escorpio. Vio una delicada figura sentada en el techo dibujando lo que obligo a Regulus alzar una ceja en señal de molestia al ver a la extraña figura ya estaba por utilizar la restrincion pero no pudo.

La delicada figura se habia dado cuenta de su presencia se paro dejando sus dibujos a un lado solo grito su nombre emocionado, se tiro del techo asustando a Regulus que corrio para atraparla en sus brazos quedando en el proceso. La delicada figura de la muchacha empezo a reir molestando mucho al joven caballero que alzo su vista para encontrarse con los preciosos y dulces ojos azul violeta de Euphimia de 18 años de edad que lo miraban tiernamente provocando en Regulus se ruborizara y vio que ella se paraba se frotaba el polvo de su vestido le dio la mano para pararse el la acepto sin problemas se paro dejando ver que el era mucho mas alto que ella aun sabiendo que ella media un 1,70 la pudo observar bien ella habia dejado ser una niña para convertirse en toda una señorita tenia el cabello largo le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus caderas que y ondulado con hermosas puntas rizadas, dos preciosos rodetes grandes del mismo color que su cabello que le llegaban hasta detras ocultas de sus orejas sus labios maquillados de un precioso rosa palido pero lo que forzo a Regulus a sonrojarse mas fue el vestido de ella. Ella habia adquirido un bello y sensual cuerpo que provocaba que su maestro Milo la obligara a ponerse prendas cubiertas para cubrir su sensual cuerpo. Ella tenia la silueta perfecta en esa fina y sensual cintura unas caderas matadoras combinadas con unas buenas piernas tan largas y el tamaño de su busto era de termino medio pero se podia admirar lo grande que se podian ver en su sensual escote ella llevaba una tunica griega de un solo hombro combinada con una hermoso corse de oro que solia usar lady Saori para las presentaciones y hermosas bailarinas negras. El escote era discreto pero a la vez provocativo para una jovencita de su edad llevaba una preciosa corona de rosas blancas que servia como bincha que cubria en parte sus lindos rodetes rosa luz y solo pudo gritar.

- ¡Regulus regresaste estaba tan preocupada por ti!. ¡Tenia miedo que no regresaras!. (Hablo la jovencita tirandose a los brazos de Regulus y ponerse a llorar).

- Euphie. (Solo logro pronunciar Regulus).

- Perdoname es que no lo puedo evitar senti mucho miedo y angustia pensando que a lo mejor no regresaras siempre le pedia a mi abuelito Zeus, que cuidara de ti y no permitiera que te ocurriera nasa en tu mision de verdad. A veces no me gusta que tu y mi papa sean Caballeros dorados menos del signo de Escorpio. Siempre tiene que sacrificarse por el bien de la humanidad.( Alzo su rostro y se podia apreciar sus bellos ojos cubiertos en lagrimas).

- Euphie ten mas cuidado pudiste haberte caido por el amor de dios, no te cuidas a veces pero no te preocupes y siempre termino yo cuidandote pero ya estoy bien de eso no tienes que preocuparte. Ya estoy aqui pero aun asi no vuelvas aparecerte por mi templo de esa forma no me gusta que el maestro Milo piense malas cosas de mi.

- ¿Que cosas? ¿De que hablas? Mi padre jamas ha pensado malas cosas de ti al contrario siempre comenta lo bueno que eres y que tal vez algun dia... (Pero se mordio el labio).

- ¿Tal vez algun dia?. (Pregunto Regulus curioso y vio que Euphimia cogia valor para decirle algo).

- Pidas mi mano en matrimonio. (Hablo sonrojada totalmente).

- ¿Matrimonio?. (Solo logro pronunciar asombrando).

- Si Regulus desde que eramos unos niños desde pequeña tu siempre me cuidabas, jugabas conmigo, me animabas cuando no tenia animo de nada y especialmente me apoyabas en todo eso me ico enamorarme de ti Regulus yo te amo he estado enamorada de ti desde los 9 años de edad pero tu nunca me pelabas siempre esabas ocupado con tus entrenamientos a veces hasta me olvidabas cuando te ibas de citas con tus amigas y regresabas a altas horas de la madrugada me dejabas sola con mis hermanos. (Hablo la jovencita con lagrimas en los ojos que ya resbalaban).

- Yo pues... no se que decirte pero ¿Como pretendes que te despose? Si eres la hija de mi maestro al que le debo respeto, jamas podria verte con otros sentimientos que no sean de amistad aunque yo tambien te he amado he tenido demasiadas conquistas, revolcones con esas muchachas que regresabas con la ropa mal puesta todo era para olvidarte pero no tu siempres con esas hermosas sonrisas que me dedicas eres tan dulce, generosa y inocente. Yo jamas tendria pensamientos pecaminosos hacia ti. (Se mordio el labio sabiendo que estaba diciendo una mentira enorme, en verdad el si habia tenido pensamientos pecaminosos).

- Entonces hazme tuya y para siempre. (Hablo ella con desicion asombrando a Regulus).

- ¿Que?. (Pregunto el asombrado).

- Si hazme tuya y para siempre te amo se que me amas pero te contienes por temor a mi padre, el te aprecia realmente desea que algun dia seas mi esposo y yo no quiero desposar con nadie que no seas tu Regulus poreso tomame como tu mujer e esposa. (Agarro las manos de Regulus las coloco encima de su pecho pidiendole que la tome como su mujer).

- No, no Euphimia aun no eres mayor de edad. No sabes el castigo enorme que yo me llevo si te tomo y mas de esa manera. Eres una niña por la ley de Grecia y si te tomo me llevaran a la carcel solo tienes 17 años. (Hablo el quitando las manos).

- No ya soy mayor ya tengo 18 años de edad, en estos meses que estuviste fuera cumpli la mayoria de edad. Soy mayor en los registros civiles asi que no hay ninguna ley que nos impida casarnos. (Hablo ella con ternura).

Mordiendose el labio no lo resistio mas la beso al principio estaba asombrado de lo que estaba haciendo pues no estaba acostumbrado a besarla jamas penso en hacerlo pero vio como ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos ya sin soportar mas la tomo del trasero y la alzo sin pudor alguno se la llevo al Templo para su piso residencial. Durante el trayecto Regulus devolvio la armadura en su caja de pandora para solo quedar en una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros cuando bajaron al piso resiencial llegaron hasta la habitacion de el no sin antes desaserse del precioso vestido de Euphimia y su corse dorado y la hermosa corona de flores que servia como bincha para depositarla en la cama solo llevando un sosten blanco y unas bragas de encaje blanco que mostraba su fragil e hermosa piel blanca y Regulus sonrio felino esta era la mujer mas bella que habia visto se quito la camisa y pantalones de un manotazo para quedar completamente desnudo con la fuerza de su cosmos destrozo la ropa interior de Euphimia quedando ella completamente desnuda y sonrojada y Regulus sonrio diciendo.

- Eres muy hermosa Euphimia y perfecta. No tengas miedo sere gentiil. (Sonrio Regulus con sensualidad).

- Yo se que tu jamas me lastimarias. No te preocupes ya estoy informada de como es todo. (Hablo ella sonrojada).

Regulus sonrio la beso con amor y cariño.

**Termina La vision De Regulus**.

Regulus se sobresalto al ver escuchar el agua de la bañera se volteo a ver para darse cuenta que el agua habia alcanzado su nivel cerro la pluma hecho las sales, los jabones y las burbujas que comenzaron a fundirse al entrar al agua cuando se volteo se asusto para su sorpresa Afrodita estaba esperando recostado en el respaldo de la puerta e alzo una ceja asombrando a su discipulo que no dejaba de temblar y tartamudio asustado.

- ¿Afrodita? ¿Cuando llegaste?. (Pregunto Regulus sobresaltado ante la presencia de Afrodita).

- No hace menos de media hora estaba esperando que terminaras de colocarle las sales al baño de Euphie dejame decirte que lo hiciste bien. Bueno sal de aqui que bañare yo a Euphie esta ocasion otra cosa prepara el desayuno y si preguntas ¿Que paso con Milo y Saori? Ellos todavia duermen. (Mintio Afrodita pues sabia mejor que nadie lo que estaban haciendo Milo y Saori pudo sentir sus cosmos acalorados desde lejos en las escaleras de Sagitario).

- Esta bien me retiro, Euphie ya puedes entrar a bañarte mientras tanto yo preparo el desayuno. (Le froto la cabeza a la niña con delicadeza se fue del baño dejando a Euphie emocianda pues tenia dias de no ver a su tio Afrodita lo abrazo por la pierna y el sonrio diciendole que tenia que bañarse).

La pequeña asintio con energia se separo de su pierna no antes le pregunto ¿Donde estaban sus papas? A lo que Afrodita con una sonrisa le froto la cabeza con gentileza diciendole que ellos estaban durmiendo y era mejor que no los molestara pues hoy era un dia que se quedarian hasta muy tarde asi que mejor era dejarlos descansar aunque el sabia mejor que nadie que ellos no estaban durmiendo precisamente habia sentido sus cosmos acalorados desde Sagitario de seguro estaban intimando juntos en el baño habia que darles un poco de privacidad de pareja le pidio a Euphie que se bañara estaba un poco ruborizado entonces se sobresalto al escuchar las risas de la pequeña que lo forzo a sonrojarse no se imagino que la pequeña lo habia visto sonrojado a lo que lo obligo a que apresurara a la niña para que se bañarara a lo que ella asintio se quito el pijama lo llevo hasta la canasta donde estaba la ropa sucia lo dejo ahi con su braguitas y camino a la bañera e Afrodita al alzo la metio en la bañera la empezo a bañar a un sonrojado... Saori se coloco la bata de baño con delicadeza e observo a su marido con una tierna sonrisa aunque todavia tenia las mejillas coloradas despues de haber hecho el amor por mas de una hora se habian despertado en la madrugaba con deseos de besarse pero terminaron haciendo el amor. Se agacho cogio la ropa sucia de ella y de Milo para llevarla al cesto de la ropa sucia camino hasta donde habia un cesto amarillo palido lo abrio lo dejo ahi se volteo a ver a su marido que se secaba el cabello con una toalla caminaba hasta el lavamos manos para lavarse la cara solo vestia una toalla alrededor de su cintura, hoy era un dia muy ocupado para los dos era 24 de diciembre navidad tendrian demasiado en el Templo del Patriarca ya que los socios de las corporaciones Kido vendrian a pasar navidad con la supuesta excusa que querian conocer al misterioso esposo de Saori Kido. Milo observo a su esposa le sonrio con arrogancia al verla ruborizada todavia decidio fastidiarla un rato.

- Oye Saori ¿Porque aun sigues ruborizada? No me digas que te da pena verme asi pense que te habias acostumbrado verme asi pues soy tu esposo no deberias extrañarte de mi desnudez. (Hablo Milo riendo adoraba hacerle bromas a su esposa).

- ¿Ah? ¿Que cosas dices? No estoy ruborizada por ese motivo sino que... dejame de molestarme Escorpio pervertido y curioso. Ademas ya me es normal verte asi ¿Sabes? O acaso piensas que me vere a otro hombre asi desnudo si quieres puedo ojiar el trasero de Aioria. (Sonrio con malicia Saori).

- No te atreverias a verle el trasero a ese gato torpe yo tengo mejor trasero que el. (Hablo Milo serio alzando una ceja).

- ¿Estas celoso? ¡No puedo creerlo Milo esta celoso, porque Aioria tiene mejor trasero que el! Si es asi creo que ire en estos mismo instantes. (Se rio Saori dandose la vuelta para irse directo a la salida, ella sabia que su esposo no le habia agradado el comentario que habia hecho sobre el trasero de Aioria sintio una mano agarrandola lo que la obligo a detenerse e contenerse las ganas de reir pero sintio que la volteaban con violencia para ver a un Milo molesto).

- Si es asi entonces yo tendre que ir a ver a Aislim una de tus doncellas dejame decirte que ella no se ve nada mal no sera una gran belleza como tu, pero tiene un buen par de buenas piernas hasta mejores que las tuyas asi que las elogiare. (Su tono de voz era sombrio que forzo a Saori cruzarse de brazos ante el comentario).

- Entonces no soy tan bella como pense, asi que me voy que disfrutes de verle las piernas a Aislim. (Se dio vuelta pero Milo la viro asombrandola solo para besarla dandole a entender que solo la estaba bromeando, cosa que la tranquilizo un poco).

- Tu tienes mejores piernas que ella unas que nunca me cansare de ver creeme eres mi mujer, mi diosa y esposa. Eres mas hermosa que cualquiera humana que pudiera existir. (Sonrio para besarle la frente).

- Milo queria preguntarte algo se que es un poco apresurado pero... ¿Que sucederia si llego quedar embarazada? Amarias a nuestro bebe, se que tenemos que mantener dos vidas que a veces me molestan mucho en el Templo del patriarca seriamos Milo el caballero de oro de Escorpio y yo Saori Athena la princesa del santuario mientras que aqui en el Templo de Escorpio seriamos Milo el esposo e papa de Euphie y Saori la esposa mama de Euphie. No me gusta tener dos vidas es horrible a veces. (Hablo ya Saori con lagrimas en los ojos, lagrimas que Milo limpio con gentileza).

- Bueno ese tema tendremos que resolverlo mas adelante, supuestamente nuestro matrimmonio es de dos años pero yo jamas veria mi matrimonio asi en tan corto tiempo lo veria como siglos enteros a tu lado. Si eso llega a pasar lo mantendremos en secreto. Y asi es lo amaria porque es sangre de mi sangre.(Hablo Milo mordiendose el labio pues sabia que si eso llegaba pasar el peligro que eso representaria contra los otros 10 aunque Aioria y Afrodita son los unicos que apoyan su relacion ni Camus que es su mejor amigo le gustaria saber ¿Que habria pasado ahi? Si se llega enterar).

- Lo se sera mejor vestirnos senti el cosmos de Afrodita aqui en el templo creo que esta en la habitacion de Euphie, bañandola no demoran en salir y el de Regulus lo senti en la cocina otra cosa espero que te arregles guapisimo para la fiesta de esta noche. Se que es incomodo pero ellos solo vendran por hoy Milo te lo prometo. (Le dijo con aire de preocupacion con respecto a la visita de sus socios en el santuario).

- No te preocpues tratare de tolerarlo y otra cosa creo que la proxima ya se donde detendre mi vista. (Sonrio con malicia Milo al mirar las bellas y largas piernas de Saori).

- Dios mio nunca puede haber un momento que no seas pervertido. (Se cruzo de brazos).

Milo tan solo sonrio con arrogancia forzando a Saori a ruborizarse ella sabia que su esposo era muy pervertido, fogozo y sensual cuando se lo proponia hoy no habia sido la excepcion por esa razon prefirio salir de ahi lo mas rapido posible antes que el se le ocurriese la maravillosa idea de volver a tener intimidad con ella aun sabiendo que Regulus, Afrodita y Euphie estaban en el templo esperando para el desayuno por esa razon salio caminando a paso rapido forzando a Milo a reirse como le encantaba torturar a su esposa. En el templo del Patriarca todo estaba listo para la gran cena de esta noche que celebraria en uno de los salones mas grandes que estaba en un Templo cerca de las escalinatas al Templo del Patriarca y cerca de Piscis era muy hermoso capacitado unica e exclusivamente para fiestas o bailes con una capacidad de 3,000 personas pero esta fiesta solo seria de 600 personas e incluyendo los socios de Saori que se habian estado quedando en el santuario para estar cerca de ella; Henry uno de los tantos socios de Saori conversaba tranquilamente mientras tomaba una taza de te con un hombre de la altura de Aioria, tenia un traje de sastre de color rojo, cabello castaño claro, ojos almendras sonreia al escuchar la conversacion de Henry el le encantaba escuchar todo sobre Saori desde hace mucho el habia estado enamorado de ella pero ella siempre lo rechazo para mas tarde enterarse que ella estaba casada con un caballero dorado cosa que no le gusto.

- Ya veo asi que el caballero se llama Milo tiene el mismo nombre que las Isla de Milo pero aun no entiendo ¿Porque se caso con el? Jamas lo mencionaba en las reuniones que teniamos en los consorcios en Tokio cuando ella venia de visita. (Se pregunto tomandose otra de taza de te tranquilamente).

- La verdad no tengo idea pero se lo tenia bien guardado eso me parece bien pues recuerda que Saori es una diosa eso puede alarmar a muchos si llegan a enterar creeme mi familia siempre le ha sido devoto a la diosa Athena y yo jamas en el mundo revelaria su secreto ella es muy importante para la paz. Otra cosa Edward acaso te causo molestia que Saori ¿Se casara con Milo? Pues has comenzado a cuestionar la desicion de ella ni siquiera sabes cuales son las razones por las cuales se caso. (Sonrio con picardia el si sabia era por la pequeña Euphie e ademas sabia de los sentimientos de Saori hacia Milo).

- No la estoy cuestionando solamente pienso que seria feliz conmigo yo le hubiera dado todo lo que ella quisiese en la vida e incluso respetaria su cubierta humana, pero no ella tomo su desicion pero debo admitir que la niña que adopto es muy bella sera una gran belleza cuando crezca creo que Milo tendra que cuidarla bastante. (Hablo Edward parandose de la mesa).

- Si creeme ya tiene pensando como le va hacer con esos pretendientes yo tambien pensaria lo mismo eso que soy de signo zodiacal Cancer. (Sonrio el riendose entendiendo a Milo pues si tuviera una hija asi de bella no dudaria en conquistarla si fuera pretendiente).

- Veo que esto te causa risa esto es serio no me agrada la idea de que Saori se casara con su caballero dorado eso esta contra las leyes del santuario el patriarca deberia intevernir en esto, pero no lo hace. No lo entiendo de verdad aqui me huele a gato encerrado y lo voy a descubrir de verdad. (Observo a su colega socio con seriedad no le agradaba nada la idea de Saori en brazos de otro y que este se declarara dueño de ella).

- No me gusta como estas pensando me estas preocupando no puedes hacer nada ella es una diosa, su desicion es poder aqui te recomiendo de buena fe que te mantengas alejado ¿Por favor? No provoques problemas te lo ruego Edrward hay muchas mujeres hermosas puedes tener la que quieras pero Saori no ella esta casada con Milo. (Tratando de convencerlo que no se metiera donde no debia involucrase pero veia en los ojos de su amigo desicion).

Edward simplemente desvio la mirada el necesitaba saber la verdad ¿De este supuesto matrimonio? Simplemente e ico una reverencia se fue dejando a Henry preocupado de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer Edward en la fiesta que pudiera perjudiciar el matrimonio de Milo y Saori e la desicion del patriarca Aioros. Euphie corrio emocionada abrazar a su papi Milo que le tendio los brazos para que la pequeña llegara abrazarlo con fuerza gritar.

- ¡Papi Milo buenos dias! ¿Como dodmistes?. (Pregunto la niña alegre).

- Bien rosadita bien veo que esta pequeña huele muy rico, se puede saber ¿Que estuviste poniendote en el cabello? Para que huela asi de rico ¿Eh? Rosadita. (Pregunto Milo con una sonrisa frotandole la cabeza a su hija).

- Tio Afdoita me puso mucho shampoo con olod a dosas eso le gusto mucho a Euphie, su cabello huele bien ¿Huele papi Milo?. (Sonrio la pequeña mostrando su cabello para su papi lo huela).

- Si huele muy bien debo admitir que no sabia que los shampoos con aroma a rosas dejaban el cabello con un rico olor a rosas. Aunque no me gustaria que alguien te este ojeando el cabello hija. (Le sobo con ternura la mejilla haciendo sonreir a la pequeña que asintio le dio la mano cosa que el acepto con gusto la escolto hasta la cocina donde esperaban Regulus solo ya que Afrodita se habia retirado para su Templo pues tenia asuntos que atender y lavarse la cara).

- Buenos dias maestro ya el desayuno esta servido. (Hablo Regulus haciendo una reverecia a su maestro y a la pequeña Euphie).

- Veo que hiciste un buen trabajo digno de un discipulo mio bueno rosadita vamos a desayunar. (Hablo Milo sacando una silla para que su hija subiera y sentara a desayunar).

- Disculpe maestro y lady Saori ¿Donde esta? ¿No vendra a desayunar?. (Pregunto Regulus buscando a Saori con la mirada).

- Aqui estoy Regulus disculpen es que me estaba terminando de arreglar buenos dias amorcito ¿Como dormiste muñequita linda?. (Hablo Saori con ternura a su hija dandole un tierno beso en la frente).

- Bien mami Saodi mida Euphie tiene el cabello que huele a dosas. (Le sonrio la pequeña presumiendo su nuevo perfume).

- Huele muy bien ese debio ser Afrodita el siempre en mis baños cuando vivia en el Templo principal me colocaba rosas para que el baño fuera mas amoratizante, pero veo que te encanto creo que puedes ponerte de seguido ya cuando seas grande en el baño. (Sonrio Saori sentandose a lado de su esposo).

- Si. (Dijo la niña emocionada).

- Bueno nos sentamos a desayunar. (Hablo Milo).

Saori asintio sonriendo con ternura hoy era un dia especial hoy era navidad ella estaba ansiosa de compartir su primera navidad a lado de Milo, Regulus y de su pequeña hija Euphie ya estaba contando las horas emocionada pues ya no pasaria estas fiestas sola como en años anteriores que si los pasaba sola a veces añoraba tener a alguien a su lado para poder pasar las festividades. En el Templo principal contigua a la sala del maestro en el area de la cocina Shun cordinaba los ultimos detalles para la cena el queria todo saliera perfecto ya que estaban tres de los socios mas importantes de la Fundacion Graude y querian impresionarlos observo con curiosidad e mininusioso cuidado que cada plato que se estaba preparando cumpliera con las reglamentaciones que Aioros habia impuesto con los platos caminaba por cada lado de las despensas donde los cocineros trabajan con la comida de esta noche entonces vio que Seiya entraba acompañado de Orestes y Kiki entonces Shun se acerco llevaba una lista en su mano le pregunto a Seiya con curiosidad.

- No sabia ¿Que te juntabas con Orestes el escudero de Camus?. (Se acerco a Seiya en cuanto Orestes lo vio ico una reverencia al que Kiki).

- La verdad si no tiene nada de malo ademas conozco a Orestes de hace años asi que no veo nada malo, oye Shun disculpa quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Es necesario que vayamos en esmoquin?. (Pregunto el sacando el jugo del refrigerador).

- Escuche del Sr. Camus que si seria formal pues tendriamos visitas, aunque yo pienso que no debe ser tan formal la fiesta de navidad de este año. (Hablo Orestes sacando tres vasos).

- Yo pienso que si sera formal el maestro Mu se estaba provando unos trajes para ver cual usaria esta noche para la fiesta de navidad estoy feliz llego tan rapido que no puedo creer que el año se acabara tan rapido. (Sonrio Kiki con alegria navidad era de sus epocas favoritas no podia evitar alegrarse, bastante por esa fecha).

- Si sera formal Seiya recuerda que tres de los socios de Saori estaran aqui por eso hay que causar una buena impresion, e ademas de que mas tarde Aioros quiere hablar contigo sabes muy bien de que. Yo tambien te pido que no interfieras Seiya se que eres capaz de cometer una locura. (Le hablo Shun por lo bajo).

- No me molestes con ese tema y dile Aioros que no se preocupe que ire mas tarde a verlo, oye Orestes dime me acompañaras siempre al pueblo. (Lo observo Seiya mientras servia los vasos de jugo).

-Claro ¿Por que no? Oigan despues de todo queria preguntarles algo es sobre Regulus. (Hablo Orestes coguiendo su vaso de jugo).

- ¿Que paso con Regulus?. (Preguntaron al unisono Shun, Seiya y Kiki curiosos de saber).

- No se desde que la princesa Euphimia llego al santuario se comporta de una manera extraña no se como... mas caballerosa, lo mas curioso de todo desde que tengo uso de memoria Regulus siempre trata con arrogancia e hostilidad a las niñas pero con su alteza Euphie es simplemente docil. (Los observo a los tres que lo miraban con incredubilidad ellos conocian a Regulus era la viva imagen de Milo, era digno disicipulo de su maestro).

- Yo creo que Regulus solo es amable con Euphie es solo una niña pequeña de casi 5 años de edad. (Hablo Kiki restandole importancia al asunto).

- A mi me parece que esos dos terminaran juntos en un futuro cercano, pues lo que nos cuentas es algo muy raro en Regulus a el no le agrada perder su tiempo con las niñas dicen que son tontas. (Comento Seiya un suspiro no creia lo que escuchaba pero tampoco podia negar que la niña, era muy hermosa tan hermosa como su Saori).

- Yo pienso que solamente Regulus es cordial con Euphie ya que ella es menor que el, le debe respeto no creo que ellos vayan mas para una relacion no saques concluciones que no son Orestes es solo respeto. Si es verdad es sorpresivo ademas Euphie le roba el corazon a cualquier ella es una buena niña tierna e amigable ademas es muy linda tiene el cabello rosado luz mas hermoso que he visto. (Sonrio Shun orgulloso de su sobrina Euphie pues seria la princesa mas bella de todas, como su madre adoptiva Saori Kido e ademas habia observado las fotos de la madre de Euphie ella tambien tenia el cabello rosado muy lindo por cierto aunque el de ella era un rosado mas fuerte el de Euphie era rosado luz).

- Yo sigo pensando que Regulus se atrae algo entre manos con su alteza Euphie pero bueno solo el tiempo lo definira. (Hablo Orestes riendose de la nueva actitu caballerosa de Regulus con las niñas).

Shun no pudo evitar golpear a Orestes en la cabeza por haber dicho ese comentario lo que provoco que este derramase su jugo encima de su ropa causando risas entre Seiya y Kiki que se rieron de su accidente lo que provoco al pobre escudero ruborizarse pues todos voltearon a ver que habia pasado para solo encontrarse con Orestes totalmente mojado en la camisa con jugo de naranja recien exprimido. A las afueras de Escorpio Regulus vigilaba sentado a una alegre Euphie jugar con la nieve para su sorpresa Samuel el discipulo de Shura de Capricornio venia bajando a Escorpio con el motivo de hablar con su mejor amigo que vivia en Tauro cuando termino de bajar las escaleras llego a la los pateos cercanos al Templo de Escorpio para encontrarse la sorpresa mas grande de su vida a un Regulus ayudando a una niña cosa rara en el y creyo por unos instantes que estaba soñando se froto los ojos del asombro y se acerco a Regulus solo logro balbucear.

- ¿Estas ayudando a una niña Regulus?. (Eso fue lo que logro decir).

- ¿Que? ¿Samuel cuando llegaste?. (Pregunto Regulus sorprendido de ver a su amigo).

- No me lo puedo creer estas ayudando a una niña eso que tu odias a las niñas dices que son muy molestas, pero no puedo creer que estes ayudando a una. Oh vaya Noa tiene que saber esto es mas se lo ire a decir pero antes de eso. Me pregunto ¿Que te ico Lady Euphie? Para volverte docil pues tu jamas eres asi. (Solto una risita cosa que molesto mucho al mencionado pues si bien era cierto detestaba a las niñas por lo molestas que son, simplemente con Euphie las cosas eran diferentes).

- Para tu informacion Samuel si detesto a las niñas solamente trato a Euphie por respeto ella es la unica niña que puedo tolerar asi que no vayas, con chismes que no son asi que quitate esa estupidez. Otra cosa a ¿Que titanes viniste hacer aqui?. (Hablo Regulus sonriendo con aires de arrogancia).

- Vaya yo ya decia que era raro que actuarias de la forma que actuabas antes, simplemente venia bajando las doce casas ire a Tauro Escorpio bruto o se te olvida que mi mejor amigo vive en el Tauro. Bueno yo ya me retiro otra cosa sera mejor que cuides a lady Euphie si se te pierde me encargare de rebanarte con Excalubur. (Hablo con frialdad el niño de 8 años de edad a lo que Regulus le respondio con un gruñido).

- Hola Samuel, ya te vas. No queded jugar con nosotros Euphie divedtidse bastante. (Le sonrio con ternura a la niña).

- Deja de hablar idioteces asi que pierdete ahora mismo Samuel o tendras problemas conmigo. (Hablo Regulus entre dientes).

- Bueno adios Regulus y lady Euphie no permita que Regulus la pierda. (Rio Samuel que se iba).

Entonces se escucho el gruñido de Regulus, a lo que simplemente Samuel respondio asombrado.

- Que fiero eres sabes. (Le dijo Samuel se fue ya al Templo de Escorpio).

Regulus nada mas queria pararse tirarle una bola de nieve al idiota de Samuel entonces su frente se arrugo al ver a la persona que mas odiaba en toda su vida a nada mas y menos que Retsu de Lince el hijo de Aioria y Marin era la viva imagen de Aioria tenia todo igual a su padre excepto el color de sus ojos eran mas claros azul cielo y el cabello rojizo era su eterno rival ambos habian nacido en la senda de Escorpio y entonces ambos competian por la armadura de Escorpio aunque Restu todavia no habia entrado para ser discipulo debido a que Regulus habia seleccionado por las estrellas para ser el siguiente caballero de Escorpio aunque eso no le quitaba la ventaja a Restu si el llega a fallar. Entonces vio como Euphie corria a sus brazos y lo abraza a lo que Retsu le respondio ternura y Regulus se mordio los labios con celos.

- Maldito hijo de Gorgona ¿Que demonios haces aqui?. (Pregunto ya el molesto).

- Nada mas venia a saludar a lady Euphie espero que no te moleste ademas, no tiene nada de malo que venga a visitarte. Veo que estas jugando con Euphie.

- ¡Si Degulus jugaba conmigo ya que papi y mami fuedon al templo pdincipal a ved a tio Aiodos!. (Sonrio Euphie con inocencia).

- Ya veo bombon me alegro bastante que el este jugando contigo al menos no te ha tratado mal como otras niñas, eso me alegra bastante. (Sonrio Retsu arrogancia lo que confundio a Euphie y molesto a Regulus).

- Euphie es como mi hermanita asi que no vuelvas a refertirte a mi de esa manera tienes suerte de que este Euphie aqui que no te caiga a golpes solo por que seas el hijo de Aioria de Leo no significa que eres igual a tu padre o a mi maestro vamonos a Euphie de seguro lady Saori nos espera. (Hablo Regulus agarrandole la mano a una confundida Euphie).

- Oye, oye no te lleves a Euphie a ningun lado yo tambien tengo derecho a conversar con ella. No puedo creer esto Regulus aprendiz al gran caballero de Escorpio siendo acaparado por una niña que gracioso. (Hablo Restu con arrogancia con una mezcla de celos pues ambos sentian un cariño especial por Euphie).

Regulus se mordio los labios se fue caminado con la pequeña con los miraba confundidos comenzaron a subir las escaleras de Capricornio... Milo observaba fijamente a los tres socios a Henry lo conocia bien le parecia muy devoto a Saori no tenia que preocuparse pero el segundo no le agrado para nada Edward le habia besado a Saori de una manera descarada que lo molesto no solo a el sino a Seiya que habia llegado al recinto y el tercero era una mujer Cordelia era su nombre era una mujer muy bella al igual que Saori. Saori sonrio al ver a sus tres socios mas fieles entonces sonrio al ver a Cordelia acercarse a ella.

- Saori querida estas radiante estas mas bella y grande de la ultima vez que te vi, que bueno que pasaremos navidad aqui me encantara conocer a tu marido. (Sonrio ella con ternura a lo que Saori asintio).

- Claro que lo conoceras Cordelia te presento a mi esposo Milo, Milo ella es Cordelia una de mis socios del consorcio ella es de Inglaterra. (Sonrio Saori presentadolos).

- Mucho gusto Lady Cordelia. (Hablo Milo haciendo una reverencia e agarro su mano la beso como todo un caballero a una dama).

- Pero que hombre mas guapo eres Milo ademas eres respetuoso y educado oh dios mio Saori tu esposo esta divino y ademas de eso es educado, que divino te sacaste la loteria con el. Cuidalo mucho querida. (Sonrio Cordelia con picardia forzando a Milo y a Saori ruborizarse a Henry le dio un ataque de risa pues le encantaba verlos a los dos, a Edrward lo obligo simplemente apreta los puños disimuladamente cosa que no paso de adpersivido de Aioros que no le agrado enseguida y por su parte a Seiya desviar la mirada).

- Oigan esa cara ustedes no dije nada malo, si es verdad Saori yo cuido mucho a tu marido. Aunque pienso que eres demasiado joven para casarte solo tienes 17 años debiste esperar un años mas ya a los 18 años ya que eres mayor de edad. Otra cosa cuentame mas que planes tienen ¿Cuando pobre conocer a la preciosa Euphie? Escuche que es un encanto la niña es muy bella dicen. (Sonrio con ternura Cordelia).

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah Euphie! La conoceras muy pronto Cordelia es que esta con Regulus en Escorpio pero no demoran a subir pues la fiesta de navidad empieza en 7 horas. (Sonrio Saori con ternura).

- Lady Saori yo me retiro pues debo irme a revisar que Regulus no se le haya perdido Euphie nuestra hija. (Hablo Milo en un tono formal que asombro bastante a Cordelia que no dejaba de pestañear en señal de asombro).

- ¿Lady Saori? ¿Estas de broma? ¿Como puedes llamarla Lady si es tu esposa?. Esto no puedo creermelo. (Hablo ella sin poder creer).

- Bueno en realidad... es que bueno... (Hablaba Milo ruborizado no sabia que explicacion dar).

- Lo que sucede es que Milo esta acostumbrado a decirme asi. Aunque me molesta a veces la costumbre puede mas. (Hablo Saori de repente cosa que agradecio Milo en silencio).

- Pero aun asi debes llamarla por su nombre es tu esposa por el resto de tu vida. No entiendo de verdad pero aun asi yo tambien quiero un esposo asi como este tan dulce y atento. (Sonrio soñadoramente Cordelia lo que provoco que Henry se acercara se riera).

- Hay Cordelia nosotros mejor nos retiramos disculpala Milo es muy enamoradiza vamonos es mejor a los esposos solos ellos saben porque hacen las cosas. (Hablo Henry empujando a Cordelia afuera del Templo Principal).

-Lady Saori disculpe nos vamos tenemos asuntos que atender afuera en el salon donde se llevara acabo la fiesta. (Hablo Milo ofreciendole el brazo a Saori a lo que ella asintio iba aceptar el brazo de no ser por Seiya que pidio a lo que Milo tuvo que morderse el labio y aceptar e irse).

- Bueno Seiya de ¿Que quieres hablar? Disculpa es que no tengo el dia es que tengo que ir al salon a revisar. (Hablo Saori con una sonrisa nerviosa).

- Saori tenia que hablar contigo de hace rato dime ¿Porque lo escogiste a el y no a mi? ¿Que tiene Milo que no tenga yo?. (Pregunto Seiya agarrandola de los hombros cosa que asombro bastante a Saori, que no dejaba de verlo asombrada).

- ¿Que? Bueno... Seiya no me hables de esa forma que no me gusta tu no lo entiendes yo lo amo aunque lo dudes desde hace tiempo que lo comenze a ver como era realmente es un hombre no mi caballero de Escorpio te pedire que jamas me tomes de esa forma. Yo jamas te cuestione cuando salias con Miho al contrario me alegraba que fueras feliz. (Ella se molesto el como Seiya la estaba tratando sabia que estaba celoso bastaba verlo en su rostro).

- Yo jamas vi a Miho mas que una amiga se que le ice una promesa pero nada mas de ahi, Saori ¿Por favor desiste de este matrimonio? Tu estas confundida tu no amas a Milo a quien amas es a mi y lo sabes deja... (Iba a seguir hablando cuando sintio un reflejo Saori lo habia garnateado con fuerza en el rostro asombrandolo estaba molesta).

- ¡¿Como te atreves a decir que estoy confundida?! ¡ Dime ¿Que sabes de mis sentimientos a Milo?! ¡Nada yo lo amo de verdad nuestro matrimonio no es una simple farsa para la trabajadora social que vendra a monitoriar a Euphie, es algo real el y yo nos amamos no puedes hacer nada Seiya. Yo amo a Milo te pedire que jamas vuelvas a dudar de mis sentimientos hacia el!. (Grito furiosa Saori).

- ¿Quieres decir que tu y Milo...? No puede ser Saori lo que hiciste no tiene perdon de dios pero ya veo que tu... lo comprendo pero aun asi no descansare hasta recuperarte Saori yo se que aun en tu corazon hay algo de amor hacia a mi. (Hablo con desicion Seiya).

- Si asi es yo me entregue a Milo esa noche de bodas no me arrepiento de ser haber sido su mujer esa noche y muchas mas. (Dijo ella entre dientes sin darse cuenta que Aioros que venia de regreso habia escuchado todo).

- ¿Te entregaste a Milo Saori?. (Pregunto sin poder creer Aioros).

- ¡Aioros!. (Dijo sorprendida Saori).

- Escucha Saori ya no me importa que seas virgen seras mia te recuperare te lo juro que te recuperare. (Hablo Seiya e ico una reverencia se fue).

- Saori lo ¿Que le dijiste a Seiya fue cierto? ¿Te entregaste a Milo en la noche de bodas?. (Pregunto Aioros tratando de prosecar bien las palabras de su diosa).

Saori se mordio el labio e asintio con dolor no queria que nadie se enterara y muchos menos que intentaran casrtigar a Milo por solo haberla deseado entonces sintio que sus ojos se humedecian que lagrimas amenazaban con bajarle de su rostro sabia lo que venia a lo mejor Aioros la reprenderia y quizas castigaria fuertemente a Milo por haberla tomado de esa manera entonces vio que Aioros se acercaba le pidio que la acompañara al estudio para conversar mejor. Cuando entraron al despacho Aioros le pidio a Saori que tomara asiento la encaro.

- Explicame ¿Lo que paso esa noche? Y quiero todos los detalles. (Hablo con frialdad e seriedad. Aioros le dolia hablarle asi pero no le quedaba de otra tenia que solucionar esto).

- Ocurrio despues que llegamos de la repcecion nos empezamos a besar bueno el aire de erotismo aumento no pudimos controlarnos y bueno terminamos haciendo el amor en nuestra noche de bodas pero el realmente queria respetar la orden que tu le habias dado. ¿Por favor Aioros entiendeme? Yo lo amo soy muy feliz a su lado quiero formar una familia a lado de el es lo unico que deseo. (Ya no podia tragarse las ganas de llorar ella lo sabia las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos).

- Saori lo que hiciste no tiene perdon de dios, sabes el error que acabas de cometer y Milo deberia ser castigado por lo que ico no solo te desvirgo... sino que cuando el resto de los 11 se enteren no garantizo nada bueno para Milo deberia despojarlo de su armadura. (Hablo Aioros entre dientes sabiendo lo que eso significaba).

- Se cuales son las consecuencias pero... por tu cubierta humana no hare nada no castigare a Milo estamos en tiempo de paz. Esta vez como patriarca seguire al corazon te dejare seguir con esto se que si un dia me llego a ir de este mundo Milo cuidara bien de ti pero Saori normalmente yo no deberia estar dejandote hacer estas cosas pero yo se que estas haciendo todo por tu felicidad pero jamas olvidarias tus responsabilidades como diosa. (Hablo Aioros con voz firme haciendole recordar que debe recordar su deber como diosa).

- A mi no se me olvida quien soy Aioros creeme no tratare mantener conflictos con mis dos vidas. Pero todavia me preocupa algo mas si me llego... no tiene importancia. (Desvio la mirada sabia que casi decia que pasaria si ella llegaba quedar embarazada).

- Esa parte si llegas a quedar embarazada tendremos que verla mas adelante pero eso tambien seria muy inevitable. Pero por ahora no quiero pienses en tener hijos debemos concentranos en Euphie y en que la trabajadora social vea que todo esta bien para la pequeña. (Hablo Aioros sabiendo los problemas que tendria si los demas se llegaban a enterar que su diosa estaba embarazada de Milo).

- Euphie es mi hija la adoro sobre todas las cosas como a Milo pero aun asi yo seria muy feliz embarazandome de Milo. (Se seco las lagrimas tenia que fingir que todo estaba bien).

- Pero sabes lo problemas que tendras...

- ¡Mami!. (Grito Euphie corriendo de repente detras de ella venia Regulus).

- Hola mi amorcito gracias Regulus por traerla y dime preciosa estas lista para la fiesta de navidad. (Pregunto Saori con una sonrisa).

- Si Euphie esta lista pada id de fiesta de navidad. (Sonrio Euphie).

- Buenos nos vamos Aioros Euphie tiene que ir a probarse su vestido de navidad, Regulus te agradezco que la hayas traido y dime ¿Porque estas colorado? ¿Acaso estas enojado?. (Pregunto ella con preocupacion al ver su rostro totalmente colorado de la rabia).

- No pasa lady Saori perdone que vea mi rostro asi. (Hablo el muchacho que caminaba a a su lado).

- No tengo nada de que perdonarte puedo preguntarte ¿Estuviste peleando con Restu?. (Pregunto ella con curiosidad).

- No lady simplemente no me agrada de el no lo tolero solo porque a el no le dieron el derecho de ser caballero de oro de Escorpio sinceramente si no llego a pasar la prueba definitiva cuando el maestro se retire el sera el proximo caballero de Escorpio se quedara con la armadura y con Eu... disculpeme es que no me gusta hablar de lo que siento. (Se sonrojo al saber que hablo casi de Euphie).

- Regulus tu no vas a fracasar de eso estoy segura yo se que seras uno de los caballeros de oro mas fuerte de la nueva generacion que subira despues de sus maestros aunque Restu demuestre un cosmos tan alto como el de un caballero dorado de los dos pienso que tu tienes el mismo corazon bondadoso, valeroso que Milo de eso estoy segura. Ademas escuche que ibas a decir Euphie ¿Te gusta Euphie?. (Sonrio Saori incitando a Regulus a contestarle la pregunta lo que provoco que el niño se sonrojora y mirara a Euphie que se escondia con una sonrisa en las faldas de su mama).

- No diga esas cosas a mi no me gusta Euphie solo le tengo respeto pues es la unica niña que puedo tolerar ¡Uah! ¡Disculpeme! ¡No era mi intencion decir eso! . Usted sabe como detesto a las niñas pues son muy molestas Euphie es la unica niña que puedo tolerar. (Se rascaba el cuello nervioso).

- Eso lo se pero cuando crezcas diras otra cosa te empezaran a gustar. No le veo nada de malo que te guste Euphie quizas ustedes cuando crezcan... no me escuches son tonterias que digo yo dime si sabes ¿Donde esta Afrodita?. (Pregunto Saori).

- Esta en su templo terminando con dos doncellas los vestidos de ustedes las escolto alla. (Le dijo Regulus haciendo reverencia y escoltandolas a la salida a las dos).

Saori asintio y le agarro la mano a Euphie ambas salieron de la oficina de Aioros que en esos momentos los observaba ¡Quien lo diria Regulus enamorado de Euphie! Como no si su sobrina era la mas hermosa de todas las niñas del santuario aunque le preocupo la situacion de Saori con respecto que ya no era casta y no solo eso... si esto se llegaba a saber le doleria con todo su alma pero tendrian que separarlos y alejar de Saori del santuario y casarla con otra persona peor si se enteraban de un supueto embarazo si eso llegaba a pasar le romperia el corazon a ella y a Euphie de la nada le vino una vision de lo que tal vez podria suceder en el futuro...

**La Vision De Aioros. **

Donde veia a una Saori llorando en el regazo de el y pidiendole que no la alejara de Milo, pero el con dolor tuvo que alejarla para evitar algun mal entendido en los dorados pues se habian enterado de la peor manera que su diosa estaba embarazada de Milo. Milo tuvo confrontamientos terrible con Shura, Camus y Mascara de la Muerte preguntandole si era verdad ¿Que el la habia embarazado cuando no debia tocarla? A lo que el respondia si con violencia provoco que sus compañeros quisieran matarlo pero el como patriarca habia venido a salvar a Milo y mintiendo para proteguerlo diciendo que el bebe que cargaba Saori en su vientre era un milagro de los dioses para dar una nueva vida a lo que Milo no tenia nada que ver para su suerte le creyeron pues ellos si creian en los milagros de los dioses se fueron dejando a un Milo muy mal herido pero dispuesto a pelear con Aioros por la mentira que habia dicho pero el le dijo que era por el bienestar de los dos que lamentablemente tendrian que disolver el matrimonio de los dos.

Milo no acepto de buena ganas sus ordenes se tuvo que retirar herido a su templo con heridas graves que preocuparon a Aioros que tuvo que pedir a Aioria que habia llegado en esos momentos a ayudar a Milo a subir a su templo a lo que el le asintio se fue tras el pero vio a Euphie de 7 años con lagrimas en los ojos llegando en esos momentos y preguntando ¿Porque la iban a separar de su papa? A lo que le respondio que era por su bien que tendria que preparar sus maletas se iria a Tokio de regreso pues era la unica forma de incubrir el embarazo de Saori y lo mas triste saber que ese hijo era de Milo. Cuando los problemas menos se podian agravar Seiya habia llegado con una propuesta de que el seria padre de los hijos de Saori de Euphie y el niño que venia en camino a lo el tuvo que negar pues podria levantar muchas sospechas decidio casar a Saori con Edward uno de los socios que las llevo a las dos a Japon a la mansion de ella y no volverian jamas.

**Termina La Vision De Aioros. **

Aioros desperto de su vision asustado eso podria realmente ¿Pasar en el futuro? No se queria imaginar como terminarian las cosas si eso llegaba a pasar quizas Saori jamas podria volver al santuario o peor aun mirar a Milo a los ojos y quizas Euphie estaria separada de su papa no podia permitir que eso futuro quizas esos acontecimientos tendria que vigilar muy bien de cerca el matrimonio de los dos para evitar estos problemas.

Saori llego acompañada de Euphie y de Regulus al templo de Piscis donde los esperaba en el piso residencial muchisimo trabajo pues solo faltaban ahora 6 horas para esa gran fiesta navideña ella tendria que arreglarse al igual que su pequeña y Regulus ico reverencia excusandose que tenia que retirarse lo mas rapido posible pues tenia asuntos que atener a lo que Saori le respondio con leve asintimiento de cabeza dejo que el niño se fuera dejando un poco triste a Euphie que queria que se quedara pero Saori le habia dicho que tendrian que arreglarse para la fiesta a lo que emociono a la pequeña le solto de la mano de su mama comenzo a correr y Saori preocupada e temerosa que la niña pudiera caerse y vio que comenzo a bajar los escalones ella se agarro de las faldas comenzo a correr tras ella bajo los pisos residenciales asustada esperando que Euphie no se hubiera caido para encontrarla abrazando a su tio Afrodita con una bonita sonrisa a lo que Saori respondio aliviada.

- Gracias Afrodita te lo agradezco Euphie suele ser imprudenete a veces ven pequeña no me gusta que te separes de mi. (Se acerco a ellos le quito a la pequeña que abrazo a su mama mientras se reia).

- Pedon mami es que Euphie esta emocionada ¡Navidad ya viene!. (Rio la pequeña).

- Lo se muñequita pero tienes que tener mas cuidado Afrodita ¿Como estas?. (Pegunto Saori que no dejaba de cargar a la pequeña).

- Bien Saori ya es hora de arreglarse mi tarea ahora sera que te veas bella y eso tambien para ti Euphie ya en unos años seras una bella Stira. tendras que arreglarte como toda una dama. (Hablo Afrodita a lo que la niña asintio emocionada).

- Bueno que esperamos debemos arregarlas para que sean las rosas mas bellas de la fiesta de navidad.

Todas las doncellas rieron ante el comentario de Afrodita cosa que el no habia tomado bien para nada se volteo a verlas con una mirada de frialdad que asustaba a cualquiera se dispusieron en comenzar a ayudar. Durante toda la velada Saori no habia dejado de pensar en la palabras de Aioros con respecto a lo que ella y Milo habian hecho una lagrima solitaria callo por su ojo pero se la limpio cosa que no paso de adpersivido de Afrodita que le dijo con seguridad.

- Se que hablaste con Aioros de seguro el ya se entero de lo ocurrido entre Milo y tu ¿No miento cierto?. (Dijo el ayudandola a ponerse su vestido).

- No mientes el se entero porque Seiya vino a reclamarme ¿Porque me case con Milo? Yo amo a Milo hace tiempo que dejer de ver a Seiya como un hombre el es mas como un amigo a Milo lo amo dime ¿Por favor? ¿Es un error haberme entregado a Milo?. (Ya pregunto ella con los ojos llorosos).

- Saori bien sabes que eso era prohibido pero no te puedo culpar ya que tu tienes el corazon mas bello y grande de todos a ti no te importa sacrificarte con tal de que los demas esten bien. No te puedo culpar por sentir un amor tan grande como el que sientes por Milo si yo sintiera un amor asi jamas le daria la espalda. Saori ya no son reglas entre caballeros y diosa ahora estan involucrando sentimientos e ademas todos sabemos que Euphie los unio mas a ustedes pero si no hubiese sido por ella ustedes ya se hubiera unido de otra forma. (Le cerro el ziper del vestido).

- Gracias por no juzgarme Afrodita de verdad amo a Milo soy inmensamente feliz a su lado, pero lo que me preocupa es si llego a quedar embarazada de el. ¿Que podria decirle a los demas?. (Pregunto ella).

- Nadie puede juzgarte si te embarazaste es por amor Saori cuando una pareja se une para tener un hijo es por amor nadie tendria derecho a juzgarte por eso. Si eso llega a pasar cuentas conmigo.

- Gracias Afrodita de verdad lo que menos quiero es que lastimen a Milo por solo embarazarse. Yo seria inmesamente feliz en darle un hijo a Milo y un hermanito a Euphie. (Sonrio con ternura Saori).

- Ademas solo espero que sea niña pues debera ser hermosa no como Milo que es espantoso. (Dijo Afrodita en forma de peticion a lo que Saori se echo a reir pues sabia que a pesar de todo su esposo era un hombre, muy atractivo).

- ¡Mami midame!. (Saori se volteo a ver y sonrio al ver a su pequeña luciendo un bonito vestido blanco con rosas rosadas en el bordado del frente manga largas y falda rosa claro y zapatitos de color blanco tenia una rosa blanca en su cabeza como bincha la niña se las habia ingenio para pedir que trajeran su corona de flores).

- ¡Pero que linda estas Euphie vas a impresionar a Regulus!. (Sonrio Saori guiñandole el ojo a lo que la niña se sonrojo totalmente, Afrodita se nego tendria que hablar seriamente con Regulus).

Euphie se rio asintio le dijo a su mama que estaba bella que su papa se sorprenderia al verla a lo que Saori asintio con una mirada avergonzada. Milo venia subiendo las escaleras al salon llevaba puesto un esmoquin venia acompañado de Camus su amigo detras de ellos venian Aioria, Marin y Restu todos vestidos elegantamente pero Camus observo que Orestes le habia pedido que tenia que venir pues debia resolver un asunto en su templo a lo que le respondio diciendo que estaba bien les dijo al grupo que se adelantara y los demas asintieron por su parte Aioria sonrio preguntandole a Milo.

- Oye ¿Como van las cosas Milo? Espero que lady Saori no se queje de las largas secciones de intimidad que tu la sometes si es asi. Te dare un Relampago de Voltaje que jamas olvidaras. (Hablo Aioria riendose pero recibio un golpe en la nuca por parte de Marin que lo observo con molestia).

- No estes preguntando cosas que no te interesan ademas si ellos tienen esas largas jornadas de intimidad que tu dices. Es problema de Milo, no tuyo deja de estar preguntando eso otra cosa ¿Para que quieres saber? ¿Eh?. (Le pregunto Marin con una ceja arqueada).

- Nada mas quiero saber si este Escorpio pervetido e acosador sexual no la haya pervertido. (Rio Aioria pero recibio otro golpe en la nuca pero esta vez fue de Milo).

- ¡Deja de hablar estupideces Aioria! Lo que haga con Saori o no eso a ti no te interesa. Ademas no la perverti. Si quieres saber las cosas van bien Aioria al menos despues de tanto tiempo una vez me puse a meditar tus palabras y quizas tienes razon Saori y yo estamos formando una buena familia para la pequeña. (Suspiro Milo).

- Euphie es un encanto de niña yo tu cuido mucho de ella cuando crezca que tendra muchos pretendientes detras de ella. Ya me imagino a este Escorpio pobre Euphie no saldra a la esquina de tu casa. (Rio Aioria).

- Yo creo que le dare la razon a Aioria, Milo tu hija realmente sera bella ademas me encanta su cabello rosado luz es muy lindo. Ya quiero verla cuando crezca sera una gran princesa y no solo eso Milo yo creo que tienes que pelarle el ojo a tu discipulo Regulus. (Rio Marin forzando a su hijo Restu morderse los labios con desprecio, pues como detestaba a Regulus por ser el favorito de Milo no permitiria que le quitara a Euphie).

- No dejare que cualquier se acerca a mi hija, si tengo que enviarlo al hades que asi sea. Ademas Regulus solamente es su amigo si me llego a enterar que mas adelante quiere cosas indebidas le dare un entrenamiento que jamas olvidara en su vida. (Hablo Milo con frialdad estremeciendo a Restu del miedo).

- Pobre Euphie no me quiero imaginar cuando esa niña cumpla los 15 años de edad, de verdad ya a tener que verse a escondidas con el novio que ni la dejaras salir. (Rio Aioria).

Marin tambien rio lo que forzo a Milo a ignorarlos pues aunque fuese asi la descubriria cuando llegaron al recinto donde se llevaria a cabo la fiesta afuera estaba Cordelia que vestia un bello vestido largo azul marino sin mangas su escote era en forma de corazon llevaba un precioso collar de perlas, su peinado era sencilla cola de caballo y a lado de ella estaba Henry recibiendo los invitados cuando ellos llegaron Cordelia lo recibio con una gran abrazo lo que forzo a Milo sonrojarse y Henry la tuvo que separar diciendole que Saori estaba adentro ellos asintieron.

Cuando entraron vieron a muchos caballero de plata, bronce sin sus armaduras todos vestidos elegantemente, Restu estaba asombrado jamas los habia visto sin su armadura o ropa de entrenamientos entonces todos voltearon a ver a Saori venia acompañada de Shun los dos venian conversando; Milo quedo helado jamas habia visto a Saori tan hermosa como la habia visto hoy ella lucia un bello vestido blanco con una sola manga con un escote discreto y era de corte recto parecido al que ella usaba siempre para cuando estaban en guerra su cabello estaba adorando en una cola de caballo y tenia una hermosa rosa blanca de adorno de seguro "Cortesia de Afrodita". Vio que ella se acercaba a el y le sonrio.

- Milo que bueno que llegaste te estaba buscando por todos lados, ayudame a buscar a Euphie pues quieren conocerla no solo a ella a Regulus tambien. ¿Milo?. (Pregunto ella preocupada).

- Estas... hermosa Saori jamas te habia visto asi tan... (Hablo titubiando).

- Vestida elegantemente lo se son las pocas veces que quiero lucir asi, queria lucir bien para ti bueno ¿Nos vamos?. (Pregunto ella con una sonrisa).

Milo asintio sin antes decirle que se veia muy bella con ese vestido ella sonrio el le ofrecio la mano ella asintio ambos se fueron a al salon a bailar. Durante la fiesta navideña todos tuvieron la oportunidad de relajarse olvidar sus preocupaciones aqui en el santuario algunos conversaban, comian o bailaban en caso de Euphie que bailaba torpemente con su tio Aioria que no dejaban de ser elojiados todos le decian a Marin que Aioria era un gran bailarin a lo que Marin riendo respondio que si con una sonrisa que si ya veia a Euphie en unos bailando con su tio.

Regulus admiraba a Euphie bailar con Aioria sonreia la niña se veia muy feliz con su tio Aioria cosa que no paso para Samuel aprovechando la oportunidad de molestar a su amigo se acerco le susurro.

- Oye deja de mirarlos asi simplemente Euphie esta bailando con Aioria a no ser que quieras bailar tu con ella. (Rio Samuel pero recibio un golpe en la nuca).

- Deja de molestar simplemente estoy viendo el baile si vienes a molestar mejor vete a otro a lado, pues si asi me enojare bastante. Ademas Euphie nadie la puede separar de Aioria es su tio favorito aqui en el santuario. (Lo mira mal).

- No seas tonto estas molesto es mas te llevare donde Euphie para que bailes con ella. ¡Auh! ¡Eso duele, que sensible eres! Si sera agresivo a veces. (Lo mira mal Samuel).

- ¡Eso es por molestarme tonto!. (Grito).

- Veo que Euphie no se despega de Aioria, es tu tio favorito en todo el santuario. (Sonrio Shun con ternura al ver la niña bailar).

- Es verdad ojala yo tuviera esas afectuaciones de la pequeña seria muy feliz. (Rio Aioros que lucia un esmoquin).

Al otro lado de la pista se veia a Milo y a Saori bailando ambos estaban disfrutando la fiesta cosa que no paso de adpersivido de todos pues veian que los dos se trataban con cariño es mas hasta hubo un beso que molesto a Mascara de la Muerte preguntando ¿Porque demonios los dos estaban tan cariñosos? A lo que Shaka le respondio con un buen "Mejor no busques pelea" A lo que Mascara respondio con una mirada fria por su parte Shura tambien estaba de acuerdo le parecia sospecha la actitud de Milo y Saori pero Aldebaran comento de lo mas tranquilo mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

- No me parece nada malo que ellos quieran ponerse asi de cariñosos despues de todo, son matrimonio recuerden "Que es una fachada eso es todo". Ademas no creo que Milo haya ido mas para alla con lady Saori y Mascara deja de estar molestando con ese tema desde el matrimonio de ellos no has hecho mas que estar vigilando el minimo movimiento de Milo.

- Ustedes no lo hacen no me agrada que el tonto de Milo, sea asi de cariñoso con nuestra diosa pero lo juro lo advierto desde ahora si me entero que esa relacion es mas que un matrimonio y me entere que ese Escorpion roba diosas tendra muchos problemas. (Gruño molesto entre dientes eso sonaba como una advertencia verdadera que estaba dispuesto a cumplir).

- Mascara mejor guardate tus comentarios hijos no tienes que decir esas cosas ademas Milo es un buen hombre a pesar de ser frio, agresivo y arrogante se que cumplira con el juramento que se le impuso ese dia pero que llegue mas lejos con su relacion con lady Saori no lo se yo lo dudo bastante.(Hablo Dohko observando a los dos aunque tenia una ligera sospecha si habian llegado mas lejos de lo que pensaba. Tendria que hablar con Milo no era malo lo que estaban haciendo pero presentia que mas adelante van a tener problemas).

- Sinceramente es la primera vez que te apoyo Mascara ni yo mismo me lo puedo creer, a mi tampoco me gusta como ellos se estan tratando mas entiendo que sea porque los socios esten aqui pero eso no le da derecho a Milo sobrepasarse con lady Saori. (Los miraba con recelos no le gustaba para nada esos comportamientos de Milo).

- Sinceramente a mi no me molesta ademas lady Saori se muestra muy feliz al tenerlo a su lado. (Sonrio de forma paterna Aldebaran, al ver a Saori feliz pero sintio un cosmos tenso que estaba a punto de entrar en forma defensiva volteo a ver se encontro a Seiya quien no dejaba de apretar la copa sabia muy bien las razones pues Afrodita se los habia comentado por su parte Shaka tambien lo habia notado y simplemente dijo).

- Seiya es muy irrespetuoso en incluso en navidad quiere desafiar a Milo, sinceramente no me agradaria ver a Milo peleandose con Seiya seria como arruinar la cena de navidad. (Shaka observo que Shiyru que habia venido de visita le habia pedido a Seiya, salir con ellos un rato a conversar).

- Te apoyo si sabe lo que le conviene sera mejor que se mantenga a raya.( Sus palabras sonaban duras y de desprecio).

- Cordelia oye deja de tomar tanto que no pienso llevarte hasta el Templo del Patriarca ebria. (Hablo Henry molesto sabiendo como es su socia).

- No puedo evitarlo hoy es navidad estoy feliz por Saori tiene una hermosa familia, que bien me siento feliz ¿Cuanto falta para navidad?. Ya quiero que Euphie habra sus regalos que le trajimos y que Milo e Saori mandaron a pedir para ella. (Rio)

- Regulus igual pues es un niño de todas formas dame eso aca. (Le quito la bebida).

Cordelia se molesto se cruzo de brazos queria seguir tomando pero el nego con la cabeza le dijo que faltaban 5 minutos. El reloj del santuario sono a las doce todos empezaron a felicitarse desearse una feliz navidad. Milo se acerco a Saori que habia estado cargando a Euphie para que admirara los fuegos artificiales y despues de eso la acostaria a dormir pues ya era tarde para ella y para Regulus entonces sintio una mano ella se volteo a ver sintio unos labios besandola ella se lo correspondio pues sabia que era Milo y cuando se separaron Euphie inmediatamente se abrazo de su papa.

- ¡Papi feliz navidad!. (Grito la niña emocionada y Milo le dio abrazo le beso la cabezita con cariño deseandole lo mismo).

- Igual hijita te quiero mucho has sido tu, tu mama y Regulus han sido el mejor regalo que he podido tener. (Hablo Milo un tanto ruborizado).

- Yo tambien Milo te amo, soy feliz a tu lado no sabes lo contenta que me siento yo.

- Papi y mami tened sueño. (Dijo la pequeña).

- Sera mejor llevarla ven para tu mami descanse los brazos. (Hablo Milo quitandole a Euphie de los brazos de Saori).

- Si bueno mañana abriremos los regalos que te trajeron, bueno Milo yo tambien tengo sueño necesito descansar pues mañana mis socios planean hacer una reunion; Necesitamos dormir para estar bien.

Milo asintio se saco el saco se lo coloco en los hombros de Saori ella sonrio y vio que la niña se habia quedado dormida en los brazos de Milo, ambos caminaron a la salida encontraron a Regulus y Saori le dijo a todos que se retiraban a dormir a lo que ellos asintieron y Regulus se fue tras ellos. Muy lejos de ahi Seiya hervia como nunca y Edward nada mas tenia deseos de desaparecer a Milo del mapa el queria estar cerca de Saori tenia que buscar la manera de separarlos pero se mordio el labio no podia hacer nada.

Milo y Saori llegaron al templo de Escorpio, Regulus se despidio haciendo reverencia se fue a su habitacion por su parte Saori le dijo a Milo que lo esperaria y Milo asintio llevo a la pequeña no sin antes despertarla y cambiarla para que se acostara a dormir. Cuando termino de arreglarla Euphie se subio a la cama cogio su conejo se acosto no sin antes darle su besito de buenas noches a su papa y Milo le dio un beso en la cabeza diciendole que era el mejor regalo que la vida pudo darle la arropo la niña con una sonrisa se durmio el apago la luz le cerro la puerta camino hasta su habitacion cuando abrio la puerta encontro a Saori ya dormida solo llevaba una camisola puesta y Milo sonrio ella estaba cansada pues necesitaba descansar el sonrio el mejor regalo que habia podido tener era tenerla a ella como su esposa se desvistio y se acosto no sin antes darle un beso a en la frente cerrar los ojos.


	6. Supicions And A Conversetion With Would

**Hola todos regrese de nuevo vengo con un nuevo capitulo la verdad yo pensaba subir capitulo doble para asi ustedes disfrutaran pero no pude terminar el 5 me dispuse a ver algunas cosas sobre Euphimia Li Britannia de Code Geass lo que son como es este personaje en realidad por esa razon me tendre que terminar Code Geass pues ya saldra pronto su tercera temporada tengo que ver como termino esa serie asi que no creo que pueda actualizar en un buen tiempo pues tengo otra novela que no he podido actualizar asi que tengo que subir capitulo es la de Pense Que Te Habia Perdido es una novela de origen realista con el personaje de Milo de Escorpio el me inspiro desde el 2012 a escribir esta novela pues senti que tenia que escribir con el y cumplir mi sueño de emparejarlo con otra pareja lo cumpli alli nacio Pense Que Te Habia Perdido con Relena Peacreaft uno de mis personajes favoritos de Gundam Wing la adoro. Ademas que el lunes entro a la universidad atrazada pero entro tengo materias pesadas que no he dado debo prestarles muchas atencion asi que "Por Favor no me maten si no actualizo". **

**Nota: Se que ustedes a veces no leen los mensajes de la otra novela que yo menciono de verdad le estoy muy agradecida el que me esten leyendo pero tambien quisiera pedirles a las personas que me leen una peticion enorme que es muy importante para mi ustedes me brindan la fuerza para continuar escribiendo de eso le estoy muy agradecida de por vida. Pense Que Te Habia Perdido es mi primera novela la primera que decidi publicar por esa razon les pido que ¿Por favor la lean para ver que tal esta es mas larga que esta y me dicen que tal esta? Es muy importante para mi que la lean ya que eso podria definir si sigo actualizando en fanfiction. Quisiera que la leyeran de verdad esa novela pues es muy emotiva. Se los pido de verdad de corazon pues es una pareja que jamas se ha visto es Milo y Relena por favor leanla diganme que les parece la pareja si les gusta seguire actualizando y sino la borrare de Fanfiction me quedare con esta que estoy escribiendo que me gusta bastante de verdad cuando lean esto de verdad haganme esa favor que es muy importante para mi la opinion de ustedes de verdad. Solo espero que lean este mensaje si lo leen e de verdad me estarian haciendo feliz.(Por favor lean el mensaje se lo pido de corazon quiero de verdad y gracias a ustedes son los que me brindan fuerza para seguir escribiendo).**

**Bueno volviendo al tema de How Can Love You creo que voy a dar unas pequeñas explicaciones. Bueno con respecto a Edward es uno de los socios mas importantes del consorcio de los Kido su familia es una de las familias mas antiguas de Europa proveniente de sangre Sueca es el primer socio mas importante de los negocios del abuelo de Saori es 2 años mayor que Saori pues tiene 21 años de edad el siempre ha estado enamorado de Saori desde pequeño pero ella lamentablemente lo rechazo pues no sentia nada mas que admiracion por el por ese motivo el sera la manzana de la discordia en la relacion de Milo y Saori mas adelante creanme le cojeran odio a este personaje, Henry es el mas simpatico de los socios el se puede adaptar a cualquier ambiente es uno de los mas emocionados con la relacion de Milo y Saori pues el fue testigo el como Saori se quedo sola despues de la muerte de su abuelo es uno de los que quiere incluir a Regulus en el mundo de la alta sociedad e incluso como leyeron en el capitulo anterior ya le mando hacer su guarda ropa pueden creer eso el niño tiene 7 años de edad. Cordelia es un amor es una de las mejores amigas de Saori la que la quiere de verdad ella esta ilusionada que Euphie entre a la adolescencia quiere arreglarla para luzca asi bella como Saori como tambien leyeron ya estaban realizandole bozetos para su hermoso vestido para su cumpleaños numero 16 e incluso le esta planeando una fiesta para lanzarla a sociedad hay que risa ella si me cae bien es muy graciosa. En cuanto a Regulus como ya sabemos en Saint Seiya Lost Canvas nacio bajo la constelacion de Leo pero me tome la libertad de cambiarle el signo a Escorpio para asi fuera discipulo de Milo solo espero que a los fanaticos de Regulus no les molestara es que es solo un pequeño cambio que ice e ademas he estado buscando imagenes de Regulus por lo que veo murio siendo muy joven pero era uno de los mas fuertes me parecio extraño con respecto a la apariencia de Regulus ya que el se parece mas a Sisifo de pequeño lo pueden apreciar bien en el Gaiden de Sisifo que ya salio lo he estado siguiendo me llamo la atencion que no heredo mucho de Ilias siento que tiro mas para Sisifo por eso decidi basarme en su apariencia de adulto claro le pondre una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha y claro me encanto esa banda que tiene Sisifo en su frente digna de los Sagitarios espero que les agrade Regulus version adulta con la apariencia de Sisifo (A mi me encanta Sisifo eso si que es un hombre que trasero tiene el hehehehehe ademas de esa apariencia y postura jojojo eso si que era mi hombre ideal ademas de Milo). Sorry es que no puedo evitarlo es que esta bueno el hombre para chuparse los dedos X3 bueno a contestar reviews:**

**Asaela19: Si asi es queria sorprender a todos con este giro tan repentino en el trama de la historia la verdad lo comenze a pensar mientras veia algo en internet me parecio muy interesante trabajarlo asi que espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo los proximos a futuro. La verdad Seiya no es el problema querida si es metiche pero nadie lo quiere a lado de Saori pues es un pelele como dije el que debes preocuparte es por Edward ese si sera un verdadero problema a lo largo de la historia pues tiene planeado destruir el matrimonio de Saori con Milo para quedarse con ella con la pequeña ademas claro querida Milo es un papacito adante lo que yo daria por tener un hombre asi que no haria yo. Bueno te dare un explicacion de la actitud de Mascara lo que pasa con el es que el le tiene un gran aprecio a Saori bueno no le agraba la idea de que un hombre como Milo tuviera su limpio e puro corazon pues ella le perdono todas sus faltas y eso ico que el cambiara bastnte se juntara del lado de la justicia mas adelante explicare que paso para que Mascara odiara tanto a Milo lo que les puedo asegurar es que fue una pelea entre ellos dos en los campos de entrenamiento hace 1 año atras creo que lo explicare en el capitulo 12 para que por fin sepas que paso entre ellos dos. Hay nuestra querida Euphimia no solo tendra pretendientes en Grecia sino en Japon cuando venga los siguientes capitulos capitulos explicare como sera todo creeme seran pretendientes que se daran puños a muerte otra cosa ¡Te desmayaste al como describi a Regulus hay dios mio entonces, te pondras peor desde el capitulo 7 cuando comienze a relatar sus cambio lo que hable arriba de su apariencia me da miedo que te un paro cardiaco cuando lo veas entonces! Bueno si admito que tengo problemas con la ortografia no te preocupes voy a intentar a cuidar la ortografia y si creeme sin internet una semana fue horrible aunque me puse hacer otra cosas productivas que no hacia desde hace buen tiempo. ¿Enserio vas para 20? Vaya increible sabras que ayer que lleve a mi hermanita de 12 años averiguar unos cursos de verano la encargada creyo que yo era la mama yo me quede disque no soy la hermana mayor pero no es la primera vez que me pasa eso creeme hay veces que es muy incomodo que te confundan con un padre de familia si acaso tengo 19 años de edad y gracias creeme me estoy esforzando mucho quiero graduarme conseguir un buen trabajo y gracias por el reconocimiento no te preocupes supuse que eras tu te alegrare la existencia hoy pues ;). Hay si Regulus y Euphie anotando**

**Metis-Domo: Asi es yo tambien sigo Guerras Doradas la vengo siguiendo desde diciembre del 2012 hasta la fecha le empeze a dejar review a Daniel desde el capitulo 24 pero no fue hasta el capitulo 26 el Renacer De Ares mira me acuerdo bien el orden de cada uno yo la boto XD que el me respondio desde entonces me he vuelto una de sus fanficrevieras mas frecuentes nunca le fallo ningun capitulo me alegra saber que ambas pensamos lo mismo jajajajajaja para mi parecer Daniel ha sido el unico que me ha conquistado asi con una historia en Fanfiction ademas de los fanfic de Heero y Relena de Gundam Wing aunque el primero no me caiga bien creeme las dos amamos esa historia. Gracias me agrada que te encante mi novela no te preocupes a Seiya lo hare sufrir bastante pero no te preocupes por el es el que menos debes preocuparte es con Edward el que realmente debes poner atencion ya que este no viene con buenas intenciones y a mi tambien me encanta como tratan a Seiya se lo merece por molesto. Si Euphie es un encanto conquista hasta el corazon mas de piedra ese era Milo que quedo enamorado la adora es su hija querida ese Escorpio hara lo que sea para que ningun hombre se le acerque. Si Milo esta celoso de Aioria pues Saori le ojio el trasero no te preocupes habra mas de escenas mas adelante como te dije despreocupate con Seiya. **

**Guest: Hola querida me alegra verte de bueno gracias me alegro que te haya dejado sin aliento creeme seguire haciendolo pues esta novela quiero hacerla en 49 capitulos para sorprenderte. Lo siento debo castigar a Milo sino la novela no sera de tragedia pero no te preocupes ellos quedaran juntos te lo prometo. Ru amado Cancer simplemente quiere lo mejor para su diosa no te preocupes lo veras hoy. **

**Bueno aqui viene el capitulo prometido espero que lean la nota que les deje de verdad me gustaria saber que opinan ustedes de verdad se los pido de corazon. Bueno aqui esta el capitulo.**

**Capitulo No5 **

**Supicions And A Conversetion With Would Dohko **

El evento de navidad en el santuario habia sido todo un exito todos quedaron sastifechos con la gran organizacion por parte del patriarca del santuario teniendo como anfritiones a los socios de Saori Kido la diosa Athena del santuario que habian venido de visitas con el proposito de saber realmente ¿Si era cierto que su socia Saori se habia casado e habia adoptado una niña? Lo que resulto cierto emocionando a Cordelia y Henry pero enojando a Edward pues el toda su vida desde pequeño ha estado enamorado de Saori pero ella escogio casarse con Milo un hombre a lo que mejor no estaba a su nivel de humana pero cosmicamente como caballero si, eso le partia el alma pero el sabia que el no era el unico disconforme con ese matrimonio sabia que el hijo ilegitimo verdadero heredero de todo Seiya tampoco estaba feliz querian evitar que ellos dos siguieran juntos debia haber alguna forma pero se veia dificil tendria que pensar en algo.

En el templo de Libra el viejo maestro estaba despierto desde el medio dia con el proposito de ir a la reuinion que tenian planeado pero no se iria antes sin conversar con Milo debia conocer la verdad algo en su corazon le decia que Milo y Saori en verdad se veian como esposos se amaban seguia sumisos en sus pensamientos hasta que sintio el fuerte e frio cosmos entran a Libra entonces se volteo para encontrarse a Camus que venia bajando y el le sonrio dicienndole.

- Buenos dias Camus que bueno que se te ve aqui. (Sonrio Dohko que tenia una taza de chocolate caliente por las bajas temperaturas del invierno bañaban al santuario).

- Buenos dias gran maestro me sorprende verlo despierto tan temprano. Se puede saber ¿Que hace despierto tan temprano?. (Pregunto Camus con su mirada imparcial y seria).

- Bueno podria decirte que ayer varios de nosotros estuvimos conversando acerca de la aptitud de Milo y lady Saori en la fiesta de navidad. Se veian muy sospechosos y cariñosos cosa que nos preocupo un poco se que los socios de Saori estaban ahi habia que fingir pero ellos no parecian estar finguiendo me parecia que ellos de verdad se demostraban lo que sentian. (Hablo Dohko observando el como Camus fruncia el ceño, al escuchar tal informacion el sabia que el le daba la razon pues ayer Milo y Saori estaban actuando raro eso no le gusto para nada a ninguno de sus camaradas).

- Sin embargo no podemos hacer supociones de que ellos esten actuando como realmente son marido y mujer me parece ridiculo, Milo no es tan imbecil para actuar asi por sus impulsos todos sabemos que amar a una diosa esta prohibido creame si eso llegara a pasar yo mataria a Milo por fijarse en nuestra diosa a la que le debe respeto. (Apreto los puños con fuerza).

- Tampoco debes ser violento entiendo como te sientes ademas se que a pesar de que eres frio en el exterior quieres lo mejor para Milo pero con la violencia no resolveras nada por eso le dije a Milo anoche que queria hablar con el. Solo espero que no se sienta ofendido se que el es un hombre de palabra pero algo me dice que esa actitud de ellos esconde algo debo saber ¿Que es?. (Le recalco con preocupacion).

- Sera mejor que me quede con usted yo iba bajando realmente a Escorpio para hablar con el, ayer estuvimos todos discutiendo que esa actitud en el era rara. (Hablo Camus recostandose en la pared de uno de los postes del templo de Libra).

- Si pero trata de tener tacto a veces con tu fria personalidad te pasas de la mano. (Le dijo con preocupacion sabiendo como era el caracter de Camus, cuando se trataban de problemas).

- No se preocupe tratare de tener un poco de sensibilidad a la hora de hablar aunque no le prometo nada. Usted sabe como soy deberian acostumbrarse. (Hablo Camus observando el paisaje invernal).

Dohko solto un suspiro fuerte era verdad el tenia una personalidad muy dificil de cambiar nada podian hacer; En el templo principal Aioros estaba sentado en el Strall Hill revisando el posicinamiento de estrellas que habia hecho antes de ayer antes de navidad pues el mismo 24 de diciembre no tendria tiempo para observar las estrellas observo con detemiento sus papeles las estrellas se estaban comportando de una manera extraña segun el criterio de Aioros e observo que todas apuntaban a la constelacion de Escorpio pero no solo eso apuntaban a la Athena y de la nada las dos desaparecian era como si le trataran de decir que algo no muy bueno podria ocurrir eso preocupo mucho a Aioros que no solo tuvo una vision de como seria las cosas sino que le vino otra esta era mucho peor que la otra.

**Segunda Vision De Aioros. **

Donde veia a Milo muy mal herido en su templo se encontraba sentado en la habitacion de Euphie abrazando su conejo y llorando balbuciando palabras que el no entendia pero mencionaban a la pequeña el sabia que Milo queria a Euphie como su hija es que para el lo era como Euphie era Milo su papa pues su padre biologico habia muerto y tambien a lado de el en los bordes de la cama habia una nota de Saori no sabia que decia pero sabia que tenia que decir algo terrible para que Milo se quebrara asi. Despues salto a un avion donde veia a Saori llorar en el respaldo del avion solo lograba decir "Milo perdoname es por tu bien, el mio" el sabia que ella se habia regresado a Japon por el motivo de su embarazo a lado de ella habia una Euphie que lloraba abrazando a su madre detras de su asiento estaba Edward tratando de consolarlas prometerles un futuro tranquilo pero el sabia en su corazon que no seria asi.

Luego su vision lo llevo hasta los bosques del santuario donde se encontraba un Regulus de 9 años de edad golpeando la pared y llorando el nombre de Euphie no solo eso tenia una pulsera de flores pequeña que a lo mejor Afrodita le habia ayudado hacer a Regulus para Euphie no solo eso que Milo llegaba en esos momentos le quitaba la pulsera de flores se la destruia a los ojos del niño destrozandolo completo solo logro decir.

- ¿Porque maestro?. Aioros se horrorizo al ver la mirada de Milo estaba vacia sin vida eso le asusto de sobremanera no era el Milo que irradiaba serenidad, nobleza y calidez en su mirada este era diferente era un hombre sin vida que le habian arrebatado lo mas querido para el vio que el le decia que tenia que olvidarse de de Saori y de Euphimia ya no la llamaba Euphie sino Euphimia le dijo que jamas volviese a mencionar su nombre y se fue dejando a Regulus aturdido pero ya lejos donde nadie pudiera verlo Milo empezo a llorar por la partida de Saori, Euphie y de su hijo que ni siquiera podria conocer.

**Termina La Segunda Vision De Aioros. **

Se sobresalto tenia demasiado miedo a esas visiones ¿Quiere decir que realmente eso sucedera en un futuro cercano? Si es asi tenia que tomar cartas en el asunto pero despues recordo que mañana al santuario vendria la trabajadora social para revisa que todo estuviera bien y que la niña no estuviera en un ambiente poco adecuado. Aioros se llevo una mano a la cabeza habia comenzado a sudar desde anoche habia tenido sueños donde todos descubrian la relacion secreta de Milo y Saori trataban de hacer todo lo posible de hacer recapacitar a los dos pero de la peor forma y en otros donde Saori se enteraba que estaba embarazada ese niño traia desgracias. Que lo despertaron a mitad de madrugaba no pudo consiliar el sueño hasta las 05:00 de la mañana necesitaba conversar con Shun el era el unico de los bronce que realmente queria que Saori tuviera una relacion con Milo aceptaba de buena gana su relacion se paro recogio todos sus instrumentos en media hora empezaba esa fiesta que los socios de Saori habian planeado. Euphie abria sus regalos emocionada pues habia recibido muchos juguetes muñecas, juegos de te y muchos peluches no solo Regulus sonrojado habria tambien sus obsequios Cordelia sonreia le agrababa que los dos les encantase sus obsequios despues de todo era niños ella no dejaba de aplaudir emocionada, Henry tambien sonreia mas por Regulus que le habia encantado sus obsequios despues de todo a pesar de que este niño de 7 años de edad entrenaba para ser caballero de oro de Escorpio aun era un niño merecia aunque sea un poco disfrutar su infancia por su parte Edward no dejaba de morderse el labio provocando que le saliera sangre al ver como Euphie le enseñaba a Saori y a Milo sus nuevos juguetes ellos felices le respondian y veia como ellos se besaban no lo toleraba apreto los puños que no paso de adpersivido de Cordelia que supo que Edward estaba incomodo y termino parandose de la silla diciendo.

- Bueno nosotros nos retiramos nos vemos en la fiesta hay Saori querida estoy muy feliz por ti, tu siempre fuiste de gran corazon ademas veo que Euphie los tiene comiendo en su mano porque mirala realmente ella cree que ustedes son sus papas. (Sonrio ella tomando las manos de Saori y felicitandola por su familia ella realmente estaba feliz de corazon).

- Si ella fue una bendicion en mi vida como Milo y si nos vemos ahora yo tambien estoy feliz de verlos, no te preocupes cuidare bien de mi esposo no dejare que ninguna muchacha se le acerque. (Rio Saori forzando a Milo a ruborizarse).

- ¡Claro no puedes permitir que una muchacha cualquiera te lo quite! Bueno nosotros nos retiramos adios Regulus y Euphie me encanto bastante que les gustara nuestros obsequios ya quiero que esta bella y preciosa niña crezca ya quiero que se ponga vestidos, maquillarla, ademas de las rodatas que le pusiste tengo unas de ese mismo color pero mas grande ya quiero que crezcas. (Seguia hablando emocionada provocando que Henry le agarra del brazo, quisiera llevarsela).

- Si Cordelia todos entendimos pero tenemos que irnos nos veremos despues adios campeon. (Le habla a Regulus choca manos con el se fue despidiendo de Milo y Saori se llevo a Cordelia a Edward los tres salieron dejaron a la familia seguir conversando y ver los obsequios ya afuera Cordelia dejo de hablar se puso seria).

- Edward tenemos que llevarte a que te revisen esa herida no solo eso, vi como mirabas con dolor y celos el como Saori miraba a Milo. Pense que habia superado tu amor por Saori el rechazo de hace 4 años atras pero veo que no lo has superado sigues enamorada de ella. Hay amigo tienes que hacerte la idea de que ella jamas podra amarte. (Hablo ella con cierta tristeza ella sabia de los sentimientos de Edward).

- ¿Como quieres que me olvide de ella? Eso es imposible desde el primer momento que vi a Saori cuando era tan solo una niña 11 años no pude evitar enamorarme de ella, aunque yo soy un hombre de 27 años de edad yo la quiero de verdad siento que con ese caballero dorado no va a ser feliz conmigo si lo sera. (Hablo con dolor).

- Amigo tienes que superarlo hagamos algo cuando regresemos a Japon te presentare a una muchacha muy atractiva quedaras enamorado de ella. Te lo garantizo ademas no crees que los dioses pueden castigarte Saori es una diosa a la que le debemos la vida si no fuera por ella quizas hace años en la guerra contra Hades quizas ese eclipse se hubiera cumplido la tierra hubiera sido bañada en una eterna oscuridad. (Hablo el poniendole una mano en su hombro. A pesar de que Edward era un hombre realmente atractivo tenia una figura e postura que podia rivalizar a los Escorpio pues el era uno tenia el cabello castaño miel y ojos azul como el cielo llamaba la atencion de cualquier mujer y tenia las mujeres que el quisiera pero Saori habia sido la unica mujer que lo habia rechazado eso le habia dolido hasta lo mas profundo de su alma).

- Lo se pero ella es dificil de olvidar solo espero que Milo sepa cuidar de ella, porque si me llego a enterar que la ico sufrir tendra muchos problemas conmigo no me agrada que la hagan sufrir. (Hablo el con desicion a la primera que vea Saori se sienta incomoda con Milo, el actuaria).

- Hay Edward quien te entiende el fin ya estoy contando los dias, semanas, meses y años para que esa preciosa niña cumpla 11 años alli le enseñare a ser toda una dama de sociedad oh dios mio le dire a Saori que comenzare a ver los bocetos de su vestido tiene que ser el mas hermoso. (Seguia planeando el vestido de Euphie lo que provoco que Edward entecerrara los ojos y Henry soltara un aire de molestia esta mujer no cambiaba para nada).

Los tres siguieron subiendo las escaleras de las doce casas del zodiaco escuchando la alegre Cordelia con respecto de "Como seria el hermoso vestido de Euphie, cuando crezca" Segun ella tenia que ser el mas bello de todos" Los dos caballeros simplemente prefirieron ignorarla pues esta mujer no tenia limites; En el templo de Aries habia una reunion premilinar con respecto a un tema bastante delicado los que estaban reunidos eran Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Mascara de la Muerte, Aioria, Shaka, Shura y Afrodita pues Camus e Dohko habian decidio hablar con Milo pues algo sospechaban el resto tenian que discutir aca el que empezo hablando con mucha molestia fue Mascara.

- No me agrada la actitud de ese aracnido insolente para nada debian verlo como veia a lady Saori es incopcedible. Si ellos son algos mas ese aracnido sabra lo que realmente le conviene sino terminara en el Monte Yostomu e un viaje exclusivo en el hades si le hace daño a lady Saori. (Iba seguir hablando hasta que Saga le pego en la nuca molestando al canceriano, que estaba apunto de quejarse pero fue callado por el comentario de Aioria).

- Yo creo que Milo esta cumpliendo su trabajo al engañar a los socios de Saori, ademas no tiene nada malo que se demuestren cariño ademas Mascara ¿Porque te molesta acaso te gusta lady Saori? Si es asi es preocupante. (Hablo Aioria arqueando una ceja lo que molesto a Mascara)¨.

- Eso no es cierto pedazo... (Hablo Mascara dispuesto a golpear a Aioria).

- Sinceramente me da igual lady Saori es feliz ella es una muchacha de 17 años tiene derecho a vivir una vida normal no puede estar siempre sujeta a sus responsabilidades de diosa. Yo pienso que si ellos se llegan a enamorar no hay nada malo que quieran seguir su matrimonio yo los apoyo y ademas la niña le caeria muy mal a la niña pues ella esta muy apegada a lady Saori y a Milo. (Tomo su sorbo de chocolate Aldebaran a el sinceramente al le parecia bien que ellos se apegaran mas el sabia muy bien que nadie de los sentimientos de Saori hacia Milo pero si llegaba comentarlos realmente podria buscarle un lio a Milo).

- Milo es responsables de sus actos es un santo de palabra pero yo no lo veria a el cometiendo el error de su vida. Si eso llega a pasar lo enviare a la otra dimension por irrespetuoso. No creo que sea un desvergonzado para mirar a nuestra diosa como una mujer. (Sonrio Saga de forma sombria).

- Shaka ¿Que tu piensas al respecto?. (Pregunto Kanon).

- Milo se comporto un poco sobrepasado con lady Saori pero recuerden que los socios estaban ahi siento que el unico que no se cree realmente en esa farza es Edward el no los miraba no quitaba encima ningun detalle ayer. (Shaka abrio sus ojos para encarar el grupo de todos ellos el si sabia que Edward estaba enamorado de su diosa nunca habia perdido, la oportunidad de cortejarla pero ella lo habia rechazado).

Los demas asintieron por las palabras de Shaka era verdad Edward no parecia fiado con lo del matrimonio, pero no muy lejos de ahi Shura se mordia el labio inferior ayer habia visto algo que jamas penso que sucederia vio a Milo besando a su diosa no solo eso diciendole que era lo mejor que le habia pasado. Aunque ellos no supieran los habia seguido hasta Escorpio disimuladamente pudo admirar que ellos tenian una relacion secreta de la que nadie tenia conocimiento apostaba a su armadura que los que si sabian eran Aioros, Aioria y Afrodita, ni Camus que es el mejor amigo de Milo sabe de esto.

Apreto los puños con fuerza lo que habia visto ayer fue algo que jamas creyo de Milo el siempre fue respetuoso con sus superiores ayer en navidad lo encontro besandose con lady Saori y diciendole que fue el mejor regalo que la vida le pudo haber dado ¡¿Como se atrevia a faltarle el respeto de esa forma?! ¡No el tenia que decir esas cosas ya se las cobraria despues! Se paro con violencia asombrando a todos en la reunion especialmente a Aldebaran el si sabia que Shura no estaba de un buen humor desde ayer pero desconocia la razon pero era no preguntarle vieron que el se retiraba entonces Mascara rompio el silencio diciendole.

- Ven que el me da la razon algo tuvo que causarle una enorme molestia a Shura, para que actuara de esa manera. Eso que es dificil hacerlo enojar. Yo mejor me voy de aqui Ariadnne esta preparando el almuerzo no me gusta que haga las cosas solas pues es muy pequeña adios. (Se despidio dejandolos a todos asombrados por el comentario de Shura habia salido enojado).

- Yo ire afuera hablar con Shura algo en el no anda nada bien estoy seguro que sabe algo que nosotros nos sabemos. (Hablo Saga salio afuera e observo a Shura afuera sentado, en uno de los escalones del templo de Aries se acerco a el).

- Algo de seguro tuvo que hacerte enojar para que actuaras de esa manera pero mi pregunta ¿Que sera que te puso asi?. (Pregunto Saga).

- No te imaginas lo que vi ayer, Mascara no miente en sus suposiciones ayer los vi besandose ayer vi a Milo besando a lady Saori como si fuera una mujer cualquiera a la que el puede amar libremente sin olvidarse quien es ella. Los segui ellos tienen una relacion secreta de eso no tengo dudas debemos observarlos de cerca. (Hablo Shura encarando a Saga).

- Joder ¿Estas de lado de Mascara? Ni que Milo fuera asi ustedes si son unos paranoicos dejen de ver cosas donde no son Milo no tiene una relacion secreta con lady Saori ellos hicieron eso para finguir frente a los socios de Saori. (Hablo el con algo incredubilidad al ver que Shura tambien hablaba falsas acusaciones hacia Milo)

- ¡Con un endemoniado titan Saga los vi anoche, no me desmientas! ¡Maldicion Milo esta incumpliendo el juramento que ico el dia que obtuvo la armadura dorada de Escorpio! No solo eso se atreve a declarar que lady Saori es lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida ¿Como puede decir esas cosas? No se lo voy a perdonar jamas. (Hablo Shura aprentando los puños molesto y dispuesto a ir a pelear con Milo).

- Tu no iras a ningun lado te quedas aqui te calmas no puedes dar falsas acusaciones algo que solamente viste por encima ayer, pero si dices que si es cierto entonces, tengo que investigar contigo eso que dices. (Hablo Saga tratando de entender a Shura pues no creia en sus palabras).

- Entonces compruebalo tu mismo, mejor regreso a mi templo antes que de verdad quiera ir a pelear con Milo. (Se retiro dejando a Saga pensativo por las palabras de Shura).

- Mami tengo muchos peluches, pedo adodo al señod conejo. (Sonrio con inocencia abrazando a su conejo).

- Si ya este esta lindo mira es un osito de peluche, a ti te gusta bastante pues es blanco es muy lindo hija otra cosa quisiera hacerte una pregunta. (Pregunto Saori observando a su hija).

- Clado mama. (Hablo la niña).

- Dime te ¿Gustaria tener un hermanito chiquito? Alguien con quien jugar. (Pregunto ella).

- ¡Si mama! ¡Me dadan un hedmanito!. (Exlcamo la niña feliz comenzo a saltar en la cama con felicidad).

- No hija todavia no todavia falta mucho para eso pero quiero saber si realmente ¿Quieres un hermanito pequeño?. (Pregunto ella).

- Si pedo falta mucho pedo Euphie quiede un hedmanito con quien jugad asi como Degulus, pedo puedo espedad pada que ese hedmanito pequeño llegue. (Hablo Euphie cruzandose de brazos e inflando las mequillas a lo que Saori le respondio con un tierno abrazo y besito a su hija para que no se enojara).

- Quizas en dos años te lo demos pero debes esperar apenas tu papi y yo estamos recien casados aun no estamos pensando en ese hermanito que tu tanto quieres Euphie. Pero dime ¿Cuantos quieres?. (Pregunto ella sonriendole a la pequeña).

- ¡3 hedmanitos pada jugar!. (Sonrio la niña con inocencia forzando a Saori sonrojarse horriblemente).

- Oh 3 hermanitos bueno tu papa y yo lo pensaremos. (Se sonrojo por la palabras de Euphie).

- Mami pedo tengo una duda es del santuadio tio Aiodos te dice Azena ¿Quien es azena?. (Pregunto la niña curiosa de saber quien era esa diosa Athena que tanto mencionaban).

- Yo soy Athena mi hija yo soy la reencarnacion de la diosa que ves en forma de estatua por eso tu papa y yo viviamos en templos separados. Pero eso no importa ven vamos que ya te toca tu medicina. (Saori se paro le tendio los brazos la niña acepto gustosa los brazos de su mama ambas se fueron a la sala pues la niña tenia que tomar sus vitaminas).

Las dos fueron a la cocina a tomar las pastillas vitaminicas de la niña pues a Saori no le gustaba desatender la salud de su pequeña pues mañana venia la trabajadora social no queria que pensara que ella descuiabada la salud de su pequeña... Milo bajo las escaleras al templo de Libra pues el maestro lo habia convocado pues queria conversar con el desde ayer le habia pedido que bajara a su templo llego hasta la salida del templo y solto un suspiro de molestia su amigo Camus estaba aqui significa que algo se traian esos dos tendrian que saber ¿Que es?... entro al templo caminando adentro lo esperaban un Camus muy serio como siempre y un Dohko que al verlo sonrio diciendole.

- Hijo que bueno que llegas necesitaba hablar contigo un tema delicado y Camus esta aqui para ayudarme. Necesitamos hacerte una pregunta no quiero que lo tomes a mal ¿Por favor? ¿Que relacion tienes con lady Saori? Que no sea ademas de la promesa de matrimonio por la pequeña. (Pregunto Dohko sin rodeos el iba directo al grano su mirada inspiraba seriedad).

- ¿Que?. (Solo logro pronunciar Milo sin poder creer lo que le preguntaba).

- Milo responde a la pregunta que te hicieron amigo te aprecio y todo pero sentimos que te estas sobrepasando con lady Saori, entendemos que ayer estaban los socios pero sus cosmos se sintieron antes de ayer acalorados con una mezlca de amor y pasion. Eso nos dejo en dudas a todos ¿Queremos saber? Sera mejor que respondas. (Se acerco peligrosamente a Milo dispuesto a agarrarlo por el cuello si no respondia ya que se habia quedado helado).

- Bueno pues yo...

- Hijo tranquilo nadie te va a juzgar solo queremos escuchar si es cierto o no si no es asi te prometemos que no intervendremos en tu mision pues yo se que consideras esto una mision y si es asi no te juzgaremos. (Le sonrio en forma compresiva le puso una mano tratando de insitarlo a responder pues su rostro reflejaba estar asombrado).

Milo no sabia que decir si decia que si tendria problemas tendria que tener mas cuidado cuando el y Saori intimaban pues sus cosmos se sintieron acalorados todos los sintieron especialmemte Afrodita que estaba ese dia en el templo ayudando a su hija se mordio el labio tendria que mentir para proteguer su relacion con Saori. Camus ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia pues su amigo no respondia ya llevaba mas de medio minuto en silencio eso lo estaba molestando mas y mas si el no respondia en dos minutos se encargaria personalmente obligarlo a responder su paciencia cada vez se agotaba mas y comenzo a acercarse peligrosamente a Milo dispuesto a ahorcarlo pero Dohko se puso en medio para evitar que esto sucediera le dijo por lo bajo a Camus que se calmara que la violencia no ayudaria en nada que dejara a Milo responder sin tensarlo tanto. Milo se irguio su mirada derrogaba frialdad y con una frialdad que asombro bastante a Dohko e a Camus si bien ellos sabian que Milo era frio, calculador, sadico e a veces impaciente, arrogante nunca era asi de frio como Camus pero hoy se sorprendieron de verlo asi entonces el les respondio.

- No viejo maestro y Camus lo que sintieron ese dia fue simplemente un intento de correr a la diosa pues ella queria intentar entamblar una amistad pero nada fuera de otro mundo, asi que no deben preocuparse solo cumplimos con nuestra mision ademas Euphie es mi hija no dejare que esa trabajadora social se la lleve si es que encuentra la primera anomalidad diciendo que no la cuidamos bien. (Le dijo con frialdad para tratar de sacarselos de encima trato de actuar como naturalmente era el para asi esconder la mentira, para que nadie se enterara de su relacion.).

- Disculpa Milo no era mi intencion... disculpame por dudar de ti es que de verdad ese dia sentimos el cosmos de lady Saori y el tuyo muy acalorados pero no debi sacar concluciones tan repentimamente. Ya no tengo nada que hacer me retiro.(Pidio disculpas Camus se sintio apenado al haber dudado de su amigo e ico una reverencia y se retiro.).

- Entonces no es lo que creemos disculpa Milo, pero de todas formas un consejo antes de que te vayas si eso llegara a pasar no es que sea nada malo pero lady Saori es tu diosa no puedes verla mas para alla hijo si eso sucede puede traerte mucho sufrimiento hijo. Se que es duro para ti pues ya no podras verla como una diosa despues de que los dos años pasen rapidamente tendras convivir con ella como una mujer.

- Me esta diciendo que en estos dos años ¿Podria llegarme a enamorar de mi diosa? Yo no creo que eso suceda viejo maestro yo le tengo respeto y estima a mi diosa nada mas de ahi yo no la veria como una mujer pues ella es muy sagrada para nosotros. (Le dijo con seriedad e frialdad pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios pues no queria que nadie se enterara que ellos realmente se amaban tenia una relacion secreta).

- Eso pasa Milo creeme cuando convives con alguien bastante tiempo suele suceder, tu no estas extenso de eso cuando pasas con una mujer mas de un buen tiempo comienzas a sentir cariño e afecto por ella. Piensalo hijo. (Le sonrio de forma paternal haciendo que Milo asintiera).

Milo ico una reverencia diciendole a Dohko que tenia que retirarse pues lo esperaban en el templo principal los socios de Saori a lo que el asintio lo dejo irse pero el no le habia creido ninguna palabra a Milo con su cosmos nervioso pudo confirmar que era cierto aunque engaño muy bien a Camus eso que el era el mas dificil de engañar en el grupo de los dorados pero hoy callo con la mentira de Milo. Pero el no podia sentir la incomodad de Milo a pesar que el se mostro inflexible pero podia sentir su cosmo mezclado con una mezlca de nervios y dolor como si tratara de ocultar su dolor no queria que nadie se enterara suspiro sabia que esto mas adelante traeria muchos mas problemas tendria que estar de cerca de el para apoyarlo pues sabia que sufriria el y lady Saori mas adelante.

Al anochecer en el Templo Principal en el comedor estaba reunidos Cordelia, Henry, Edward, Aioros, Shun, Saori, Milo, Regulus y Euphie conversando tranquilamente temas tranquilos. Hasta que Cordelia dejo a un lado su copa de vino le sonrio a Milo y Saori les pregunto de manera tranquila.

- Bueno y diganme ¿Cuando vendran los hijos? Pues no creo que se queden solamente con Euphie estoy seguro que mas adelante querran tener mas hijos. (Hablo ella entonces vio como Saori escupio el vino que habia tomado, a Milo como intentaba no tragantarse con el pedazo de pan que se habia pensado meter a la boca. Shun por su parte dejo caer la dona que pensaba comer y Aioros tosio el agua que habia tomado).

- Cordelia por el amor de dios reservate esos comentarios para despues. (Hablo molesto Henry por la imprudencia de Cordelia).

- ¿Que? Oye simplemente le pregunte nada mas. Dios si seras pesado pero bueno no me han respondido mi pregunta. (Los observo a ambos que estaban sonrojados).

- Bueno... pues no hemos pensado eso ¿Cierto lady Saori?. (Le hablo a su esposa y diosa que tambien estaba sonrojada).

- Bueno Milo yo no hemos pensado en tener hijos, sinceramente no creo que estemos listos para ser padres. Pero estamos considerandolo para uno o dos años o tal vez mas cuando cumpla 20 años este en la edad para tener hijos. (Se sentia ruborizada y tenia miedo a que una imprudencia de ella Cordelia se cuenta que en realidad su matrimonio seria solamente de dos años).

- Bueno eso es verdad Saori aun eres menor de edad solo tienes 17 años creo que la edad apropiada es a los 19 años en adelante, todavia a los 18 años es medio termino. Pero en eso te apoyo totalmente amiga espera dos años y tengo una pregunta es para ti Milo ¿Cuantos años tienes? Despues de todo no te pregunte cuantos años tienes que mal educada soy. (Ella observo a Milo con curiosidad le calculaba unos 25 años de edad o menos).

- Tengo 23 años de edad mas bien los acabo de cumplir el 8 de noviembre. (Le dijo Milo tomando su vino tranquilamente).

- Sin embargo tambien quiero preguntarte algo Milo. Me gustaria saber en que momento ¿Empezaste a sentir amor por Saori? Que yo sepa esta prohibido para los caballeros dorados enamorarse de su diosa siento que aqui algo no me cuadra ¿Como te dejaron desposar a Saori es tu diosa?. (Con una sonrisa cinica Edward esperaba respuesta de Milo pues sentia que algo no le cuadraba en todo esto. Observo la cara de Milo que se arrugo ante la pregunta sabia que lo habia hecho molestar eso le resulto divertido).

- Maldito ya veras... (Iba a responder pero Aioros se le adelanto).

- Fue desicion mia de Milo creo que son demasiadas preguntas por hoy.

- Es verdad Edward creo que fue una pregunta que no debiste hacer amigo creo que eso solo ellos deben saberlo asi que mejor reservatela. (Henry lo miro mal pues sabia que habia hecho una pregunta muy fuera de lugar que habia molestado a Milo. Edward suspiro se disuclpo pero Milo todavia seguia molesto).

- Milo te pedimos una disculpa en nombre de Henry y yo pues al parecer cierto casanova no sabe medir sus palabras, la proxima vez que preguntes eso te voy a dar una patada donde mas te duela. (Cordelia se dirguio a Milo despues acerco disimuladamente a el le hablo por el oido a Edward lo que provoco que el hiciera una mueca.)

- No se preocupe Cordelia Milo ya se siente tranquilo. Oigan escuche que el proximo año organizaras un baile en honor al difunto Mistumasa Kido. (Hablo Shun tomando de su copa de vino e observando a la muchacha que asiente).

- Asi es hace 8 años que el partio de este mundo dejando a Saori de 9 años para ese entonces, si quiero organizar un baile en su honor. Me gustaria que asisitieras Saori eres su nieta tienes que estar ahi Milo seria un tremendo honor si nos acompañas sera la oportunidad de que conozcan a Regulus y a Euphie lastima que Andres, Shelia, Tatiana y Tobar no hayan podido venir a Shelia se le erizo la piel cuando se entero que te habias casado esta molesta por eso Saori por cierto quiere organizar una fiesta prenupcial para que conozcan a Milo. (Sonrio ella al recordar lo molesta que estaba la socia de Argentina).

- No creo que sea una buena idea dile a Shelia que la visitaremos pero que no haga una fiesta enorme no quiero que muchas personas se enteren. (Le suplico Saori)

- Yo tambien pienso lo mismo no es conveniente que la gente se entere eso incomodaria a Milo. No dile que se deje de boberias y tu no estabas planeando los bellisimos 15 años de Euphimia si ni siquiera tiene la edad nada mas tiene 5 años por el amor de dios. (La miro).

- Oye es la hija de Saori su evento tiene que quedar expectacular el mejor de la alta sociedad japonesa es mas Saori ya mande a diseñar diferentes bocetos para su guarda ropa para cuando cumpla 15 años tiene que lucir expectacular como su madre.

- ¿Ya le mando a diseñar guarda ropa?. (Pregunto Regulus curioso).

- Si y tu no hables Henry que a Regulus ya le mandaste a diseñar sus trajes de sastre imaginate de diferentes colores. Tu encargarte de Regulus y yo de Euphie soy mujer se lo que hago. (Lo miro con seriedad).

Henry fruncio el ceño le habian descubierto el secreto mientras que Shun se reia, Aioros no paraba de negarse esos dos no cambianan jamas, Regulus observo a su maestro que simplemetnte se encogio de hombros para su parecer los socios de Saori eran bastante extraños pero detesto a Edward algo en el no encajaba no le agradaba para nada por su parte Saori se mostro curiosa de saber ¿Como seria el guarda ropa de su hija y del discipulo de su esposo? Quizas en unos años los veria volteo a verlos a los dos pero si acaso tenia años de edad como para pensar en esas cosas ahora debian de preocuparse por otras cosas en estos momentos que estar enviando a diseñar guardaropas de realeza. Tres horas despues en el templo de Escorpio en la sala del templo Saori desgustaba una tasa de te se puso a pensar en la colorida discuccion de Cordelia y Henry con respecto al futuro guardarropa de Euphie y Regulus... no queria imaginarse ¿Que diseños habria mandado hacer Cordelia? Aunque a decir verdad la extravagente era Shelia pues adoraba los vestido tipo realeza que no dejaba respirar a las mujeres con esos empantosos corses una vez ella uso de esos vestidos dos dias antes que empezara el Torneo Intergalatico antes de que empezara todo esto de que ella era Athena, recordo lo incomodo que fue ese dia en la noche ella no podia acostarse en su cama pues le dolia la cintura por el apretado corse que le habian puestos las mucamas de Shelia ¡Que horror!.

Al menos mentalmente agradecio que Cordelia era menos tradicionalista en ese sentido ella le gustaba los vestidos asi pero que se pudiera usar ropa interior moderna en los tiempos actuales estaba segura que haria un gran trabajo con el guarda ropa de Euphie se rio ya se imaginaba a su hija viendo esos vestidos pomposos entonces vio que Milo se sentaba a su lado ella sabia que le comentaria la incomoda pero graciosa cena de hoy.

- Sinceramente no se ¿Como puedes aguantar a Cordelia esa mujer esta loca? Nada mas piensa el como se vera Euphie en unos años. Henry si se ha ganado mi simpatia pero Edward lo deteste con la pregunta que me ico. (Milo observo a Saori ella lo observo con curiosidad el como se referia a sus socios bueno tres de ellos).

- La verdad Cordelia es muy extrovida ella no le importa si eres de clase alta o baja ella siempre te va hablando y bueno no por nada es una organizadora de eventos, ella de verdad esta ilusionada con esto de que Euphie en unos años sera presentada en sociedad de eso no debes preocuparte Milo ella de verdad le agraba nuestro matrimonio, Herny es alguien muy distinguido es muy amable con todos yo se porque te llevas bien con el. Pero Edward el es muy diferente a todos es muy reservado, muy frivolo y hasta a veces hiere a las personas pero cuando lo llegas a conocer mas a fondo es una buena persona. Perdona su comportamiento lo que pasa es que el no se recupera de que yo lo haya rechazado eso hace 4 años atras el me pidio ser su esposa pero yo lo rechaze desde entonces esta asi de recentido. (Ella lo observo que fruncia el ceño con molestia).

- Dejame decirte que para ser un imbecil de etiqueta es muy bueno a la hora de atacar tiene suerte que no haya ataco, con mis agujas. Pero no venia hablarte de eso Saori queria platicarte otra cosa. (Bajo la mirada cosa que provoco que Saori comenzara a sudar y preocuparse).

- Milo ¿Porque bajas la mirada? No entiendo ocurrio algo... no me digas que... se dieron cuenta.

- Mas que eso me interrogo el viejo maestro y Camus pero mi amigo si creyo mis mentiras pero el viejo maestro no creo que me haya creido comenzo a darme consejos acerca de como sobrevellar esta informacion se que lo hacia de una forma indirecta escondida a traves de una buena intencion de aconsejarme. Saori tendremos que tener cuidado a la hora de vernos a escondidas trata de ocultar tu cosmos y mas cuando estamos intimando para que nadie se de cuenta que eres tu.

- No quisiera que me separen de ti Milo te amo demasiado soy feliz a tu lado, si es por el bien de los dos prometo ser mas discreta la proxima vez.

- No solo eso presiento que de aqui en adelante tendremos que vernos menos Saori para asi no levantar sospechas de los demas especialmente del viejo maestro. (A lo que Saori le asintio se recargo en el hombro de Milo cerro los ojos no queria que nadie la separara de Milo de la nada sintieron un llanto que la llamo la atencion de los dos provenia de la habitacion de Euphie).

Los dos se separaron sobresaltados al sentir el cosmos de Euphie sobresaltado con una mezlca de terror, Milo fue el primero en pararse inmediatamente dejando a una Saori aturdida y preocupada ¿Que le habia sucedido a su hija? Cuando tenian pensado ir a ver que sucedia en su habitacion vieron a la pequeña Euphie corriendo con su conejo tenia lagrimas en los ojos tenia una expresion de temor y estaba temblando corrio a las piernas de su papa se refugio ahi estaba temblando del miedo provoco que Milo la cojiera de los brazos la alzara la abrazara con fuerza comenzo a cantarle una cancion en giego que a ella le encantaba. Saori se acerco le pregunto con preocupacion que le pasaba a su niña del alma.

- Papi Euphie esta muy asustada ella vio un fastama en su admadio. Eda muy gdande tenia una apadiencia hoddible. Tengo miedo. (Dijo la niña temblando del miedo).

- ¿Un fantasma? Estas segura que no fue algo producto de tu imaginacion muñequita. (Le pregunto Saori confundidaa ante las palabras de la niña).

- No mami es que de vedad ese eda la misma pedsona que quiso metedle un cuchillo a Euphie. Mami no queded dodmid en mi habitacion pues tengo miedo de que degdese quieda hacedme daño ¿Pod favod no me dejen ahi?. (La niña tenia grandes lagrimas en sus ojos no dejaba de temblar eso provoco que Saori tambien sintiera ganas de llorar, pues no entendia ¿Quien era ese encapuchado? ¿Porque queria hacerle daño a su pequena?.

- Saori ten a rosadita ire por ese desgraciado inmediatamente, tranquila dormiras con nosotros esta noche. ¡Maldito canallla ya veras! ¡¿Porque no te metes con alguien te tu tamaño?!. (Le entrego la niña a Saori que la abrazo con ternura comenzo a merecerla para que se durmiera, la llevo a la habitacion que compartia con Milo para acostarla a dormir).

Milo entro a la habitacion de Euphie sorpresivamente vio una silueta tratando de salir de la ventana pero Milo se lo impidio lo estrello contra la pared cerca de la habitacion de Regulus quien esos momentos dormia pero tuvo que haber escuchado como su maestro estrellaba algo contra la pared. El enmascarado trataba de meterle a Milo el cuchillo en el brazo derecho pero fue muy dificil ya que Milo era mas rapido le aseto 3 agujas escarlatas lo que provoco que el enmascarado soltara el cuchillo y empujara a Milo lejos de si soltara un alardido grito de dolor esas agujas contenian veneno se tiro al piso de rodilla trataba de pararse pero el veneno era muy fuerte comenzaba a sudar e Milo aprovecho para golpearlo en la cara le agarra del cabello lo estrellara contra el escritorio de la habitacion de Euphie en esos momentos a la puerta de la habitacion de Euphie llegaban una Saori que habia escuchado los estruendos con Euphie en brazos que habia logrado conciliar el sueño y Regulus quien vio horrorizado a su maestro se habia mostrado violento y capaz de acabar con la vida el encapuchado. Saori se horrorizo le entrego a Regulus una pequeña Euphie dormida en sus brazos y ella grito.

- ¡Ya basta Milo! ¡Dejalo empaz! ¿Por favor no lo lastimes?. (Pidio Saori en forma de suplica lo que forzo a Milo a soltar al encapuchado que ya estaba muy mal herido).

- Tienes suerte que mi esposa este aqui sino te hubiera destrozado los huesos por estar atemorizando a mi hija, asi que sera mejor que tengas una buena excusa para entrar a los dominios del Escorpio a molestar a una niña de 4 años o sino te sabras lo que es la muerte. (Sus palabras sonaban duras e frias a la vez asustando a Regulus, pues jamas habia visto a su maestro de esa forma).

El encapuchado no respondio ante las palabras de Milo que ya se estaba empezando a impasientar pero se asombro que Saori se habia arrodillado ante el hombre pidiendole que por favor respondiera las preguntas de su esposo a lo que el ladron alejo a Saori y trato de pararse consiguiendolo asi y escapo por la ventana rompiendola en el proceso asombrando a todos pues el encapuchado estaba muy herido aun asi tenia fuerza para pararse Milo estaba apunto de ir tras el pero Saori le nego con la cabeza diciendole que ella creia que ya no regresaria con los tremendos golpes que el le habia dado a lo que el asintio molesto le dijo a todos que tenian que regresar a sus camas a dormir y Saori se acerco a Regulus le quito a Euphie de los brazos para ella abrazarla mecerla de nuevo pues por accidente habia despertado a su hija le dijo a Regulus que no habia nada de que preocuparse y el asintio retirandose.

Ya en la habitacion de ambos la pequeña Euphie ya habia sido ubicada en el medio la arroparon para que se durmiera empaz pues habia tenido una impresion muy fuerte poreso la pequeña no queria dormirse pero Saori le habia cantado una cancion y prometiendole que despues que se fuera la bruja de la cancion la llevaria al pueblo a pasear a comer un helado a lo que la niña habia respondido feliz con un asentimiento de cabeza. Habia logrado hacerla dormir por eso la niña dormia agarrando las manos de sus papas pues no queria tener pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente se habia programado la visita de la trabajadora social vendria para tener una cita con Milo y Saori para saber ¿Como estaba la niña? La joven muchacha habia venido desde muy temprano al santuario hablar con el patriarca Aioros con respecto al anuncio de su visita para su suerte Milo, Saori y Euphie habian llegado desde temprano para la cita fueron recibidos por Aioros que los escolto a su oficina para que pudieran hablar comodamente despues de una gran serie de preguntas la trabajadora social sonriendo viendo como Euphie se sentia feliz con su familia les dijo que regresaria en marzo del otro año para ver como iban las cosas con la niña a lo que ellos asintieron. Euphie le habia jalado las faldas a su mama tratando de llamar su atencion y Saori se viro sonriendole preguntandole que le pasaba a lo que la niña le habia dicho que le habia prometido salir y ella sonrio diciendole que le habia prometido llevarla al pueblo a lo que Saori le asintio pero le dijo que no dijera nada y la niña sonriendo asintio. Media hora despues Saori habia vestido a Euphie con una capucha cuando ya todos se habian ido nadie podia verlas sonrio al verla se veia expectacular y ella tambien se vistio con una capucha y agarro la niña la cargo ambas se fueron disimuladamente por un pasadizo secreto que solamente conocian Saori y Aioros que nadie mas tenia conocimiento alguno. Caminaron largo rato hasta la salida del santuario para diriguirse al pueblo.

Despues de la visita de la trabajadora social Milo se llevo a Regulus a entrenar pues no podia descuidar su entrenamiento se lo llevo a los campos cercanos al templo de Escorpio para entrenar cerca de ahi Shun, Shaka, Saga y su novia Tiffany observaban el entrenamiento del pequeño veian grande avanzes desde la ultima vez Tiffany sonrio aunque Regulus fuera un niño pequeño que habia llegado al santuario con el deseo de ser caballero todavia era un pequeño que se ponia a jugar como cualquier otro.

- Cada dia mas Regulus me asombra ese niño es muy fuerte y capaz sera un gran caballero de Escorpio de eso no tengo la menor duda. Oye Shun disculpa los socios de Lady Saori hoy no los vi ¿Sabes donde estan?. (Pregunto la muchacha a Shun).

- Ya se fueron regresaron ya de regreso a sus respectivos paises ya que solo venian de visita pocos dias pero si escuche de Aioros, que quizas tengamos a Cordelia todo el mes de marzo ya que para esas fechas se celebra una festividad importante aqui en Atenas a Cordelia le encanta esa fiestas.

- Ya veo oye Saga amor ¿No han visto a Saori? Desde esta mañana la vi subiendo al templo pero no se despues de ahi no esta ella ni Euphie.

- No lo se de seguro esta en Leo a la niña le gusta estar mucho con Aioria o en Tauro, asi que no te preocupes preciosa no hay nada de que preocuparse.

- Esta bien pero de todas formas uno no puede descuidarse y que tal si la niña esta merodiando sola dios mio no me quiero imaginar lo peor, es solo una niña de 4 años de edad.

- No se preocupe Stira. Tiffany no hay nada de que preocuparse si ellas estuvieran en peligro lady Saori encenderia su cosmos para alertarnos asi iriamos en su auxilio. No dejariamos que nada le sucediera a las princesas de este santuario por nada del mundo. (Shaka hablo con una tranquilidad que ico que Tiffany ya no tuviera que preocuparse por que Lady Saori y princesita Euphie no estuvieran rondando por ahi. Como siempre hacian cuando Regulus entranaba con Milo).

- La verdad creo que Tiffany tiene algo de razon no es normal ver a Saori y a Euphie desaparecidas ellas siempre vienen a los entrenamientos de Regulus, no algo anda mal no presiento el cosmos de ninguna de las dos en el santuario. (Shun preocupado buscaba con la mirada a Saori y a la pequeña Euphimia sin encontrarlas).

- ¡Shun!. (Gritaron de repente).

- ¿Tatsumi?. (Dijo Shun al ver al mayordomo de Saori llegando estaba totalmente agitado se veia habia bajado las escaleras que conduncian a la camara del maestro hasta Escorpio sin parar. Respiro hondo antes de poder hablar).

- Mi señora Saori y la niña Euphie han desaparecido no puedo encontrarlas en ningun lado del santuario dios mio, tienes que ayudarme a buscarla. (Le agarro las mangas de la ropa a Shun preocupado por lo que Saga tuvo que soltarlo decirle que se le relajara que no gritara pues Milo se podia dar cuenta para su desgracia Milo habia parado el entrenamiento al enterarse que su esposa no estaba en el santuario menos su pequeña hija venia subiendo con un Regulus muy mal herido que trataba de escalar).

- ¿Que sucedio Tastumi? ¿Donde esta lady Saori y mi hija Euphie? Sera mejor que respondas a las buenas o no quieres que te azote 4 agujas escarlatas. ¡Asi que ve respondiendo donde estan ellas!. (Grito Milo molesto asustando al pobre hombre que no dejaba de temblar del medio pues el siempre le habia temido a Milo por su brutalidad a la hora de pelear.).

- Milo tranquilo yo se que ellas estan bien no debieron ir lejos asi que por favor relajate no amenazes de esa forma al Sr. Tatsumi. (Shaka le coloco una mano en el hombro para que se tranquilizara pues el sabia mejor que nadie lo violento e agresivo que podia ser Milo. Era mejor calmarlo).

- Sera mejor irnos a buscarlas inmediatamente. (Comento Tiffany parandose a lo que Saga asintio como todos).

- ¡Mida mami estatuas! ¡Que bonitas estatuas!. (Vio la niña con sus grandes ojos azul violeta estaba emocionada era la primera vez que salia del santuario con su mama sin que su papa se diera cuenta.).

- Lo se muñequita pero por favor no te sueltes de mi te lo suplico de todo corazon, este lugar es muy grande. Te puedes perder con falicidad ¿Si?. (Le pregunto Saori con inmensa ternura).

- Si mama Euphie debe agaddse bien de su mama pues ella no se puede peded. (La niña le agarro la mano las dos siguieron caminando con sus capuchas puestas).

Las dos siguieron caminando por el pueblo visitaron varios lugares que emocionaron muchisimos a Euphie que le parecio increible pues ella jamas habia salido del santuario solo hasta los alrededores eso si su papa y su mama la acompañaban, lo que mas llamo la atencion de Euphie fue un pequeño puestos de artesinias que le habia encantado a la pequeña pues vio una estatua parecida a la que habia en el templo de Atenea eso que la niña se le quedara viendo con sus grandes ojos azul violeta. La estatua era identica solo que esta era mas pequeña era de arcilla la pequeña sonrio esa era su mama pero ella era la reencarnacion de la diosa Athena y entonces sintio una pequeña cabezita frotandole la cabeza ella se viro para ver ¿Quien era la persona que le estaba frotando la cabeza? Entonces ella se volteo a ver a su mama sonriendole dandole un helado la niña sonrio lo acepto gustosa le dijo que tenian que seguir la niña asintio las dos se fueron caminando.

Media hora despues las dos se habian sentado en una fuente cercana a comer el helado pero Saori recordo que tenia que hacer algo le dijo a Euphie que se quedara aqui unos minutos mientras ella resolvia ese asunto que tenia que resolver la niña asintio mientras comia su helado. Saori se retiro dejandola entonces la niña sintio algo lamerle el zapato ella busco con la mirada para encontrarse con un lindo perrito chiquito de raza Husk Siberiano de pelaje blanco con gris de llamativos ojos grises que llamo la atencion de Euphie pues no tenia collar era un perrito callejero y Euphie se emociono dejo su helado a un lado para agarrarlo y abrazarlo el cachorrito le lamio la cara habian conjeniado enseguida pero el perrito despues de eso con ganas de jugar se bajo de los brazos de Euphie salio corriendo la pequeña emocionada salio tras el olvidandose de lo que Saori le habia dicho; Unos segundos mas tarde Saori habia llegado de hacer su pequeño mandado para encontrarse que su hija Euphie no estaba aterrorizandola que enseguida se puso nerviosa buscandola por todos lados comenzo a llorar del desespero por no encontrarla corrio en direccion opuesta a la que la pequeña habia tomado hacia unos segundos.

Milo habia bajado al pueblo solo sin compañia de nadie diciendo que el iria a buscarlas sin contar que Dohko lo habia seguido pues no habia quedado sastifecho con la conversacion de ayer estaba dispuesto a descubrir si realmente Milo estaba diciendo la verdad o les estaba mintiendo entonces observo con detenimiento a Milo de la nada sintio el cosmos de Saori agitado eso le preocupo apostaba a que Milo tambien lo habia sentido entonces decidio esconderse pues alli venia corriendo lady Saori. Milo sintio el cosmos agitado de Saori trato de divisirla la diviso venia corriendo tenia en su rostro lagrimas que asombraron a Milo tenian una mezcla de preocupacion e tristeza ella se tiro a los brazos de Milo llorando asombrando a Dohko que estaba escondido cerca de un callejon sin salida y pudo escuchar su conversacion.

- Milo cariño dios mio que bien que llegaste ayudame, Euphie se me perdio. (Hablo ella con los ojos llorosos).

- ¿Que? Pero ¿Como Saori?. (Pregunto Milo asombrado sin poder creer lo que le decia Saori. Por su parte Dohko no podia creer lo que estaba viendo pues Milo habia llamado a lady Saori por su nombre sin decirle lady ella le habia dicho cariño).

- La deje en la fuente comiendo un helado unos minutos pues tenia que atender un pequeño asunto cuando regrese ella no estaba por el amor de dios Milo, ayudame a encontrarla perdoname por ser despistada no debi irme debi llevarmela dios mio que no le pase nada. ¿Por favor?. (Rogaba Saori que su pequeña rosadita estuviera bien).

- No tengo nada de que perdonarte Saori tranquila hayaremos a nuestra hija vamos, pero antes necesitas tranquilizarte. (Le dijo con ternura le beso la frente bajo a sus labios la beso apasionadamente ella le correspondio el beso. Dohko no podia creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban era como si Milo y lady Saori se les olvidara quienes son se comportaban como simples personas mortales entonces vio que ellos se separaban ella le dijo a Milo que tenian que buscar a Euphie pues temia lo peor el asintio los dos se fueron.)

- Milo por todos los dioses ¿Que has hecho? ¿Como puedes tratar a lady Saori asi como una mujer si ella es tu diosa? No tengo que hablar con el. Esto no se puede quedar asi dios mio que horror. No me quiero imaginar que sucedera cuando el resto se entere. (Dohko estaba atemorizado todo la perspectiva que tenia de Milo ahora cambio con solo verlo besandose con su diosa tendria que hablar muy seriamente con esos dos. Lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal en todos los sentidos).

Dohko corrio en la misma direccion que fueron Milo y Saori tenia que seguirlos tambien garantizar que la pequeña Euphie estuviera bien. Euphie llego corriendo hasta un callejon cercano con el perrito logro atraparlo darle un abrazo al perrito ella le diria a su mami y a su papi ¿Que por favor le dejaran tener el perrito? al parecer el perrito era macho ya pensaria con Regulus que nombre le pondrian cuando se volteo se habia dado cuenta que se habia desviado del lugar donde estaba no recordaba donde estaba la fuente eso la asusto comenzo a caminar arrastrando su capucha hasta salir del callejon mirar a todos lados con el perrito en sus brazos buscar a su mama comenzo a caminar a la salida del pueblo que llevaba a las ruinas que diriguian al santuario entonces sin darse cuenta se encuentra con Dohko que al verlo Euphie salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos abrazar al caballero de Libra.

- ¡Abuelito Dohko!. (Grito Euphie corriendo con el cachorrito en sus brazos).

- ¡Euphie por todos los dioses pero aqui estabas! Sabes que tus papas estan desesperados buscandote. Ven vamos a buscarlo veo ¿Cual fue tu distraccion?. (Sonrio de forma paterna Dohko al ver el perrito en los brazos de Euphie la niña le dio la mano los dos se fueron a buscar a Milo y a lady Saori).

- Si pedon Euphie no quedia pedese pedo este peddito esta bonito, quiedo consedadlo ¿Puedo?. (Pregunto la niña con sus grandes ojos azul violeta).

- No se debes hablar con tus papas, mira ahi vienen ¡Milo, lady Saori encontre a la niña!. (Grito Dohko al divisarlos entonces como Saori venia llegando se tiro a los brazos Euphie llorando desconsolada del miedo cosa que conmovio bastante a Dohko no sabia que en verdad su diosa quisiera tanto a es niña).

- ¡Euphie hija dios mio no vuelvas, hacer eso pense que te iba a perder me pegaste el susto de mi vida!. (Lloro Saori abrazando con fuerza a la niña que tenia al perrito en sus brazos).

- Gracias viejo Dohko no sabes lo preocupados que estabamos rosadita no vuelvas hacer eso, nos tenias preocupados a todos. (Hablo Milo tambien abrazando a Saori e Euphie al mismo tiempo).

- Milo tu y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, ahora quiero que me expliques inmediatamente ¿Que tipo de relaciones tienen ustedes? Yo creia que me estabas diciendo la verdad pero en realidad era que estabas mintiendome. Sera mejor que me digas la verdad aqui en este mismo instante Milo no te lo vuelvo a repetir. (Le dijo con frialdad esperando a que Milo empezara a explicarle las cosas entonces vio como el se alzaba lo miraba con la misma mirada que ayer. Se paro firma).

- Si ayer le menti a usted y a mi amigo de toda la vida por el motivo para ocultar mi amor por Saori, es verdad desde que yo la rescate de caerse del balcon ese dia hace mas de medio mes no he podido dejar de pensar en ella. La amo es verdad aqui se lo digo enfrente de ellas dos que son mi vida no solo me case con ella por lo de Euphie sino por que la amo ahora viejo maestro digame usted si estuviera en mi lugar usted ¿Tampoco se hubiera enamorado de ella? Saori es la mujer de mi vida es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ella, Euphie y Regulus quiero que me responda inmediatamente. (Le respondio con una frialdad que asombro a Saori a la pequeña que abrazaba a su perrito asustada de ver a su papa discutiendo).

- Milo yo no se que decirte... yo la verdad... lo que estas haciendo no esta bien hijo lo sabes muy bien. No debes ver a lady Saori mas que tu diosa mas de ahi no podias verla pero veo que es imposible hacerlo entrar en razon a los dos por lo que los vi hace unos minutos su amor es mas grande de lo que pensaba pero ahora el dilema es ¿Como ustedes ocultaran su relacion? Ya varias personas han comenzado a sospechar principalmente Mascara y Shura asi que tienen que tener mucho cuidado los dos con lo que hacen, dicen y que tipos de acciones pueden hacer. (Les hablo Dohko preocupado ya no podia decirle a Milo que no amara a lady Saori puesto que era muy dificil ya que de verdad, se veia un sincero amor entre ellos dos).

- Maestro por favor no le diga a nadie se lo suplico yo entiendo su punto de vista creame que yo no pensaba enamorarme de Milo pero es inevitable yo lo amo de verdad. Le pido que ¿Por Favor guarde el secreto se lo pido de todo corazon? Hagalo por Euphie ella de verdad ha sido una bendicion en nuestras vidas. (Le pidio Saori con ojos llorosos).

- Esta bien lo hare se que las personas que saben de su relacion son Aioria, Afrodita, estoy casi segurisimo que Aioros me imagino que Shun los de bronce saben por eso los ayudare a mantener el secreto. Pero no se ¿Por cuanto tiempo ustedes podran mantener este secreto?. (Les pregunto a los dos con cierta preocupacion).

- El tiempo que sea necesario mantendremos el secreto, viejo maestro le agradezco que nos ayude lamento haberle hablado de esa manera no queria hablarle asi pero necesitaba que usted entendiera lo importante que ellas son para mi. (Se disculpo Milo).

- No te preocupes los entiendo mejor regresemos al santuario que los demas estan preocupados por ustedes.

Milo asintio se quito la capa de su armadura se la dio a Saori para que cubriera a Euphie con ella para asi evitara que ella se enfermara ya que la capucha se le habia caido a la niña pero entonces vieron al perrito en los brazos de la niña entonces supieron que eso fue lo que habia distraido a Euphie vieron que la niña sonrio ampliamente abrazando al perrito que no dejaba de mover la colita emocionado y los dos suspiraron no les quedaba de otra que aceptar al perrito los tres se retiraron de regreso al santuario.

En Japon Tokio en el centro de la cuidad en una mansion lujosas del pais un Edward observaba una foto donde salia una Saori de 10 años de edad con Mitusama Kido cuando el anciano hombre estaba vivo sonrio en esa foto Saori lucia realmente radiante tenia unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro sonreia con ternura y Edward sonrio mientras jugaba con la copa de su vino diciendo.

- Saori seras mia te juro que te quitare de las garras de ese caballero de oro sadico no dejare que ese hombre lastime su hermoso e inocente corazon, de alguna forma te quitare de las manos de el. Pero necesito la señal indicada Milo te juro que te vencere me quedare con las dos. (Rio Edward malignamente mientras tomaba de su copa).

- Seiya ¿Que haces?. (Pregunto Shun al ver a Seiya arreglar sus maletas).

- No ves que estoy haciendo estoy arreglando mis maletas me voy de regreso a Japon, por favor el tiempo que no este cuida de Saori. (Le dijo Seiya con tristeza mientras agarraba su maleta).

- Esta bien te lo prometo cuidare de Saori cuidate Seiya. (Entonces vio el como Seiya se iba de su habitacion que ocupaba aqui en el santuario).

- ¡Euphie dios mio que bueno que llegaste no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti!. (Le dijo un Regulus preocupado provocando cargajadas en Noa y Samuel forzando a Regulus a virarse mirarlos con fiereza obligandolos a calmarse pero intentaban no soltarse a la risa).

- Pedon es que mama me llevo a pasead mida Degulus me encontde un peddito ¿Como lo vamos a llamar?. (Pregunto feliz Euphie enseñandole su nueva adquirida mascota).

- ¿Enserio? ¿Hay que lindo? Por lo veo es niño ya se lo llamares Dario ¿Que te parece?. (Pregunto Regulus sonriendole y Euphie asintio feliz diciendole que si abrazo el perrito con ternura diciendole Dario).

Noa y Samuel tambien se acercaron para ver mejor al perrito de Euphie de Regulus era realmente adorable el cachorrito se la pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando el perrito hasta el anochecer que tuvieron que regresarse a sus respectivos templos a descansar pues mañana seria un nuevo dia por su parte Regulus y Euphie acordaron que el perrito dormiria en la habitacion de Euphie un dia el otro con el los dos le acomodaron una camita para el perrito en un cesto a lado de la cama de Euphie ella lo arropo el perrito se acurruco se quedo dormido la niña le dio un beso en su cabeza ella estaba feliz de haber ayudado al perrito a no vivir en la calle como otros perritos que ella vio el dia hoy ella se acomodo en su cama con su conejo se quedo dormida sonriendo ella estaba feliz pues su papa le habia dicho a su abuelito Dohko que ella y su mama eran lo importante para el sin olvidar a Regulus entonces sintio un beso en su frente era Milo quien habia venido a verla le sonrio la arropo mas ella y a su conejo y entonces vio a Saori en el respaldo de la puerta lo miro con una sonrisa.

- Es perrito definitivamente va a causar problemas ¿No lo crees? La verdad no me esperaba que el maestro Dohko se enterara de nuestra relacion yo esperaba que pudieramos ocultarlo pero no pudimos. (Le dijo Saori con tristeza).

- Lo se tendremos que ser mas cautelosos de aqui en adelante mas ahora que el viejo maestro sabes de lo nuestro asi que tendremos, que tratar de ser lo menos cariñosos posible no me gusta hacer eso Saori pero tengo que hacerlo pero te prometo que tratare pasar mas tiempo posible contigo y mi familia ustedes son lo mas importante que tengo. (Le acaricio el cabello a Saori que ya le empezaban a caer las lagrimas).

- No quiero ser diosa Milo quiero ser Saori Kido la humana, la madre de Euphie de nuestros futuros hijos y tu esposa ser una diosa es muy doloroso. No puedo amar a nadie pues estoy atada a una responsabilidad que yo no queria desde un principio pero no me quejo pero lo entendere Milo te lo prometo. (Se seco sus delicadas lagrimas se abrazo de Milo empezo a llorar no queria que la separarn de Milo ella queria ser feliz con el).

- Ya encontraremos la forma te lo prometo te juro por Antares que es mi estrella guardiana que te cuidare e incluso tengamos que separarnos no dejare de amarte eres mia eso es lo que me interesa. (La beso ella se lo correspondieron antes de que el pudiera cargarla a su habitacion decidieron ocultar su cosmos para que nadie se cuenta lo que estaban apunto de hacer).

Milo cargo a Saori los dos siguieron besandose hasta su habitacion que Milo coloco a Saori en la cama con delicadeza siguieron sumisos en su acto por el resto de la noche uniendose como uno solo amandose a media noche Saori dormia tranquilamente en los brazos de Milo mientras que el miraba el techo realmente no sabia ¿Que pensar ahora que el viejo maestro se habia enterado de su relacion? Ahora tendria que ser mas cautelosos que nunca e observo a Saori dormir tranquilamente no dejaria que nadie se la quitara si tendria que pelear en el proceso lo haria le beso cariñosamente la frente de ella se acomodo tambien para seguir durmiendo pues mañana seria un nuevo dia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos vengo demasiado apurada aqui les traigo una actualizacion a contestar reviews rapidismo.**

**DaanaF: Si lo vas a odiar mas en este capitulo y mas adelante creanme sera de lo peor y si Mascara reacciono de la peor forma en este capitulo estara peor querida creemelo que te quedaras boquiabierta. Gracias creeme este capitulo lo estara mas. **

**Asaela19: Si es incomodo que te confundan con padres de familia cuando en realidad eres muy joven para tener hijos creeme es horrible. Si Regulus e Milo son los guapetones del grupo jejejejejejejejejeejejejejeje este capitulo te dara un paro cardiaco asi que disfrutalo me despido. **

**Capitulo No6 **

**Two Years After The Beginning Of Hell**

Nace un nuevo ameneceren el santuario los rayos del sol iluminaron calidamente a pesar de que todo estaba oscuro todavia pero poco a poco los calidos rayos de la luz del sol iluminaban con el calor el santuario no fue excepcion en el templo de Escorpio que ya se azomaba en la ventana de la habitacion de Milo y Saori los rayos del sol se azomaron de forma calida molestando a una Saori que intento acurrucarse en las sabanas pues no tenia deseos de levantarse temprano queria quedarse unos minutos mas durmiendo pero despues recordo que tenia muchas obligaciones en el templo del patriarca y en el piso residencial del templo de Escorpio se estiro perezosamente en las sabanas para luego sentarse ver la hora eran 08:00 de la mañana ella se paro no sin antes dejar la cama arreglada sonrio su esposo debio haberse ido hace mas dos horas con Regulus a entrenar solamente quedaban ella, Euphie y Dario el perro de los dos asi que se dispuso a ir a la habitacion de la niña para despertarla pues ya era hora de desayunar.

Saori camino por un angosto pasillo hasta la habitacion de Euphie la abrio con delicadeza para encontrarse que todo estaba oscuro sonrio, entro cerrando la puerta con delicadeza comenzo a caminar hasta las cortinas de la habitacion de un lindo color rosa palido las abrio con delicadeza mostrando la luz del dia cosa que molesto a la niña de 7 años de edad que estiro con delicadeza para luego sentarse en su cama frotarse los ojos solo logro decir.

- Mama. (Dijo la pequeña Euphie).

- Buenos dias mi amor ya es hora de levantarse, ven vamos es hora de que te des tu baño mientras yo preparo el desayuno hay muchas obligaciones en el templo principal mas que Edward pasara la semana aca con Cordelia tu tios ¿Recuerdas?. (Le dijo ella quitandole las cobijas despertando a Dario el Husky Siberiano de dos años que dormia debajo de las pies de Euphie, el perro se desperto de forma perezosa estirandose para luego mover la cola emocionado).

- No se me olvida mama es que tengo mucho sueño, la verdad no tengo ganas de levantarme ya papa y Regulus ¿Se fueron?. (Pregunto Euphie mirandola a los ojos con esos preciosos ojos azul violeta).

- Si ya se fueron creo hace mas de dos horas mas tarde los veras en la hora de almuerzo, ahora a bañarse mi amoricto. (Le sonrio Saori mientras le sacaba un bonito vestido rosado).

- Si es que quiero entregarle algo a Regulus mira tio Afrodita me ayudo hacerla, ten pero debe ser un secreto entre nosotras no quiero que papa se moleste con Regulus pues a el no le gusta a veces ¿Como el me trata?. (Dijo la pequeña de 7 años bajando su cabeza con tristeza al recordar como su papa regañaba a su amigo.).

- Hay mi amor no es cierto lo que pasa es que a tu padre no le gusta que se te acerquen pretendientes que no vengan con buenas intenciones estoy segura que Regulus es diferente solamente lo esta preparando para convertirse en caballero ¿Recuerdas?. No te sientas triste poreso ademas ¿Que secreto tengo que guardar?. (Pregunto una curiosa Saori que no dejaba de ver a su hija curiosa saber ¿Que era secreto que tenia que guardar?.)

- Son unas pulseras de flores son de rosas la de el es de un color blanco son rosas pequeñas tio Afroditas las corto son de las normales no de las venenosas la mia es de mi color favorito rosado mira la tengo puesta pero debes prometerme que no le diras a nadie a papa sera nuestro secreto (Sonrio la niña enseñando la pulsera de rosas tenia un bonito hilo verde con hojas 7 rosas en cada lado de la pulsera la primera eran rosas blancas y la que llevaba puesta Euphie eran de un lindo rosa).

- Son muy bonitas Euphie pero estoy curiosa ¿Porque estas pulseras?. (Le pregunto ya tratando de adivinar las intenciones de su hija).

- Para que Regulus jamas me olvide pues ultimamente he tenido sueños horribles donde nos separaban de papa y Regulus, por algo que ellos no han hecho vengo soñando esto desde hace mas de tres meses. Mama tengo miedo que nos separen de mi papa tengo miedo mama. (Lloro la pequeña de 7 años lo que impresiono a Saori se pero le tendio sus brazos para que la pequeña, aceptara sus brazos se acurrucara pues no le gustaba verla llorar).

- No llores mi amor eso no va a pasar nunca ya veras yo se que seremos una familia feliz, bueno ve ya a bañarte que tenemos que irnos al templo principal se nos esta haciendo tarde ya mas tarde podras ver a Regulus y a tu papa que de seguro no demora en subir al templo principal. (Sonrio Saori con ternura mientras observaba a su pequeña hija a su adoracion sobre toda las cosas secarse las lagrimas).

Euphie asintio le dijo a su mama que ya se sentia mejor que ella Dario irian en menos de 5 minutos a desayunara lo que Saori asintio se fue directo a la cocina la pequeña con el perro al baño.

Las cosas cambiaron mucho en esos dos años en el santuario. Saga y Tiffany se habian casado en año nuevo unas semanas despues de Milo y Saori ahora vivian felizmente en el templo de Geminis la pareja ahora esperaban a su primer bebe por su parte Kanon tuvo que irse por un tiempo del santuario por motivos que recibio la visita de Sorrento de Sirena en el santuario diciendole que tenia que regresar por un buen tiempo a cumplir obligaciones como general de poseidon pues Julian lo requeria en su pilar por eso tal vez regresaria despues del nacimiento de su sobrina; Mu como siempre entrenaba a su discipulo seguia siendo el caballero de Aries guardian de la primera casa el que reparaba las armaduras; Aldebaran habia tenido la oportunidad de entrenar un discipulo cosa que alegro bastante el Tauro pues tenia un don especial con los niños le estaba yendo bien entrenaba junto con el pequeño Noa de 8 años de edad que seria el proximo caballero de Tauro; Mascara de la Muerte habia regresado hace dos semanas de Sicilia por unas misiones que Aioros le habia asignado no venia solo venia con su sobrina Ariadnne que era su escudera permanente la niña ya tenia 8 años de edad era una niña muy alegre una de las mejores amigas de Euphie en el santuario las dos siempre jugaban en las horas libes de la pequeña, por su parte Mascara habia llegado a apreciar un poco a la niña pues se parecia a su diosa pero seguia detestando la idea que Milo fuera el esposo de Saori pues no respestaba para nada su diosa se mantenia a la mira por si algo anormal pasaba entre ellos dos; Aioria seguia disfrutando de la vida con su esposa Marin su hijo Retsu de 9 años de edad que entrenaba para ser caballero de Escorpio como segunda opcion por si Regulus llegaba a fallar en esa tarea, no solo eso seria padre por segunda ocasion ya que Marin estaba embarazada pero de una niña como no tenia discipulo por ese motivo tenia que atender misiones fuera del santuario regresaba dos semanas despues era el tio favorito de Euphie en todo el santuario la niña adoraba al santo de Leo siempre iba de visita cuando el estaba en su templo; Shaka seguia siendo el mismo no habia cambiado nada pero se le habia asignado la mision especial de educar a la pequeña Euphie en el aspecto cultural por ese motivo todos los dias Euphie tenia clases con Shaka 4 horas al dia en su templo sobre diferentes conocimientos como Astronomia, Filosofia, Matematicas en General, Ciencias Naturales, Ciencias Sociales,Español, Ingles tambien tenia la tarea de enseñarle a Euphie sobre mitologia griega las 88 conteslaciones que proteguian a su mama la niña debia estar bien informada pues ella era una princesa tanto en el olimpo en el santuario a los ojos de Zeus tenia que ser educada como una semi-diosa; Dohko seguia siendo el caballero de Libra pero esta vez tenia a Shiryu viviendo en su templo lo estaba educando para ser el proximo caballero de Libra por su parte Shunrei vivia con ellos manteniendo el templo de Libra limpio; Shura seguia entrenando a su discipulo Samuel pero no habia dejado el tema de la posible relacion secreta de Milo y Saori el los seguia todos los dias a los dos para tratar de poder encontrar alguna evidencia que ellos estaban juntos pero siempre quedaba en el mismo callejon sin salida nunca encontraba nada fuera de lo normal pero se juro asi mismo encontrar alguna prueba; Camus seguia entrenando a su discipulo Hyoga pues el era que heredaria la armadura de acuario, tambien se le habia asignado la mision especial de enseñarle idiomas a Euphie como Frances, Ingles, Griego, Portugues y Japones asi como Shaka ella se tenia que reunir todas las tardes con Camus para estudiar los idiomas; Afrodita como siempre realizaba sus labores no solo eso se le habia asignado la maravillosa tarea junto con Cordelia cuando venia de visita al santuario a educar a Euphie en el arte de los modales cosas basicas como comer en la mesa, como sentarse, como vestirse, comportarse como la dama que era, como arreglarse cuando crezcas y muchas cosas mas.

Aioros seguia riguiendo el puesto de patriarca en el santuario encargado del mayor parte del funcionamiento del santuario acompañado de una bella sacerdotisa que habia sido convocada por Saori su nombre era Liliana era una mujer muy dulce y amable era ademas una mujer hermosa tenia el cabello negro largo atado a una cola de caballo con un hermoso pendiente en forma de luna creciente, tenia unas hermosas facciones tan inocentes e sensuales a la vez que llamaban la atencion de cualquier hombre preciosos ojos rojos como la sangre, labios maquillados de un sensual rojo siempre vestia tunicas blancas, azules o rojas era la encargada de parte de las estrategias junto con Athena pues era muy buena en eso de los casamientos entre caballeros ella tambien era buena enfermera, partera, obstreta y ginecologa. Ella le habia comentado a Aioros alguna vez que habia sentido un cosmos divino en Euphie que era algo fuera de este mundo no era poderoso como el de los caballeros dorados, pero tenia un cosmos relajante como el de Saori no tan poderoso pero con pracctica seria identico al de Saori por esa razon ella y Aioros se habian encargado de entrenarla en el arte de la manipulacion del cosmos. Aioros se paro de su trono en la camara del maestro habia estado atendiendo una riguroza audencia con el santo de Libra con respecto a un tema delicado en el santuario hace mas de dos semanas referente a la trabajadora social pues habia recibido noticias que al parecer los padres de Euphie habian dejado un poder dandole a entender que si ellos llegaban a morir le dejaban la custodia de la niña a su tio Andres que vivia en Londres en Inglaterra habia comenzado un juicio contra Saori por haber adoptado a la pequeña que estaba durando mas de la cuenta pero al parecer Saori estaba ganando el juicio hasta ahora pues habia demostrado pruebas que ese hombre jamas habia venido a buscar a Euphie habia dejado que se llevaran a la niña a un orfanato por mucho tiempo hasta que Saori la adopto junto con Milo ahoran eran sus padres legales no podian pelear contra eso a pesar de tener esa orden seguia insistiendo no solo eso sus abogados amenazaban a los de Saori que si no le entregaban a la niña tendria serios problemas pero gracias a dios Dohko le habia informado a Aioros que el juicio habia quedado bien pues los departamentos de familia habian encontrado que ese tio no estaba apto para cuidarla pues era un alcoholico, drogadicto la niña no creceria en buen ambiente pero con Saori era mas que feliz se le notaba cuando ella hablaba con los de departamento de familia ellos sabian que la niña era inmesamente feliz con ellos en el santuario. Aioros bajo de su trono queria descansar un rato pues despues de eso le tocaba revisar muchas cosas mas en esos momentos sintio un cosmos poderoso sonrio era el de Euphie estaba practicando con Liliana camino hasta la habitacion continua donde estaban las muchachas para encontrarse a Euphie tratando de cojer a la Nike pero sin exito alguno.

- Hay dios es inutil no puedo cogerla tia Liliana pues la unica que puede hacerlo es mi mama, ella es la verdadera dueña de ese cetro. (Se cruzo de brazos la niña estaba molesta pues no podia coguer a la Nike en cambio su mama lo hacia con tanta facilidad ella en cambio le costaba).

- No eso no es cierto persivo en ti Euphie un cosmos divino no es como el lady Saori que es un cosmos de un dios pero si es divino no tengo la menor idea de que sea, pero estoy segura que con mucha practica podras cojer la Nike alzarla como lo hace tu madre. Bueno la seccion de hoy termino nuestra seccion de entrenamiento ya puedes salir a jugar Euphie. (Sonrio Liliana con ternura al ver a la pequeña).

- ¡Gracias tia Liliana ire a ver a Regulus! Hola tio Aioros ya me voy a ver a Regulus quiero entregarle algo tambien quiero ver a mi papa que no lo vi hoy el siempre viene a despedirse cuando se va. (Sonrio la pequeña).

- Lo se de seguro tenia prisa ademas cada dia mas estas mejorando estoy seguro que algun dia podras alzar la Nike como tu madre quizas seas tu el reemplazo de ella. ¿Que crees imaginate ser una diosa?. (Sonrio Aioros de forma paterna).

- Eso seria genial imaginate tio Aioros yo seria lady Euphimia no solo eso proteguere esta tierra que tanto ama mi mama. Te prometo que me esforzare mucho cuando mi mama decida que ya no sera diosa yo lo sere estoy segura que si. (Sonrio la pequeña se despidio de Aioros con un beso en la mejilla se fue corriendo a la salida forzando a Liliana soltar una dulce risita y Aioros negarse ya se imaginaba a esa niña siendo la nueva diosa de la guerra).

- Euphie tiene un corazon muy hermoso como el de nuestra diosa veo que tiene demasiadas afectuaciones con Regulus me parece sospechoso ¿No lo crees?. (Rio Liliana al ver al patriarca del santuario).

- Yo tambien pienso lo mismo pero solo son niños aunque ya estoy escuchando campanas de bodas sera mejor que Regulus se ponga en las pilas o sino Retsu se la puede quitar. Tengo entendido que mi sobrino tambien esta enamorado de Euphie puedes creer ¿Eso?. (Camino hasta el cetro de Saori que se encontraba encerrado en una vitrina).

- No la verdad no Aioros hay un tema que quiero hablar es sobre referente a lady Saori, pero no lo conversaremos aqui las paredes tienen oidos el tema que estoy apunto de platicarte es muy delicado. (Le dijo con aire de preocupacion cosa que Aioros tambien se preocupo asintio).

Los dos salieron de la habitacion donde estaban hace unos minutos para diriguirse a la oficina de Aioros entraron el cerro la puerta le pidio a Liliana que se sentara ella agradecio espero a que Aioros se sentara cuando el sento ella simplemente tomo aire lo que estaba apunto de decirle no eran noticias alentadoras.

- Aioros creo que lo que te estoy apunto de decir es un problema muy serio que tendremos que buscarle una solucion o cortar el problema de raiz.

- ¿Que quieres decir Liliana? No te entiendo.

- Aioros... lady Saori esta embarazada del caballero de Escorpio. (Dijo ella se cayo vio que el rostro de Aioros se puso palido al escuchar la noticia).

- ¿Que? No puede ser pero desde ¿Cuando te diste cuenta que ella esta embarazada?. (Pregunto el asombrado).

- Hace dos dias senti un debil cosmos mezclado con el de ella estoy segura que ella no lo sabe pero ha sentido los sintomas matutinos de cualquier embarazos vomitos, cansacio extremos, se desmaya y lo mas importante no le viene el periodo. Ella habia me habia comentado ayer que no se sentia bien por esa razon le dije que nos podiamos reunir hoy para darle un metodo casero pero prefiero salir de dudas tengo las pruebas de embarazo listas para ver si es verdad o puedo estar equivocada. Pero yo si pienso que esta embarazada. (Ella observaba el rostro de Aioros estaba palido ¿Como si su peor pesadilla pudiera hacerse realidad? Eso preocupo mucho a Liliana).

- Llama inmediatamente a Afrodita y a Saori vamos a salir de dudas inmediatamento solo espero que la prueba de negativo pues imaginate el revuelvo que esto provocaria. No hay que salir de dudas inmediatamente llamala de verdad y Afrodita tambien si es posible a Shun tambien e a Tiffany. (Le dijo Aioros parandose de la silla diciendole que la esperaba en la enfermeria para practicarle las pruebas a Saori).

Liliana asintio se paro se fue inmediatamente al templo de Piscis acompañada de Tiffany pues habia sentido su cosmos. Euphie bajo las escaleras a los campos de entrenamiento cercanos a Escorpio corrio hasta un palco donde se encontraban sus tios Aioria, Saga, Camus y Aldebaran la niña se emociono comenzo a correr llamando el nombre de su tio favorito Aioria lo que ico que el mencionado se volteara le sonriera le tendiera los brazos para que ella se tirara de manera feliz diciendo.

- ¡Tio Aioria hola ¿Como estas?!. (Sonrio la niña con inmensa ternura).

- Bien Euphie ¿Como esta la princesa de cabello rosado luz mas bella que he visto?. (Sonrio Aioria guiñandole el ojo).

- Bien tio Aioria aqui que vengo a visitar a mi papa a Regulus, sabes ¿Donde esta mi papa? Es que esta mañana no me dio beso de despedida como siempre lo hace. (Le dijo la pequeña sonriendole).

- Esta con Regulus abajo en el coliseo ¿Quieres ver?. (Se rio Aioria a lo que la niña asintio entonces Aioria se agacho a su altura permitio que la niña se subiera a su espalda para que pudiera ver mejor la pelea de su padre con Regulus no sin antes saludar a sus otros tios. La pequeña diviso a un Regulus todo golpeado entonces ella le grito un ¡Tu puedes Regulus! Lo que forzo al niño de 9 años de edad distraerse enfocar su vista para observar a la niña el iba a decir algo pero sintio un puño de Milo lo que lo tiro al piso por su distraccion).

- Con un endemoniado expectro del inframundo Regulus no te distraigas sigues tu Retsu. (Le grito al hijo de Aioria que enseguida corrio para atacarlo pero sin exito ya que Milo era mas rapido, le aceto un golpe en el estomago derribandolo).

Entonces Milo se acerco a sus discipulos diciendole que ya habia terminado el entrenamiento por hoy a lo que los dos asintieron, entonces Euphie emocionada le pidio a Aioria que la bajara pues queria saludar a su papa el asintio la ayudo a bajar las escaleras cuando dejo que la niña ya en los campos la niña corrio gritando el nombre de su papa a lo que el de Escorpio se viro sonrio se agacho para recibir a su pequeña.

- ¡Papa hola!. (Se arrogo la niña a los brazos de Milo quien sonrio al verla le dio un beso en la cabeza a la pequeña).

- Hola princesita ¿Como estas? Veo que te volviste a escapar del templo principal. (Rio Milo entonces abrazo a su hija con cariño la pequeña le correspondio el abrazo).

- No tio Aioros me dio permiso para salir mas temprano, papa oye esta mañana no te despediste de mi siempre lo haces. Papa hoy tu me prometiste hoy que me llevarias al pueblo. (La niña se cruzo de brazos a lo que Milo simplemente le froto la cabeza dandole a entender que si asi seria).

- ¡Regulus!. (Grito la niña emocionada se fue directamente a los brazos de Regulus se tiro encima de el provocando que el muchacho cayera al piso de espalda, Restu los veia una distancia prudente se mordia los labios de la ira como detestaba que Euphie siempre se tirara a los brazos de Regulus que su mundo girara en torno a el.)

- Euphie no vuelvas a tirarte de esa forma me lastimas menos el frente del maestro Milo. (Le hablo Regulus por lo bajo lo que forzo que la niña se ruborizara).

- Perdoname es que no puedo evitarlo estoy tan feliz de verte, mira te tengo una sorpresa pero debes prometerme que siempre la usaras. Porque si no la usas me enojare mucho. (Se cruzo de brazos).

- Bueno esta bien nos vemos despues Retsu. (Hablo Regulus Euphie corrio a los brazos de Retsu dandole un beso en el cachete despues despidiendose de el. A lo que el asintio con molestia al ver como se iban Regulus y Euphie.).

- Bueno dime ¿Que es lo que quieres darme?.

- Ten es una pulsera que ice con tio Afrodita quiero que la conserves jamas te la quites, prometeme que siempre la tendras que siempre a traves de ella me recordaras. (Le dijo Euphie sacando de sus ropas la puslsera entregandosela con los ojos llorosos).

- Oh no llores que no me gusta verte llorar claro que siempre la conservare te recordare con ella, lo dices como si algo malo sucederia pero mejor no quiero saberlo ya que eso podria afectarte mas. Ven vamos a dar un paseo por los alrededores para que te sientas mejor. (Le dijo Regulus colocandose la pulsera de rosas en la mano derecha ofreciendole la mano a Euphie que acepto los dos se fueron a caminar por los alrededores fueron elogiados desde lejos por Aldebaran que solto una sonora carcajada).

- ¿Quien lo diria? Esos dos parecen enamorados ¿No lo creen? Milo yo tu tendria mas cuidado con Regulus al parecer esta enamorado de Euphie aunque lo niegue es que se le ve de cara. No se que vas a hacer pero ya veo estos dos pidiendote mas adelante la bendicion de poder andar en pareja. (Rio Aldebaran lo que forzo a Milo mirarlo friamente).

- Si Regulus se atreve hacer eso le dare un entrenamiento que no olvidara si se mete con mi princesita, nadie se acerca a mi princesita. Si lo hacen recibiran a Antares asi que si Regulus se atreve a mover hilos inapropiados con mi hija tendra serios problemas. (Dijo el entre dientes pues no le agradaba nada que su discipulo Regulus fuera tan cercano a su hija.)

- Milo no puedo creer esto estas molesto actuas como un papa demasiado sobreproctector pobre de mi sobrina cuando crezca no podra tener novio porque cierto aracnido insolente no la dejara. ¡Ah! ¡Eres un animal ya veras! ¿Oye?. (Grito Aioria molesto al ver que Camus se habia interpuesto en los dos).

- Ya dejen las niñadas ustedes dos no tiene nada de malo Milo que Euphie le agrade Regulus, es mas ¿Que sabes tu si en el futuro ellos de verdad se vayan a casar? Yo pienso que Regulus es demasiado arrogante para alguien tan fragil como lo es Euphie. (Comento Camus con tranquilidad mientras subian los escalones de regreso a los jardines cercanos al templo de Escorpio.)

- Yo pienso que Regulus esta mas concentrado a sus entrenamientos ya veran cuando comienze a entrar a la adolescencia se comenzara a fastidiar de su presencia. Se los puedo garantizar dejame decirte algo Milo tienes que cuidar mucho a Euphie pues sera muy hermosa cuidado que llega un buen pretendiente te pide su mano en matrimonio. (Hablo Saga pensando como se veria su sobrina cuando crezca de seguro seria la mas hermosa de todo el santuario del pueblo griego de seguro le llegarian muchos pretendientes).

- No te preocupes Saga que asi llegan los pretendientes asi mismo se van a ir. Creeme no aguantarian conmigo menos si quieren seguir viviendo. (Sonrio macabramente Milo asustando a Aioria, preocupando a Saga, a Camus simplemente lo ico negarse en verdad no queria saber com terminaria todo. Aldebaran simplemente se cruzo de brazos no queria imaginarse a Milo haciendo esas cosas a los pobre futuros pretendientes de Euphie).

- Bueno cambiando de tema Saga ¿Como le va a Tiffany con el embarazo?. (Pregunto Aioria observando a Saga el caballero de Geminis ya era futuro papa).

- Tiffany esta bien ya pronto cumplira 7 meses de embarazo lo que tendremos es una niña, estamos ansiosos de que llegue creo que Tiffany todavia esta buscando el nombre y ¿Como le va Marin? Escuche que ya le falta poco.( Hablo Saga).

- Asi es ya nada mas le falta un mes el bebe nacera en la senda de Virgo quizas sea aprendiz de Shaka, nunca pense que Marin y yo seriamos tan felices de tener a Retsu a Stephanie nuestra hija que viene en camino la verdad. Siempre escuchaba en el pueblo decir que ser padre era lo mejor que le puede pasar a un hombre al principio no lo entendia pero mira yo tambien es un sentimiento muy especial. (Sonrio Aioria al recordar lo feliz que era su familia, lo que forzo a Milo morderse los labios el tambien aspiraba a convertirse en padre adoraba a su hija Euphie. Pero el tambie queria tener hijos propios con Saori pero prefirio ignorar ese pensamiento).

- Lady Saori que bueno que la encuentro. (En esos momentos Liliana entraba a los pisos residenciales, observo que Saori estaba sentada en su trono aceptando ofrendas en este caso la casa de Piscis habia sido la sede. Llego para el momento que Saori bendecia una pareja recien casada).

- Liliana hola en ¿Que puedo ayudarte? Que mis bendiciones les lleguen que tengan un buen dia todos pero el tiempo se acabo que disfruten de una mañana muy linda. (Sonrio con ternura la diosa a lo que aldeanos sonrieron agradecidos, se retiraron).

- Lamento molestar pero Aioros solicita tu presencia la de Afrodita, Tiffany y la de Shun en la enfermeria. Creo que es mejor que vengas. (Le dijo ella con una expresion de preocupacion que no solo preocupo a Afrodita sino hacia que los miedos mas intimos de Saori pudieran hacerse realidad entonces Shun se acerco diciendole por lo bajo).

- Saori sera mejor que subas no te preocupes Tiffany yo te ayudo a subir, ya que estas embarazada no te puedes esforzar mucho.(Le ofrecio su mano a la joven futura madre).

- Gracias Shun eres muy amable pero estoy extraña para ¿Que nos querra su ilustrisima Aioros en la enfermeria? Bueno si es asi vamos, tranquila Lady Saori todo estara bien de eso puedo garantizarle que no es nada malo.

Saori asintio ante las palabras de aliento de Tiffany pero algo en su interior le decia que lo que ocurriria en la enfermeria le cambiaria la vida para siempre, quizas no era para bien entonces Liliana la escolto hasta la salida no fue sola Afrodita se acerco a ella le ofrecio la mano a lo que ella asintio estaba temblando tenia miedo de que sus peores temores pudieran ser verdad detras de ella estaban Shun que ayudaba a la joven esposa de Saga que ya presentaba 5 meses de embarazo de una preciosa niña. Aioros caminaba de un lado a otro estaba preocupado tenia miedo que sus peores visiones pudieran hacerse realidad poreso rezaba que la pruebas dieran negativo a lado de el se encontraba el caballero de Libra que habia sido convocado a la enfermeria cuando llego a la enfermeria, Aioros le platico las preocupaciones de Liliana la sacerdotiza del santuario el viejo maestro estaba preocupado no solo eso si eso llegaba a pasar Milo tendria muchos problemas por el simple hecho que su diosa estaba esperando un hijo de el entonces vieron a Katra la enfermera llegando con Saori que tenia la mirada baja en el suelo en esos momentos llegaban Liliana, Shun y Tiffany. Entonces Aioros se acerco a ella con voz neutral pero fria le dijo a la joven diosa de 19 años de edad.

- Saori sabes para que te llame espero que no sea molestia que respondas las preguntas de Liliana. (Le dijo con voz fria e dura cosa que asombro bastante a todos los presentes).

- Lo se Aioros pero te pido por favor no seas duro, respondere a todas las preguntas que necesites hacerme Liliana puedes empezar si quieres no hay nada que ocultar. (Dijo Ella con voz entrecortada que conmovio a Tiffany pues Lady Saori era una dulce muchacha por su parte Shun desvio su mirada al viejo maestro que le indico con la mirada que no opinara nada, por su parte Afrodita se mordio el labio con fuerza el tambien le iba a preguntar a Saori con respecto a ese tema pero era preferible salir de dudas).

- Bueno Lady Saori venga digame usted me comento que se habia estado sentido mal estos dias me puede decir desde ¿Cuando empezaron los sintomas?.

- Hace mas de una semana pero desde hace medio mes que me he sentido asi pero no le di importancia pues a lo mejor era el estrez de llevar dos vidas como diosa y esposa de Milo. Pero hace dos semanas me comenze a sentir muy debil.

- Desde hace medio mes entiendo eso explica el desmayo que sufriste hace mas de dos semanas en el templo de Leo cuando estaba ayudando a Marin con el tejido de los bordados de la cobija de la bebe que ella espera. Por si acaso Lady Saori desde cuando no ¿Le viene su periodo?. (Pegunto ella asombrando a Tiffany que diriguio su mirada al viejo maestro le pidio que no dijera nada).

- Desde hace un mes. Liliana no me gusta esto de verdad me siento cuestionada. (Dijo ella con tristeza).

- No te preocupes no te estoy cuestionando solo te estoy ayudando ven vamos para que te practiques unas pruebas con Katra. ¿Por favor me acompaña?. (Le pidio Liliana con una amable sonrisa, a lo que Saori con tristeza asintio se fue con ella y Katra a practicarse las pruebas).

- ¿Porque le hacian esas preguntas? Viejo maestro no lo incomoda que se sentia Saori y que hay de que ella se sienta mal tambien es humana no me parece lo que estan haciendo su ilustrisima Aioros ella en verdad se veia incomoda con las preguntas que le estaban haciendo. (Le dijo Tiffany con molestia que se paro de su silla asombrado a todos camino directo a Aioros que no dejaba de mirarlo con fiereza. Ella conocia los sintomas estaba mas que segura que Saori estaba embarazada de Milo su esposo).

- Te pido Tiffany que te calmes un poco eso es perjudicial para tu salud y la del bebe. Ademas tu no entenderias esto y las consecuencias que esto conlleva. (Trato de calmarla pero sin exito alguno).

- Osea que entre otras palabras es un pecado que una diosa ame, se case y se embaraze de su propio caballero pues no me parece su ilustrisima que hay con Zeus el ha tenido varias mujeres con ellas ha tenido toda clases de hijos nadie le reclime nada. Pero en cambio si una diosa se embaraza es acosada no me parece patriarca Aioros si es asi los dioses vaya que yo me consideraba devota a ellos pero mira castigan a la pobre Athena pues quizo ser feliz. Milo el caballero de Escorpio no solo es su caballero es el padre de Euphie y tambien el padre del hijo que ella carga en su vientre.

- Tiffany ven sientate tienes que relajarte eso no le hace bien a tu bebe, mira ya veremos que solucion encontramos. (Le sonrio con una sonrisa tranquilizadora lo que forzo a la muchacha abandonar su postura frente el patriarca lo que la obligo a sentarse a esperar. Despues de 5 largos minutos de silencio en los que todos esperaban con impaciencia e impotencia las pruebas que podrian revelar dos cosas una que Saori no estaba embarazada de Milo o si lo estaba. El ambiente estaba lleno de tension Aioros no dejaba de caminar murmurando cosas en griego poco intaligibles el unico que si entendia esas cosas era Dohko que compartia el mismo sentimiento que Aioros cuando menos lo esperaban la puerta se abrio dejando ver a Liliana y Saori que tenia lagrimas en los ojos simplemente logro balbuciar).

- Salio positiva. (Era lo unico que logro decir).

- La prueba salio positiva su ilustrisima Aioros Lady Saori esta embarazada del caballero de Escorpio. Venga mi Lady la llevare para que le hagan una ecografia calculo que tiene un mes mas humenos Tiffany nos ¿Acompañas?. (Pregunto Liliana con una sonrisa a la joven futura mama a lo que ella asintio se fue con las dos jovenes a la parte superior de la enfermeria).

- Maldicion. (Logro decir Afrodita).

- Aioros tenemos que hallar una solucion sin que los demas se enteren, temo por la vida de Milo mas si Mascara de la Muerte y Shura se enteran ellos han estado espiando a Milo y a Saori desde que se casaron para hayar aunque sea la minima prueba de que ellos ocultaban alguna relacion. (Se preocupo Shun por la seguridad de Saori la del bebe, de Euphie y mas de Milo si esto se llegaba a saber del embarazo de Saori.).

- Me temo que tenemos dos opciones aunque me duela decirle la segunda no es una opcion muy favorable.(Comento Aioros).

- Puedes decirnos por favor ¿Cuales son esas opciones?. (Dijo Dohko).

- La primera seria disolver el matrimonio de Milo y Saori mentir diciendo que ese bebe es un milagro de los dioses que el caballero de Escorpio seria su padre humano. La segunda opcion es... que Saori aborte ese bebe. (Dijo Aioros en un tono sombrio macabro que altero a Afrodita, Dohko y a Shun que los atemorizo pues esa jamas seria una opcion).

- No hay mas opcion no se me ocurre mas nada eso del aborto o lo que dije anteriormente. (Aioros bajo la mirada).

- No tiene que haber otra opcion yo jamas he estado de acuerdo con el aborto eso es cruel matar la vida de una persona solo porque los dioses lo piden asi. (Afrodita se molesto golpeo la pared con molestia como siempre su diosa Saori, tenia sufrir las peores penas no podia ser feliz).

- Hay una tercerca opcion. (Dijeron de repente).

Aioros, Dohko, Shun y Afrodita se viraron para encontrarse con la sorpresa de Edward uno de los socios de Saori que habia venido de visita sorpresa al santuario habia escuchado todo la conversacion de los caballeros con respecto al embarazo de su diosa de su socia el caballero ico una reverencia frente a todos con una sonrisa se diriguio a Aioros.

- Existe una tercera opcion esa seria casar a Saori conmigo yo le puedo dar esa criatura un bienestar. Propongo esto patriarca que Saori, Euphie se vengan conmigo a Japon para evitar chismes en el santuario diciendo que la diosa Athena se embarazo de su caballero dorado en cambio si dejan que yo despose a Saori ese niño no tendra problemas. Digo si aceptan. (Dijo Edward observandolos).

- ¿Como puedes pensar en tu bienestar y no el de Saori? Me niego a que hagas eso Edward prefiero que se incien chismes que te lleves a Saori del santuario. (Afrodita estaa furioso nunca le habia agradado Edward el tenia algo en contra de Milo).

- Calmate hijo entiendo tu punto de vista, pero no creo que haya otra opcion pero ¿Por favor calmate?.

- Es verdad Aioros debes tomar la desicion pero ya esto es un asunto muy grave me tiene preocupado que alguien mas nos haya escuchado. (Para su desgracia la persona quien habia escuchado todo fue Mascara de la Muerte quien habia subido a la enfermeria para llevar a su sobrina Ariadnne para que la atendieran pues la niña se habia virado el tobillo tratando de llevar todo un cesto de ropa mientras venia subiendo pero resvalo con una pequeña piedra que ella no vio cayo cuesta abajo se viro el pie al tratar de aterrizar apreto los puños con fuerza asi que mas personas sabian de esto. Se agacho le dijo a su sobrina que entrara a la enfermeria el iria arreglar un asunto.).

Ariadnne asintio confundida al ver el rostro de su tio reflejaba molestia, furia y deseos de descargarse con alguien le solto la mano se fue corriendo eso asusto a la niña que grito muy fuerte su nombre alertando al resto que estaba adentro el primero en salir fue Dohko no necesito de explicaciones de la niña para saber que Mascara los habia escuchado estaba seguro que se habia enterado de todo lo que ellos querian ocultar fue tras el pues sentia el cosmos de Mascara lleno de furia lo que provoco que el resto salio fue Shun quien le pregunto a Ariadnne ¿Que habia sucedido? La niña lo miro con temor se encogio de hombros le explico que su tio simplemente le dijo que entrara a la enfermeria pues el iba a resolver un asunto lo que Shun se horrorizo observo a Aioros que tambien fue corriendo detras del viejo maestro ellos sabian lo vengativo que podia llegar a ser Mascara de la Muerte por su parte Shun llevo a la niña a la enfermeria por su parte Edward sonrio al fin todo estaba saliendo como el lo habia planeado.

Mascara de la Muerte corrio hasta llegar a los alrededores cercanos a los campos de entrenamientos del templo de Piscis sintio el cosmos de Milo cerca eso ico enfurecer mas al de Cancer. Corrio hasta llegar a una colina para encontrarse a Tauro, Geminis, Leo y Acuario observando los entrenamientos de los reclutas entrenar observo el rostro de Milo estaba despreocupado peliando con Aioria como siempre lo que provoco que la furia del caballero de Cancer aumentara mas lo unico que ico fue lanzar una de sus Hondas Infernales en contra de Milo lo que asombro a todos en el coliseo especialmente a Milo. Grito algo que asombro a todos.

- ¡Eres un bastardo violador! ¡¿Como pudiste hacer eso?! ¡Te juro por Zeus que te voy a torturar hasta quedes destruido aracnido insolente!. (Grito Mascara lanzo otro ataque que el Escorpio tuvo que esquivar fue Camus que le pregunto a Mascara).

- ¡Mascara! ¡¿Que rayos te pasa?! ¡¿Porque atacas a Milo?! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?!. (Le grito Camus molesto por el comportamiento poco intaligible de Mascara de estar atacando a Milo de esa forma).

- ¡¿Como que no quieres que este molesto Camus!?. Este desgraciado que tienes aqui es un violador de primera, deberia darte verguenza por tu culpa Lady Saori esta embarazada ustedes siempre tuvieron una relacion por tu culpa ella esta embarazada ahora quiero que me digas ¿Como paso?. (Grito furioso Mascara).

Todos quedaron helados ante la revelacion de Mascara no podian creer ¿Lady Saori estaba embarazada de Milo? Entonces el primero en virarse fue Camus que se sintio traicionado por su amigo las palabras de Mascara parecian ser mas que verdad el se veia seguro de si mismo fue Camus el primero de estrellar a Milo contra un muro molesto de seguido fue Mascara que se lanzo cuesta abajo dispuesto a pelear con Milo lo que no se reponian eran Saga y Aldebaran por su parte Aioria trato de detener a Camus pero fue imposible pues el de Acuario lo empujo le lanzo un golpe a Milo en la cara pero el santo de Escorpio no se quedo atras le lanzo una patada a Camus en la cara lo que ico que el fuera lanzado por los aires se diera contra una colunma por su parte Mascara lo agarro por el cuello comenzo a estrangularlo cosa que Milo trato de zafarse del agarre pero sin exito alguno ya que Mascara seguia estragulandole el cuello pero para su desgracias Milo utilizo la restriccion lo paralizo logrando zafarse de su agarre le propino un codazo en la cara un golpe en el estomago que lo obligo tirarse del piso de su pierna derecha comenzo a toser con fuerza la patada de Milo habia sido muy fuerte.

Camus se paro con cierta debilidad pues se habia lastimado la columna se cayo al suelo de su pierna izquierda le dolia mucho la espalda tuvo que ir Saga ayudarlo a levantarse diciendole que tenia que calmarse que las cosas no se resolvian asi pero como respuesta vio que Camus desviaba la miraba escupia sangre al piso miro a Milo con ira latente, Aldebaran se acerco a Mascara lo ayudo a levantarse ademas le propino un golpe en la nuca diciendole que no tenia que atacar a Milo de esa forma pero Mascara simplemente le gruño por su parte Aioria iba acercarse a Milo cuando de la nada una rafaga dorada los separo a los dos se voltearon a ver arriba para encontrarse un Shura muy molesto que volvio a lanzar su Excalibur directo a Milo lo que lo lanzo por los aires con varias cortadas lo que molesto a Aioria.

- ¡Oye ya basta no tienen que ser tan rudos con el! ¡Veo que tu y Mascara estaban esperando, el momento indicado para atacar a Milo no se los permitire! ¡Capsula De Fuego!. (Grito Aioria le lanzo un capsula lanzo a Shura por los aires).

- ¿Acaso tu sabias algo Aioria? Si es asi responde o sino te pondre en un ataud de hielo. (Camus estaba furioso, depcecionado al que llego llamar mejor amigo queria matarlo a golpes por lo que le ico a Lady Saori).

- Si yo sabia que su matrimonio no solo era por apariencia ellos se amaban se que eso rompe ya casi 11 reglas escritas por el santuario e incluso mi hermano, lo sabia pero de todas formas el dejo que este matrimonio se efectuara. No dejare que le hagan daño a Milo pues es la felicidad de Lady Saori o acaso no lo ven ¿Lady Saori es feliz a su lado? Diganme ¿Cuando la vieron sonreir? Como lo ha hecho estos dos años. (Grito Aioria entonces Aldebaran se puso a su lado asintio igual el tambien apoyaba la relacion pues desde hace tiempo no veian a su diosa sonreir tanto como la vieron estos dos años, que estaba casada con Milo).

- ¿Como pueden defender esa union? No ven lo que provoco este desvergonzado ahora nuestra diosa esta embarazada, no me niego aceptar a ese niño menos que sea tu hijo Milo. (Le dijo Shura parandose).

- Milo de aqui estas muerto para mi, nuestra amistad se acabo todo lo bueno que pensaba de ti, estas muerto para mi Milo de Escorpio. Has cometido el pecado mas grande espero que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida. (Camus de verdad estaba molesto no podria perdonar jamas a Milo por lo que le ico a Lady Saori).

- Adelante odiame pero ella es la mujer que amo, desde ese dia que la tuve en mis brazos no pude dejar de pensar en ella tanto como ella y Euphie son mi vida por ellas es que lucho ellas son mi esperanza. Ahora mas que nunca ese hijo que viene en camino adelante golpenme todo lo que quieran ya saben ahora que yo soy el dueño de ella y fui dueño de su virginidad. (Sonrio de forma maliciosa cosa que molesto a Shura corrio directamente hacia el lo pateo pero Milo le agarro el brazo derecho se lo viro forzando a Shura a soltarse).

- Eres un canalla ¿Como te atreves a decir eso? Te juro que te borrare esa sonrisa del rostro. (Shura intento correr pero Dohko que habia llegado a tiempo separo a Shura de Milo se puso delante de el, para proteguerlo de los posibles ataques de Shura).

- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos dejenlo empaz! Aioria, Saga y Aldebaran ayudenme con Milo yo me encargare de Camus, Mascara y de Shura. (Le pidio con la mirada a los otros caballeros que asintieron se llevaron a un herido Milo a su templo para ser atendido).

- Ustedes vengan conmigo esto no quedara asi ¿Me escucharon?. (Hablo llegando Afrodita que miro muy mal a sus compañeros, los llevo a la enfermeria cercana a los campos de entrenamiento de la casa de Virgo para ser atendidos pues sus heridas no eran leves pero si habia que tratarlas.).

- Tienes un mes de embarazo debes cuidarte mucho Saori mas ahora que cargas una vida en tu vientre. (Le hablo la enfermera con una maravillosa vida para ella Saori era una de las tantas mujeres que venia a visitarla e ignoraba la situacion la cual se encontraba su diosa.)

- Gracias Elena te agradezco bastante te prometo que me cuidare bastante, siento que hoy es el peor dia de mi vida me han arreabatado toda la felicidad que tenia. No se que voy hacer Liliana quiero a este bebe como a su padre pero siento que nadie tomo bien las noticias de mi embarazo. No quiero que me separen de Milo. (Lloro Saori con tristeza provocando que Liliana se sintiera mal e observara a Tiffany buscando consuelo. Pero ambas sabian lo que venia ahora no seria nada facil).

- Tranquila hay personas que si tomaron bien tu embarazo ven que estas muy alterada necesitas descansar te llevare a una de las habitaciones del templo principal, para que descanses. (Le dijo Tiffany ayudandola a caminar).

- Liliana te pido un favor ¿Por favor llama a Euphie? Quiero tener a mi hija cerca, quiero que ella se entere que tendra un hermanito pequeño puedes hacerme ese favor. (Ella observo a la sacerdotiza que asintio se fue buscando a la muchacha pues ella sabia que estaba en el bosque).

- Si claro espereme aqui Lady Saori. (Sonrio de forma consoladora Liliana se fue a buscar a la pequeña).

Tiffany le dijo a Saori que era mejor que descansara pues se habia llevado una impresion demasiado fuerte tenia que descansar pero ella sentia que no podia caminar que se habian llevado su voluntad de vivir pues sabia lo que venia despues no queria seguir caminando sus piernas no le respondian le pidio a Tiffany detenerse unos minutos para descansar pues estaba cansada lo unico que queria era sentarse en una silla pues ya estaba respirando pesadamente ella asintio la sento le dijo que se quedara quieta no hiciera movimientos bruscos que iria por un vaso de agua pues ella se veia realmente palida. Euphie y Regulus habian estado caminando por el bosque por varios minutos los dos se detuvieron en un arbol que a ellos les gustaba bastante llegaron hasta el los dos se sentaron. Regulus volteo a ver a Euphie hoy ella lucia muy linda mas su cabello rosado luz habia crecido un poco mas le llegaba hasta los hombros dejando ver sus hermosas puntas rizadas lo tenia suelto con una linda bicha que asentuaba su hermoso cabello lo que forzo a Regulus a ruborizarse pues el jamas se habia detenido bien a ver como ella se vestia todos los dias de la nada observo que Euphie se viro a verlo con curiosidad con esos hermosos ojos azul violeta que parecian irreales lo que provoco que el niño se ruborizara mas de lo que estaba se viro para que la niña no viera sus mejillas ruborizadas.

- Regulus ¿Sucede algo?. (Pregunto la niña preocupada pues hoy Regulus actuaba de una forma un poco extraña. Sentia que a lo mejor no debio entregarle la puslera de rosas blancas que le habia hecho con ayuda de su tio Afrodita eso haria a Regulus pensar que ella estaba enamorada de el cosa que si era verdad pero no queria que el niño se enterara de sus sentimientos ya que ella para el era una niña pequeña solo tenia unos 7 años excasos mientras que Regulus ya contaba con 10 años de edad recien cumplidos ella apenas habia cumplido los 7 hace mas de dos meses atras.).

- ¿Eh? ¡Nada no me pasa nada! Es...que...bueno pues yo... estas bonita hoy Euphie. Luces muy bonita con esa combinacion es la primera vez que te veo usando azul bueno te vez muy bien eso es todo. (Regulus se rascaba la nariz nervioso el siempre desde pequeño se rascaba la nariz ahora mas que nunca pues estaba a lado de la unica niña que a el le gustaba en todo el santuario de Atenas.)

- Gracias es que queria lucir bonita hoy, Regulus queria preguntarte algo espero que no te moleste.

- No para nada adelante puedes preguntar lo que sea Euphie.

- ¿Porque tanto interes en convertirte en caballero dorado? No lo entiendo tu tienes una familia que te espera todos los veranos en las Islas de Milo pasa la mayor parte del año aca en el santuario de mi mama. ¿Que te impulsa a entrenar tan duro? Tratar de replicar las brutales tecnicas de mi papa que son tan suicidas me da mucho miedo que a ti y a mi papa les pase algo. (La niña tenia lagrimas en sus preciosos azul violeta ella le pesaba el corazon cada vez que veia a su padre lastimar a su amigo).

- Es de familia es una tradicion en nuestra familia ser caballeros mi padre fue un caballero que rigue bajo el signo de Escorpio el fue quien le enseño todas sus tecnicas de batalla a mi maestro Milo. Yo naci bajo la senda de Escorpio por esa razon mi papa me trajo al santuario para que el maestro Milo me entrenara para ser sucesor el dia que se desprenda de su armadura o simplemente muera en combate.

- Yo no quiero Regulus quiero que te quees conmigo, no quiero verte sufrir heridas horribles te lo suplico de verdad ¿Por favor no lo hagas?. (La niña se abrazo de Regulus con cariño).

- Euphie no debes entender que es un legado de familia sin embargo puedo prometerse esto, que siempre llevare la pulsera de rosas que me diste es una muestra de que tengo personas que confian en mi quieren que sea el caballero de Escorpio mas fuerte para proteguerlos especialmente a ti Euphie. (Sonrio Regulus un poco apenado comenzo a rascarse la nariz de nuevo lo que provoco que la niña le sonriera se tirara a sus brazos pero un pequeño mal calculo termino besando a Regulus lo que ico sonrojar a este).

- P-er-d-on no era mi intencion hacer eso Regulus. (Ella se solto de el sus mejillas estaban muy coloradas como las de Regulus por su parte Dario el perro de ambos se les quedo viendo con curiosidad a sus dueños al ver que ambos acercaban sus manos).

- ¿Princesa Euphimia? ¿Donde esta?. (Preguntaron de repente).

- ¡Liliana! ¡Aqui estoy!. (Llamo la pequeña lo que ico que la sacerdotiza se acercara encontrara a un Regulus sonrojado y a una Euphimia apenada lo que ico que la joven sacerdotiza se cruzara de brazos observando a los dos niños con curiosidad preguntandose ¿Que habra pasado para que ellos tuvieran las mejillas sonrojadas?.)

- ¿Tia Liliana ocurre algo?. (Pregunto Euphie).

- SI tu mama quiere verte creo que es mejor que Regulus regrese a los campos de entrenamiento inmediatamente pues creo que tu maestro te esta buscando. (Regulus asintio se fue no sin antes de despedirse de la pequeña que tambien se despidio de el un poco apenada se fue tras Liliana).

Liliana e Euphie se diriguieron de regreso mientras que Regulus tomaba un camino diferente pues sintio el cosmos de su maestro en la enfermeria cosa que lo preocupo bastante salio corriendo directamente para buscarlo algo en su interior le decia que algo malo le habia pasado a su maestro necesitaba saber que era. Euphie llego corriendo emocionada hasta la enfermeria para encontrarse a su mama llorando en brazos de su tio Afrodita balbuciando cosas que ella no entendia y la pequeña corrio a su encuentro le grito.

- ¡Mama ¿Por que estas llorando!? Tio Afrodita ¿Que le pasa a mama? ¿Porque esta llorando?. (Pregunto la niña con preocupacion pues ella jamas habia visto llorar a su mama en estos tres años que ella habia estado conviviendo con ella).

- Euphie pasame un pañuelo yo creo que es mejor que la dejes desahogarse solo tienes que saber esto de aqui en adelante, las cosas van a cambiar mucho para ustedes tendran que adaptarse a un nuevo ambiente. (El sabia que la niña no habia comprendido sus palabras).

- ¿Que?.

- Tranquilo Afrodita todo esta bien Euphie mi hijita por la razon que te mande a llamar es para decirte que estoy embarazada de tu papa, bueno esta noticia no ha traido felicidad a nadie por lo que he tomado una desicion. Volveremos a Japon solamente tu y yo claro que Edward nos va a acompañar nos iremos a la media noche. No quiero que por mi culpa Milo sufra no quiero que le quiten su armadura y mucho menos que tenga que ser castigado de ser asi prefiero irme yo para que el pueda seguir en el santuario. (Lloro Saori lo que ico que Euphie se cayera al suelo de sus rodillas ¿Que estaba diciendo que ellas se hirian del santuario? Solo por evitar que a su papa fuera castigado o ejecutado eso atemorizo a la niña que al escuchar esas duras palabras sus lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos y no lo soporto mas salio corriendo a buscar a su Tio Shun para que la ayudara a entender por su parte Saori cerro los ojos se froto el vientre un niño de su union con Milo naceria en nueves meses lejos de su padre).

- Saori la desicion que tomes sabes que te apoyare no te preocupes nosotros cuidaremos de Milo en tu ausencia, de eso puedes estar segura. Ademas ahora debes prepararte el vuelo sera largo hasta Japon. (Afrodita se sentia impotente no podia ayudar a su diosa pues ella habia tomado una cruel desicion que podia afectar bastante a Milo y a ella).

Saori asintio volvio abrazarse de Milo con todo dolor de su alma tenia que dejar a Milo no queria hacerlo pero no le quedaba de otra pues no queria que por su culpa Milo fuera ejecutado pues ese era el castigo a los caballeros que deseaban a su diosa como una mujer se castigaban con la muerte pero ella no queria eso prefiria sacrificar su felicidad por el bienestar de Milo ella daria su corazon de ser asi. Regulus entro con toda prisa a la enfermeria para encontrarse a su maestro Milo con el pecho descubierto cubierto por vendajes no solo eso su brazo derecho una herida en la mejilla que una de las enfermeras le estaba cosiendo con sumo cuidado ya que la herida era profunda. El niño estaba horrorizado diriguio su mirada que choco con la de Aioria tratando de hallar una explicacion lo que provoco que el santo de Geminis soltara un suspiro se acerco le comenzo a relatar todo a Regulus que no dejaba de mirar sorprendido a su maestro solo logro murmurar.

- No puedo creer no estaba ahi cuando el maestro necesitaba ayuda, perdoneme maestro por mi culpa el caballero de Cancer, Acuario y de Capricornio lo hirieron de muerte la proxima vez no sera igual se lo juro me encargare de castigar a esos tres especialmente al caballero de Acuario. (Apreto los puños con fuerza entonces sintio que alguien le ponia la mano era Aldebaran que le dijo con una sonrisa).

- Tranquilo Regulus no fue tu culpa fue algo inevitable pero creo que esto ha divido a los caballeros dorados falta ver ¿Que piensan Kanon y Mu, Shaka? Con respecto a esto. Yo pienso que Mu sera compresivo pero no se Kanon ¿Que piensas tu Saga? ¿Como crees que reaccionara tu hermana cuando regrese?.

- La verdad no lo se pero si te digo algo no te juzgo Milo pues yo tambien tengo una esposa y una hija en camino yo tambien pensaba como el que estaba destinado a estar sola mas con los errores que cometi en el pasado, pero ahora me doy cuenta que habia alguien para mi. Creo que Shaka simplemente se mantendra su posicion aqui pero creo que Shura, Mascara y Camus no piensan igual.

- Te pedire que no menciones a ese desgraciado el dejo de ser mi mejor amigo para convertirse en mi enemigo. Ademas yo no le tengo miedo a esos tres puedo enfrentarlos con mi Aguja Escarlta... Regulus ¿Como esta mi hija?. (Pregunto Milo desviando su mirada a la de Regulus).

- Ella esta bien estuve cuidandola mientras caminabamos por el bosque, pero Liliana la llamo diciendole que Lady Saori necesitaba hablar con ella. (El niño bajo la mirada con dolor al ver a su maestro asi se apretaba con fuerza la pulsera de rosas blancas que Euphie le habia dado).

- Ire a verla a ella y a Saori necesito verla inmediatamente.

- Pero ve el lado positivo aracnido insolente vas a ser papa, ya quiero saber saber ¿Que sera tu hijo? Si sera una bella niña como Lady Saori e Euphie o quizas sea tan feo como su papa. No peor aun sea igual de arrogante, orgulloso, frio, sadico si es asi pobre Lady Saori tendra que lidiar con un niño pequeño parecido a ti. (Se burlo Aioria pero de la nada sintio un golpe en la nuca que lo ico molestarse sobarse el area afcetada Milo lo habia golpeado con fuerza obligandolo a callarse).

- Sera mejor que te calles gato torpe si es asi Retsu al menos es mas inteligente de lo que tu eres ¡Uwah me duele todo esos malditos me dejaron sin ganas de pararme!.

- Milo tendras que esperar hasta el anochecer para ver a Lady Saori y preguntarle a Lady Saori los detalles por ahora debes descansar. (Hablo Saga que observo al de Leo observar a Milo con furia por el golpe que le dio en la nuca.).

- Jajajajaja es verdad estas ansioso de saber ¿Como le fue? Ya calmate Milo todavia falta mucho para que veas a tu hijo nacer pero yo creo que sera niño.

- ¡Ja! Yo creo que sera niña de eso puedo apostarles. (Rio Aioria)

Milo arqueo una ceja al ver como Aldebaran y Aioria trataban de adivinar ¿Que seria su bebe? Si seria niño o niña pero el prefiria esperar ya que todavia de seguro faltaban 8 meses para conocerlo. Al atardecer en la antigua habitacion de Lady Saori ella se encontraba escribiendo una carta en su antiguo escritorio sentia grandes ganas de llorar pues ella no queria escribirle esa carta a Milo no queria romperle el corazon a el pero tenia que hacerlo habia estado hablando con Edward le habia hecho una propuesta que la habia lastimado mas que nunca le proponia "Disolver su matrimonio con Milo cuando ella llegara a Japon al cumplir los 4 meses se desposaria con el para darle el apellido al niñ Euphie" Al principio ella se nego pero despues de meditarlo no le quedo de otra que aceptar la propuesta esta misma noche partirian a Japon ella, Euphie y Edward con eso empezarian una nueva vida termino de escribir la carta no queria dejarla a media noche en lo que seria su antiguo hogar un lugar al que ella llamo hogar por dos años el Templo de Escorpio ella se habia sentido la persona mas feliz del mundo al vivir ahi a lado de Milo, Regulus y Euphie los sentia a los tres una familia ahora que venia un cuarto integrante le arrebatan la felicidad para disfrazarla de dolor e desquicia ella sintio que nuevas lagrimas salian pero sintio una mano gentil limpiarsela era Aioros quien habia venido a visitarla ella se tiro a sus brazos comenzo a llorar ya no lo soportaba mas tenia el corazon hecho pedazos no queria irse pero tenia que hacerlo por el bien de ella y de Milo.

Aioros se le partio el corazon al ver a su pequeña Saori sufrir ella realmente no queria irse pero no tenian opcion era lo mejor, asi que ellas partirian por la media noche el le tocaria la parte de dar la noticia en la mañana para que nadie sospechara que su diosa habia desaparecido en la media noche para irse del santuario quizas esta vez si seria para siempre quizas tal vez ella no regresaria hasta muchos años eso lo sentia el corazon de Aioros pero por lo tanto siguio consolandola... a la media noche unos minutos antes de irse Saori habia decidio bajar a Escorpio para dejarle la nota a Milo e Regulus habia ocultado muy bien su cosmos le habia pedido a una doncella que mintiera por ella diciendole a Milo que se quedaria en el templo de Aioros pues estaba cansada de bajar a lo que Milo como respuesta quizo subir al templo a ver ¿Como estaban ella y el bebe? Pero ella se nego diciendole que estaban bien los dos que mañana podria verlos que ironia mañana ella no estaria aqui sino en su antigua mansion en Japon con Euphie instalandose abrio la puerta de la habitacion de Euphie dejando la nota no tenia valentia de verlo cuando menos resistio salio corriendo dejando rastros de lagrimas en la habitacion de Euphie para irse lo mas pronto posible del santuario queria estar sola. Afuera en una bella limosina que tenia como destino irse al aeropuerto Edward esperaba impaciente a lado de el dentro ya del coche estaba Euphimia con dolor en su alma llorando ella no queria separarse de su papa y menos de Regulus los iba extrañar mucho la niña sabia que se iria por largos años nunca regresaria ella queria que su papa siempre la recordara por ese motivo le dejo en su cama su conejo con una nota de agradecimiento y el numero donde podria llamarla cuando el lo necesitase ella no queria separarse de su papa entonces vio a su mama llegar despedirse de Aioros, de Shun que le dijo que iria de visita lo mas rapido posible y ella asintio, a Afrodita lo abrazo con fuerza comenzo a llorar del dolor y el santo de Piscis tambien se separo de ellos se metio a la limosina donde un Edward que se veia mas que feliz la habia ayudado a subir a Saori se despidio la limosina dio marcha se fue esta seria la ultima vez que veria el santuario y a el.

Abordaron el avion que los llevo directo a Japon los tres viajaron en el avion de los Kido pues se le habia informado que ellas se mudarian a Japon. En el trayecto Saori no dejo de llorar y frotarse varias veces el vientre lo unico que le quedaba de Milo era su hijo lo amaria sobre todas las cosas a el y a Euphie entonces volteo a ver a su hija Euphie tenia la mirada perdida a la bella pulsera de rosas rosadas que le habian hecho sabia que Regulus tambien conservaria la suya mañana empezaria una nueva vida como lo que debio ser desde un principio Saori Kido la nieta de Mitsumasa Kido y no la diosa Athena entonces sintio una mano en su hombro se volteo a ver asombrada a Edward que le sonreia dandole a entender que estaba feliz de que ella volviera a Japon especialmente retomara los negocios Kido dejara el santuario aunque sabia que lo dejaba en buenas manos eso provoco que Saori se quebrara al llanto ella no queria dejar el santuario pero no le quedaba de otra se tiro a los brazos de Edward a llorar.

Despues de tantas horas de un largo viaje por fin habia llegado al aeropuerto internacional de Narita casi amaneciendo en Tokio el avion aterrizo sin problemas afuera Tatsumi los esperaba estaba ansioso y preocupado cuando Shun le habia informado con lujo y detalle todo lo ocurrido inmediatamente se fue al aeropuerto a esperar a su señora e observo como la puerta del avion se abrio dejando ver a Edward que escoltaba a una Saori que tenia ya los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y a una Euphie dormida en su regazo al verlas Tatsumi corrio diciendo.

- ¡Mi señora pero que bueno que regreso! ¡¿Como esta la niña Euphie!?. (Hablo Tastumi que llego antes las jovenes que habian recien llegado de Grecia).

- Estamos bien Tatsumi de eso podemos garantizartelo te pido que nos lleves a la mansion esta vez no vinimos de visitas esta vez, venimos a quedarnos para siempre quisiera que no hicieras preguntas estoy muy cansada lo unico que quiero es descansar. (Su voz sonaba quebrab eso preocupo bastante a Tatsumi que iba abrir la boca pero Edward con una mirada fria le dio a entender que era mejor que no lo hiciera, pues en estos momentos Saori estaba muy sensible y triste como para que le hicieran preguntas se fue directo a la limosina acomodo a la pequeña Euphie en el asiento cercana a la puerta derecha del coche).

- Saori yo me retiro me estan esperando pero cualquier cosa ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo al igual que ese bebe y la pequeña Euphimia. (Al decir eso Tatsumi quedo helado ¿Su señora embarazada? Pero ¿Como? No tendria que preguntarle a su señora despues que se fuera Edward vio como este se iba los dejaba a ellos. Entonces la ayudo a subirse le cerro la puerta se subio al vehiculo se fueron del aeropuerto de regreso a la mansion Kido).

Saori sintio que mas lagrimas se le salian pero prefirio retenerselas pues no queria que Tatsumi se enterara de su situacion entonces desvio la mirada a Euphie que dormia tranquilamente mostrando su pulsera de rosas rosadas que habia hecho en el santuario cuando ella vivia ahi. Regulus ya se habia levantado desde muy temprano para ver a su maestro pues no habia sentido las voces de Lady Saori y Euphie salio de su habitacion buscando a su maestro entro a su habitacion para encontrarse una escena increible la habitacion estaba hecha un desastre y su maestro Milo estaba en el suelo con la mirada perdida eso aterrorizo a Regulus de sobre manera a lado de el habia una hoja de papel totalmente arrugada y el se acerco a la hoja de papel la levanto quedo helado esta era una carta de despedida de Lady Saori que decia asi.

**"Santuario De Atenas" **

**" Martes 21 De Agosto De 1994"**

**" Querido Milo" **

**"En esta carta que te escribo es para pedirte un tremendo favor uno demasiado grande para mi, para Euphie y para nuestro hijo. Olvidate de nosotros de que algunas vez existimos de verdad te lo ruego lo hago por que te amo demasiado no quiero alejarme de tu lado pero era necesario que lo hicieramos ya que lo hicimos no tiene perdon de dios y es un pecado para los dioses. Cuando me entere que estaba embarazada no sabes la felicidad el dolor que tuve en esos momentos cuando me hice la prueba de embarazo lo unico que queria en esos momentos era decirte lo feliz que estaba pero Aioros, Shun, Afrodita y Liliana ya tenian sospechas de mi embarazo por los sintomas que habia estado presentado esos dias como tu tambien los notaste por esa razon no me quedo de otra que abandonarte no lo queria hacer no sabes el sufrimiento que esto me aqueja era eso o que te ejecutaran como las reglas del santuario lo dicen si un caballero dorado llega amar o a desear a su diosa es castigado con la muerte o la ejecucion yo no queria eso para ti queria que vivieras una vida tranquila sin preocuparte que te tachen de atrevido o irrespetuoso pero con este sacrificio me he llevado a nuestro bebe y a Euphie conmigo ellos jamas te olvidaran donde quieran que esten ellos siempre te van a recordar de eso no hay la menor duda y siempre donde quiera que vaya nunca dejare de amarte. **

**Trata de vivir tu vida junto con Regulus se que a el tambien le dolera nuestra partida pero era necesario no creo que vuelva jamas no dejare el santuario en abandono estare ahi pendiente pues Afrodita y Shun son los que se encargaran de darme detalles si debo ir lo hare pero no creo que pueda verte a la cara de nuevo pues me doleria bastante eso haria que mi corazon se partiria en dos. Tenia dos opciones unas que no querrias escuchar la primera era que disolvieran que mi embarazo fuera nombrado como un milagro de los dioses el segundo me destrozo el alma ya que yo seria incapaz de quitarle la vida a alguien simplemente no puedo eso e sun pecado contra dios la segunda opcion Milo cariño era el aborto se que ahora querras odiar con toda tu alma a Aioros pero el no tuvo la culpa de nada el simplemente buscaba una solucion para nosotros una que nos beneficiera a nosotros y a nuestra familia que tal vez pudieramos estar juntos pero no es asi pues yo tome esta desicion solo te pido que jamas te rindes sigue adelante que mi corazon esta contigo tu eres el unico dueño de mi corazon y virginidad siempre añorare esos dias y te amo Milo nunca te voy a olvidar. **

**Te amo con todo mi corazon Milo de Escorpio" **

**" Mi corazon el de tus hijos esta contigo". **

- No, no Euphie maestro digame ¿Que es no es cierto?. (Lloro el niño de 10 años al ver la carta).

- Si es cierto Regulus ahora te pedire humildemente que jamas vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de Lady Saori en mi presencia jamas me escuchaste ¡Ni el de ella, ni de Euphie! ¡Lo mas importante yo jamas he tenido un hijo con Lady Saori!. (Grito Milo lleno de ria y dolor).

- ¡No lo hare maestro! ¡Usted tiene una familia que se fue pensando en usted, en lo que podia sufrir! ¡No maestro yo no haria eso jamas siempre voy a preguntar por ellas, le guste oh no!. (Al terminar de gritar eso se fue corriendo directo al bosque dejando a su maestro lleno de ira que rompio a la carta comenzo a liberar su frustracion a traves de lagrimas que habian retenido en tanto tiempo. Regulus corrio todo lo que pudo hasta llegar al bosque sentarse en el mismo arbol donde se habia sentado ayer con Euphie a conversar observo la pulsera de rosas blancas la apreto con fuerza comenzo a llorar jamas pudo decirle lo que sentia a Euphie ahora ella no estaba).

Regulus comenzo a llorar con fuerza podia sentir el cosmos de su maestro Milo llorar el sabia que el estaba sufriendo aunque fuera muy orgulloso para admitirlo. En la camara del maestro el patriarca Aioros reunio a todos los 88 caballeros les conto todo lo ocurrido de ayer muchos se asombraron de la noticia de ayer mas que su diosa estaba embarazada del caballero de oro de Escorpio pero nadie se atrevio a cuestionarlo pues su diosa habia hecho un sacrificio enorme por el caballero de Escorpio ademas comento que de aqui las horas cambiarian bastante tendrian que ser fuertes. Asi pasarian los meses...

Pasa un mes desde que Saori regreso a Japon habia tomado las riendas de las Corporaciones Kido aun estando embarazada de Milo. Euphie apenas si se estaba adaptando a su nueva vida a la gran monopolizada Tokio aun extraña su vida en Grecia a lado de su padre quien extrañaba bastante el siempre habia estado en sus momentos mas importantes ahora no estaba ella realmente lo extrañaba como a Regulus jamas pudo decirle que lo queria pero eso jamas sucederia su madre Saori habia tomado la desicion de educarla en casa alejarla de todo lo que era la vida del santuario alegrando mucho a Cordelia pues ella estaba emocionada de educar a Euphimia en el ambito de la alta sociedad aunque le parecia extraño que ellas hubieran regresado tan pronto pero prefirio no preguntar pues eso incomodaba bastante a Saori asi que ya presentaba dos meses de embarazo su corazon lloraba por Milo lo queria a su lado pero no podria pues ya se habian iniciado los tramites para el divorcio para casarse con Edward pero despues ella tomo la desicion de no casarse con Edward ni mucho menos divorciarse ella queria que su hijo naciera dentro del matrimonio con su verdadero padre no le pondria otro eso molesto a Edward pero prefirio mantenerse a la raya; En el santuario las cosas cambiaron bastante los caballeros dorados ahoran estaban dividos en dos grupos el grupo que acusaba a Milo de traidor, desleal a su diosa esos eran Shura, Mascara de la Muerte, Camus y el resto comprendia a Milo trataba de ayudarlo a sobrellevar mejor la situacion que tenia aunque los otros tres el unico que despues se arrepintio fue Camus pidiendole perdon a Milo volvieron a ser amigos de nuevo aunque todavia quedaba ese recelo. Pasan 7 largos meses en el santuario en una noche lluviosa Aioros habia reunido a Shun, Afrodita y a Dohko para comentarle las novedades de Saori los reunio en su oficina fue Shun quien hablo.

- Saori ya esta proxima a dar a luz es un niño lo que tendra creo que hoy esta entrando al hospital. (Les dijo al grupo).

- Ya veo entonces viajare contigo Shun necesito ver a Saori de verdad, tengo meses que no la veo necesito saber como esta ella y la pequeña Euphie estoy segura que ella ahora mismo esta muy lastimada e Milo no se queda atras no quiere saber nada de Saori. (Suspiro Afrodita con tristeza pues cada vez que el le hablaba de Saori Milo reaccionaba con violencia siempre terminaban las cosas igual, el se iba lo dejaba con la palabra peor se pondria cuando se enterara que su hijo pronto naceria).

- Es verdad el ha cambiado mucho como Regulus el siempre me pregunta por Euphie estoy seguro que esta dolido, a Milo le cuesta demostrar que de verdad le ha afectado la partida de ella en estos 9 meses. (Dohko sabia mejor que Milo ocultaba sus emociones a todo el mundo, pero un dia lo habia descubierto una noche llorando con una botella de Whisky llorando por Saori sus hijos el como sufria al verlo asi).

- Yo tambien voy a viajar con ustedes necesito ver al recien nacido por lo menos para darle un poco de informacion de su hijo si es que le interesa. (Aioros sabia que sera una lucha para que Milo volviera interesarse en su familia que ahora vivia en Japon.)

- Si creo que hoy 23 de Noviembre ella dara a luz a un Sagitario lo presiento hoy. (Observo el reloj).

**Tokio, Japon. Jueves 23 De Noviembre De 1994. Hospital De Tokio, Sala De Espera.**

- Hay dios mio estos doctores tienen que decirme algo de mi señora Saori ella empezo labor de parto hoy en la tarde no me quieren decir si ella esta bien, dios mio que frustrante. (Se tira en la silla molesto a lado de el estaban Euphie y Edward).

- Mi mama va estar bien estoy segura que si, ademas quiero ver a mi hermanito estoy ansiosa asi la soledad sera menos. Miren a viene un Dr. disculpe ¿Como esta mi mama y mi hermanito?. (Pregunto la niña al Dr. que sonrio al verla).

- Tu mama esta bien dio a luz a un saludable bebe es un varon por cierto ya deben estar entregandole el bebe dime pequeña ¿Quieres a ver a tu hermanito?. (Le sonrio el Dr.)

- ¡Si vamos Tatsumi quiero ir a ver a mi hermanito!. (La niña agarro la mano de Tatsumi lo arrastro directamente a la habitacion de hospital donde estaba ocupando su madre Edward fue tras ellos, cuando llegaron la puerta estaba abierta una enfermera le estaba dejando a Saori su bebe ella sonrio con ternura a ver a su hija que venia emocionada a ver a su hermanito pequeño).

- Hija pasa al igual que ustedes es increible que durante estos nueves meses carge esta criatura en mi vientre es tan hermoso esta bebe. (Sonrio con ternura al ver a su hijo tenia la piel blanca, ojos azul electrico como los de su padre y cabello morado pero tirando un morado oscuro tenia copos mechones).

- ¡Es hermoso mi hermanito chiquito! Bienvenido al mundo hermanito naciste bajo la senda de Sagitario y dime mama ¿Como lo vamos a llamar?. (Pregunto ella sonriente).

- El se va a llamar... Antares Milo ese sera tu nombre. (Los ojos de Saori se llenaron de lagrimas).

- Saori porque ¿Antares Milo?. (Pregunto Edward con asombro al escuchar ese nombre).

- Porque Antares es la estrella guardiana de la constelacion de Escorpio y Milo porque es el nombre de su padre al que tal vez jamas conocera, pero lo tengo aqui en mis brazos mi pequeño yo te voy a amar sobre todas las cosas eso te lo juro mi amor nada ni nadie nos separara ni a ti, ni de tu hermana de mi lado ustedes son lo unico que me queda de Milo de lo mucho que lo amo.(Lloro Saori lo que provoco que su hija Euphimia tambien llorara).

- No mama no llores quiero que seas feliz mas ahora con el nacimiento de mi hermanito, Antares te quiero mucho hermanito demasiado te voy a cuidar mucho hermanito. (Lloro Euphie).

- Saori no llores por el preocupate mas por ti que ahora eres madre por segunda vez tienes dos hijos que atender y cuidar. Ellos te necesitan Antares y Euphimia son ahora tu preocupacion mas grande de aqui en adelante. (Edward le sonrio con cariño).

- Si es verdad ahora tu y tu hermana son mi prioridad. (Seco las lagrimas le dio un beso a su hijo recien nacido).

A la mañana siguiente Saori habia recibido la visita de sus socios todos estaban encariñados con el bebe la felicitaban a la pequeña Euphimia simplemente le daban aliento pues la niña se veia un poco triste que se animara por el nacimiento de su hermanito Antares la niña asentia unas horas mas tardes los tres recibieron la sorpresiva visita de Afrodita, Shun y Aioros que al ver al bebe inmediatamente la felicitaron diciendo que el niño era la viva imagen de Milo se sorprendieron cuando escucharon que el niño habia nacido en senda de Sagitario pero llevaba los nombres del caballero de Escorpio.

- Definitivamente este niño se salvo de ser feo saco algo de ti Saori, que alegria saber que el bebe vino en buen estado de salud. (Sonrio Afrodita mientras cargaba al pequeño recien nacido).

- Lo se Aioros ¿Como esta todo en el santuario?.

- Por ahora todo marcha bien Saori no tienes nada de que preocuparte si preguntas por Milo mejor ni te cuento el ha cambiado mucho. El ha demostrado que no quiere saber nada de ti eso me tiene muy preocupado yo se que en el fondo realmente te extraña cuando le hable de Antares Milo cambiara de parecer.

- No Aioros no lo hagas no quiero mas problemas lo unico que quiero es que mi hijo sea feliz es eso es todo como Euphie. Es mejor que Milo no se entere que fue niño.

- No Saori no seas asi con Milo el realmente te extraña consedele aunque el deseo de saber que es un niño que nacio no seas asi. Al menos mandale una foto. (Shun observo como Saori comenzaba a llorar diciendo que estaba bien que era lo minimo que podia hacer por el).

- Hay Saori este niño tiene un cosmos casi divino como el tuyo fundido con el de Milo sera un gran guerrero por lo que veo. (Sonrio Aioros).

Saori asintio estaba feliz de verlos pero triste porque el padre de su hijo no estaba a su lado ella lo queria a el a su lado, observando a su hijo recien nacido pero nada se podia hacer decidio disfrutar de la visita de Aioros, Shun y Afrodita. Dos dias despues Saori abandono el hospital con Antares en sus brazos a lado de ella estaba Euphie que esta contenta de ver a su hermanito por fin iria a su casa ya queria que su padre lo viera si es que algun dia lograba hacerlo pero ella tenia esperanza en su corazon que asi fuera. Unas semana mas tarde Aioros se habia regresado al santuario pues Afrodita y Shun se habian quedado a ayudar a Saori con Antares e Euphimia como Edward que siempre estaba cercano a ellas siempre brindandoles su apoyo incondicional.

Aioros habia reunido a Milo con el proposito de hablar con Milo sobre su hijo el de Escorpius habia llegado a su oficina e ico una reverencia al patriarca se sento en la silla cercana.

- Milo sabras ¿Porque te convoque aqui?. (Pregunto Aioros).

- No la verdad no su ilustrisima me da curiosidad saber ¿Porque me mando a llamar? Si es por el quien escoguere entre Regulus o Retsu para que sea el sucesor de mi armadura todavia estoy viendo aunque Regulus las estrellas lo apuntaron pero Retsu resulto ser muy bueno.

- No te llame para eso pero pienso que Regulus es el mas calificado pero te vengo hablar de... tu hijo nacio Milo nacio hace una semana se llama Antares Milo.

Milo quedo helado al escuchar que su hijo ya habia nacido no solo eso se llamaba igual a su estrella proctetora Antares, no solo era eso habia sido un niño su corazon se partio la curiosidad lo embargo queria saber como era su hijo si era igual a el o quizas aya heredado rasgos de su madre entonces vio que Aioros sacaba una foto se la enseñaba a su hijo los ojos de Milo mas se llenaron de lagrimas al verlo era su viva imagen solamente tenia el cabello morado de su madre a lado de estaba su hija Euphie estaba mas grande y hermosa e Saori lucia hermosa en esa foto entonces Aioros supo que esta foto habia conmovido a Milo no solo eso que llevaba su nombre tambien tenia el corazon partido en dos entonces Aioros decidio darle privacidad a Milo el estaba sufriendo apenas era el incio de su terrible infierno de el como el de Saori.


	8. Never Stop Loving

**Hola a todos de nuevo lamento el atrazo es que estaba ocupada con mi universidad es que entre atrazada y bueno necesitaba estar 100% prestando atencion y bueno aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo. **

**Nota Importante: En este capitulo quiero que sepan Edward le pega a Saori pero ¿Porque lo hace? Saori es tambien humana ella no se atreve a levantarle la mano, a el por esa razon no ha querido lastimarlo por mas diosa que sea espero que por favor no me critiquen tenia que agregar dolor. Pues Saori es maltrada por Edward**

**Asaela19: Se te partio el corazon a mi mas creeme este capitulo sera peor no te preocupes lo unico que te puedo decir es que habran mas conflictos que este hasta peores creeme me odiaras T.T. Si Regulus e Euphie son de esos amores adorables y hay actualizacion gabam.**

**Tutuli80: Me encanta este nombre Tutuli80 jajajajaja. Te tengo entre la espada y la pared bueno querida sera peor entonces aqui este capitulo estaras estrezada. **

**DaanaF: Lloraste awww ya me haces sentir mal si odiabas a Edward en este capitulo lo odiaras mas que nunca creemelo y Mascara e Shura ni siquieran querian a Milo feliz a lado de Saori creeme mas adelante sera peor y lo que te puedo decir en este capitulo lloraras por Saori pues esta sufriendo mucho. **

**Disculpen el modo de escritura se cambio es que tenia que hacerlo. **

**Capitulo No7**

**Never Stop Loving**

**Tokio, Japon Centro De La Ciudad Mansion Kido Martes 11 De Octubre Del 2005. **

- ¿Regulus eres tu?.- Pregunto una bella joven de 15 años de edad que corrio emocionada a su encuentro se tiro a los brazos al muchacho de 20 años de edad.

- ¿Euphie?. Si soy yo no sabes lo feliz soy de verte han pasado 11 años que no te veo.

- Yo tambien soy feliz Regulus te extrañe demasiado a ti y a mi papa no sabes el dolor que tengo de no tenerlos a mi lado he sufrido mucho estos años los extraños demasiado especialmente a ti no he dejado de sufrir mi mama no para de llorar todas las noches lo peor de todo se caso con ese imbecil de Edward que lo unico que hace es meterle mentiras sobre mi padre quisiera estar en tus brazos de nuevo. (Se acurruco en el regazo del muchacho el tambien le respondio el abrazo le alzo la barbilla e intento besarla ella tambien le iba a corresponder pero de la nada todo se volvio oscuro sintio la voz de alguien llamarla varias veces).

- ¡Euphie hermana despierta! ¡Por el amor de dios Euphie!. (Gritaron de repente obligando a la muchacha despertar).

Euphimia abrio sus ojos para encontrarse con su hermano menor Antares de 10 años de edad sentado en su regazo tratando de despertarla ella se paro obligando al niño caerse en la cama el niño tenia en su rostro una mirada de preocupacion obligando a Euphimia preguntarse ¿Que le pasaba a su hermano? Ella simplemente le dijo.

- ¿Que sucede Antares? ¿Ocurrio algo?. (Pregunto ella).

- Si hermana estabas delirando diciendo cosas como "No me dejes papa" o "Regulus te he extrañado demasiado no he dejado de pensar en ti en estos 11 años" Me puedes decir ¿Quienes son esas personas?. (Pregunto el niño con preocupacion).

- ¿Eh? ¡Uwah nada no son nadie! ¡¿Que haces en mi habitacion?! Espero que no hayas venido con malas intenciones de molestarme pues si es asi me enojare bastante. (Se cruzo de brazos molesta).

- No para nada hermana te venia a buscar pues ya esta el desayuno servido sera mejor que bajes mi tia Cordelia esta de visita esta emocionada en enseñarte tu vestido ya me conto la historia desde que tenias 4 años de edad lo habia mandado hacer. Mi papa dice que ella es exagerada. (El niño puso los ojos en blanco al recordar esa historia era bastante larga).

- Lo se hoy es mi cumpleaños numero 16 ella esta emocionada eso lo entiendo dile a mama y a Edward que ya bajare en unos minutos otra cosa Antares mi papa es una persona muy especial ojala que algun dia lo conozcas creeme cuando lo veas no querras separtarte de el.(Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas asombrando al pequeño de 11 años pues el muy pocas veces habia visto a su hermana mayor llorar ella siempre tenia una dulce sonrisa en su rostro ella siempre estaba alegre era dulce, tierna, bondadosa y caritativa como su mama entonces ella se las seco sonrio diciendole al niño que bajaria en unos minutos el niño asintio confundido se fue de la habitacion de su hermana confundido).

Euphimia suspiro como le dolia que su hermano menor llamara a Edward papa cuando en realidad no era si era su papa adoptivo su verdadero papa vivia en el santuario de Atenas desconocia como era el ese niño era la viva imagen de su papa tenia todos sus rasgos hasta el cabello excepto el color que lo tenia de un color morado oscuro pero todo lo demas si lo habia heredado hasta su actitud pero no dejaba ser noble como su mama pero desconocia que el vivia en una mentira para tapar el pecado de una diosa suspiro camino hasta su baño pues ya sabia mejor que nadie que ya le habian preparado el baño. Entro a su baño se quito su pijama mostrando su bello y sensual cuerpo ya no era niña se habia convertido en toda una señorita tenia un sensual y escultural cuerpo para solo tener 16 años de edad tenia una bella y tersa piel blanca como la leche unas caderas fragiles pero sensuales a la vez un buen tamaño de busto y largas piernas su cabello habia crecido bastante lo tenia largo le llegaba hasta la espalda con hermosas puntas rizadas y su galluza de lado ahora era mas larga el mechon le llegaba hasta el menton se metio con delicadeza a la bañera dejando que las aguas minerales hicieran gran trabajo en su cuerpo se relajo alli cerro los ojos.

En el comedor principal de la gran mansion Kido todo estaba listo para sorprender a la cumpleañera hoy 11 de Octubre en el mes de Libra segun recordo Saori de 30 años de edad cumplia su hija Euphimia Kido de Williams todos esperaban con ansias a la cumpleañera. Saori no dejaba de pensar ¿Que hubiera pasado si no hubiese tomado la desicion de hace 11 años, que le cambiaria la vida? Tal Vez Milo estaria a lado de ella y de su hija celebrando su cumpleaños numero 16 no solo quizas pediria de regalo estar con Regulus de novia de eso estaba segura pero eso no pasaria jamas pues estaban lejos de Grecia entonces recordo que ella era la diosa de la tierra ella jamas habia abandonado a sus santos ella siempre les brindaba sus fuerzas cuando ellos los necesitaba ella jamas podria perdonarse darle la espalda estaba planeando ir al santuario por unas semanas para ver como andaba pero Edward insistia en se quedara aca pero ella le habia dicho que despues del cumpleaños en Noviembre iria a ver como todo iba adando aparecia de nuevo despues de tantos años en compañia de sus hijos e esposo lo veria de nuevo a el el padre de su hijos Milo el amor de su vida al que ella nunca dejo de amar en estos 11 años. Entonces sintio una calida mano tocarle el hombro forzando a Saori virarse para que sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro chocara con los azules de Edward de 38 años de edad que le sonrio le beso el cachete con cariño ella sonrio entonces las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Euphimia acompañada de su hermano Antares Milo ella vestia un simple vestido corto blanco con tiras de bordados blancos unas bonitas bailarinas blancas su cabello lo tenia recogido en una cola dejando mostrar esos hermosos ojos azul violeta y su hermano vestia simplemente una camisa con un chal blanco y pantalones cortos de color negro y mocasines negros y Cordelia al verla grito emocioanda.

- ¡Euphimia feliz cumpleaños oh dios espere tantos años por fin 16 años de edad!. (Sonrio Cordelia le dio un gran abrazo a Euphimia que sonrio tambien le devolvio el gesto aunque estaba triste un cumpleaños mas sin su papa y Regulus).

- Gracias tia Cordelia me conto Antares que tienes un precioso alaja lleno de vestidos para mi que mandaste a diseñar cuando tenia 5 años ¿Cierto?. (Pregunto ella con ternura en su voz).

- Claro querida tienes que verlo mande a diseñar mas de 20 vestidos diferentes pero ya deben estar colocandolos en tu habitacion pero hay en particular tres que quiero que veas para que me digas ¿Cual usaras hoy en tu fiesta de presentacion de sociedad?.

- Tia ya te he dicho no quiero fiesta de presentacion de socidad no me gusta esas cosas, hagamos un trato yo se que usted esta ilusionada con esta fiesta pero quiero hacerla en un lugar especial para mi que desde pequeña he querido regresar.

- Ya se cual lugar me hablas yo tambien lo pense en el santuario de Atenas, me parece una magnifica idea ¿Que les parece Saori y Edward celebrar su cumpleaños numero 16 en el santuario?.

- Bueno... (Comenzo a titubiar Saori).

- No aqui esta bien no creo que sea buena idea que ella regrese a ese lugar. (Se molesto Edward que le recordaran ese lugar).

- Pues para tu informacion ya llame a tio Aioros, asi que no se va a discutir mas Edward no eres el regerente en el santuario es mi mama. Asi que opines. (Lo miro con frialdad que no se metiera que ella decidia donde seria su cumpleaños molestando mucho a Edward pues siempre estaba en constante conflicto con ella.)

- Euphie no le hables a su a papa te a va pegar. (Le regaño por lo bajo Antares preocupado que su papa intentara levantarle la mano a Euphie).

- No me hables asi jovencita tienes que respetarme yo soy tu padre me de...

- ¡No eres mi papa me escuchaste mi verdadero papa es Milo de Escorpio, que vivie en el santuario de Atenas tengo 11 años de no verlo! No me vas a impedir ir al santuario me escuchaste Edward tu no eres mi padre jamas lo seras vamos tia Cordelia que quiero ver los vestidos no quiero que te me acerques lo que resta de mi cumpleaños. (Lo miro con frialdad se volteo para llevarse a su tia e hermano a su habitacion para verse sus vestido).

- Saori ¿Como puedes permitirle que me hable de esa forma? Es una chiquilla irrespetuosa te juro que la proxima vez le meto un bofeton para que aprenda.

- Edward se te olvida algo accedi a casarme contigo por el motivo para darle un matrimonio estable para Antares Milo pero eso no te da derecho a querer autoproclamarte el padre de ella se te olvida que su verdadero padres es Milo de Escorpio que no se te olvide jamas. (Dijo ella mirandolo con desafianza se fue tras su hija eso molesto mas a Edward pues le daba la razon a su hija, apreto los puño con fuerza se fue directo a su despacho).

En la habitacion de Euphimia la muchacha ya habia escogido el vestido que usaria se fue a cambiar con ayuda de una sirvienta no antes sin agradecerle a su tia pues los vestidos estaba hermosos ella les habia encantado. Cordelia, Antares Milo y Saori esperaban con ansias que Euphimia saliera ya vestida, maquillada y arreglada el cabello.

Euphimia salio deslumbrando a todos con el hermoso vestido que ella habia escogido del gran guarda ropa de vestidos que su tia Cordelia le habia mandado hacer. Y el que escogio era de un precioso blanco hueso que consisitia en un corse blanco con mangas largas escote en V que dejaba ver el nacimiento de su busto, su falda tenia bordados muy hermosos con volados de un precioso color blanco que tenia un precioso juego de un lindo collar con bordados del mismo color blanco una preciosa cinta de un lindo color rosa como garantilla en forma de luna creciente. Su cabello estaba suelto lucia dos preciosas rodatas en cada lado de su cabeza cada una tenia una elevadura que le llegaba hasta debajo de la oreja de un precioso rosado luz su rostro lucia precioso y sus labios estaban maquillados de un precioso color rosa. Bajo las escaleras con delicadeza como toda una dama de sociedad agarraba sus faldas con delicadeza. Saori se comenzo a secar las lagrimas su hija se habia convertido en toda una bella señorita se sentia muy orgullosa de ella pero a la vez su corazon le dolia al saber que Milo se habia perdido muchos detalles de su vida e incluyendo este cumpleaños.

Todos esos años ella no hacia mas que pensar en el ella nunca lo habia dejado de amar no importara todo lo que ella hiciera el siempre venia a su cabeza como un recuerdo que nunca la abandonaba que siempre estaba alli aferrandose con la minima esperanza de que tal vez algun dia ella regresaria al santuario el la estaria esperando con los brazos abiertos pero en estos momentos no era tiempo de pensar en Milo tenia que enfocarse en su hija sonrio al verla estaba hermosa ya era toda una dama. Euphemia ico una delicada inclinacion como toda una dama de sociedad enorgulleciendo a Cordelia pues ella le habia enseñado bien y se acerco estirando tambien su vestido se acerco a ella le dio un gran abrazo de felicidades por su cumpleaños se solto de ella le agarro las manos con una dulce sonrisa le dijo.

- Estas hermosa Euphemia ya eres una señorita debes comportarte como tal, otra cosa adivina quien vino desde lejos para verte queria estar a tu lado en tu dia mas especial. Me pido que no te dijera nada por esa razon tienes que guardar silencio-. Rio divertida Cordelia lo que provoco que Euphemia se sonrojara entonces vio los ojos de su hermano menor que sonrio diciendole que sabia ¿Quien era esa misteriosa persona? Saori tambien estaba curiosa de saber ¿Quien era esa persona que tanto se referia Cordelia?. Cordelia le dijo que cerrara los ojos eso provoco que la joven sonriera se arreglara a lo mejor era... apreto la pulsera de rosas rosadas aun conservaba la pulsera pues era un recuerdo especial de ella. Cerro arreglo las rodatas cerro los ojos pidio su deseo entonces escucho una voz familiar ella abrio sus ojos para encontrarse a su Tio Afrodita quien habia venido de visita por su cumpleaños numero 16-. ¡Tio Afrodita!-. Euphemia grito feliz agarro las faldas de su vestido corrio a su encuentro se tiro a sus brazos feliz y Afrodita le correspondio el abrazo con cariño-. Mi niña preciosa estas grande estas hermosa si Milo te viera de seguro que se pondria feliz de verte te has convertido en toda una señorita-. Afrodita sonrio maternalmente el recordaba claramente ese dia que Euphie habia llegado al santuario era una pequeña niña de bello y dulce cabello rosado luz. Euphemia se abrazo mas de Afrodita queria hacerle un millon de preguntas de su padre, de sus tios y especialmente de Regulus a quien ella no veia mas de hace 11 años-. Tio Afrodita tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, no sabes cuantas cosas quiero preguntarte pero antes cantemos feliz cumpleaños-. Sonrio con ternura Euphemia escolto a su tio hasta el gran comedor donde la esperaban.

Afrodita sonrio asintiendo escoltando a la joven de 16 años de edad que estaba emocionada de verlo.

**Santuario De Atenas, Grecia Martes 11 De Octubre Del 2006. **

En el santuario de Atenas en el area de entrenamiento en los coliseos cercanos a los templos de Escorpio un hombre de unos 36 años de edad entrenaba arduamente sin camisa en el extremo clima caluoros de Grecia. Como siempre Milo entrenaba con fiereza cerca de un arbol con el unico proposito de este entrenamiento olvidarla a ella... a Saori ya habian pasado 11 años ella jamas volvio a su lado lo unico que tenia de recuerdo de ella era sus fotos con ella con Euphie y una que lo quebro hasta lo profundo la foto de su hijo recien nacido... su hijo esa persona el cual el nunca dejo de pensar ¿Como seria su hijo? De seguro ya era un niño de 11 años de edad. Solto un suspiro.

Milo no habia cambiado en nada seguia siendo el mismo pero lo unico que si habia de diferencia de seguro que Saori se aterrorizaria al verlo seria una horrible cicatriz que empezaba desde el pomulo derecho de su rostro hasta terminar en su cuello esa cicatriz se la habia hecho en una pelea que tuvo con Shura dos dias despues que Saori se fuera el de Capricornio le habia reclamado por su actitud y que por su culpa Lady Saori se habia ido que su castigo era no conocer a su hijo cosa que lo enfurecio muchisimo en cierta medida. Esa pelea que tuvo fue demasiado brutal casi piede a su discipulo Regulus que se interpuso solo por protegerlo ese dia Milo se habia vuelto loco tanta tension que habia acumulado que se habia desquitado con Shura casi matandolo pero no lo ico. Solto un suspiro de molestia pero de la nada le vino un recuerdo a su mente que lo ico apretar los puños ya se imaginaba a Saori entregandose a otros brazos que no fueran los suyos que esos hombres olerian su aroma, tocaria su tersa y hermosa piel y sus delicados labios no... ella... suya aun estaban casados tenia que recuperarla de alguna forma lo haria pero ¿Como si el era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que la extrañaba?.

- Saori han pasado 11 años no he dejado de pensar en ti, Euphie y mi hijo. ¿Como puedo recuperarlos? No puedo seguir con esta agonia por mas tiempo necesito volverte a ver Saori necesito sentirte en mis brazos de nuevo, que las noches estes a mi lado y en mi cama compartiendolas pero no quiero enterarme que ese bastardo de Edward se declare el dueño de ti cuando en realidad no es asi-. Hablo Milo con molestia agarro una toalla se seco el sudor hoy tendria junta con Camus, Aioria y Saga para hablar de un tema muy importante no solo eso hoy su princesita cumplia 16 años de edad estaba seguro. Camino de regreso a su templo pero de la nada sintio una voz detras de el se volteo a ver a nada mas y menos que Regulus de 20 años de edad.

Regulus se habia convertido en todo un hombre estaba alto (1,92 m) casi rivalizando la altura de Milo. Su cuerpo se habia desarrollado muy bien como el de todo un guerrero tenia unos musculos muy bien esculpidos un cuerpo bien desarrollado, su cabello habia crecido hasta llegarle hasta debajo de su cuello llevaba una cinta roja en su frente era un regalo de Aioros por su cumpleaños numero 15 desde entonces el joven la llevaba como un honor especial. Solo vestia un pantalon negro de entrenamiento su pecho estaba al descubierto su piel estaba tostada de un color canela que hacia que las feminas del santuario al verlo suspiraban ademas que tambien tenia una horrible cicatriz en el hombro derecho y bajaba hasta la parte baja de su abdomen y otra cicatriz en el rostro en la mejilla derecha eso fue cuando tenia 10 años recien cumplido por defender a su maestro del caballero de Capricornio. Aunque el decia que esa cicatriz lo habia dejado marcado las mujeres del santuario decian que no le restaba belleza al contrario lo que hacia era verlo varonil eso le gustaba a todas las mujeres que lo veian ademas de esos arrogantes y sensuales ojos azul ciruela. Pero siempre conservaba la preciosa pulsera de rosas blancas que Euphie le habia dado hace 11 años atras.

- ¡Maestro Milo! A ¿Donde va?-. Le pregunto con voz neutra el joven que se acerco a el comenzo a caminar a su lado e observo a su maestro sabia que hoy era un dia especial hoy era el cumpleaños de... Euphie de seguro ella cumpliria 16 años de edad-. Maestro no me diga que esta triste por el cumpleaños de Euphemia-. Milo se detuvo se viro para encarar a su discipulo lo miro con detenimiento y fruncio el ceño-. No estoy triste simplemente estoy cansado Regulus de ¿Donde vienes? Espero que no te hayas ido a ver a la discipula de Aldebaran Tatiana para pelear con ella por lo de la vez pasada ¿Porque si es asi? Te hare correr por todo el coliseo sin descansar-. Gruño Milo molesto.

- No maestro yo no fui a pelear con ella esa labor se la puede dejar a Retsu que le encanta estar metido ahi para pelear con ella aunque a decir verdad yo creo que ella lo quiere a el por lo ocurrido hace tres meses para cortarle la cabeza. Otra cosa maestro otra vez estaba recordando le suplico que no sufra mas de verdad se lo pido de buena fe-. Regulus suspiro aunque la aprendiza de Aldebaran era muy fuerte el jamas se metia con ella por el simple hecho que no queria problemas con esa muchacha aunque fuera una de sus mejores amigas. Milo simplemente ignoro a su discipulo no queria que supiera que estaba sufriendo. En el templo principal en la oficina del patriarca Aioros de 38 años de edad se quitaba los lentes e observo las fotos que habia en su escritorio sonrio al verse a el a su esposa Liliana la sacerdotiza del santuario sonrio al ver a sus dos hijos Calisto de 13 años y Yavier de 7 esa era su pequeña familia la cual el adoraba sobre todas las cosas como a su madre. Entonces la sonrisa se le cayo al recordar lo solitario que era Milo observo otros recuadros mas donde salian Saori, Euphie y Antares Milo e observo una reciente del año pasado en el cumpleaños numero 15 de la pequeña esa niña que habia traido luz y vida al santuario ahora todo estaba delosado ella sin embargo sabia que ella tampoco era feliz alla suspiro Antares Milo ya era un niño grande de 11 años pronto entraria en la adolescencia un niño que vivia en una cruel mentira seguia sumido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que Liliana abrio la puerta venia acompañada de su hija Calisto de 13 años era una joven era muy linda tenia el cabello castaño ondulado le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus hombros, ojos azul cielo como los de su papa, piel blanca e hermosas facciones como las de su madre era su viva imagen aun estaba en etapa de desarrollo vestia una preciosa tunica griega y Yavier era la viva imagen de Aioros solo que tenia el cabello negro y los ojos rojos replicas de cada uno la niña se tiro a los brazos de su papa.

- ¡Papa hola! ¿Donde estabas? Te estabamos buscando por todos lados-. Sonrio la niña con cariño abrazo con fuerza a su papa, Aioros le correspondio el abrazo le dio un beso suave en la cabeza le sonrio el pequeño Yavier igual ico lo mismo. Liliana sonrio traviesa al ver al gran patriarca rodeado de sus hijos ella aclaro suavemente su garganta-. Aioros amor tengo que hablar contigo Calisto te pido por favor ¿Que lleves a tu hermano afuera para que jueguen un rato ya que necesito hablar con su papa?-. Sonrio con ternura Liliana. Los niños asintieron se fueron corriendo empujandose de uno del otro-. De ¿Que quieres hablar Liliana?-. Sonrio Aioros vio que la mujer se mordia el labio-. Aioros creo que he sentido una fuerte vision es la de Euphemia tuve una vision-. Dijo sin rodeos eso forzo Aioros a abrir los ojos asombrados-. Tuve una vision terrible donde Euphemia... hay dios Aioros creo que es mejor alejar a Edward de ellas creo que Edward debe estar maltrando a Saori-. Lloro Liliana y Aioros se paro de su silla camino hasta ella la abrazo el tambien habia tenido visiones estaba seguro por Shun que Edward y Saori no eran felices no solo eso que veia a Saori muy nerviosa, asustada hasta un dia la descubrio con un golpe en la cara. Apreto los puños Saori estaba siendo maltratada por Edward ella que tenia el corazon tan grande no lo lastimaba tenia que hacer algo.

Despues de la partida de Athena las cosas cambiaron ahora el santuario afrontaba tiempos duros sin la proteccion de la barrera proctetora de Saori estaban propenso a cualquier cosa no solo eso los nuevo reclutas entraban ganaban sus armadura sin conocer y amar a su diosa las calles de Grecia ahoran se habian vuelto peligrosas los aldeanos reclamaban a su diosa. No tenia que disolver ese matrimonio traer a esos tres de vuelta mas a Saori no podia mas. Entre los caballeros dorados solo 4 ellos se habian casados entre ellos eran: Saga, Mu, Aioria, Milo que aun seguia casado con Saori y asombrosamente Camus que habia encontrado a una preciosa inmigrante coreana su pareja ideal el resto seguia soltero o sin deseos de desposar a una mujer. En el templo de Geminis Tiffany estaba preparando el almuerzo a su hija Victoria 10 años y a su pequeña hermano Gabriel de 3 años de edad sonrio al verlos eran su viva imagen el niño era su viva imagen y la niña de Saga.

- Niños ya el almuerzo esta servido-. Sonrio Tiffany desde la cocina los dos pequeños entraron corriendo empujandose como era de costumbre eran muy peliones.-. Oigan no se empujen Victoria recuerda que tu hermano solo tiene tres años debes tenerle, paciencia-. Aseguro Tiffany-. Perdona mama es que Gabriel me jalo el cabello eso no me gusta siempre me esta molestando-. La niña se cruzo de brazos molesa-. Hija es un niño pequeño debes tratarlo con amor veamos ¿Que dia es hoy?-. Se pregunto ella colocando al niño en su silla de bebe-. 11 de octubre-. Aseguro feliz la niña entonces Tiffany se entristecio hoy Euphemia cumplia 16 años de edad ella sabia mejor que nadie que Milo sufria al no tenerla ella mejor que nadie sabia el sufria por no tener a Saori, Euphie y al pequeño bebe que de seguro ya seria un niño de 11 años de edad hoy era un dia triste seria mejor pasar a verlo estaba segura que Saga estaba ahi para animarlo. En el templo de Escorpio Milo se colocaba unas vendajes en el brazo derecho lesionado sin darse cuenta sintio 5 cosmos de la nada escucho una voz se volteo a ver sonrio al ver a la pequeña Yoona corriendo emocionada la niña de 9 años era tan parecida a Camus solo que tenia rasgos coreanos como los ojos y la linda nariz de su mama corrio abrazarlo tenia el cabello negro y los bonitos ojos azul turquesa iguales a los de Camus.

- ¡Tio Milo hola!-. La niña se abrazo de Milo emocionada y el de Escorpio le froto la cabeza con cariño y la niña lo miro con esos grandes ojos azul turquesa-. ¿Que te paso? ¿Te golpeaste duro? Hay no tio debe dolerte mucho-. Se lamento la niña frotandole la mano. Milo te preocupes Yoona tu tio Milo ya esta acostumbrado a esos golpes-. Hablo un Camus de 36 años que venia con su armadura puesta detras de el venia su esposa Yoona de 25 años de edad pues la pequeña se llamaba igual a su madre era una mujer muy hermosa eso le partio a Milo el alma ya que ella tenia el cabello negro y ojos marrones su cabello era liso con puntas rizadas tenia a su pequeño hijo Jung Yin de 2 años de edad en sus brazos el bebe habia tirado mas para su mama que a su padre.- Camus te dignas aparecer en mi templo se puede saber ¿Para que?-. Sonrio Milo con arrogancia a su mejor amigo a lo que Camus le respondio con una sonrisa-. Vengo a visitarte Milo eso es todo Yoona lleva a tu hermanito a jugar afuera nada de estar perdiendolo la ultima vez tuviste suerte que Regulus lo encontro en el templo de Aldebaran-. Le hablo Camus a su hija la niña asintio le agarro la mano a su hermanito se fueron a los interiores del templo Yoona sonrio se sento en un sillon cercano-. Milo no deberias esforzarte tanto eso es lo que le digo a Camus siempre, me dijo Camus que hoy tu hija cumplia años 16 años ¿Cierto? Lamento lo que paso hace 11 años. De verdad tu me pareces una buena persona lastima que te paso esto-. Yoona se entristecio al ver la foto de Euphie, Saori cuando ellos estaban recien casados la niña era hermosa y especialmente sus ojos azul violeta. Camus observo a Milo vio que este desviaba la mirada con rabia no queria recordar ese tema-. Milo se que no te gusta que te recuerden el tema pero debes superarlo, han pasado 11 años se que ellos estan bien. Es mas creo que deberias dejar tu arrogancia y orgullo por una vez en la vida aceptar que de verdad los extrañas aun me lamento haberte herido amigo debi escucharte y especialmente no ponerme en tu contra pero eso quedo en el pasado. Milo es enserio Aioros sabe de ellos deberias preguntarle aunque sea ¿Como esta tu hijo?-. Insistio Camus tratando de convencer a Milo pero este se nego no podia simplemente el dolor podia mas.

- Milo sabes que creo yo que deberias reencontrarte con tu familia, date una oportunidad en estos 11 años has estado solo usted ya tiene 36 años de edad aun esta a tiempo de buscar a su esposa y traerla de regreso al santuario-. Sonrio con ternura Yoona al enseñarle la foto donde salian el un Milo de 23 años de edad y una Saori de 17 años felices el dia de su boda aunque fuera doloroso aun Milo conservaba el aro matrimonial. Nunca se lo quito-. Te agradezco Yoona pero Saori ya tomo su desicion si ella se quedara viviendo a oriente que lo haga total no la necesito a ella y ni a una familia-. Milo se paro se fue a los interiores de su templo ese comentario habia molestado mucho a Yoona pues ella sabia que Milo sufria bastante aunque el muy orgulloso no lo quisiera aceptar se preguntaba ¿Cuanto tiempo el podria soportar esa carga solo?.

- Como siempre el maestro Milo evade el problema.- Hablo Regulus que habia aparecido con Jung Yin y Yoona ambos cubiertos de tierra lo que provoco que Yoona se parara a ver a sus hijos los dos estabna sonriendo y cubiertos de tierra por su parte Camus solto un suspiro de molestia estos niños adoraban la tierra tambien se paro a ver a sus hijos que no dejaban reirse-. Veo que adoran tanto el lodo que se meten en el encontre Yung Jin haciedo muñecos de lodo con su Yoona, espero que no los regañe Sra. Yoona pues simplemente son niños-. Sonrio Regulus guiñandole el ojo a la pequeña Yoona que se sonrojo pero le dio una sonrisa pues adoraba el lodo-. No te preocupes Regulus de todas formas, tendre que bañarlos cuando llegue a Acuario aunque Orestes tendra que ayudarme esta vez-. Yoona alzo al pequeño Jung Yin e ico una reverencia le dio la mano a la pequeña ella acepto se fue dejando a Camus con Regulus que ico una reverencia le pidio que le hiciera un rato de compañia a Milo pues se sentia mal a lo que el le asintio vio como Camus se iba de Escorpio.

Milo se recosto en su cama estaba cansado lo unico que queria era descansar se volteo a un lado de la cama como siempre estaba vacia no estaba ella su compañera de habitacion, su esposa, su amante y principalmente su diosa. Como disfruto esos dos largos años de matrimonio con ella compartiendo todas las noches su cama con ella suspiro siempre la recordaba tenia que olvidarse de ella de alguna manera.

En la mansion de los Kido Euphemia disfrutaba de una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños con sus seres mas queridos principalmente que dos de sus tios habian venido Afrodita y Shun para su cumpleaños numero 16 no solo eso para lamento de ella su prometido por obra y gracia de Edward habia venido Agaton aquel chico griego que se parecia tanto a su Regulus eso la ico sufrir mas que nunca sonrio al ver el gran pastel de Germinio uno de los mayordomo habia traido ella agradecio comenzaron a cantarle happy birthay en Japones sin nadie darse cuenta Saori habia salido al balcon sin darse cuenta que Edward la habia seguido le pregunto con cariño.

- Saori ¿Que te pasa? ¿Porque no te quedaste adentro?-. Pregunto Edward poniendose al frente de ella, que simplemente lo ignoro y eso molesto a Edward que le agarro del brazo se lo jalo con violencia lastimandola completamente-. Oye cuando te hablo tienes que mirarme al frente ¿Me escuchaste?-. Le hablo Edward con violencia forzando a Saori a mirarlo con temor y comenzo a hablar con nerviosismo-. No me pasa nada, simplemente quise salir un rato-. Ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos. Edward estaba mas que molesto pues por lo ocurrido de hoy esto no se quedaria asi penso el tendria que casar a Euphemia lo mas rapido posible para largarla de la casa-. Espero que no estes pensando en aceptar esa propuesta de Euphie ¿Porque si es asi tendras problemas? Saori oh acaso no querras saber lo que te paso ayer-. Le dijo en tono de advertencia recordandole el golpe que le habia dado en la cara por lo que forzo a Saori a maquillarse para que nadie se diera cuenta. Sin embargo era alto intangible para Shun e Afrodita pues Saori era la diosa de la guerra sabia pelear pero aun asi ella se rehusaba hacerle daño a Edward pero aun asi ella no se defendia ya llevaba un año con esto desde que Edward le metio un bofeton en la cara. Saori cerro los ojos esperando algun puño de Edward pero no hubo un golpe simplemente Edward la solto le advitio por lo bajo-. Sera mejor que regreses inmediatamente oh si no esta noche tendras problemas-. Saori asintio aun temblando Edward se fue adentro de la habitacion de nuevo y Saori se tiro al piso a llorar ya no soportaba esta farza y menos ser golpeaba por el. Lo mas triste es que ella era una diosa ni aun si se podia defender estos eran los momentos donde mas recordaba a Milo y lo extrañaba cada vez mas ella sabia que Milo jamas le alzaria una mano primera se quitaba el corazon antes que levantarle un puño pero Edward simplemente lo hacia sin darse cuenta su hija Euphemia habia venido emocionada buscandola para encontrarse a su madre llorando en el piso eso la alarmo y ella se agarro de las faldas corrio a su encuentro se tiro al piso preguntandole.

- ¿Mama? Por que estas llorando?-. Pregunto la muchacha con preocupacion entonces vio el brazo de su madre estaba morado con marcas de mano. Eso alarma a Euphemia entonces supo lo que paso-. El te esta golpeando ¿Cierto?. Mama responde ¿Edward te esta golpeando?-. Pregunto Euphemia ya llena de ira pero Saori no respondio simplemente comenzo a titubiar-. No, no hija... yo me golpie-. Trato de mentir Saori pero sin exito alguno pues su hija no le creyo.

- No te creo mama estoy segura que el te golpe tienes marcas de mano en tu brazo, pero respondeme otra pregunta ¿Desde cuando te esta pegando? Si es asi el no tiene derecho hacer eso. No mama tienes que denunciarlo te esta maltrando estoy segura que esto ya lleva tiempo que mis tios Afrodita y Shun estan enterados de esto mama no puedes seguir con esta farza por Antares Milo mi hermanito tienes que denunciarlo estoy segura que el ya lleva tiempo pegandote-. Euphemia le sobo el cachete su mama este provoco que ella soltara un gemido de dolor haciendo que Euphemia desmaquillara ese area con su mano. Se tapo la boca horrorizada al ver el moreton morado en toda la mejilla derecho y ella se molesto-. ¡Ese desgraciado te ico eso mama! No esto no se va a quedar asi, te juro que hare que pague lo que te ico-. Euphemia esta enfurecida pues su mama habia sido maltratada.

- Euphie amor no lo hagas te lo pido no quiero mas problemas con el-. Saori temblaba del miedo le pedia discreccion a su hija.

- ¡No lo hare mama! No ves lo que te ico te pego eso no se hace ¿Como puede ser tan poco hombre para hacerte esto?-. Se dijo ella sin poder creerlo-. No mama esto no se queda asi el me va a escuchar te lo juro que me va a escuchar. No esto lo tiene que saber papa el te esta pegando tu eres una diosa puedes defenderte lei tus mitologias ¿Donde esta esa diosa de la guerra? Que no sumcubia ante nadie no seas pacifica mama por mas que no haigan guerras santas no significa que te dejes maltrarar por un mortal eso no se hace mama toma tu rol de diosa-. Le rogo Euphemia.

- No soy Atenea hija soy Saori kido una mortal como cualquier otra-. Se dijo Saori con frialdad-. Atenea ya no vive en mi soy una morta como tu y Antares Milo-. Euphemia se molesto le grito a su madre-. ¡No eres una mortal eres una diosa, a la que le debemos respeto y admiracion! ¡ Eres Saori Kido la reencarnacion de Atenea que reencarna cada 200 años que lucha por amor a a la tierra eres una diosa olimpica, eres mi mama de Antares Milo, eres esposa de mi papa y eres mas fuerte que la basura de Edward-. Grito molesto pero Saori la garnateo asombrandola a ella pues su mama jamas la habia garnateado ella siempre le habia hecho caso pero hoy Euphie se mostro agresiva al saber que su mama estaba siendo maltratada ella sin hacer nada. Sintio las lagrimas caerle de los ojos se agarro de las faldas salio corriendo sin darse cuenta Shun fue tras ella y Afrodita se acerco a Saori se horrorizo al verle el rostro de Saori ella desvio la mirada.

Shun habia llegado hasta Euphemia que estaba llorando en una banca del gran jardin de la residencia Kido-Williams y se agacho a su lado le dice con un sentimiento a Euphie.

- Euphie ¿Que paso?-. Pregunto el con cierta preocupacion a la pelirosada luz. Euphemia al ver a su tio Shun se tiro a sus brazos le dijo-. No aguanto mas tio Shun no quiero vivir en esta farsa quiero regresar al santuario con mi papa, mis tios y Regulus quiero que mama sea feliz y quiero que Antares Milo sepa que su verdadero padre es Milo de Escorpio no esa basura de Edward que le pega a mi mama a mi hermano que le tienen temor no aguanto mas-. Lloro la muchacha con dolor y eso provoco que el corazon de Shun se partiese en dos al enterarse de la verdad de su corazon solo supo decirle-. Tranquila Euphie si quieres te vienes conmigo unas semanas creo que te hara bien y ademas es hora que Antares Milo sepa la verdad-. Hablo con desicion Shun dispuesto a decirle la verdad a al niño de 11 años que vivia engañado en un maravilloso cuento que en realidad era una farza enrome. Euphemia siguio llorando en sus brazos ya no soportaba mas este dolor no queria Agaton ella amaba a Regulus lo queria a su lado el la protegueria y Shun le susurraba cosas para tranquilizarla. En el precioso invernadero Afrodita desinfectaba el golpe de Saori pues habia sido muy fuerte apreto los puños con molestia murmurio algo en griego que Saori entendi perfectamente.

- Ese maldito se las vera cuando todos se enteren de esto especialmente Milo ese desgraciado de Edward sabra los problemas que tendra, el no tiene derecho a levantarte la mano malnacido-. Apreto los dientes mientras hablaba. Saori por su parte ya estaba temblando tenia miedo de que los demas especialmente Milo se enterarn de que era maltratada-. No Afrodita te pido que no digas nada te lo suplico nadie tiene que enterarse de esto-. rogo Saori pero Afrodita se molesto-. Estas loca Saori deben saber no vez lo que te ico este desgraciado te ha pegado eso no le da derecho a seguir pegandote de esta forma, es injusto no Saori ya he tomado una desicion no queremos verte asi te vendras conmigo a Grecia vas a regresar Edward no lo va impedir-. Gruño Afrodita dispuesto a llevarse a su diosa a la fuerza con tal de salvarla de ese cruel destino.

Saori volvio a negase pero Afrodita solto un suspiro de molestia como siempre Saori le pedia que guardara el secreto. Al anochecer despues de que la tension bajara y no solo eso celebrar el cumpleaños numero 16 de Euphie. En la habitacion de Antares Milo el pequeño estaba leyendo un libro sobre la mitologia griega mas sobre la constelacion de Escorpio aunque el no lo entendia se sentia conectada a esa constelacion como si llevara sangre de esa sin saber el llevaba sangre de Escorpio en sus venas la puerta de su habitacion se abrio dejando ver a Euphemia con un lindo camison blanco con lazo rosas y sin sus rodatas sonrio al verlo y le dijo.

- Veo que lees libro sobre mitologia griega-. Sonrio se sento en el umbral de la cama se acerco observo que el niño leia sobre la constelacion de Escorpio-. Estas leyendo sobre la constelacion de Escorpio que bien, sabes esa es la constelacion de mi papa-. Sonrio con ternura Euphemia-. ¿Enserio? Me puedes contar historias de el-. Pregunto el niño curioso-. Euphie sonrio comenzo a contarle historias sobre el caballero de Escorpio sin saber el niño que era realmente su padre a quien estaba esucchando. Una hora mas tarde Antares Milo se habia dormido Euphemia sentia que las lagrimas le iban a caer de los ojos pues le dolia que su hermano ignorara la existencia de su padre Milo de Escorpio solo pensaba que era su padre ella se volteo a ver a la luna cerro los ojos pidio que por favor la ayudara con su familia. En la habitacion de Edward y Saori los dos dormian en su gran cama matrimonial pero Saori se viro desperto no pudo echarse a llorar en silencio sin que Edward pudiera escucharla como extrañaba a Milo y lo queria de regreso a su lado pero eso jamas iba a suceder sin darse su cosmos se habia mezlcado con el de Milo que el santuario tambien se habia virado al lado de Saori cerro los ojos lloro la extrañaba demasiado la queria de regreso algo en su interior le decia que Saori no era feliz.

Por su parte en su habitacion Regulus observaba la pared como extrañaba a su Euphie tenia que tenerla de regreso si la tuviera no dudaria en decirle lo que sentia y especialmente le pediria al maestro Milo su bendicion para casarse con ella hacerla su mujer y de nadie mas. Euphemia lloro en su habitacion durante todo la noche pues extrañaba a su familia la queria de regreso queria regresar a esos tiempos cuando sus dos papas juntos observo una foto que ella tenia escondida su papa, mama y ella cuando habia recien llegado al santuario era tan solo una niña de 4 años de edad lloro con fuerza ella tenia que hacer algo para recuperar a su familia.

Saori se paro con mucho dolor en sus caderas pues Edward la habia tomado de una manera salvaje de la nada se le vino a la mente esas noches de pasion donde Milo la tomaba pero a diferencia de Edward lo hacia con rudeza e cariño. De la nada le vino la vision de una noche donde ella y Milo hacian el amor como cualquier pareja donde ella dejaba su titulo de diosa y el su titulo de caballero de Escorpio eran simplemente una pareja de enamorados haciendo el amor. Lloro comenzo a caminar con torpes paso.

- Ya no aguanto mas dios mio de verdad no aguanto Milo te extraño perdoname necesito volver a tenerte a mi lado tengo que denunciar a Edward aun me duele como me tomo. El no lo hacia como tu Milo te amo y te necesito tanto nuestro hijo vive en la ignorancia no sabe nada de ti estoy decidida le dire la verdad el tiene que saber que tu eres su padre de seguro querra ir tras de ti-. Lloro Saori a la luna pidiendole el favor que ayurdalar ella no habia dejado de amar a su caballero de Escorpio sabia que jamas lo haria no importara si se le fuera la vida en ello.


End file.
